


泥沼与烟灰 Our Kind of Coward

by honeyscore



Category: Captain America (Movies), Kings (TV 2009), Political Animals
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-16
Updated: 2015-12-16
Packaged: 2018-05-07 02:04:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 15
Words: 15,993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5439383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/honeyscore/pseuds/honeyscore
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>杰克想，他的人生其实已经结束了。</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Rumlow第一次看见他时是个雨天，外面颤颤巍巍地刮风，破旧的楼道里严重回潮，水泥台阶上爬得到处是水迹，反射着天花板上那只灯泡的暗黄色的光。Rumlow花了十几秒的时间回想起这个缩在他存放空啤酒罐的角落里的人是谁，老Colin手里那个新来的，深褐色头发，看不出是蓝是绿的眼睛，脸白得没血色，但嘴唇长得有点意思。想不起名字，Rumlow从来不轻易记住什么人的名字，他眼前来来去去的人太多了，他讨厌记名字。

“你知道这是哪吗，甜心？”他往这个人蜷缩着的背上象征性地踢了一脚，没有问名字，“滚回Colin那去。”

用这种字眼称呼人是Rumlow的一个习惯，他手下有十几个不同的孩子，他经常喊他们宝贝，甜心，亲爱的，像是个会询问你在学校里参加了什么兴趣团体的远房表叔，但这其实跟语境和对象无关。那具身体动了几秒，一张苍白的脸抬起来，眼底的阴影浓重得像是有人在上面掸了烟灰，Rumlow怀疑他是不是个正在劲头上的毒鬼，但随后否认了这一推测——他自己曾磕药磕了好几年，他年轻的时候，那时候他还在另一块大陆的土地上，兜里永远最多只有十块钱，九块钱都用来买那些小药丸，后来他戒掉了，方法是把自己绑起来，在那间没水没电的屋子里疯了三天——这人更像是几天没睡觉什么的，或者太口渴，Rumlow印象里那两片有意思的嘴唇现在变得干燥，皲裂的缝隙里有凝结的血丝，让人不想继续再看。

但Rumlow还是继续看着他，没有急着用踢踹的动作帮他滚回任何地方。

“我能跟着你吗？我不想在Colin那儿干了。”

嗓音倒是没有看起来那么半死不活，甚至颇为冷静，只是有点沙哑，让Rumlow听得不太舒服，他觉得那双嘴唇应该快点充满水分，那把喉咙也应该快点湿润，这种沙哑的声音不适合那张脸。

“所以说，在别人手里干不下去的人都能来找我混？我是什么狗屁收容所？”Rumlow笑了一下，嘴角半点都没牵扯，笑声是从鼻子里出来的，“快滚吧，宝贝。”

“我给你抽五成。我自己有房子住，不占你的地方。”

后半句没什么吸引力，就算他没地方住，Rumlow也不在乎自己这栋租来给他手下的懒孩子们睡觉的破地方里多一张床垫，关键是前半句。他一般只抽三成，不成文的规矩是最高不超过四成，也有人抽四成半，比如老Colin，所以他经常觉得自己挺慈善的。

“为什么想换——在Colin那个老鬼身边干得不快活？”

男孩摇了摇头，不掩饰脸上的疲惫与倦怠。他显然是刚被打过，或者被弄了一顿，他露在袖口外面的胳膊上有淤青，没被褶皱的衣领遮盖住的颈脖上有说不出是青紫还是红肿的印子，Rumlow见惯了这些，他猜这人瘦削的背上或大腿上可能还有烟头烫出来的烙点，还好那通常都在隐私部位，那种伤看起来挺恶心的。

“我能跟着你干么？”男孩又问了一句，眼睛没有聚焦，他甚至从头到尾都没有仔细看过Rumlow一眼，“我保证不惹麻烦。我也没给Colin造成任何损失。”

这种用词有点……离他所处的环境太远了，虽然不算是特别书面的说法，但听着依旧奇怪。‘造成损失’——这人难道是个正经读过书的，在所有高校都因为打仗而停课之前？

Rumlow想起来他叫什么名字了，Jack。Rumlow在这个不大光彩的行当里干了三五年，大概见过十几个叫Jack的年轻男孩。他记得那天去找老Colin要钱——他帮那个又刁又懒的老东西在码头垫过一笔款，而那老东西装作没事人似的过了三个月——然后看到这一个Jack被客人揪出来，扔在老Colin的皮鞋边，Rumlow就是在那时候注意到了Jack的嘴唇，红得要命，两片软肉不够厚，但显出一种浅薄又到位的色情感。

“他如果来找我问你的事，我可不好做人，你懂这一行，亲爱的。”Rumlow摊开双手，摆出无伤大雅的轻佻的礼貌。

“六成。”Jack补了一句，嗓音越来越轻，他看起来随时会倚着楼道的墙睡过去，或者说昏过去，“我让你抽六成。”

Rumlow耸了耸肩，两臂交握在胸前，一根拇指抹了抹自己的嘴角，没有立刻表态。叫Jack的男孩开始试图从地上站起来，一只手扶住墙面，他穿着灰扑扑的牛仔外套，袖口卷起了一道，显出细瘦的手腕，他瘦但是不孱弱，干这行的孩子不能病怏怏的，否则容易死掉，他够结实，虽然不知道还能结实多久。

Rumlow知道他是没地方可去了，这一片由老Colin和他把持着，没哪个omega敢偷着接私活，这人看着不蠢，既然知道来找他，就不至于再去自找麻烦。

“进屋。”Rumlow松开双臂，一手钳住男孩的胳膊，并不算粗暴地拉住他，随意走进一闪虚掩的门，“Lavi？去楼下跟那帮狗崽子玩两把电子游戏。”

叫Lavi的omega男孩从厕所里探出脑袋，性感的厚嘴唇，不太均匀的亮色眼线，紧身背心，笑容浮现在黝黑的皮肤上，他甜甜地应了一声，看起来很熟悉眼下的情况。

“两把就够了？我记得你一般都要用上半个多小时，老板，别害我这次又在门外多等。”小个子男孩从厕所里晃出来，瞥了Rumlow身边的新面孔一眼。

“少他妈吹我，我快五十岁的人了，能撑十分钟你们都得全体起立给我鼓掌。”他心不在焉地在Lavi的屁股上拍了拍，又摊出了手掌，“借老板两个。”

“你不是吧！”男孩发出拖长了的哀鸣，不情不愿地从屁股后头的口袋里掏出两片连在一起的方形塑纸包，放到Rumlow手里，“那你要记得帮我从花销里划掉两个。”

“小吝啬鬼，你喝掉我那么多啤酒我找过你吗，你现在跟我计较两个保险套？”Rumlow往男孩的膝盖窝里一踹，“快滚，不到点别回来。”

“别让我等太久，老板，我今天陪一个挪威的肥佬玩了好几个钟头，浑身都散架了，我想快点睡觉。”Lavi笑嘻嘻又苦巴巴地抓了抓头发，转头对着Jack挤了挤眼睛，便一溜烟跑走了，留下他口中的老板和老板身边的Jack。

“在谁的床上他睡不着，还学会催老子了……”Rumlow一边撕开保险套的包装，一边低声叮嘱，“我不喜欢带新人回家试，在这边找张床解决比较方便，明白了？”

Jack没有点头，好像根本没留心身旁的男人在跟他说什么话，他脱下自己的长裤，跪到那张贴墙摆放在窗户下面的床垫上。老板验货是惯例，他也被老Colin试过，但那不是他特别愿意想起的一段经历。

Rumlow攥着他后脑的头发，把发着腥气的器官送到他面前，他顺服地张开嘴，活动舌头，开始舔弄、吮吸。这种时候他最不愿意去想的就是Thomas的脸，但奇怪的是，想起那张脸能让他好受些，他思考TJ这个时间点应该已经睡着了，在他们那张不足一米宽的有咖啡污渍的旧床垫上，他和他的弟弟住在一处地下室里，四周全是废墟。

“看着我。”Rumlow拍了拍他的脸，仍然不算粗暴，而是一种懒散的、故作随意的力度，Jack感觉到那几根手指的指腹粗糙而干燥，摩在他因为吞含的动作而鼓起的脸颊上，“让我看看你长什么样。”

Jack抬起头，也开始看着Rumlow。Rumlow有一张颇为好认的南欧面孔，乌黑的头发，黑色的短硬胡髭，高颧骨，棕色的脸上有不少皱纹。他脑子里还残留着TJ睡觉时的样子，跟小时候没有太多变化，四仰八叉或者两腿夹着被子，永远很难被吵醒。

Rumlow半勃的阴茎在他的嘴里胀大，他觉得下颚酸痛，喉咙被戳得难受。Alpha的体味对他造成了一定影响，但也只是一定影响，他不像TJ，自己身体的什么变化都让人一览无余，他记得TJ十五岁时第一次进入发情期的样子，像只湿漉漉的、团团转的、惊慌失措又有点瞎兴奋的小狗。

人们常说除了那张脸，TJ没有任何地方像他的Jack哥哥，Jack时常庆幸这一点。

“你的味道很好。”Rumlow的嗓音在他头顶上方盘旋，缓缓落下来。

Rumlow没有闻到任何人工的气味，这很少见，干这行的孩子大多都会去买那种价格低廉的人造omega信息素，从颈脖喷到脚腕，现在是战乱时期，这东西不好买了，但黑市仍然有，不算贵，他不知道这个Jack为什么不用，那闻起来虽然廉价但有效，能把未结合过的alpha勾得心花怒放、头晕目眩。

而Rumlow发现自己此刻就有些头晕目眩。他盯着那张再次充血的嘴，唾液涂在那两片发红的软肉上面，迅速饱满起来，他开始加重插入和抽出的动作，看着自己的阴茎在这个Jack的嘴里磨来磨去，看男孩因为窒息而难受地眯起眼，脸颊、颈脖和肩膀都很快泛红，Rumlow没有什么施虐癖，与他手下的营生形成鲜明对比的是，在性事上他是个极尽单调乏味的人，他只是像任何一个被含住阴茎的alpha那样喘息、呼吸加快，然后再次捧紧Jack的头颅，他把自己那截勃发的性器抽了出来。

“转过去。”他改了主意。

他本想草草了事，拿保险套只是习惯，他没打算做到底，只想试一试嘴巴就结束，但现在他想日这个Jack的屁股，一秒都不能等。他从后面抓住男孩的脖子，让他跪趴好后不得不折起上半身，他把保险套戴上，然后忙不迭地掰开男孩的屁股，对准那个不久前被使用过的地方捅了进去。

Jack忍不住漏出一声颤音，随后赶快咬紧了嘴。他不喜欢叫，他甚至不爱大声说话，过去他跟人说话总是拖着一点低沉的长音，他有那么特权，现在特权没有了，但习惯仍在，他不喜欢大呼小叫，但他被操得太急，不得不发出一点声音来，他张开嘴，断断续续地叫。

这桩事做多了后，他觉得，在自己身体上施加力道的人到底是谁，其实没有什么区别。许多人粗暴，也有人温和，更多人是例行公事般地发泄与莽撞，而他承受着分量相似的痛苦。他不脆弱，他甚至算得上聪明、狡猾、坚韧，不然他早死了，在几年前的那片战场上或者在那个他待了二十多年的家里，脆弱的人在他的家庭中没有立足之地，只除了TJ，除了他的Tommy，可能因为他太聪明了，连带占掉了TJ的那一份，所以TJ捡了个便宜，得以享受自己的不够聪明。

“啊……”他又一叫，被撞得睁开眼，又急促地紧闭上，“啊……啊……”

他其实有不少能让自己好受一点的办法，比如笑，比如呻吟出声，用那种黏腻而甜蜜的腔调，但他真的又累又饿，这些擅长的招数和伎俩他没力气拿出来再用，所以他只能干哑地叫，额头一下一下往床头撞，轻微擦伤，他希望这快点结束，他能得到这个南欧男人的许可，然后他就快速穿好衣服，回那间地下室——路上他要注意不引起哨兵的注意，或许还能从出逃的士兵手里买到一点有用的东西，比如小刀什么的，他们缺少能用来把腊肠切成片的利器——接着他要用地下室里那个水龙头洗把脸，再洗干净下身，他不怕吵醒TJ，TJ睡着了就不会被吵醒。他希望TJ已经睡着了。

“你这样不行，像条死狗……”Rumlow弯腰压下来，在他耳边轻飘飘地抱怨，“我不想要一条死狗……”

Jack在心里说了一个脏字，但没有出声，他没什么力气骂人，他要支撑住自己不歪倒到另一边就已经精疲力竭了。Rumlow想看他发骚，那他就试着发骚，他高高低低地呻吟，随着Rumlow插入的节奏摆动屁股，他说了一些短句子，像是称赞在他身上流汗的alpha有尺寸惊人的性器那一类的，他自己做主把身体翻了过来，两条修长细瘦的腿抬起来勾住Rumlow的腰，他扶住Rumlow撑在他两边的手臂，叫得更黏腻、更赤裸，他很口渴，他有几个小时都没喝水了，他叫得难受，一想到这番折磨还没有报酬，他就更烦躁了。

“你还有个小兄弟，对吗？我听老Colin提过……”

Jack猛地绷紧了身体。那毫无预兆，Rumlow险些被夹射出来，或者干脆中途萎掉，他轻微吃痛地发出气声，然后在身下男孩的脸上抽了一耳光。

“你搞什么？”

他掐住这个Jack的脖子，令他难以想象的是，那张漂亮而苍白的脸居然也变得凶狠了，那双水淋淋的眼睛也在瞪着他，纵横交错的血丝嵌在里面，Rumlow有两秒钟的愣神。

然后他又给了男孩一耳光，这次他攥足了手劲，把男孩的脸抽到了一边，然后他捉紧腰边的两根脚腕，教训似的猛烈插入，把那个发软的后穴操得冒白沫，保险套上的润滑剂和omega体液的混合物，他听着那悦耳的肉体碰撞声，看着男孩失去光彩的眼睛，他马上又开始想念起十几秒钟之前那张恶狠狠的、不知死活的小脸，至少那张脸还像个活人，没错，Rumlow没有特殊性癖，他喜欢操的永远是会哭会叫的活人。

而这个男孩即使苍白无力得像一具快要沉寂的躯体，也依旧非常，非常美丽。Rumlow望着那张漂亮得很合格的脸，送胯送得又狠又快，颇失风度，他猛地抽出来，扯掉了裹得他难受的套子，然后噗滋一声再捅进去，那双骨节泛白的手掌颤抖着伸过来，抵住他体毛浓密的下身，他不在乎这个，大不了事后弄点药给男孩吃，爽完要紧，他把男孩拦腰抱起来，往自己的阴茎上压，他发出几声憋闷的低吼，在紧紧裹住他的发烫的肉壁里畅快地射了出来。

男孩瘫在他身上，胸口冰凉，贴着他的肩膀。他抚摸男孩的背，拿出他用惯了的那套浮于表面的温柔，他把一根拇指捅进Jack那张发红的嘴巴里，不紧不慢地搅动、压碾，“你应该含住它”，他这样说，而男孩又恢复了那副恶狠狠的表情，红肿的眼眶里全是泪水，像是被打输了的高傲的野猫，随时可能咬合牙齿，把他的拇指弄断。

“你敢。”

他愉悦地出声威胁道，并用拇指的指腹磨蹭男孩口腔内壁的软肉，看着唾液不受控制地从那两片红嘴唇之中淌出来，流得到处都是。

 

 

Jack不知道为什么TJ这么晚了还没有睡觉。地下室的门缝透着光，也可能是TJ特意为他留了灯，虽然他再三叮嘱过晚上尽量别开灯，可能引来那些有前科的北非雇佣兵，即使他们如今一贫如洗，根本没什么可被抢的。

至于更严重的后果，Jack倒不是太担心。他们有抑制剂，他如今挣的钱有一大半都花在那些被高价倒卖的注射针剂里了，他宁肯让TJ吃不饱肚子，也不能让TJ毫无屏障的暴露在这片浑浊的空气里。TJ还未与任何alpha结合。

他推开吱呀作响的木门，那个靠在角落里打瞌睡的身影立刻窜起来，跑到了他面前。

“Jack！”与他有着相似面孔的男孩差点撞到了他身上，睁大的圆眼睛里前一刻还被担忧充满，如今已全是松了一口气的笑意，“我差点就去找你了！”

Jack疲惫地扯了扯嘴角，没有答话。要去哪找他？TJ并不清楚他每天都在哪，干着什么样的活，他只告诉TJ他在码头帮人做事。

“你吃东西了吗？”TJ歪着头瞅他，“我给你留了点面包，我本来用锅子把他烤热了，但是你一直没回来，现在肯定变硬了。”男孩扭头看向那口架在不远处的小奶锅，他们没有太多厨具，只能尽量将就，“柜子里还有一点黄油，我去拿。”

“别弄了。”Jack拉住他的胳膊，用困倦的眼神示意他快些躺回床垫上，“我不饿。我去洗洗，你睡觉。”

“你吃过了？”男孩怀疑地望着兄长的脸。

Jack懒得再应付TJ的问题了，他真的太累。如果TJ没那么多问题，他或许会让TJ帮自己打一盆水，但他没有说，他只想让TJ快点睡着，TJ睡着了，他就能轻松点，不需要刻意小心地掩饰自己身上不对劲的地方。可TJ总是有问题，TJ总是围着他转，从小到大都是这样，Jack不奢望情况一时得到什么改变。

“在码头吃了点。你吃了吗？”Jack一边走进那个有水龙头的厕所隔间，一边问他。TJ跟着他走进去，先是点点头，又立马开口回答，“吃过了，从工厂回来就吃了。”

TJ在距离这里几公里外的一间战备物资军工厂做工。因为战乱，周围的平民大多举家搬迁逃难，工厂常年招不够正规工，就愿意用低廉的日薪招揽没有合法证件的游民进去做些简单的体力活，TJ负责在一个车间里卸货，每天十小时。Jack其实没去看过TJ做工，这些是TJ自己告诉他的，用一种小心翼翼（他知道TJ怕自己为他担心）又颇为得意（这大概是TJ长这么大初次靠自己挣钱）的语气。Jack其实不太愿意去想TJ在工厂上班的细节，他只想记得TJ小时候弹钢琴的样子，TJ的手可以摁琴键，可以拿扑克牌，可以握着湿漉漉的啤酒罐，但他不肯去想象那双漂亮修长的手被磨出血印的样子。

如果可以选择，他宁愿还要过去那个不劳而获的、没什么出息的、只会吃喝玩乐的弟弟。

他打开水龙头，伸长颈脖，把嘴巴对准水流，猛灌了几口。他一手扶着湿冷的墙壁，一手放在水龙头的旋柄上，铁锈味钻进他的鼻腔里，他站起身来，感到一阵眩晕。TJ还站在他旁边。

“别看着我。”他抹了抹嘴上的水珠，头也不抬地出声驱赶在一旁傻站着的大男孩儿，“去睡觉。”

“有人欺负你吗？”

Jack停了一下，然后重新拧开水流，慢慢往脸上抹。厕所隔间里没有灯泡，外面屋子的光照进来，把TJ的影子投到了他的身上，他用余光看到TJ的轮廓，比自己高出半公分的个头，相比一年前瘦了很多的胸膛和肩膀，乱糟糟的棕色短发，深灰色的工装制服。这些并没有给Jack带来一个成人的印象，在他的概念里，TJ好像一直停留在十三四岁的年纪，总是无忧无虑、没心没肺的，一点小事就能傻笑，精力过剩，喜欢跑来跑去，跟在他屁股后头Jack Jack的喊，让人听着心烦。

“有人欺负你吗？”TJ又问了一遍，听起来又着急又慌张，他绕到哥哥的另一边，打定主意要挖出个所以然来似的，“你告诉我，码头是不是有人欺负你！”

Jack被他吵得头疼。

“你脖子上有伤……”TJ又朝他靠近了半步，像是想要伸手握住他的胳膊，但最终没敢，十六岁后他就不怎么允许TJ跟自己有太亲密的肢体接触了，在那之前，TJ的一大爱好就是冷不丁地从背后蹿出来，跳到他的背上。“你是不是挨打了？谁打你？”

TJ的眼睛红红的，直盯着他看。Jack无奈至极地出了口气，脸色沉了下去。

“跟帮派的人有点摩擦，没什么大事。”他舔了舔自己干燥的嘴唇，好半天才尝到了迟钝的血腥味，“不算挨打。”

他是很会撒谎的。TJ就不会撒谎，也不擅长分辨谎言，所以他并不是特别紧张。

“如果有人找你麻烦，你要跟我说。”TJ硬凑到他面前，把水龙头给挡住了，“我们不是什么都没有了，你还有我……”

Jack摇摇头，不想再听弟弟说什么。这一天对他来说已经，足够了，他没有更多的气力去应付这番沉甸甸的话，这太消耗感情，Jack没有太多感情。为什么TJ不能像小时候那样乖乖去睡觉？小时候的TJ还是很好哄的，虽然也更调皮。小时候TJ最听他的话，也比较怵他，如果他说快滚去睡觉，TJ哪怕要做一百个鬼脸，也只敢在被窝里偷偷做。

“我去给你把面包烤热。”TJ临走前对他补了一句，嗓音有点委屈。他把水流拧到最大。

他脱掉牛仔外套和长裤，脱掉黑色的长袖衫，脱掉内裤，用塑料盆接冷水往身上浇，水顺着脊背一路淌到股沟，最后哗啦哗啦打在他的脚上，地上，他过了好一阵才发起抖来。他把手指伸进后穴，抠挖出黏腻的液体，动作不太耐心，显露出与他一贯冷静的态度所不相适应的着急与慌忙。他想起那张胡茬刮得很不干净的脸，棕色的并不细腻的皮肤，散发出烟草、皮革制品与alpha体味混杂在一起的气息，他闭上眼睛，感觉胃部一阵痉挛。Rumlow一度彻底掌控了他，让他像新生的婴儿那样呼吸不通畅地哭叫，然后他被内射了，他加快了手指在体内抠挖的速度，牙齿碾在嘴唇上，咬出泛白的印子。

关掉水龙头后，他在原地蹲了一会儿。他不需要用水流声掩饰自己的抽噎，他的哭泣从来很安静，不用担心被门外的TJ察觉到。他很平静地哭了一分多钟。眼眶酸胀，脸颊再次变得黏嗒嗒的，他又接了一捧水把脸洗干净，然后清了清嗓子。他忘了拿毛巾和换洗衣服，只能喊TJ帮他送来，他低着头，草草擦干身体，在TJ的注视下套上一件软绵绵的衬衣。

“你明天可以不去上班吗？”TJ小声问他。

“为什么不去？你有事情？”他看了弟弟一眼，“要我陪你？”

TJ摇摇头。“你脸色不好。码头的人能不能请病假？”

“工厂能吗？”Jack笑笑。

“理论上说是能的，但是好像大家都没试过。”TJ耸耸肩，挠了挠自己的头发，“我觉得你应该休息一天。”

“把面包拿出来吧。”他冲锅子的方向扬了扬下巴，希望自己闻到的不是糊味。

好在面包没有真的糊掉。TJ帮他抹了一点黄油，又从大塑料桶里倒出一小杯水，递到他手里，他机械地咀嚼着，喝水也是为了帮助吞咽，TJ去把锅洗了洗，收进柜子里。吃完东西，他敷衍地刷了个牙，然后拉灭电灯，挨着TJ躺到了床垫上。

 

他知道TJ还没睡着。他简直能听到TJ那个小脑袋正在乱七八糟地胡想。

“Tommy.”

TJ把脸朝他转过来，身子也转过来，两只胳膊收在胸前，像是只蜷缩着侧卧的小狗。

“工厂里有人欺负你吗？”他问。

“没有。大家都忙着干活，没时间找茬。”TJ抬手揉了揉眼睛，“如果超过时间还没干完定额，就领不到钱了。”

“好。”Jack轻轻点头。没人欺负小东西就好。

“有人觉得你脸熟吗？有没有人说好像在哪看到过你？”他想了想，又继续问。

“没有。我都埋头干自己的事，其他人也都埋头干自己的事。”

“好。”

Jack不止一次做过那样的噩梦，TJ被人认了出来，然后不由分说拉到了附近的军队驻地，钳着他的胳膊让他跪下，然后用枪抵住他的后脑勺，把他一枪打死了。当初战火从首都烧到边境，他带着TJ逃出来后，不眠不休地走了将近四天，盖斯国的军队几乎血洗了整个夏尔洛王室，但他不觉得那个嗜血的将军会轻易放过对他们这两个亡国王子的追捕。

“Jack...”

“嗯？”他没有转过头去，只是闭着眼应了一声。

“这个月我攒了二十几块钱，明天在东边有集市，你觉得我们买点什么好？”TJ的嗓音也带了点睡意，黏糊糊的，像是随时都会睡着。

“那里卖些什么？”Jack问。他还没去过东边的集市。

“除了土豆和干酪什么的，还有肉罐头、毛线帽子、香烟和枪。但我觉得那些枪是他们偷来的，或者是从死掉的战俘身上扒下来的。”TJ在他耳边小声呢喃着，嘴巴的热气细细喷在他的鬓角上，“你想吃肉吗？”

“我不想吃肉。”Jack缓缓回答了一遍，也有些睡意绵绵，“你可以买一点盐，买一条干净的毛巾，或者买一把刀，如果你看到有卖这些的话。如果没有，就不用买别的了，自己把钱收好。”

“好。”TJ点点头，压在底下的那侧头发在床垫上蹭出窸窣的声响。

他把手从毛毯里伸出来，摸索着放到TJ的脑袋上。TJ往他怀里挪了挪。TJ的气味是柔软的，熟悉的，不具有任何进攻性和侵略性的，他感觉到TJ的胳膊搂住了自己的腰，脸颊凑到了自己的颈脖旁，TJ很快睡着了，呼吸沉稳而有规律，胸口在距离他不到一节手指的地方起伏，他突然觉得心脏一阵麻痹般的抽痛。

TJ搂着他，睡得很沉。这种时刻，Jack常常忘了他们是逃犯，活得过今天，不一定活得过下一天。

他把TJ毛茸茸的头顶往怀里收紧了一点。TJ的头发比他长一点，嗅起来有股肥皂的便宜香气，他们很久没剪头发了，他把这个记在了心里，哪天他要从Rumlow或者谁那里顺一把剪刀回来。

他觉得Rumlow应该不是那种会为了借一把剪刀而难为你的人。Colin可能就难说了，那个又胖又老的长着酒糟鼻的男人，Jack差点死在他手里。他看准了Jack是新人，外地人，就把他丢给所有那些棘手但肯花钱的客人，他们操他像是操畜生，颠动着臃肿的肚皮在他身后抽插，发出惬意的粗哑吼声，他们永无止境地骂脏话，有些单词Jack甚至听不懂，他们点烟然后把烟灰掸落在他身上，或者烫他，掐他的腰部或者拍打他的臀肉，没有一个愿意用保险套，有人甚至打算在他屁股里射尿。

压倒他的最后一根稻草，其实还是钱的问题。忍了两个月之后，他开始勾结客人私下结账，让客人事后借口不满意而压低价钱，只付给Colin不足之前谈好的一半的抽成，这对他对客人都更划算。很快，一连串年轻孩子都学会了这招，又不懂得把紧口风，让Colin发现了他们的偷耍的手段，Jack立刻被供了出来，然后挨了一顿打，老Colin抓着他的头发把他往墙上撞，试图让他把私吞的钱全还出来，他不还，Colin又下了口令，从此他的客人得事先付钱，这样一来，他就半点猫腻都做不得了。

他不知道那个老混账有没有把他的“案底”揭给Rumlow，他的猜想是没有。被自己手里的婊子耍手段蒙骗可不是什么脸上有光的事情，Colin应该不至于自己兜丑，他本来指望Rumlow是个更蠢的人，但今天来看，事与愿违，那个男人只会比老Colin更不好对付。

Jack自嘲地笑了笑，能在法外之地干这个谋生的，都不可能是蠢货。Colin的副业是贩毒，Rumlow的副业他还没打听到，也许是倒卖香烟，也可能是在码头跟人盘货，这些消息都是从别人口中听来的，他不能确定。那男人就像一只蜥蜴，初看不骇人，但浑身都没温度，笑起来时眼里是无尽深渊，Jack一点都不想惹他。他知道Rumlow一定是个有故事的人，很多故事，但他不想知道那些故事，他只想跟他的新老板搞好关系，然后活命挣钱，尽快攒够他带TJ坐船偷渡到北岸的票钱，除此之外，他再无任何别的念头。他不知道Rumlow是什么时候从Colin口中得知Tommy的存在的——这也是他决定离开Colin的原因之一，只要想想那种可能性，TJ被盯上的可能性，他就浑身发凉——他只希望Rumlow不是个有好奇心的人。

隐姓埋名的这半年多，在那些能够凭借自己身体力行来干活（他没有任何人脉和资本）的行当里，他只找到了两个挣钱最快的，一个是雇佣兵，一个是卖屁股，但雇佣兵不收omega，所以他没有过多挣扎，很快做了决定。他出卖身体，并且没有让TJ发现端倪，他艰难维持着这个荒唐的平静局面，并决心不让它被打破。

他不在乎什么尊严，他不需要那个。只要他在TJ眼里还是那个完美无缺的Jack，其它的问题，都能被扫到积满灰尘的阴影里，留待生存的需求为之披上迫不得已的外衣，好令他能在难以入眠的夜晚自己交代自己。


	2. Chapter 2

Rumlow伸手拍开玻璃珠串成的隔挡，走进长廊。灯光是暧昧又浓稠的暗红色，两侧的小隔间里不时冒出做作的叫床声和一喘一喘的吊气声，各种信息素纠缠弥漫在一起，搅拌成令人头昏的憋闷。有女孩跟在客人身后走出来，Rumlow挤出笑脸，跟那个老兵模样的alpha打了个招呼，穿着军装的男人从兜里掏出几张零钞，塞到他手里。

“给我五块钱。”女孩把嘴里的泡泡糖嚼得咯吱作响，冲着他的老板摊开详纤细的手掌，“那个当兵的不戴套，射在我里面了。我药吃完了。”

Rumlow眉头一拧，抬起手不轻不重地在女孩脑袋上推了一把，把那张算得上可爱的脸推到了一边，染成蓝色的干枯发丝拂过脸颊，盖住女孩的眼。

“五块钱？你都不值五块钱。”他从口袋里摸出一根烟，叼在嘴上，“我那还有点药，你明天去公寓找我拿。”

女孩骂了句粗鄙的脏话，嚼着口香糖贴着墙根溜走了。Rumlow翻了她一眼，半天没摸到打火机在哪。

“啊……”

一阵断续的叫声让他猛地转过头，他看向右手边的那道门——说是门，其实只是个狭窄的门框，吊着一张薄薄的布帘子，不足以盖住里面的景象——他看到了那对脚腕。

这里的隔间陈设都是雷同的，不足六平米的场地里摆着一张单人床，一个矮小的床头柜，床尾紧挨着门框，所以他能看到那个被压在床上的人的小腿无力地伸了出来，摇晃、抽搐着，因为灯光的缘故他看不出那苍白的脚背上浮现出的静脉，但他看到那两只脚的脚趾蜷起来，偶尔猛地一颤，没过多久，那双小腿又缩了回去，他看不见了。有人把那双腿的主人往床头的方向拽。

Rumlow迈过去半步，坐在了门外的凳子上。现在不是生意好的时间，否则那凳子是为了下一个客人准备的，而不是给老板坐的。

他终于在裤兜里摸到了打火机。烟点起来，他慢吞吞的吸，吐，烟灰从焦黑变成灰白，掉在他那两双磨旧了的棕色皮鞋之间。他背靠着那道几乎没有隔音效果可言的墙，叫声已经变得哽咽了，更多的是擦碰声，人的某部分肢体一下一下磨在墙壁的另一边的动静，响得他心慌。他垂下手，把烟头狠狠碾灭在肮脏的地毯上，发出一道短促的嘶声，冒出人造纤维被烧焦的轻微异味。

等到里面的动静最终减弱下去时，他又抽了四根。有人从床上下来，捡起地上的衣物，扣皮带，然后有人出声，那把嘶哑又冷淡的嗓子，“你是不是忘了点什么？”，床上的人说，“你只付了我一次的钱。”

“你想怎么样？”另一个人问他，带着股蠢笨的要挟。

“我不想喊老板过来，你最好快点把那几块钱给我。”

穿衣服的男人开始嘟嘟囔囔地骂，无非是婊子或者贱货一类的词，Rumlow可以想象到那个omega脸上的表情，肯定又是那种让人想要掐他脖子的漠然和冷淡。听起来男人打定主意要赖账，但被抓住了，随后突然传来一连串肢体纠缠的响声，Rumlow冲进去，看到那个叫Jack的男孩紧紧擒住alpha的肩膀，而alpha掐着他的头发和手臂将他从床上拖了下来，Rumlow把他们分开，Jack跌坐回床上，单薄的胸口快速起伏，抬着眼睛瞪着他和那个alpha，身上几乎没穿什么。

Rumlow也回敬了他一个凶恶的瞪视。他似乎没料想到Rumlow会突然出现，眼里有些许惊讶，但很快就淡了下去。

“老兄，你连自己操人的次数都计不准吗？”Rumlow扯出一个故作轻快的笑脸，站到了裸露着身体的Jack前面，说话的嗓音倒一点都不轻快，“痛快点，把钱结了。”

男人气喘吁吁地在他和Jack的脸上来回看了两次，最终从口袋里掏出钱来，扔到床上，拔腿便走了。

“狗娘养的……”Rumlow盯着那背影骂了一声，这种情况不是没发生过，但奇怪的是他居然还没消气，他转过身来，目光落到了Jack的赤脚上。

他绕到床的另一头，找到一双鞋带散乱的帆布鞋，对准鞋帮懒散地踢了几下，把鞋子踢到Jack脚边。他也坐下来，把那两张揉皱的零钞夹进手里，旁边的身体半天没有动弹，他朝他抬起脸来。

他本想笑骂一句，骂Jack表现不错，知道不能让那种穷鬼客人占便宜，但Jack眼里的空洞令他一时失语，令他觉得自己说什么都是无趣，是多余。这感觉让他不舒服得很。

Jack不属于这里。他不知道这种印象是怎么得来的，但他就是肯定，这个叫Jack的家伙的每一寸皮肤都在叫嚣着与这个烂地方的格格不入，更怪异的是，这家伙自己却好像满不在乎。他像一具漂亮又疏离的游魂，被囚禁在物美价廉的肉体里，他把地上的毯子捡起来，盖住下身，Rumlow十分确定那不是出于羞耻，他可能只是有点冷。

Rumlow把抽了小半截的烟递到他嘴边。他没有畏缩地躲开，甚至是姿态优雅的轻轻张开了口。Rumlow像着了魔似的，亲手将烟头杵进他那两片嘴唇中间，看着他轻轻叼住，几秒钟后他才意识到自己这举动看起来有些讨好的意思，从来只有他手底下的人给他递烟的。

简直见了鬼了。

但他也不打算计较什么，他本来就是个没脸没皮的老家伙，权当是哄这新来的孩子玩玩了，他不至于为了这点芝麻大的事情而恼羞成怒。

何况Jack吸烟的样子挺养眼。Rumlow不动声色地望着他那两片饱满而湿润的嘴唇，觉得心旷神怡。

很快就吸完了，Jack把烟头捻灭在赤裸的脚边，并对着Rumlow摊开了一只手。

“你今天干完了再找我拿钱。”Rumlow把纸钞塞进屁股后头的裤兜里，眯着眼叼着烟，“这是规矩。”

那张脸上这才露出一丝不同于之前的冷淡的神色，介于错愕和不满之间。Rumlow笑笑，用食指和拇指把烟头从嘴里捏走，对着漂亮男孩呵了一口呛人的烟气，看他难以忍受地向后躲开。

Rumlow突然觉得自己的心情越变越好，而且还能再变好些。他抽完最后一口，草草将烟头扔掉，接着把手滑进盖住Jack下体的毯子里，顺着尾椎骨往下摸，摸到了股间那个软软的、湿淋淋的小洞。

Jack抡开了他的胳膊。

“干什么？”Rumlow皱着眉瞪直了眼，火气倒还没有嗓门那么大，“我还不能摸你了？”

他干脆掀开那条毯子，重新把手摸向Jack的屁股缝，把两根指头松垮垮地并拢，捣进去揉搓起来。Jack死死摁住他的手臂，脸上有点挂不住了。

他被对方抵抗的动作弄得有些烦躁，直接把男孩提起来摁倒在床垫上，用膝盖抵住那两条折起来的腿，另一只手还在男孩的屁股里毫不留情地进进出出，被残留在里面的不知道是精液还是保险套润滑剂的液体弄得发黏。Jack被弄得红了眼，发出因为用力挣扎而使出力气的呜呜声，眼神凶狠地像是要在摁住他乱来的恶老板身上剜出一个血肉模糊的洞，只可惜眼神不是刀子，而Rumlow在他后穴里胡搞的粗糙手指抠得他想要发抖，他渐渐开始抓不牢Rumlow的胳膊。

“你付我钱吗？”他上气不接下气地问出声，差点咬破了自己的嘴唇。

“付你妈的。”Rumlow又想抽他耳光，但腾不出手，只能低头在他脖子上吮吸起来，舔得他浑身绷紧，然后拼命打抖，活像一条被掼在砧板上扭动的鱼。Rumlow大意了，没注意到他逃出桎梏的一只手腕摸索着伸到床头，抓住之前客人留下的啤酒罐，然后砸到了他的眉骨上，罐子发出瞬间被拍瘪的响声，然后是一阵钝痛，Rumlow从他身上晃晃悠悠地站直身体，用手捂住了被攻击的额头。

没摸到血，还好那只是个空罐子，不是扎啤的玻璃杯或者酒瓶子，Rumlow倒不是怕这个，他被更危险的人用更危险的东西砸过，这简直是小儿科。他怒极反笑地点了点头，把干瘪的罐身捏成一段扭曲的看不出原样的铝皮，Jack开始往后缩，一直退到了床头，背靠着墙，没有明显的恐惧神色，但Rumlow看出他在紧张，嘴巴微张着，小口小口地喘气。

“手劲挺大，你以前干什么的？”Rumlow往地上吐了口吐沫，一副很好商量的样子走到床头，拆起了裤腰上的皮带，“你知道我怎么对付不听话的婊子吗？”

“对不起。”Jack开始向他道歉，眼睛直视他，说不出是惊恐还是冷静，“对不起。”

“现在不犟了，嗯？”Rumlow掐住他的脖子，把皮带攥在另一只手里，用磨得起毛的皮革边缘磨蹭他那张脸，“你觉得你很聪明？”

Jack没有再回答，只是一动不动地被他掐着，眼睛不敢从他脸上挪走。他能从自己收紧的手掌心里感觉到这具躯体摇摇欲坠的生命力，他感觉到Jack的脉搏，像是扑扇翅膀的弱小昆虫，他本想告诉Jack他会把不听话的孩子吊起来打，打到他们没力气哭叫求饶，但他压下了这个念头，因为他立刻意识到眼前的这个人根本不会被这种待遇吓倒，又或者他才想起来，那些被他吊起来打的人不是偷了他的钱就是在背后陷害他，而Jack一项都没犯。

“我当过兵。”

“什么？”Rumlow以为自己听错了，“你什么？”

Jack又不说话了。他被这个漂亮又难哄的讨人厌的家伙弄得心烦意乱，他开始觉得这是一场无聊的闹剧，他既不想真的把Jack吊起来抽一顿，但也不想就此了结，否则这男孩以后还会蹬鼻子上脸，当老板的不能放任那种情况出现。

而Rumlow也不想再操他了。他都能想象到会是什么样的发展，又是跟操死狗没什么两样，衬得他像个没情趣的强奸犯，妈的。他甚至开始好奇了，如果自己愿意掏钱，这婊子是不是就愿意花心思哼一哼给他听？

“来人了。”Jack望向门外。

他扭过头，果然看见一个人影等在门边，又是个穿军装的，按理说那些大兵是不能私自来逛这种地方的，Rumlow觉得自己这里就快变成军妓基地了。而他面前的那具身体突然一抖。

他看回Jack，Jack的脸变得煞白，眼睛死死盯着他那件T恤胸前的印刷质量很差的骷髅头，像是刚被揍了一拳。Jack又瞟了门外那影子一眼，接着迅速收回目光，靠向Rumlow怀里，像是要把自己缩成个不存在的点，Rumlow莫名其妙，刚要站起身来，就被男孩拽住了。

“求你……”他的嗓音并不颤抖，但Rumlow能看出来，他把自己绷得想是个随时都会被敲碎的瓶子，“帮我挡一下……”

Rumlow马上明白过来，这又是个麻烦。

“你结束了吗？”军官模样的人还站在门口，远远冲着Rumlow的后背招呼了一声。

“刚来，兄弟，你不如去隔壁看看。”Rumlow庆幸那人不认识自己是老板，头也不抬地抛出建议。

大兵耸肩走掉了。Rumlow看回Jack，他发着愣，如同刚被松绑却无法立刻活动筋骨的人质。

“你搞什么？”

装神弄鬼的。Rumlow气不打一处来地在他脸上拍了几下，“你玩什么把戏？那人是谁？”

“债主。”Jack随口答道。

Rumlow冷笑一声，“这么巧？”

Jack沉默了几秒，然后慢慢开口求他，“我能不接军队的人吗？”

“好，你还有什么要求，一次性说出来听听。”Rumlow又好气又好笑地望着他，煞有介事地把胳膊盘在了胸前。

“求你。”

Rumlow再次开始失去耐心了。

“别求我，求上帝吧，宝贝。”Rumlow最后一次摸他的脸，然后走开几步，搔了搔自己的头发，冲着Jack咧嘴一笑，“下不为例。”

他觉得Jack可能是会错意了，真把自己当成什么人了。没错，那天去找老Colin要钱的时候他的确帮这男孩挡了一顿打，但那只是因为他顺利要到了钱，心情不错，他不想在这个走运的日子里见血，所以他不辞劳苦地拿出了一张“有话好说别动不动就挥拳头”的面孔，把那个伤痕累累的男孩从客人暴怒的脚底下踹到了另一边，让他免于新一轮的殴打和老Colin作秀般的教训。他甚至没看清Jack到底长什么样。又有人来了，这次是个工人模样的年轻alpha，Jack没有再推拒，他从床头的抽屉里摸出保险套扔到床单上，然后躺下去，盯着头顶上方离他不远的天花板，Rumlow看着年轻人毛毛躁躁地拉开裤链，跪到床垫上分开Jack的腿，背影遮住了Jack的大部分身体，Rumlow只能从男人的胳膊后面看到Jack那颗差点被自己扼死的头颅，Jack偏过脸来，无处可看地望向他，他突然被那空无一物的眼神灼伤了似的，转身挥开帘子，大步离开了隔间。

 

Jack回到家，发现TJ不在。

TJ不可能不在。他在工厂做的一直是白班，现在凌晨四点钟，他如果还没回来，就一定是出事了。Jack在不大的地下室里缓慢地转了两圈，清晰感受到浑身的血都凉下来，心脏像是结了冰再被敲碎，疼得天旋地转。

难得他在跑出地下室之前还记得给自己打一针抑制剂。他并不在发情期，但性的味道还残留在他的身上，针头戳进肘弯那处皮肤，他把无色的液体推进去，再颤抖着将针头拔出来扔在一边，他给自己围上那件破旧的、开裂的袖口露出一点棉絮的大衣，一头扎回外面阴冷的空气里。

距离这里不足十英里外就是交战区，有盖斯的驻兵，有叛军，还有从已经沦陷的夏尔洛一路逃出来的战俘，像是干枯的行尸走肉，不知道哪一步就会倒下去。夜晚有所谓的戒严，但巡查部队力量分散，并没有掌握绝对的权威，Jack快速穿过几处废墟，又跑过一片堆放着建筑废料的荒野地，他只能凭模模糊糊的印象去找，那个占地庞大的军工厂，应该有铁丝网围成的围墙和夜班车间透出的光亮，夜晚的风一个劲往他颈脖和裤腿里钻，他该给自己添一条围巾或换一双鞋了。他看到了那个工厂。

他没有证件，所以只能向夜晚值班的门卫求情，我的弟弟在这里工作，他失踪了，我想进去找找他，求求你，求求你，我只进去五分钟，你可以盯着我。打瞌睡的门卫没有听他央求太久，不耐烦地放了行，他道谢然后冲进去，又跑过了工厂正门前的好长一段空地。

他没有花费太久的时间，就在车间经理办公室里找到了TJ。办公室的灯亮着，把TJ被血彻底浸湿的胸口和裤腿打成一种失真的鲜红色，Jack跪到他面前，捧住他的两手。

血是从手上流出来的。TJ原本昏睡着，但很快被弄Jack醒了，他看到兄长的脸，有点迟钝地眨了眨眼睛，又瞅瞅自己的手，鼻子一皱，像是又要哭出来，但忍住了。

“卸货车的车盖掉下来，砸到我的手了。”他听起来的确像是哭过一次，不掩饰自己的惊恐和委屈，跪下来抱住他肩膀和脑袋的人是Jack，在Jack面前他没养成逞强的习惯，“正规工才能去医务室，不然要自己付钱，我来找经理，经理要下班了，让我第二天再说。”

Jack颤颤巍巍地握住TJ那双手，大部分血液已经变得浓稠干涸了，他不敢收紧，只是轻轻握着，他想起TJ七岁时有一次因为不听话地乱跑而踩到了路上的石头，狠狠摔了一跤，小TJ自己撑着地爬起来，顶着两个被粗糙的沙砾磨了个血肉模糊的膝盖一瘸一拐地走到哥哥跟前，哇一声哭了出来。那是他们去郊外避暑的一年夏天，Jack拽着他回到度假宅子里找仆人包扎，并且毫不留情地数落了弟弟一顿，说你这是自作自受，自作自受的小男孩坐在老仆人的大腿上，抽抽搭搭地说Jack大坏蛋，大坏蛋那年九岁半，穿着一尘不染的白衬衣和卡其色靴裤，命令随行的管家派人把花园里那块空地的所有石头都挪走。

“你为什么不回去？”Jack无措地望着办公室四处的摆设，想找一条毛巾或者一卷手纸，但没有，他只能故作镇静地把嗓音压得低低的，“你呆在这想干什么？等血流光？”

TJ掉了几颗豆大的眼泪，但没有抽抽搭搭。他吸吸鼻子，在哥哥的搀扶下慢慢站起来。

Jack扶着TJ走出办公室，走出车间，走出偌大的军工厂。他望着脚下的路，好像很清楚要带TJ去哪儿，他隐约记得附近有一家私人诊所，那些不小心被搞大了肚子的年轻Omega会去那里找没有任何资质的医生给自己动手术，他舔舔干燥的嘴唇，看了一眼TJ的脸，周围没有路灯，他什么也看不清。

“头晕不晕？走得动吗？”他干巴巴地问。

“走得动。”TJ点点头，没有说自己头晕不头晕，Jack立刻意识到他在头晕。

“还好是砸到手，不是砸到腿或者脚，不然我扛不动你。”Jack干巴巴地开起了玩笑，扶住TJ的双手又加了把劲，其实他自己也头晕，“没事，我们去医院。有医院。”

他们走了将近一个钟头，才找到那个藏在一家乌烟瘴气的酒吧和一家非法药店之间的，在门上刷着个红十字图样的门面。里面的灯是亮着的，谢天谢地，Jack扶着TJ走进去，迎面看到几个躺在长椅上的穿军装的伤员，还好，看武器装备不像是正规军，应该是当地的雇佣兵，Jack松了口气，让TJ找了个地方坐下。

他又等了好几分钟，才等到一个医生模样的人从里屋走出来。医生抓住TJ的小臂，抬到眼前，草草查看了几秒，就把TJ的腕子撂回去，转身让Jack交钱，清理创面、消毒、上药包扎，林林总总加起来要近百块，Jack拿不出这么多来。

那好吧。医生耸耸肩，踱步到角落里，心不在焉地看了看一名士兵大腿上的伤势，没说什么。Jack望着他，又望回坐在长椅一头的TJ，听着自己的呼吸越来越重，撑得胸口难受。

“医生说没事。”他走到TJ面前，摸了摸那个乱蓬蓬的脑袋，盯着TJ脑袋上方那堵掉漆的白墙，“我回去拿钱，你在这等着我。不准睡着。”

“要多少钱？”TJ昂头望着他，因为困倦、劳累和惊吓，眨眼都变得慢吞吞的。

“不准睡着。”Jack又重复了一遍，从口袋里摸出两块钱，塞到TJ手里，“如果看到有护士从里面出来，让她们帮你弄点吃的。”

Jack拿不出那么多钱。就算他把那件塞在床垫下面的外套翻出来，掏空口袋，凑齐那个数目，医生还是能不断地坐地起价，他明白，包扎完了还有其它的药得买，必须买，他不能让TJ的手留问题，一道疤都不准留，而至于 那些战前轻易可以买到的寻常药品如今都是紧俏的奢侈品，他没法跟医生讨价还价。他继续走在风里，想跑但是跑不动了，前十几个小时里他不是跪着给人吸老二就 是弯腰趴伏在床头柜上被插入，即使昨天没碰到难缠的客人，性交也是十分消耗体力的事，他没力气再跑了。他走了很久，也许有一整个晚上那么久，他对时间的感 知在冷风的割挠里变钝了，视野在持续的昏暗无光里随着步伐而摇晃，意识也变得飘忽不定，他又想起很多小时候的事，TJ总是小打小闹的受伤，而且经不起一点点疼痛，每次都会哭鼻子，他烦得很，恨不得把那个不长脑子的笨弟弟提起来打一顿，让他长长记性，可TJ的哭泣总能惹来母亲的怜惜，母亲会摸他哭的湿漉漉的脸，故意捏起嗓子询问他怎么了，怎么不小心弄成这样，而TJ会把自己受伤的地方露出来给母亲看，一副委屈又勇敢的模样，这种时候Jack总是站在房间的另一头，觉得那场景幼稚又好笑，他就是从那时候开始意识到自己根本不需要警惕TJ，这个弟弟对他二十年后的王位构不成任何威胁。

终于走到那栋低矮的公寓楼前，他踩上楼梯，庆幸自己还记得Rumlow住在哪里。很多像他一样的omega根本不清楚自己老板的具体住处。他在那扇门上缓慢而有力的敲了几秒，确定屋子里只要有活物就能听到，门被猛地拉开，Rumlow把骂出口的半句脏话咬回了嘴里，Jack不知道Rumlow脸上那副神情代表什么，他也不知道自己的眼睛红得吓人，有清晰可见的泪水在里面打转。

“求你借我点钱。”他口齿清楚地请求道，“借我一百，利息你定，我不会赖账。”

Rumlow从鼻子里哼了一声，他穿着软塌塌的老头衫和洗得掉色的沙滩裤，一边手肘抵在门框上，表情不全是深夜被叫醒的气恼。他头一次没有首先打量Jack的嘴唇，而是在审视Jack的眼睛。

“求你。”Jack想起了这是自己第三次开口央求这个人，他向来痛恨对别人有求，当然了，那都是在他的国家灭亡之前的事了，现如今，他对任何事情的厌恶都变得不痛不痒，没有任何重量，“求你，我会还给你，一分不少，求你借给我。”

“如果我不借，你打算怎么办？跪下来？”Rumlow收回手肘，上半身倚住门框，既没有要放Jack进屋的意思，也没有立即关门送客的打算。他的反问甚至没有太多嘲弄的意味，更多是难得的好奇心，他这个年纪的家伙已经很久不对什么人什么事产生兴趣了，他自己都觉得新鲜。

“我……”

“别说‘你可以让我做任何事’之类的，宝贝，这话我在借钱的人那里听多了，大多数人都没那么值钱，真的。”他挠了挠自己满是胡茬的下巴，打了个哈欠，“你更没那么值钱。滚回去睡觉吧，别睡过明天的钟点。”

他刚要轻飘飘地摔上门，几根手指头突然按到门缝里，他吓了一跳，忙去握住门把，还是听到了Jack沙哑的痛呼。

“你发什么疯？！”他把Jack拽进屋，狠狠把门重新掼上，将那个脸色苍白的疯子扔到了地板上，差点想朝他踹上两脚，Rumlow见过不少疯子，他并不在乎疯子的手指头会不会被自己住处的门板夹断，但万事都有例外，他向Jack的左手瞥去紧张的一眼，确认那几根修长的手指没有迅速肿起来。

“Tommy的手被砸了。”

Rumlow没听清地板上的人到底在说什么，但他还是愣住了。那不像是这个Jack的嗓音，这个漂亮男孩说话向来镇定、平静、有条理，而他刚才听到的带着哭腔的呢喃显然不属于这个男孩会发出的动静。

“谁的手被砸了……？”

“Tommy的手……”Jack把自己从地上收拾起来，摇晃着站稳了，眼睛盯着Rumlow那张四方餐桌上摆着的还没被收进洗水池的脏盘子，上面剩了几片打卷的、冷掉的香肠，“求你把钱借给我……”

Rumlow立刻反应过来那个狗屁Tommy是谁，Jack有个‘宝贝弟弟’，他听老Colin随口提过。

“多严重？”

“我不知道……”Jack抬起脸来，深陷的眼眶几乎彻底被阴影笼罩，他像是在望着朗姆洛，又似乎完全没有聚焦，“流了很多血，我没见他流过那么多血，他弹钢琴……”

Rumlow想不到手被砸出血和弹钢琴有什么必然联系，而他也没有怀疑这个婊子的弟弟怎么可能有条件学钢琴，他甚至愿意相信Jack也会弹钢琴，那双曾经握住他老二的手长得很漂亮，他不懂钢琴，但他觉得弹钢琴的人的手长得肯定都难看不到哪去。Jack哭了。

他不是没见过这家伙哭，但那是性交刺激下的眼泪，而此时他看着Jack的下颚不断发抖，微张的嘴唇像是合不上似的，Rumlow怀疑他是不是被自己弄得喘不过气了，他艰难地一呼一吸，泪水把睫毛浸湿，眼里全是血丝，他大口抽噎着，发出憋闷的鼻息，他让Rumlow想起某种动物，可能是野鹿或者什么的，他没打过猎，只零零散散看过一些又老又乏味的自然纪录片，那种动物不够柔顺温驯更不够凶猛强健，死到临头会绷紧然后眼睛大睁，抽搐，但Jack并没有被狼叼住脖子也没有被鬣狗开膛破肚，他只是借不到钱而已，Rumlow被他弄糊涂了，而且被砸了手也能叫伤？等他弟弟什么时候被人照着肚皮捅了三刀再说吧，Rumlow心想，他年轻时可曾被赌场追债的人捅过不止三刀，而且他也没有什么能去哭着借钱的人。

“求你。”男孩终于把自己的哭泣咽回了嗓子眼里，继续这没有意义的央求，“求你，求你。”

Rumlow的直觉告诉他Jack过去一定没有多少借钱的经验。这样是不会奏效的，Rumlow伸手摸了把脸，从餐桌旁抽出一把椅子，满脸烦躁地坐了上去，等到他反应过来时，他发现自己居然在为Jack找一个能借到钱的理由，为自己找一个借钱给Jack的理由。为什么不呢？他借的出钱，他自己有一笔积蓄，不多也不少，全是现钞，其中一半藏在这间屋子里不同的地方，另一半不在这里，但他凭什么要借？他掏出一根烟来，打火机打不着火，他把烟从嘴里捏出来丢到桌子上，又在自己的后脑勺上抚了一把，烦得要死，他抬脸看了Jack一眼，又受够了似的看向别处，他开始掏钱，从裤兜里掏出几十块钱，又开始翻找挂在椅背上那件外套内侧夹层的口袋，拿出一张一百，Jack动了一下，他警惕地抬起头，眯着眼把Jack盯在原地，不行，他把纸钞捋平，握在手里，不行，他不能莫名其妙坏了自己的规矩，他最爱按规矩办事，若是平白无故打破了一贯的行事准则，他简直能一连几天睡不着觉。

他把钱撂到桌面上，转回身来，拉开裤链，掏出自己还没勃起的阴茎——这不是问题，对着那张脸他很快就能硬，经验之谈，但他迅速赶跑了前些天夜里自己幻想着这个漂亮男孩的脸打手枪的不堪记忆——Jack毫不迟疑地跪到了他胯间，没等他把手掌放到他头顶上，他就把脸凑过去，握住Rumlow半勃的性器，张开了嘴。

他吸得很卖力，尽管Rumlow知道他没有半点心思是放在自己的老二上的，他只是张嘴把它包住然后伸舌头拼命地舔，大口地含，把那根硬肉的顶端唆出响亮的水声，然后又让它捅进自己柔软潮湿的口腔深处，弄得自己频频作呕。Rumlow一手掐住他高高昂起的颈脖，虎口紧贴着他脖子上细嫩的皮肤，他简直是天才，Rumlow被吸得差点背过气去，他抓住男孩的头发往后扯，让自己的阴茎从那两片红得滴血的嘴唇里退出来半截，然后猛地捅进去，听到Jack呜咽的干呕声，他不知道自己在着急什么，干脆自己发力，在那张嘴里挺动了好一会儿，而在别人的嘴里终究不能完全掌握速度，他急躁地把男孩踹到一边，自己用手撸动起来，急促又敷衍，他看着Jack跌倒在地上的样子，抬起手背抹了抹嘴，他嘶嘶吸着气低吼了几声，手淫至高潮，射在地板上，有几滴掉在裤腿上，他把迅速软下去的器官塞回裤裆，拉上拉链，花了几秒钟找回腿脚的力气，从椅子上站起来，把那几张皱巴巴的纸钞从餐桌上划拉进手里，扔到了男孩的身上。


	3. Chapter 3

借完钱以后，Rumlow一晚上都没睡好。他躺在那张咯咯吱吱的弹簧床上，手臂压住眼，半天又觉得胳膊酸，干脆翘起二郎腿睁开了眼，充满挫败感地长出了一口气。

几分钟后，他一咕噜坐起来，拉亮了床头的台灯。万一那个婊子是在蒙他呢？一百块说多不多说少不少，Jack要是真借了他的钱连夜跑路，他连人影都找不到。而且他连欠条都忘了要，他只是看着Jack把纸钞从地上捡到手里，站起来，向他含糊不清地道了谢，然后就游魂似的离开了。操，他恨恨地骂了个脏字，好像已经认定自己那笔钱彻底打了水漂，他下床穿拖鞋，搔着肚皮走到厨房，没有开灯，就着卧室里的微弱灯光把那罐没喝完的啤酒拿起来，几口灌进肚子里，没喝出味道。另一只闲着的手移到了裤裆的位置，隔着沙滩裤的柔软布料在自己那块刚精神过的器官上揉了几下，没揉出什么意思，他又想到那张脸，红嘴唇，深深陷下去的眼眶，把阴茎捅在对方嘴里时Rumlow清楚看到了那两道睫毛，柔软而稠密的棕色，他忍住没用手去摸。

把空酒罐扔进垃圾桶，他咂了咂嘴，百无聊赖地在原地站了一会儿，然后走回床边倒下去，没有急着关灯。那个被砸了手的倒霉蛋，Jack管他叫什么，Tommy？Rumlow不喜欢记名字。刚来到这个国家的那两年他的英语还不算灵光，一嘴南欧口音让他在本地帮派受尽排挤，有时他念不准那些最普通的人名，还因此搞砸过一些事情，但那都是二十年前的事情了，如今谁也听不出他是个偷渡过来的移民。他也有弟弟，还有个同年的姐姐，他和姐姐经常挨他那个赌鬼老爸的打，那时候他弟弟还太小，软绵绵的一具小身体像是永远站不稳，Rumlow庆幸老爸在他弟弟还没长大到足以挨打的年纪就被人打死了，因为赌债，说来也怪，他小时候那么讨厌那个男人，后来自己也走了老路，学会赌，然后欠一屁股债，借了钱再赌，再欠，最后被人堵在没有路灯的巷子里，胡乱捅了几刀，如果不是那天晚上刚好碰上条子巡街，他那条烂命大概直接就交待掉了。被捅那年他十九岁，是混迹在家乡街头的无数无业游民的其中一员，他姐姐跟一个玩摇滚乐的红头发的苏格兰人跑了，也算是心想事成，临行前他们带走了冰箱里所有食物和抽屉里的所有香烟，令当时还没完全长成现在这个体格的小青年Rumlow暴跳如雷，饥肠辘辘地骂了一整晚。不久后，当妓女的老妈异想天开地要改嫁，高高兴兴地收拾着没什么可收拾的行李箱，一连在家收拾了好几天，最后牵着不满十二岁的小儿子踏上了开往荷兰的夜班火车，说是去找他的未婚夫。她给亲爱的大儿子留了一点钱，亲吻了他的脸颊，他被老妈的脂粉和香水味呛得直挤眼，随后拿着那点钱去餐馆大吃了一顿，又去百货商场给自己买了一身皮夹克，穿着新衣服酒足饭饱地坐在街头，十九岁的Rumlow想，操，那个没脑子的蠢女人肯定要给人骗了。

他两手交握着遮住眼，懒得再去想那些事。那些事像是受潮的面包，静悄悄地散发酸气，他很少回忆过去，像他这种人都不大喜欢回忆过去，人们常说回忆是虚假的美好，那么Rumow的年少记忆就是一年比一年更臭气熏天的狗屎，每回想一次都让他胃口全无。他经常怀疑弟弟会不会已经被老妈卖了，姐姐大概生了四五个惹人厌的孩子，并且胖得像河马一样，照例每天在早餐麦片里挤奶油或者倒砂糖，让她的孩子也变成小一号的河马，或者她早就跟那个玩音乐的疯子分手了，找了别的恋人，而弟弟，他那个弟弟，Rumlow还不知道弟弟到底是Alpha还是什么，他们分离那年弟弟还没到显露那些性征的年龄，他一直猜弟弟是Alpha，跟自己一样。

他不知道自己为什么要想这些，他拉灭灯，转身面对那堵油漆剥落得差不多的墙，想要睡觉，他把被自己压在身下的拽出来，盖到肚皮上，下腹那股热烘烘的烧灼感又开始折磨他，他放声骂了一串比较长的脏话，伸手把毯子扔到地上。

为什么没把那个男孩留下来日够了再放走？Rumlow后悔极了。即使是那个口交也仓促又质量低下，他猴急得像是个刚发育的十六岁alpha，没来得及让对方为自己含至高潮就忙不迭得换上自己的双手，颠动着胯部在手掌握成的甬道里摩擦，射精，然后喘气，这简直是种耻辱，即使他并不是个倚老卖老的家伙。他又开始幻想Jack的那张脸，然后把手伸进裤裆，他突然很好奇那个孩子小时候是什么模样，他居然想不出来，他不相信刚上小学的Jack也能是那副半死不活的、冷淡至极的德行，小孩子都是吵闹的、软乎乎的、说个不停的，所以他也讨厌小孩。 他撸了几下，引起一点兴致，但没有继续下去，他又想起了自己年轻时那段没头没尾的恋情，他简直想把自己那杆锁在柜子里的猎枪拿出来，对自己脑子打一枪，如果那能让他停止回忆和思考的话——如果他真的能用猎枪瞄准自己的脑袋的话——刚到到这片大陆时他给人当打手，混帮派，在舞厅认识了一个大他八岁的女性Omega，半是主动半被勾引地跟对方上了床，随后才获知那算是他顶头大哥的情人。二十来岁的小流氓，空有一番情窦初开般的火热情欲，又背着一身没钱没势的窝囊劲，好在对方根本没对他抱有任何期待，只把他当成个解闷的小伙子，但后来她怀孕了，不知道是谁的，搞不清，所以她决定不声张，让Rumlow陪自己去做了手术，把未成形的胎儿从肚子里弄掉。

再后来Rumlow转而投靠了另一伙人，当上了个小头目，就再也没跟那个女的联系过了。 这些年来Rumlow始终阻止自己去回想，他不去琢磨那个死在女人肚子里的孩子到底是不是自己的，反正他也不想要小孩。他又从床上坐起来，想去摸烟，但懒得动弹，呆坐了几分钟后他干脆把堆在椅子上的外套和长裤拽过去，开始往身上穿，再这么躺下去他就要发疯了，他得出去走走。

他不知道Jack住在哪。他也没打算去找Jack，他只是想走走，让冷风过过脑子，或者活动活动筋骨，浪费一点体力和精神，回去好睡觉。他快步前行，弯弯绕绕地走过几条巷子，经过一座垃圾填埋场，终于看到一点路灯灯光，他惊异于几十米外的那个身影，就在他前方，他不出声地加紧步子跟上去，在两人不足双臂伸开的距离时，Jack猛地转过身来，惊恐又警觉地后退了几步。

“是我……”Rumlow眼疾手快地拽住他的胳膊，不让他再退，“你吓了我一跳。”

Jack瞪着他，觉得他抢走了应该是由自己来说的话。

“你怎么走得这么慢？等着被人抢？”

Jack抽开胳膊，掉头继续往前走。Rumlow把手插回外套的兜里，迈着长腿迅速跟了上去。

“对债主就这态度，我看你是挨打挨少了。”Rumlow瞥了身边人一眼，由于路灯稀疏，几乎没有什么光照，他只能看到一个隐隐约约的脸部轮廓，“你住哪？”

“你跟着我做什么？”

Rumlow嗤笑一声，好像对方的反应完美印证了自己刚才那句“挨打挨少了”。

“我怕你从我这搞了钱跑了，宝贝。”他揽住男孩的肩，出乎意料的没有被躲开。

“钱会还你的。”Jack被他揽着，嗓音低沉，Rumlow觉得他心思又飘到了不知道什么地方去，嘴上的回答只是机械性的反应，“一分都不少。”

“好，真乖。”Rumlow夸了他一句，拿出放下心来的愉悦样子。

他们就保持着这样别扭的亲密姿势走了几百米远。Rumlow觉得自己有点不舒服了，他以为这家伙肯定会第一时间躲开，所以才无所谓地把胳膊搭了上去，他没料想到对方魂不守舍地让自己这么揽了好几分钟，搞得好想他真的对他有什么暧昧意思似的，可如果现在放手，又显得自讨没趣，Rumlow的脸皮究竟还是没这么薄，他在心里吹响口哨，然后正大光明地把手往下挪，放到了Jack的腰上。

Jack终于作出了一点反应。

“你太瘦了。”Rumlow冲他撇撇嘴，无视他那想要保持距离的尝试，“你应该吃胖点，或者学那些小鬼们健健身，养点肉出来。”

Jack根本懒得理他。他看起来太累了，连脚底下踩出来的步子都是虚的，他没挣开Rumlow放在自己腰上的手，干脆就抱以无视，继续往前走了。

况且那多少给了他一点体力上的支撑，Rumlow的手臂。起码他现在不怕自己会一头栽到地上。

“那个小鬼，叫什么来着？Tommy？”

“Tommy。”Jack回答他，“Thomas……”

他突然咬住嘴唇，不再说下去。简直昏了头了，他差点把TJ的全名告诉给这个家伙。虽然他们逃到这么远的地方，平日几乎接触不到什么可能认出他们的人，但亡国王子的名字曾被敌国报纸狂轰滥炸般的印了好多天，他不能放松任何警惕。

“随便他叫什么*。”Rumlow耸耸肩，完全没被吊起兴趣，“你把他放在哪了？”

“那家门口挂牛头的酒吧，后面有个诊所。”

“你把他带到那儿去了？”Rumlow把眉头拧成一团，随即笑出声来，“我还以为那算是omega专用的地狱产科，专门杀小孩用的。”

“我在那也看到了士兵。”Jack实话实说。

“嗯，大多是逃兵。”Rumlow又把他往自己这边揽了揽，那么松松垮垮地走让人不舒服，既然搂了就搂严实些，“听说部队最近在大规模处理战俘，还有一些伪军乱纪的小毛头，有的壮着胆子往外逃，差点被铁丝网挂烂了肠子。”

Jack没有显露出被那番话吓到的样子，过了一会儿才随口问他，“你当过兵吗？”

“我？”Rumlow梗着脖子，伸手在自己脑门上摸了一圈，“没有。干吗要去受罪？我不是当兵的料。”

“看出来了。”

Rumlow发现他居然像是在笑。

“你觉得我不够格当兵？”Rumlow自己也笑了，没有恼羞成怒的意思，带着一股中年人特有的宽心与大度，那是说“我不跟你计较”的另一种更保全颜面的方式。

Jack没有摇头，也没有点头，他舔了舔嘴唇，思绪又飘到了别处。Rumlow也收起笑容，放开了Jack，把那条胳膊收回自己身边，垂在裤缝旁。那有点过了，他感觉到，有点过了，刚才的气氛，那种怪异的亲密，仿佛他俩真的是什么刚认识的朋友。Rumlow把手插回口袋，吸了吸被夜风吹得发痒的鼻子，他觉得自己应该回去睡觉了，躺回到那张弹簧床上数羊或者盯着天花板发呆，反正都比现在好。

他正犹豫着要不要转身返回，Jack突然朝他转过脸，张开嘴唇，没有立刻把话说出来。他意识到什么，慢慢停下了脚步。

“你……你有那种药吗？”

Jack在他的盯视下重新开口，只看了他一眼，就把目光转到旁边的地上去了。

Rumlow觉得自己像是被人用砖头砸在了脑袋上，而且是那种慢镜头的砸过来。他也张开嘴，想作答，但根本没想好自己要说什么，他年纪大了，脑子转得没那么快，说脏话的冲动总是赶超理性的思考前，他用手掌抚了抚自己的下巴，一手叉着腰，像是已经听明白了，只是在琢磨应该如何回答。

“你怀孕了？”他差点结巴起来，“你确定？”

“我不想去做手术，或者花钱去买药。”Jack面无表情，显然已经比他的老板考虑到了更远的一步，“你要是有，就给我一点。”

“最近还有没有人上你的时候没戴措施？”Rumlow盯着他发问，语气急迫，带着伤人的紧张——如果那能伤得了Jack的话——“除了我？”

“有吧，我记不清了。”Jack开始变得不耐烦。

“到底有没有？”Rumlow失声吼了出来，那股惊恐与愤怒来地毫无预兆，他能听到自己牙齿碰撞的颤抖声，“用力想，别他妈随便糊弄我。”

Jack被他吼得一愣，不得不看回了他的眼睛。“有。”

“好吧。”

Rumlow强迫自己冷静下来，先前的怒意和恐惧很快被他压下去了。他漫无目的地望了望四周，做了几个空的吞咽动作，喉结在颈脖的皮肤下滚动，他点点头，又说了声“好吧”。

 

————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————  
*：这句我脑补的是“whatever”

Ps：这篇的设定是只有ab双方都处于发情期时进行结合才会发生标记，普通的性交可能导致怀孕，但不会发生标记行为  
————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————

 

 

一连几天，Jack没有再去那栋满是隔间的、只有两层的低矮楼房里接客人。他待在他的地下室里照顾TJ，帮TJ做一切需要动手的事情，比如穿衣服，吃东西，刷牙，睡觉时掀开和盖上被子，尿尿时拉开和拉上裤子拉链。TJ的双手裹在厚厚的纱布里，每天要换两次消炎和帮助愈合的药，Jack会帮他把纱布一层一层慢慢解开，用棉签沾上浅绿色的乳膏涂在伤处，然后覆上一片剪成方形的绷带，再一层一层地缠上干净的新纱布。TJ自小怕疼，经不起一丝令人遭罪的伤痛，Jack看着他额头上的汗珠和抿得紧紧的嘴唇，感受到一点十足不应该的安心感。

他当然是心疼的，他不对自己否认那份心疼，TJ是他弟弟，心疼弟弟天经地义，他早已不是那个连为TJ买一条对方念叨了很久的并不算昂贵的手表都还要再找个其它理由的年纪了——他那时不过二十出头，仍天真地坚持认为TJ在自己心里不过是个只会闯祸丢脸的累赘，是个只要自己略作考虑就能使手段除去的不起眼的小障碍——他已足够成熟，理智，了解自己的内心，明白什么是无关紧要的，什么是自己真正在乎的。他望着TJ腮帮上那一圈淡淡的短胡茬，那仍没能使得TJ看上去成熟一些、老气一些，那低垂下来的眼角让TJ在台灯的光亮下显露出乖巧的模样，Jack望着他，飘忽不定的安心感越来越强。有什么理由不能享受这暂时的安心？他们是幸运的，如果TJ一个人流落至此，那么当他被卸货车的车盖砸了手，流出来的血把衣襟和裤子都弄得脏兮兮的，所有人不闻不问，他跌跌撞撞跑到车间经理的办公室里，那个因为急着下班而告诉他“第二天再说”的家伙只会在第二天早上迅速辞退他，然后他会继续揣着自己血淋淋的双手，走在浑浊的空气里，没有人好奇他那双手过去弹奏过什么样美妙的乐曲，没有人捧住他的脸，牵着他，带他去小诊所，安慰他没事，没什么严重的，他只能坐在路边，看着血液凝固，伤口化脓或结出紫黑色的痂，最终他大概会失去双手，然后很快在无力生活的困窘中草草死去。Jack设想过这样的可能性。

他一遍一遍地设想，用来对比眼下的场景，这种做法毫无意义，但至少能让他得到些许慰藉。

他突然想起来，就快到TJ的二十四岁生日了。去年这个时候，战争将打未打，首都笼罩在一片精心营造出来的安详惬意中，他一面帮父亲做军队调度，一面为TJ在王宫举办生日派对的事情忙前忙后，他亲自过目所有自助菜色的单子，把老气的肋眼牛排换成年轻人喜欢的那种又街头又不健康的油炸肉丸，他检查所有果味气泡酒的调货单，同时不忘让负责安保工作的侍卫队队长在派对开始前设置搜包关卡，把所有企图将迷幻药一类的软性毒品带进会场的家伙全部扔出十米远，不管那是TJ的男友还是前男友，一律照扔不误。他和Steve Rogers，他的的近身侍卫，也就是王国曾经的侍卫队队长，联手——或者说他下令，Rogers执行——毁掉过很多个TJ与在夜店认识不过三小时的男孩子之间的罗曼蒂克之夜，TJ的每一任床伴、恋人、男朋友，随便什么词来形容，他们的共同点都是不爱TJ。爱TJ Benjamin的只有TJ Benjiamin的哥哥。

Jack觉得这样的事实合理。他不相信还有什么别人能喜欢上他那个光长肉不长脑子的弟弟，即使有，也绝对是居心叵测、另有可图：小到弟弟的屁股，大到常常被TJ偷拿去用的与国库直接关联的皇家信用卡。只有他，背负着不可推卸的血缘之亲，注定了要被TJ的不聪明连累一生，所以他自己也最好快点认清现实，平复心态，再也别像十五六岁时那样用漠视的目光和恶毒的玩笑把跟在自己屁股后头跑的笨小子拒之千里。但那也不能全怪他，他花了很多年的时间才弄清楚，在这个世界上，爱Jack Benjamin的，也只有Jack Benjamin的弟弟。

TJ睡下了，他把换下的脏纱布揉在一起，扔到垃圾袋里。他站起来，想去打开水洗把脸，一阵眩晕突然袭来，他用手撑住旁边的墙面，闭眼定了定神，等到视野里重新恢复正常的色彩，才迈出步子，走进昏暗的厕所。

还有一部分记忆的画面残留在脑海里，虽然连不成完整的片段，但那足以打扰他。他把凉水接在手里，缓慢地往脸上抹，他想起Rogers，那个金发的帅气男人，身材和气质都好的仿佛是为了制服而生。TJ一度被那位侍卫队队长迷得要死要活，为了引起Rogers的注意，他曾故意把装迷幻药的小塑料袋露出口袋一角，在Rogers柔声警示他的时候摆出讨巧的笑脸，他还曾傻不愣登地勾引过Rogers，从角落里蹦出来环住对方的脖子，偷亲对方，或者壮着胆子坐到那个连在穿低胸衬衣的女性面前都会脸红的男人的大腿上，用挺翘的圆屁股蹭对方的裤裆，但很快就被浑身绷紧Rogers拉开了，“这有些……不合适，王子”，Rogers是这样说的，Jack记得。Jack见证过这一切，他端着胳膊，远远望着自己的弟弟为了引起心上人的注意而洋相百出，望着那个金发男人在弟弟笨拙的勾引下手足无措，他忍不住想笑，但也只是动了动嘴角，然后连笑声都懒得发出地走开了。

至于他和Rogers，那是另外一段无中生有的俗套故事，谁都有年少无知的时候，不懂事，人们会用不懂事来解释所有他们做过的傻事，Jack也不勉强自己弃用这个万能的理由。如今他已不再回想，他甚至快要忘了那个金发男人在入伍前夜都对他说了些什么，他猜测Rogers已经死了，死在泥泞的战壕或冒着土腥气的荒野里，但他没对TJ这样说过，TJ觉得steve没死，“你觉得steve死了吗？”，TJ曾这样问他，当时他忙着用宽胶布和废报纸把房门破损的一角修补起来，没有答话，TJ一边把硬面包掰开，一边小声地自己回答自己，我想他还活着，他跟别人不一样，不会随便就死了。

他哪里不一样？Jack这样问他，但他只是把面包往嘴里塞了一口，低着头咀嚼，再也没有答话。另一个没有问出口的问题是，我和Rogers，你更想跟谁生活在一起？Jack当然没有问出口，这种愚蠢至极的问题。

洗完脸出来，TJ的呼吸已经变得缓慢而有规律，那是安然入眠的节奏，Jack松了口气。他的弟弟睡起觉来还像五岁时一样，快速、安稳、不容易被吵醒，这是TJ少数能让Jack承认的优点之一。Jack套上牛仔外套，把有些杂乱的头发往耳后捋过去——他很久没有理发了，原先总是打理得油光锃亮的整齐短发早已没了形状，长到了偶尔能垂到前面挡住眼睛的长度——入夜不久，正是Rumlow那边生意好的天色，他弯腰穿鞋，在系鞋带上花费了不该花费的几分钟时间。TJ没法继续在工厂干活了，至少短期内不能——不过那也不算什么大损失，想到这里Jack笑笑，他不是在嘲笑弟弟每天饿着肚子卖体力挣的那几个钱还不够他们买半顿食物，他只是心疼，如果有人相信的话——而他又借了Rumlow一笔钱，他现在每分每秒都在计算，算那些药膏和纱布还能用几天，算面包和黄油还够吃多少顿，他算自己的抽成，算自己在Rumlow那里挣到手的钱平均每周能达到什么数目，他双臂交叉着掖住外套腰部的位置，缩着脖子，尽量减少冷风灌进身体的程度，等到他从脑海中的计算里回过神来时，已经不知不觉走到那栋楼下了。

第一位客人是个无法正常勃起的alpha，所以要Jack把抽屉里那些小玩意拿出来，自己发骚给他看。大概又是个为了逃兵役而过量注射人造beta信息素的家伙，Jack疲倦地坐在床垫上，没说什么，几下爬到床头，把那根硅胶做成的肉色假阳具拿出来。撕开一个保险套套上去，感觉不够润滑，又从那条牙膏管形状的润滑剂里挤出一点抹到上面，做完这些，他开始脱去自己的衣物。那花了不过十秒，他撇开腿，靠着枕头躺下来，枕套和床单一样是惨白的石灰色，他只比那颜色稍微有生气一点点。

把假阳具的前端伸到屁股缝里，Jack吸着气，开始发出一滩死水般的造作呻吟。他用指头抹了一点润滑剂，涂到穴口，没什么小心谨慎地直接挤进去，闷哼了一阵，那个表情阴郁的家伙开始面露不悦地催促他，他把手指抽出来，将硅胶棒一点点塞进了下体。

他把腿打开成M型，好让那家伙看清楚他湿淋淋的肉洞，看清楚那里是如何被那根表面做出青筋凸出的夸张效果的假玩意儿捅进捅出的。Jack后仰着头部，苍白的颈脖被拉长，他把嘴唇舔湿润，又无力地在那两片泛红的软肉上咬来咬去。一手抓着身后的被单，一手抓着假阳具的末端在自己腿间颤抖地进出，润滑剂和他体内腺体分泌出的omega体液混到一起，被不断插入又抽出的硅胶棒碾磨成冒着细小白沫的透明的黏水。他越叫越哑，音调倒越来越高，离他不过半米远的男人坐不住了，凑过去抓住他的手，逼着他加大力度，那正在冒汗的有力手掌令Jack觉得又恶心又难受，但他挣不开，只能任凭对方的手控制了他握着假阳具的手，不管不顾地在他屁股里捣，像是要捣烂他的肠子，他抬头看了那人一眼，露出顺从的恐惧，那人似乎接收到了他的请求，勉强慢下来一点，但突然把上半身倾倒过来，用没什么血色的干燥嘴唇猛亲Jack的脖子。

Jack条件反射地往后缩，被那人抓住头发，他不得不重新仰起头，把自己的脸和颈脖彻底暴露出来，对方在他的脖子上啃够了，开始亲他的嘴，把舌头伸进去舔他齿根下的肉，吮吸他嘴里的唾液，吮吸他的嘴唇。Jack很久没跟人接吻了，久到他不记得上一次是什么时候，他怀疑自己用嘴亲吻过的阴茎已经比嘴唇更多了，他想起和Rogers的那个吻，Rogers穿着挺括的制服，总是站得笔直，但接吻时只能略微弓着背，因为Jack比他矮些，Jack记得Rogers的嘴唇软得像没谈过恋爱的少女，Rogers可能真的没谈过恋爱，所以他忍不住笑了，眼角挤出一点纹路，Rogers被他笑得难堪，干脆把脑袋拽回去，整个人重新站直，又高了回去，像是那个尽职尽责从不出错的侍卫队长。Jack曾想告诉TJ，你的心上人是个接吻都不会接的处男，真是白长了那一副全套的胸肌，但到底还是没说出来，他以为TJ对Rogers的喜欢也像是过去对任何一个蠢货或混账的喜欢，但不一样，这次不一样，他的傻弟弟坠入了爱河，比之前对那个人渣议员还要投入，Jack知道这变得不好玩了，他这才开始心烦。回忆到这就中断了，那个硬不起来的alpha又开始抓着他的手让他使劲，他的肉穴已经被捅得发酸发麻了。

他绷紧手臂，不让对方的施力影响他自己操弄自己的节奏。捉着他的人突然毫无预兆地抽了他一耳光，打得他两眼发黑，手也松开了，那家伙抓住从他屁股里露出的半截硅胶，另一只胳膊从背后摁住他的脖子，把他脸朝下摁在被单上，Jack被他用假阳具捅得立刻惨叫起来，拼命挣扎，那人继续狠狠钳着他，不让他动弹，Jack含糊不清地骂了句脏话，他知道自己碰到疯子了，他浑身痉挛，同时试着用手去摸床头的任何东西，能让他把那疯子砸懵的东西，但身后的人立刻察觉到了，摁在他脖子上的手掌松开，攥住他企图寻找凶器的那只胳膊，硬折到他腰后，Jack真的怕了，那根无机质无体温的硅胶棒已经沾染了他体内的温度，变得热乎乎的，在他的肉穴里恶狠狠地冲撞，他出声哀求，道歉，求饶，没有任何改变，他勉强抬起头，只能看到被单和床柱后的墙面，他意识模糊了一会儿，然后才重新变得清晰，他又开始叫，叫Rumlow，叫了几声后他歇了几秒，卯足力气再叫Rumlow的名字，他居然还记得Rumlow的名字叫什么，Brock，他叫Brock，他不知道Rumlow今天来没来，在不在楼里，他只能寄希望于Rumlow来了，如果没有，他可能就会被这个疯子弄死了。

又过了几十秒，比他想象得要快，有人走了进来，吼了一声，然后冲过来把那个在他背后施暴的人拽下床，随便踹了两脚。Rumlow勃然大怒似的骂了一串脏话，有几个词Jack甚至没听懂，那人跌坐在墙角里，没再表现出什么疯态，只是嘟嘟囔囔地回骂，Rumlow又要上脚踹他，他扔掉手里的假阳具，爬起来作势要走，Jack抓起床头的闹钟猛掷过去，被那人躲了过去，Rumlow走过来按下Jack的手，又拦下那个客人，骂骂咧咧地让他付钱。Jack没看清那人给了Rumlow多少钱，他的眼眶里全是被疼痛激出来的泪水，恐惧褪去了，只剩纯粹的愤怒，他咬紧牙，盯着那个疯子的背影直到Rumlow也跟着离开。

没过多久，Rumlow回来了。Jack赤身裸体地披上了自己那件牛仔外套，下身流出的液体里有零星血丝，他懒得去管。Rumlow把钱掏出来，数出两张零钞撂到床上的人身边，Jack把钱抓起来，塞到外套口袋里。

“你没事？”Rumlow没话找话似的问他。

Jack不想回答，所以他一声不吭地靠着墙，望着那扇被封死的、反射着暗红色灯光的小窗户。

“我的错，我以后不随便放生面孔进来了。妈的……”Rumlow又开始骂，显得气急了，但Jack是更有资格生气的那个人，所以他不能表现得过于愤怒，“那些狗日的疯子，鸡巴有毛病，脑子也他妈坏了……”

Jack被他骂得更心烦，所以直截了当地哑着嗓子说，“你出去。”

Rumlow立刻停下话头，但没有出去。他抬手挠了挠后脑勺，转着身子挪动了几步，像是不确定自己如果不走的话还能说些什么，最终他什么也没说出来，只是又掏出口袋里的钱——当老板的那份抽成——扔到了Jack腿上。Jack把钱拿到手里，什么反应也没有，Rumlow用光了自己留下的理由，又开始有一下没一下地挠自己的后脑勺，Jack把脸扭得更朝里面，他想抓紧时间掉几滴可恨的泪，或者咬牙切齿地骂几句不出声的粗口，这个男人站在床边，他哪样都没法做。

“你之前问我要的药，我那边没有了。”

Rumlow突然又开口，但并没表现出又找到什么可供他说给Jack听的话题的喜悦，他干脆走到了门边，终于打算说完就走了。“你明天直接来找我，我带你去做手术。”

“我不做什么他妈的手术。”Jack平静地反驳，把寻常的脏字咬得抑扬顿挫，显然是不经常使用，“药没有就算了。”

“那种药可能吃死人的，你别胡吃。”

“我要是吃死了，你补贴我丧葬费吗？”Jack笑了，把脸缓慢地转过来，对着Rumlow笑，“我提前跟你商量好，老板，不用了，你把钱直接给Tommy就行了，如果你舍得花那个钱。”

Rumlow也恼了，被床上人那副虚弱又刻薄的样子惹得一头是火，“搞你的是那个疯子，你跟我这撒什么鬼脾气？你有毛病？”

他折回去，站到床边，距离Jack不过半米的距离，想打又捞不到那张脸——他免不了又盯着Jack的嘴唇看了几秒——不解恨似的继续骂，“我都没抽你成了，你摆那张要死不活的脸给谁看？”

Jack没有再顶嘴。他的刻薄也是没有太多生命力的，那不是他的本性，眼下他转回了脸，像是连最后一丝发泄怒意的气力也流尽了，只有沉默能慰藉他的身体。Rumlow半天没走，两手叉着腰在床前踱来踱去，晃得他头晕，他放任自己身体一软，斜斜地栽倒在床垫上，把那张很少被用来助眠的薄毯子从身下拽出一角，盖住脸，一动不动地强迫自己睡着。他听到Rumlow叹了口粗气，又在他脚那头坐下来，他往另一头挪了挪，远离那个男人，半寸沾都不想沾。

他头一扭，把脸埋进床单，让眼泪融到布料里，畅快地晕染出一片潮湿。


	4. Chapter 4

Rumlow花了十几秒的时间才确定那真的是血迹。薄薄一层毯子盖在Jack腰间，皱巴巴地挡住肚子和下体，他坐在床尾，没什么主意地望着Jack露出毯子的两条腿，匀称修长，交叠着折在一起，他盯着那两块突出的膝头，往下半公分有被掐出来的淤青，被苍白而别无其它陈旧疤痕的皮肤衬得很明显，Rumlow想，Jack应该是个好人家出来的小孩，否则身上不该干净得这么好看，不像他这样的人，不像他认识的那些和他差不多烂命一条的人，他们身上都有大大小小的痕迹——经年累月后模糊变形的刺青图案，大大小小的细长伤疤，烟头烫伤，被刀子割了或捅了之后由针线缝出来的骇人的蜈蚣——Jack的身体整洁、光滑，连脚趾都生得比他好看，Rumlow盯着Jack的脚，那层皮肤显得很细很薄，能透出下方发青的血管。

然后他往回看，看到Jack的大腿。Jack的身体蜷缩着，几乎弓在一起，他发现毯子的边缘在轻轻抖动，随着它所包裹的那具身躯，Jack在抖，他开始意识到了不对劲，他看回Jack的腿。

“Jack？”

Rumlow喊他，没有得到回应。那两条腿聚拢得更用劲了，好像它们的主人正在急于摆脱什么，又想要裹藏起什么，Rumlow慢半拍地伸过手去，抓住毯子往外扯，Jack跟他较劲，但没一会儿就被掀开了。Rumlow看到自Jack大腿根部流出的一点点血，顺着股缝印到了床单上，那并没有太多，只是足够让人看到那股浓稠的颜色，Rumlow的第一反应是站了起来，说来挺丢人的，他有些晕血，但他设法站稳了双脚，没有把视线从Jack的身上挪开。

“Jack，”他又唤了一声，“Jack，起来，我想你出了点事，快点起来。”

他在说出这句话之后才真的反应过来那是什么样的事。血色好像被放大了，Rumlow再次被晕眩感袭击，那个种不一定是他的，他在心里对自己重复道，不一定是他的，不一定，但谁也不知道了，他居然感到一丝轻微的解脱和释然，这给了他一点负罪感，但很有限，他这样的人早就学会在负罪感来临之前为自己开脱，他对Jack没有责任。

问题是，Jack起不来。Rumlow居然花了几十秒才察觉到这个问题，他弯下腰去，像个对古董一窍不通又被逼无奈要来徒手抱起昂贵座钟的搬运工人，紧张出了一头汗，他把胳膊伸到Jack的膝盖窝下面，另一边胳膊揽起Jack的脖子，Jack毫无抵抗地让他抱住，甚至配合地用手指勉强抓住了他的肩膀和上臂，Rumlow又出了一头汗，他能感觉到Jack的身体被自己收拢在怀中，那点颤抖也贴上了他的胸膛，Jack没有他想象中的轻，那修长的肢体虽然瘦但是结实，显然有过锻炼的底子，Rumlow抱着他，刚退后两步，这才发现Jack没穿衣服。

他抱着Jack裸露的身体，愣在原地，再次没了主意。他觉得自己不应该在乎这个，这里的Omega大部分时间都赤身裸体，但他不想抱着光溜溜的Jack回自己的住处，他把Jack放回床上，脱下皮夹克，那是一件短款的上衣外套，好在足够宽大，能勉强裹住Jack的上身和胯部，这次Rumlow有了一点经验，他重新把Jack抱起来，闷头走出隔间，一路上拉长了脸，没有搭理任何人好奇的眼神或招呼。

他没有带Jack去什么狗屁诊所。他知道那里的人会怎么处理意外流产的Omega，用没消过毒的细长器械探进他们的下体又戳又捣——他们被绑在躺椅上，像是暴晒在灯光下的将死的淡水鱼，Rumlow见过一次，并且不想再旁观第二次——Jack受孕的时间应该还很短，把血流干净就行了，没什么大事，想到这里Rumlow稍微松了口气，安心地骂出一个脏字，但他不知道Jack会不会感染或者发热，他想到了这种可能性，他其实不太懂，他当然不懂，所以他重新怀抱起了赌徒的心态，调动起自己的盲目乐观。

回到他的那间公寓，那个狗窝里以后，Rumlow踹开卧室的门，踹掉鞋子，用脚把床上的脏衣服和被子都踢开，将怀里的人慢慢放了上去。他喘了一会儿粗气，这趟路走得他累得不轻，他把汗湿的背心从身上拽下来，扔到椅背上，穿上那双接缝处有些脱胶的塑料拖鞋，然后站在原地发了一会儿愣，Jack好像不抖了，但也没什么别的反应。他一时不敢再碰Jack，Jack被他抱在怀里时软得像块布丁，他都怕自己一不小心把Jack给勒碎了，他倒是不怕Jack的血把自己的床弄脏，反正他的床也没整洁到哪儿去，他相信Jack算得上他屋子里不脏的一部分。这部分除了Jack，还有他养在厕所里那块壁砖豁口上的一小盆什么草，就放在排气扇正下方，Rumlow经常忘记自己还养了一盆植株，他甚至不知道这种绿油油的草叫什么名字，那是他从旧货市场里随手提回来的，提回来以后他迅速就把它忘了，从来不去照料，只偶尔在冲澡时用莲蓬头朝它猛扫几下，浇得它抖抖嗦嗦，Rumlow好几次以为它就要被自己养死了，但它一直没死，还是绿油油的，显得活泼又干净，让Rumlow觉得它与这里格格不入，一开始就不该提它回来。至于他屋子里脏的那部分，范围就很大了，他的地板缝里积了一层厚厚的灰，客厅天花板上那盏吊灯里躺着无数只小飞蛾的尸体，他下厨不多，所以那些住进来时就躺在柜子里的瓷质餐具倒是洁净如新，只有台面上摆着一个没洗的平底锅和一个脏盘子，垃圾桶也总是满满的，间或散发出一点点食物腐烂的气息。这些都不是最恼人的，Rumlow还没笨到去为了自己的懒惰而生气，何况他清楚，他是这间屋子里最脏的一部分，是核心成分，如果刨去了他这个住客，这间屋子大概会亮堂很多。

他走进厕所，把马桶斜上方的燃气热水器打开，开始烧热水。他瓦斯中毒过一次，都怪那个狗日的破旧热水器，烧水时悄无声息的泄漏了，他一边在蒸气缭绕的狭小空间里被热水浸湿，一边感到剧烈的头晕和胸闷，等意识到自己中毒时，他已经快昏倒了，最后他挣扎着关掉热水器，跌跌撞撞跑到客厅，直挺挺地躺倒在地板上，昏迷了不知多久，又自己醒了过来，醒来时是个傍晚，Rumlow花了几分钟才彻底睁开眼，找回脖子和手指头的知觉，那一刻他甚至觉得有些可惜，如果之前他没有把卧室和阳台的窗户都打开就好了。他又折回卧室，看了看Jack，Jack也已经醒了，眼神迷茫地盯着身侧的墙壁，Rumlow没说什么，重新走进厕所，打开莲蓬头，接出一盆不算太热的水，又扯下自己那条毛巾，他不知道Jack现在有没有力气走路，或者他应该把水端到卧室去，让Jack自己弄，他从来没有遇到过这种棘手的状况，简直把他弄懵了，他曾经从自己的大腿肉里挖出过子弹，也用冰箱冷冻格里刮出来的霜花冷敷过自己被人用啤酒瓶打烂的脑门，但他从来没有照料过一个Omega，他从来没有照料过任何人，他甚至算不上照料过自己。他放下盆，走到卧室里，把之前脱掉的背心重新套到了身上，Jack动弹了一下，翻过身望着他，Rumlow觉得自己能读出那双眼睛里的情绪，羞耻、无力与疲惫，无力到懒得再去感知任何羞耻的疲惫。

“你起得来吗？”Rumlow问他，沙哑的嗓音居然显得不那么硬梆梆的了，“厕所里有热水。”

Jack考虑了几秒，然后点点头，用手撑住吱呀作响的弹簧床，打算坐直。Rumlow不知道他是不是真的有把握，所以走过去几步，以防他跌倒时没有人能扶稳他，但Jack没有跌倒，他坐起来，把腿挪到床沿，赤脚踩在地上，他低头看到了自己双腿内侧的一点血迹，然后回头，在Rumlow那条灰褐色的床单上也看到了一丁点，他迅速说了句“抱歉”，显示出一种在这样的情形下毫无必要的礼貌，就是在这种时候，Rumlow更觉得Jack过去一定是在好人家里长大的——那种还没被他自己作践掉的骨子里的优雅，那种虽不是惺惺作态但也让Rumlow觉得有点好笑的矜持有礼，Rumlow猜测Jack家里可能是做过大生意的，富商一类的，Rumlow不仇富，他自己这半辈子就在为了钱而瞎搞，赌钱是为了钱，打架是为了钱，加入帮派是为了钱，当皮条客更是为了钱。他不仇视有钱人，但也对有钱人没好感，大概是因为他拼死拼活了半辈子都没能当上有钱人，过上不这么破烂的生活，他其实也想象过如果自己有了钱都要干些什么，他要搬到一个安稳点的地方，买一辆跑车，买一栋有后院有花园的大房子，但他没考虑过自己要一栋大房子干什么——他又没家人，没有小孩，没有狗，四十多岁的单身汉，有一张床就够了。

他跟着Jack走进了厕所。Jack还披着他的皮夹克，但真正需要遮挡的部分也几乎一览无余了，踩在厕所地砖上蹲下身子时，Jack回头望了他一眼，或许是想让他回避，但因为是在对方的住处，用着对方的厕所，所以只是动了动嘴唇，最终没说什么。Rumlow看着他把毛巾浸到水里，拿出来，先在脸上重重擦了几下，把垂到额头上的几缕头发都擦得湿漉漉的，嘴唇也恢复了一点血色，然后他把毛巾浸回去，再拿出来，伸向腿间，Rumlow突然觉得自己的注视有些残忍，所以别过头去，给自己找了点事情做。他把莲蓬头拿到手里，放进洗手池，打开水试了试温度，已经够热了，他告诉Jack如果水用光了就从这里接，然后把莲蓬头搁下来，走出了厕所。

Jack没有洗太久。Rumlow在自己杂乱的衣柜里翻了半天，勉强翻出一件Jack能穿的衣服，一件灰色的大汗衫，已经被洗得有点没形状了，但总比那些带着铆钉的坎肩或者印着沙皮狗狗头的无袖T恤要好点。他把灰汗衫胡乱叠了几道，放到洗衣机上，他没想偷看什么，但还是不经意地瞥到了蹲在地上的Jack的背影，苍白的脊背绷得紧紧的，透过热烘烘的蒸气Rumlow能看到他背上那条沾水的凹陷，他仓促收回目光，告诉Jack他给他找了件衣服，然后就退了出来，他走到厨房的垃圾桶旁边点了根烟，不安地迅速抽完，厕所的门被打开，他把烟头在还没收起来的砧板上碾灭，转身看到Jack走出来，依然光着脚。

“我，”Rumlow把烟头扔进垃圾桶，几步走过去，“我没其它拖鞋了，你穿我的吧。”

他把脚上的拖鞋脱掉，踢到Jack脚前，露出自己灰扑扑的白袜子，大喇喇地踩在地板上。Jack没有推辞，把拖鞋穿了过去，有点大，Rumlow又不知道该干什么了，他低低“呃”了一声，然后从桌上拿了只杯子，去厕所接了半杯热水出来，递给Jack，Jack说了句“谢谢”，开始喝水，Rumlow觉得他不是真的口渴，只是在给自己面子。

“我把盆和毛巾洗了一下。”Jack一边咽着水，一边对Rumlow说，“我没找到洗衣粉，就用了一下肥皂。我把地也冲了一下，用干净的水。”

“噢，好。”Rumlow点点头，“好。”

他不在乎自己的毛巾和厕所是不是被弄脏了，他只想知道Jack的血是不是流干净了。水被喝光了，Jack把杯子放回桌面，沉默了几秒，然后抬起头来，来到这里后第一次直视Rumlow的脸，“能不能给我一支烟？”

Rumlow点头，从牛仔裤的裤兜里摸出那包软塌塌的烟盒，抽出一支来，递到Jack指间，又拿出打火机，帮Jack把烟点着。Jack一手夹着烟，一手撑在背后的台面上，抽了几口后，他走到厨房门口，把灯给关掉了，Rumlow愣了一下，没说什么，也开始抽自己的第二根。厨房里一时间只剩下两颗若有似乎的火星，一颗在Jack的指间，一颗在Rumlow手里，借着从客厅里投进来的一点微弱光线，Rumlow看着Jack的侧脸，看着细细的烟雾从Jack一张一合的嘴唇里钻出来，迅速飘散，那件灰汗衫太过松垮而宽大，所以他看不清Jack胸口起伏的幅度，Jack突然转过脸来，看向了他，Rumlow觉得自己的心脏好像被猛攥了一把，攥得他捏烟的手指都颤了一下，他把烟屁股捏回到嘴里，使劲吸完最后一口，Jack也抽完了，学着他的样子在砧板上碾灭，那砧板上还残留着一点干瘪的番茄的籽，是两天前的了，他偶尔会给自己做意大利面吃，在煮熟的面条上浇上用罐头装的肉酱和切碎的番茄一起炒热的酱汁，廉价，简易，令人饱足。

“你想吃东西了吗？”Rumlow问他。

“你有什么？”Jack看起来并没什么胃口，但因为清楚自己需要摄取热量，所以做出了理智的选择。

“没有什么。”Rumlow打开冰箱，用手拨弄着里面寥寥无几的食材，“我做什么你吃什么吧。”

他重复着两天前的步骤，把盛水的锅子烧开，放进去一把黄色的硬面条，面条包装袋的开口进了点水，面条有些受潮了，但他觉得没什么大问题。迅速洗干净平底锅，他又用打火机点开一个灶位，把锅放上去，拧开罐头往下倒，因为静置而分层出来的油最先被倒进去，然后是肉酱，他用叉子把酱搅开，烧热，然后关火，把煮熟的面条捞到盘子里——他懒得洗盘子了，从柜子里找出一张几乎从来没用过的新盘子，用水冲了冲——然后把酱倒上去。

Jack已经坐到了餐桌旁。他把盘子放到Jack面前，然后回厨房拿了只叉子，新叉子，递到Jack手里，Jack没有显露出对他这盘手艺的任何期待或厌恶，只是配合地吃了起来，嘴唇不可避免的被涂上了一点橘红色的鲜亮肉酱。他吃得几乎安静，没有发出响亮的吮吸声，Rumlow没见过人用叉子像他那样用，好像不是在吃一盘速食意面，而是在吃什么正经的晚餐，Rumlow的好奇心再次被推高，等他吃完就问问他，Rumlow想，问问他过去到底是干什么的，是哪里人，享过什么样Rumlow没享过的福。Jack安静地吃着。

“你弟弟的手怎么样了？”Rumlow先问了这个。

Jack停下了叉子，等到嘴里完成咀嚼的动作，才开口回答，“在恢复了。”

Rumlow噢了一声，他坐在餐桌另一头，把玩着手里的烟盒，好半天才又想出一个新问题，“你俩当初是怎么决定的，让你来干这个，没让他来？”

Jack愣住了。Rumlow意识到自己问了一个烂问题，但也来不及收回了。Jack愣了几秒，然后低下头，叉起最后一口面条，送进嘴里，咽下去后他抬起脸来，没有看Rumlow，看向了不远处的鞋柜。

“Tommy小时候，吃了我很多亏。”

“什么亏？”Rumlow没听明白。

“我……”Jack露出少有的停顿，甚至像是害怕，不确定自己应不应该开启这个被锁死在他心里的话题，但还是缓缓开口了，“他从小喜欢跟着我，我不喜欢他跟着我。我的父母不是特别在乎他，他就总是刻意去寻找关注，但每次都被我揭穿。”

“你老爸老妈比较喜欢你？”Rumlow被提起了一点兴趣，他只当这又是一段寻常的家庭纠葛，并不能凭借这寥寥几句推测出背后庞大的故事，一个王室的故事，“这正常，父母总有比较偏爱的那个，或者干脆谁都不爱，总之不可能家里的每个小鬼都受宠。”

“你有兄弟姐妹吗？”Jack反过来问他。

“一个弟弟，一个姐姐，二十年前就分开了。不知道他们现在还活不活着。”Rumlow把烟盒撂到桌面上，显得兴致缺缺。“别说我，继续说你吧。你还怎么欺负过你弟弟？”

Jack没有立刻回答。他舔舔嘴唇——没能从桌子上找到擦嘴的纸巾——然后站起来，把盘子和叉子送进厨房的水池里，开始清洗。Rumlow跟着他走过去，斜倚着墙面，没有要尽地主之谊把盘子夺过来自己洗的意思，洗了好一会儿，Jack才抬头又看了他一眼，像是被催促着，被鼓励着，重新开了口。

“Tommy十一岁那年夏天，我们去郊外度假，没有人陪他玩，他就自己跑到湖边玩水，然后掉了进去。那片湖离我们的房子不远，我看到他掉进水里，然后我跑过去，站在他看不见我的地方，他在水里胡乱扑腾，想要喊我母亲，喊我父亲，喊我们管家的名字，但是被呛得喊不出来。”他故意把冲洗盘子和平底锅的水流开得很大，好像只要这样做，Rumlow或许就听不清他在说什么，“我在那站了很久，直到他快要沉下去，才走近过去，让他看到我，然后跳进去，把他从水里弄了出来。他吓坏了，坐在岸边一直发抖，喝进肚子很多水，脸也发白。”

“哇哦，你这个小恶魔。”Rumlow像是完全听出其中的端倪似的，露出明了又略带嘲弄的笑容，仿佛是在告诉Jack，这点兄弟之间的小儿科的故事还不足以让他震惊，“你差点想看着他淹死，是吗？”

“我当时是这么认为的。”Jack摇摇头，语气平静而认真，“但后来我才意识到，我是想让他知道，除了我，没有人会救他，而且，我也可以选择不救他，我完全没必要去救他，我想要他弄清楚这一点。”

Rumlow这下笑不出来了。他本来关注的重点其实还在Jack小时候居然还有个管家这件事上，但没等他惊奇多久，被Jack这番简短的解释给弄愣住了，一时无法消化， 而Jack没留给他发表意见的空当，又自顾自说了下去，“他十七岁那年，自己跟一帮狐朋狗友骑摩托车出去瞎玩，然后被人绑架，扣押在另一个国家，借此对我们的家庭敲诈勒索。对方是一伙被雇佣的绑匪，一切早有计划，开出的条件几乎以牺牲我父亲的……”他停顿了一秒，然后快速补下去，“我父亲的全部职业生涯为代价。那时是我们家一段敏感的时期，任何变动都可能造成巨大损失，事实是，不救他的收益远远比救他的收益要高，我父亲不想救他，我也不想救他。”

Rumlow怀疑地挑起眉毛，“你也不想？”

“我以为我不想。”Jack把冲干净的盘子拿出来，放到台面上，他的手有点抖，水流在他手上轻柔地碎裂、飞溅，“我犹豫了很长时间，恨他，恨他的愚蠢莽撞带给我一系列棘手的难题，我凭什么要救他？从小他就是拖累，他好像意识不到我没有永远照顾他的责任似的，总能轻而易举闯出各种祸端，我想，如果他早一点死掉，也能为我省掉很多麻烦。最后，等到我带人去救他的时候，他离死也不远了。”

Rumlow用力睁着眼睛，紧紧盯住Jack低垂的侧脸。

“但他从小身体就好，扛了过去，没死成。他也不聪明，从来猜不准别人的心思，他醒来后，一有力气就抱住我，颠三倒四地哭，感谢我，说他知道我一定会去救他的。他在医院里躺了两个月，我很少去看他，他就想尽办法找我过去，让我听他说话，出院的时候我没有去，只派人送了他一捧花，他气得把花摔了，赖在医院里不出来。”

“很好，很好，你弟弟是个无药可救的笨蛋，而你是个铁石心肠的魔头，但是，别想糊弄我，Jack，你得先告诉我……”Rumlow拿走他手里的海绵，像是终于沉不住气了，“你家到底是什么来头？”

Jack终于察觉到自己说得太多了。他开始感到烦躁，把水流开得更大，徒劳的继续冲洗已经洗干净了的锅底，他没必要跟Rumlow事无巨细地解释清楚，更关键的是，他知道Rumlow不是个蠢人，只要再多说一点点，他就离暴露不远了。他悔恨万分地咬起嘴唇，不知道自己是从哪一刻起昏了头，说出这些毫无意义的往事，他当然不可能是被一盘意大利面给收买的，他的过去注定了他几乎不能轻易被任何恩惠收买，很少有什么东西对他来说是足够诱惑的，他只能说自己是昏了头了，没有别的理由。他继续沉默。Rumlow望着他，两个人像是在较劲，看谁能抵抗这熬人的沉默，Rumlow输了，他把湿淋淋的海面扔到水池里，转身走出了厨房。Jack跟着他一起走出去，走回到卧室，Rumlow一屁股坐到了床对面的单人沙发上，看着Jack手足无措了几秒钟，然后走到弹簧床边，把被血弄脏了的床单抽起来，拿进了厕所。Rumlow摸出第三根烟，但迟迟没有点火，他满脑子乱麻，理也理不清，可话说回来，Jack到底是什么来头，跟他又有什么狗屁关系？那人以前站得再高，仗一打起来，现在也不过落到了为了活命而有什么卖什么的境地，他没什么好烦心的。他也不需要为了那人坦白的冷血而感到愤怒或者什么，他又不是那人的亲朋，没吃过那人心狠手辣的亏，他从来都没觉得Jack过去会是个温柔无害、善良正派的好男孩儿，拥有这些特质的人都走不到Jack这一步，可Rumlow依然觉得自己感受到的更多的是一种受骗感，他回忆Jack柔软的红嘴唇，Jack的长睫毛，Jack抽烟时美丽优雅的姿态，现在想起这些，好像都蒙上了一层别有用心的色彩，谁知道那个聪明头顶的、谁也不爱的人会不会也在盘算他的老板？

但Rumlow立刻被自己这荒谬的想法逗笑了。如果Jack真的那么聪明，真的那么谁也不爱，他早就把他那个傻弟弟给卖了，字面意思上的，他也不会对自己说出那些并不光彩的、博不得任何同情与怜惜的过去，Rumlow听着厕所里传出的布料被清洗的水声，突然感到一阵难以忍受的燥热。但他忍住了，没有迫不及待的站起来，走进厕所里，说些或者做些什么，他等着，等Jack洗完。Jack洗完了，他仍然坐着，口头指示Jack把床单晾到阳台上就可以，Jack按照他说的推开阳台的门，他站起身来跟上去，看到Jack抬起胳膊时从灰汗衫里露出的臀部和腰腹，他从背后抱住Jack，近乎骚扰一般的强硬力道，没等对方把潮湿的床单挂到那根麻绳上，他就把那张脸扭回来，对着那张还残留着一点点酱汁颜色的嘴唇亲了下去，在最初那一点惊吓和僵硬后，Jack没有过多挣扎，由着他的老板抱着他亲吻，抚摸，Rumlow亲得起劲，暂时没有跟怀里的人那副惯常的冷淡态度计较，他用手伸进Jack的衣服——自己那件穿在Jack身上的衣服——摸Jack的腰和后背，一寸一寸，像是在检查什么，他听到Jack克制的喘气声，感受着这具身体在自己怀中一呼一吸，胸口一张一扩，他心里生出一点怜爱的情绪，混杂着莫名其妙的不屑、向往与好奇，他把嘴凑到Jack靠近自己这一侧的耳朵边，问他，“你跟我说那些有的没的，是什么意思？当我这是教堂，想找我赎罪？”

“不是。”Jack被他问得有点慌了，“不是。”

“最好不是，我不信教，最他妈讨厌那些当神父的，人模狗样的。”Rumlow柔声说着脏话，嗓音低沉，带着他那股烟腔，“我小时候被我爸逼着去教堂祈祷，学着他忏悔罪过，妈的，你真该看看他在神父面前的虔诚样子，好像流几滴泪，念几句狗屁不通的诗，像他那样的人渣也就能上天堂了。”

Jack开始发抖，但Rumlow已经停止了抚摸的动作，只是搂住他没让他动而已。

“所以收起你那点陈年往事，宝贝，不要找我赎罪。”Rumlow用手掌掐住他的脖子，不算掐，只是轻轻一圈，就握住了他颈脖的大半边，“但是你如果想爽，就告诉我，我保证能带你上‘天堂’。”

听完这一番隐喻粗俗的话后，Jack反倒不抖了。阳台上的风和凉，他贴近Rumlow的身体，获取对方的体温，如果不是因为刚刚经历过的折磨和疼痛，他甚至会想要接受Rumlow的提议，他已经很久没有经历过有高潮的性交了，他也有渴望，虽然他根本不期待自己真的能从这个男人这里得到高潮。他刻意忽略心里那股隐约的恐惧，和被撩拨的骚动，他这才明白，他其实不用担心在Rumlow面前暴露身份，Rumlow根本不在乎他是谁，Rumlow不在乎任何事。

“你还想吻我吗？”他抬起脸来，在昏暗发冷的空气里问出声音，“我们把这个做完吧。”

 

Jack被转过去，跟Rumlow继续接吻。他手里还抓着没能晾起来的床单，冒着带有肥皂味的潮气，很快就把两个人胸口的衣服都弄湿了，Rumlow腾出一只手，把床单从他手里抽走，扔到不比阳台地面干净多少的窗台上。眼下是深夜，外面黑乎乎的一片，Jack偶尔能听到摩托车引擎的轰鸣声和喝醉的工人大发酒疯的喊叫声，但听得最清楚的还是Rumlow的心跳声，好像一面鼓，隔着Rumlow的胸膛被捶得咚咚直响，还有他自己的，Jack能听到自己的心跳，Rumlow的舌头往他嘴里伸，他张开嘴巴，不再咬合牙齿，让Rumlow那条湿滑又有力的舌头在他口腔里钻弄，Rumlow总能让他联想到蜥蜴，那种热带丛林里悄声出没的冷血动物，但现在的Rumlow浑身发烫，Jack不知道他的血是不是也那么烫，他又开始吮吸Jack的嘴唇，先用牙齿掀起来上面半片，细细地、不使劲地咬，然后再吸住下面那半片，像是要把Jack嘴唇的颜色和水分都轻轻嚼干。

那并没有给Jack带来疼痛和不适，Jack略微仰起脖子，顺服地被Rumlow吮吸他的嘴唇。Rumlow的下巴和腮帮布满了又硬又密的胡茬，甚至混杂了一点灰白色在里面，Jack不知道Rumlow到底是三十多岁，是四十多岁，或者是五十多岁，Rumlow有着一副健壮精瘦的好身材和一张略显阴戾的脸，也许可以说他已经开始显出一点老相，而那副吊儿郎当的姿态却偏偏不让人觉得他饱经风桑。Jack在Rumlow的嘴里尝到了烟草味，还有薄荷口香糖的甜味，Rumlow总是随时随地在嚼口香糖，显示出一副对外界不闻不问的模样，Jack不喜欢Rumlow抽的那种牌子的烟，充满了粗制滥造的味道，但Rumlow给他的亲吻并不令他感到粗制滥造，事实上，如果他愿意承认的话，他居然有些情动了。

认识到这一点后，他只惊慌了两秒，就给自己找到了合理的借口，放下了心。Rumlow很会跟人接吻，充满技巧，这跟他干什么都粗手粗脚、敷衍了事的表象不太相符，但那亲吻的确也还带着有点莽撞的热情，这又让Jack觉得，Rumlow依然是个不难被看穿的人。Jack也有皮囊，并相信自己的皮囊足够厚实、坚硬、具有欺骗性，不会轻易被Rumlow这种人划开，那种隐隐的情动只是正常的生理反应，Jack想起来，快要到自己的发情期了。

他们的接吻十分成人，没有任何青少年坠入爱河式的黏黏糊糊、彼此试探。但也仅限于唾液的交换而已，Rumlow的手没有继续抚摸他，没有一路下移到什么部位，Jack有些意外，他本以为Rumlow会跟他玩到底的。但Rumlow的确勃起了，他也是，他不知道他们还在等什么，对方还在等什么，或许是怕他再被耗费体力的性交弄得昏昏沉沉，瘫睡在那张弹簧床上？Jack的确虚弱，但还没虚弱到那份上，他希望现在就做，Rumlow再糟也糟不过那些千奇百怪的客人，他想在自己发情期来临前完成一次应该不会太痛的交合，即使质量低劣、缺乏高潮，也多少能够缓解他被热潮袭击时的折磨，让他保留一些理智，不至于失控得太过羞耻。他是有自信的，虽然他早就失去了过去大部分能让他自信的事物——地位，金钱，权力，连夺人的容貌都因生存的挣扎而被磨得日益黯淡了，但他还有头脑，有判断力，知道怎么运用自己所剩无几的条件来获取自己需要的东西，他不相信Rumlow真的对他没有半点别的意思，和过去那些追着他表露满腔爱意的毛都没长齐的小伙子们相比，Rumlow也就只比他们多了一两分的粗鄙和油里油气而已。要是放在过去，Rumlow这样的人连出现在他眼前的资格都没有，而此时此刻的Jack已经盘算出了他能从Rumlow身上获得的所有好处——如果他真能把Rumlow弄昏头，变成对方的情人的话——老板的特殊庇护，除了隔间和地下室以外的临时住所，或许甚至还能弄到便宜的船票，Rumlow毕竟是在码头混的，但Jack还不清楚Rumlow到底混到了哪一步；而且Rumlow有枪，Jack在他腰上看到过枪套，他一定有枪，Jack不知道他都把它们放在哪儿，Jack早就想给自己弄枪了，想得发疯。

他握住Rumlow的手腕，贴到自己的背后，往下滑，滑到了股缝。这是赤裸的邀约，只比口头的邀请委婉那么一点点罢了，Rumlow立刻配合地捏起了他的屁股，又揉又搓，他喘息着抬起脸，弯曲眼角笑了一下。

“现在就发浪了？”Rumlow把头埋到他的肩窝里，嗅得像一条狼狗。算了吧，他可不想再操出一屌的血，Rumlow在心里斟酌着，放在那人屁股上的手倒半天没能收得回来。

Jack高昂起脖子，让自己临近发情期的信息素加速钻进Rumlow的鼻子里，“没事……”

“操你……”Rumlow抓着他后脑的头发，把他的脖子拽得更加往后，拉长到快要不能继续的幅度，“操你……”他顶着Jack的臀部送胯，模拟插入的动作，Jack下身什么都没床，他那块胀起来的牛仔裤裤裆在Jack的屁股肉上磨来磨去，Jack甜腻地叫了起来，艰难地扭过脸来，张嘴含住Rumlow掐到他后颈旁的大拇指。

“你是快发情了？”

Rumlow漏出一声嗤笑，像是想到了什么十分有趣的画面，说真的，他倒是很好奇Jack发起情来是什么样子。Jack还在含他的手指，用发亮的唾液把他的拇指涂了个遍，Rumlow不清楚自己还在磨蹭什么，还觉得哪里不对劲，他的老二已经胀得生疼了，他从来都不乐意委屈自己的下半身。他现在又见到了Jack的另一面，Jack不再像是一条毫无反应的死狗，转而变成了一朵收起刺来的玫瑰，拂在他的鼻子底下，散发出浓艳的、让人立刻接收到情色讯息的气味——Rumlow想不出自己还能有什么不满意的理由，他是个不爱动脑子的懒家伙，认识Jack的这些天来他已经动了太多脑筋，他快累死了。

“你在等什么？”Jack拉开他的拉链，从内裤裆部的那条开口里掏出他那条硬得直甩的肉棒，握在手里抚摸、搔弄。Rumlow一动不动地盯着他的脸，半张脸都隐藏在阴影里，只能看到半边红嘴唇，因为情难自已而下意识地张开了，小口吸着气，泛着饱满的水光，像是迫切需要用什么来堵住它。Rumlow越来越不满意，他觉得自己大概有病，Jack摆出死狗的模样他不满意，现在对他尽职尽责地发浪他也不满意，他什么时候变成了这么难伺候的老家伙？Rumlow不肯将问题归结到自己头上，干脆把放在Jack屁股上的手指往里挤了半截，对准那个几乎不需要润滑的入口，直直捅了进去。

他很快就用手把Jack搞得说不出话了。Jack的胳膊扒住他的肩膀和背，被他用手捅出了甜腻的哀叫，他继续盯着Jack的脸，他能看出来，Jack不全是在爽，还在心里暗自盘算着什么，至于那盘算的内容和对象，Rumlow就想不出来了。他不喜欢太聪明的Omega，那会给他一种不安全感，一种不知道自己哪天就会被骗得连裤子都不剩的危机感，也许是因为他自己算不上聪明人——小聪明他是有的，但小聪明一钱不值、一事无成，他害怕这个漂亮东西拥有的不止是小聪明。

“操我……”Jack勉强搂住他的脖子，亲他满是胡茬的腮帮，亲他耳朵后面那块敏感的皮肉，一开口就呵出热气，痒得他一肚子火，“我想你操我……”

“你想操，我就要操？”Rumlow把手指头抽出来，在那两块臀肉上胡乱擦拭了几下，“你当老板是什么，一根按摩棒？

Jack在心里骂了个脏字。他够耐心了，而Rumlow磨磨蹭蹭，就是不咬他的钩，他忍不住又做起那种不切实际的梦，梦里他还有枪，有属于自己的一支秘密军队，他只要抬一抬眼皮，就有人踹弯Rumlow的膝盖，逼这老家伙跪下，而他能不紧不慢地走过去，用手枪抵住Rumlow那张好像永远刮不干净的脸，不管他想要什么，Rumlow一个不字都别想说。

他在心里做着咬牙切齿的梦，嘴上又笑了一下，像个真有资格撒娇的孩子似的，笑完就撅了起来。

“它没法跟你争。”他笑得露出了小虎牙，嗓音弯弯绕绕，钻进Rumlow的耳朵里，“没法跟你的比。”

“我不付你钱，宝贝，你省省吧。”Rumlow眯着眼让他闭嘴。

Rumlow把手指重新滑进去，在Jack湿淋淋的后穴里抽插。他摸到那个小小的、凸出来一点的腺体，戳准那里加重力道，他的肩膀被Jack扒得紧紧的，而Jack即使被他用手弄得两腿发软，也没忘记控制住手掌的力气，以防抓伤他的后背。大概过了几分钟，他的手已经开始酸了，Jack终于要有射精的迹象，体内的甬道加快收缩，叫声也变得急促，Rumlow猛地提高速度，并拢的三根指头把Jack颤抖着推上高潮，发出低哑而绵长的呻吟，Rumlow抽出手，把还在高潮余韵里回不过神来的人摁跪下去。Jack还没完全睁开眼睛，就乖巧地张开了嘴，Rumlow没花太多时间在他嘴巴里戳捣，他也很快就射了，快得几乎让他恼怒，但Jack把他射出来的东西一滴不漏地咽了下去，并且意犹未尽似的抬脸望着他，Rumlow感觉到自己脆弱的自尊心被勉强补救回来，他哼了一声，拉上裤链，把Jack从地上拽起来，用拇指抹掉Jack嘴角的精液。

他放开Jack，把皱成一团的床单从地上捡起来，随手搭到晾衣服的细麻绳上，便转身回到了屋子里。Jack也走了进来，但没有跟着他一起坐到床上，Rumlow也没有邀请他坐下来的打算，他略显窘迫地把头发捋到耳朵后面，久违的高潮过后，理智又完全回来了，头脑变得异常清醒，他浪费了一夜挣钱的机会，也没有成功跟Rumlow发展出什么，最紧要的是，他没有能穿回地下室的裤子。Rumlow坐在床上，一副被刚才短暂的口交爽得暂时懒得动弹的样子，Jack淡淡地瞪了他一眼，转身去翻找他的柜子。

“别乱翻我的东西。”

Rumlow在他身后懒洋洋地出声，Jack没理他。

Rumlow的衣柜堆满了乱七八糟的东西，不止是没叠的棉T恤，灰色或褐色外套，直筒牛仔裤，腰带，窝成一团的平角内裤，紧挨着没洗干净的白袜子，还有一个空的运动水壶、一把雨伞、一根坑坑洼洼的脏棒球棍和几把有皮套子包着的砍刀，Jack一眼就认出来那是砍刀，混帮派的流氓必备，他轻视地笑了一下，外行人才会选这种华而不实的东西当武器，在部队里时他学过近身格斗和匕首格斗，砍刀是刀具里效率最低的东西。他勉强找出一条内裤和一条牛仔长裤，尺码有些大了，但能在他的腰胯上挂住就行，他不想光着腿走出去。穿好以后，他把被自己翻乱——但它们本来就是乱的——的衣物草草塞回去，空水壶被碰掉出来，他弯腰去捡，不经意瞥见衣柜最里面露出了半截什么柱状物，他疑惑地眯起眼，刨开前面堆成小山的衣服，握住了那个东西，那居然是根拐杖。

“说了让你别乱翻。”等到反应过来时，Rumlow已经站到他身后了，拿走他手里的拐杖，扔进柜子，“妈的，我又得重新收拾。”

Jack给了他一个“你什么时候真的收拾过”的怀疑眼神，没有再说什么。他看向Rumlow的下身，Rumlow的双腿，他以前从来没观察过，现在再看，他突然觉得，Rumlow走起路来好像确实不太正常，步调从来不快，总是拖着点步子，Jack以为那是习惯性的慵懒，现在想来，可能不止是懒的问题。

“别想七想八的，给我停下，你那个小脑袋。”Rumlow指了指他的脑门。“你看我像瘸子吗？”

Jack摇摇头，Rumlow确实不像个瘸子。

“不像就行。”

“你腿瘸过？”Jack望着他问。

“好像是吧。”Rumlow两腿一挪，在弹簧床上躺平下去，双手交叠着盖住脸，打了个长长的哈欠，“就瘸了几个月，没成残废。”

“怎么弄的？”Jack袒露自己的好奇。

“你烦不烦？”Rumlow甩开手掌，拿出一副要翻脸了的表情看回Jack的脸，眉头全拧到了一块儿。

“被人打的？”Jack继续烦他，并且相信对方并不会真的跟他翻脸，“其实看不太出来，你走路的时候。”

“你再不闭嘴，就给我滚。”

Rumlow这回连看都懒得看他了，好像下一秒就会打出响亮的呼噜。Jack望着他在床上直挺挺的样子，忍不住觉得好笑。

“我走了。”他转过身去，走到Rumlow卧室的门口，没说什么道谢的告别话。

“去哪？”Rumlow又支起了脖子，费劲地抬起脸看他。

“去给你挣钱。”他没有鞋，只能穿Rumlow的鞋。真丑的鞋啊，他一边弯下腰一边心想。

“拉倒吧，我给你今天的钱。”Rumlow的嗓音听起来很沉闷，不知道是真的睡意浓厚，还是故意口齿不清，“算你工伤。”

这可没有拒绝的道理，Jack很识趣地把脚从那双丑皮鞋里拿出来，站回原地。他还不确定Rumlow的意思，是让他留在这，还是让他直接回自己的住处？

“天亮再走吧。”

Jack转过身，无所适从地捋了捋穿在身上的汗衫的袖子。他想回地下室，和TJ睡在一起，但那要经过一段黑黢黢的、冷飕飕的夜路，他也不想去走。他走回到卧室，不清楚自己应该怎么在这里待着，而Rumlow翻了个身，朝他睁开了眼，“床底下还有个床垫，你把它拖出来。”

Jack愣住了，Rumlow又补了一句，“你难道还想跟我挤？我讨厌跟人躺一起睡觉。给你一块地方就不错了！”

Jack把那句“你想得美”咽回肚子里，走过去弯下腰，将窄窄一截床垫拖了出来，掸掉上面的灰。没有枕头，没有被子，但有横亘在头上的结实屋顶，这也算不错了，Jack没有抱怨，他躺上去，没有立刻闭眼。Rumlow关掉了灯。

“你不冷吧？别半夜又跟我喊冷。”

Jack在黑暗里翻了个白眼。他听到斜上方传来一阵布料摩擦和弹簧压缩的动静，不知道Rumlow又在动弹什么，他没有问，也没坐起来，直到一条毯子从那张床上朝他兜脸落过来，他把毯子扯开，像是经历了一场软绵绵的突袭，不知该气还是该笑。他坐直上半身，伸手在Rumlow除了背心以外没有任何遮蔽的后背上推了一把。

“你干什么？”Rumlow烦躁地大声问他。

“你不盖？”Jack不想害得这老家伙第二天感冒，到时候挨骂的十有八九还是他，更何况，他不习惯有别人味道的被子。

“给你你就用着，哪来这么多废话？”Rumlow受够了似的瞅他，满脸暴躁不堪的困倦，“再吵就滚出去。”

Jack没再给他借口发神经，扭头把毯子往身上一裹，躺下去睡了。


	5. Chapter 5

Jack回到地下室时已是清晨，TJ还在睡，两只被纱布缠得胖肿肿的手搁在身体一边，脸也侧着，打着缓慢的小呼噜。他在Rumlow那里睡了几个小时，但仍然感觉精神不好，好在Rumlow给了他一顿有油脂有温度的晚餐，他并没有饿着肚子回来，柜子里的面包快吃完了，他从厕所接了点冷水喝，然后脱去Rumlow的衣服，随手抓了一件TJ的外套裹上。

他们没有衣架，就栓了一节铁丝在门把手和旁边的椅柱上，用来晾洗过的衣物。他摸了摸挂在铁丝上的那几件单衣，还是潮乎乎的，TJ的那件工装制服也晾在上面，沾上了一点铁丝的锈迹。TJ短期内是没办法再回工厂干活了，但这件制服质量还不错，算是TJ现在为数不多的一件好衣服，Jack把它拿下来，展平袖子和裤腿上的褶皱，横放到桌子上，希望这样能使它快点干燥。

“Jack？”

Jack转过身，看到TJ还没完全睁开的眼睛。TJ没法用手撑住床，就只能像他过去在健身房练腹肌时做操那样，使劲抬起上半截身子，睡眼惺忪地望着穿着自己衣服的兄长。

“你出去了？”他的两颗蓝眼珠随着Jack的靠近而转动，嗓音还是黏黏的，像是没睡醒。

“没有。我起来喝了点水。”Jack掀开毯子，把TJ按回去，TJ费劲地往里挪了挪，给Jack腾出一点地方。

Jack坐了进去，没有立刻躺下。他的腿是冰凉的，而TJ把被窝捂得热烘烘，他又往里缩了点儿，感觉到TJ的胳膊贴到了自己的胳膊上，比他的要暖和。

“我做了个梦。”TJ想揉眼睛，但手抬了半截，就丧气地放了下去。

“什么梦？”Jack随口一问，并没被提起兴趣。

“我梦到了Steve。”TJ把脑袋搁到了Jack的臂弯旁，用脸颊蹭在Jack手臂的皮肤上，懒洋洋地、下意识地，“还有你，我也梦到了你，好像是上小学的时候。”

“我们上小学的时候还不认识Rogers。”Jack指出他梦境的不合理之处。

“做梦嘛。”TJ嘴一撅，又把脑袋倒回到床垫上，喃喃地自顾自说了下去，“我记得Steve说他小时候很瘦弱，经常挨揍。你能想象他瘦弱的样子吗？我想不出来，我觉得他大概从五岁起就有一身的肌肉，我想象不出干瘪的Steve。”

Jack突然觉得，他也想象不出年轻时的Rumlow。那个男人有过青春吗？他觉得Rumlow十八岁时大概也是那样，和如今没有太大变化，除了胡子少一点，脸上的褶子和小伤疤要少一点，说脏话时的调子更嚣张一点，或许也没有现在这么健壮，像一头干瘦的灰狼。

“我梦到你跟Steve吵架，但你只有他胸口那么高。”

“我为什么跟他吵架？”Jack继续问，不是因为好奇，而是因为如果他不问下去，这里也没第二个人能听TJ说自己的梦了。

“不知道，反正就是在吵架。”TJ的语速放慢下来，他好像也在拼命回忆，梦境模糊而破碎，他皱着眉头，想要把那些片段拼凑起来，“你一直指控他什么，他显得很委屈。我想帮他说话，你就转过来骂我，让我闭嘴，后来你让侍卫队的其他人开枪把他打死，但没有人敢，因为他是队长。我觉得你疯了，就跑去找Thomasina，告诉她你要杀了Steve，可是她笑了，让我不要捣乱，快到父亲的生日了，她已经够忙的了。”

Jack笑了，没有急着去为梦中那个听似疯狂的自己辩解。他也做梦，他知道梦境的荒唐，但他很久没有做过梦了。

“后来我跑回去，看到你两只手端着枪，把枪口抵在他的肚子上。我让他跑，他不跑，也不去抢你的枪，而是想要把你抱起来，最后你没有开枪，他就把你抱住了，跟你认错……”

“都是些什么乱七八糟的。”Jack继续笑着，转过去看TJ的脸，TJ的表情倒是不那么轻松，甚至有点忧心忡忡，像是还沉浸在那个荒谬而令人屏息的梦里，Jack捉住他的一只手，“还疼吗？”

“对了，我想起来了，你要流放他！”

“喔？他犯了什么罪？”Jack装作终于被吸引了的模样，顺着TJ的话茬往下问。

 

时隔多年，Jack再次迎来了TJ与他的冷战。

上一次发生在TJ遭人绑架那年。TJ被绑第十四天，他最终没能沉得住气，向老国王请命带队去把奄奄一息的TJ弄了回来，在皇家医院待了近两个月后，TJ又健健康康、高高兴兴地出院了，所有人都到场了，唯独他没去，TJ又气又委屈，当着父母、政客和媒体的面把兄长派人给他送来的一大束捧花丢在地上，花瓣新鲜而脆弱，掉得医院大门口满台阶都是。自那日起，TJ单方面向他挑起了旷日持久的冷战，当他不存在，或者说无时无刻不关注着他的存在。Jack记得那些被故意掼响的冰箱门，被故意踩响的昂贵的实木地板，Jack甚至还记得TJ当时在王宫里走来走去的样子，像一只自尊心脆弱又犟脾气的小狗，每天都把“我不在乎你”写在脸上。那场冷战以侍卫队新任队长的述职仪式作为尾声，Rogers来了，TJ迅速被那个样貌迷人的队长吸引了，和Jack玩冷战的持久精力转变成撩拨和骚扰Rogers的不竭兴趣，对Jack没去接他出院的怨恨也不了了之，烟消云散。

TJ的手伤尚未痊愈，纱布还摘不掉，依旧免不了处处要Jack帮忙。TJ没法自己洗脸刷牙，Jack就把牙膏挤到牙刷上，戳进他那张平时总是说个不停、近来却几乎一声不吭的嘴巴里，刷完牙后再拿毛巾沾水，拧干，往他的脸上抹，他像一尊橡皮做的雕像，呆站在水池前，承受着这番被兄长全权伺候的屈辱，说不上配合，也说不上不配合。给TJ洗漱完以后，Jack才开始收拾自己，接着他要弄早饭，他把面包和香肠切开，放到锅子上烤热，这时候TJ通常就坐在餐桌旁，扭着脑袋看向墙角，地下室里没有窗户，他没有窗外可看，Jack猜不到他都在想些什么，Jack先自己吃，然后把TJ那份食物送到他嘴边。

他使劲大口咬，咀嚼得仓促又匆忙，像是有人在跟他比赛似的。托Rumlow的福，十几天来他们第一次吃到了肉，如果不是那件事的揭穿，TJ应该会很开心的，Jack想。他相信TJ一定很想念过去的食物，那些TJ钟爱的甜食和垃圾快餐，他们很久没有闻到油炸的气味了。即使是像他这样食欲寡淡的人，也常常想起过去家宴上的羊排和奶油汤，他没有TJ那么贪吃，但口腹之欲是无法抑制的，那是基本的需求，像睡眠，像性交。食物应当是放在首位的，而现在他过着完全倒错的生活，他有多的性交和少的睡眠、少的进食，他时常在隔间的床垫上饥肠辘辘，为客人口jiao时格外痛苦，他舔着劣质保险套上的人工香精的味道，所谓的草莓味，觉得自己快要忘记了真正的草莓是什么味道。他知道TJ也和自己一样，常常吃不饱，直到现在这个事实还令他觉得荒谬，觉得不真实，过去二十几年的人生里他想过未来的一切可能性，他想到过篡位，想到过和舅舅一起建立独裁，想到过把TJ和母亲都送走，严加软禁起来，却从来没想到过他可能会让自己和弟弟饿肚子。这片区域的状况不是最糟的，他听说距离这里不远的另一个村镇甚至出现了食人的惨状，那个村镇由于被怀疑私藏吉尔博反抗军而全面戒严，没有进出、没有交易，Jack能够想象得到。他感到切实的恐惧。

他就快要到发情期了，这令他格外紧张。他希望能安稳地度过热潮，不要招惹任何麻烦，不要被任何发情的客人或路边的野alpha强行标记，他承受不了那个。他需要一个能凭借意愿自由处置的身体，理由很简单，被标记的omega由于信息素排斥的问题无法作妓，这是出于最实际的考量，而不是什么罗曼蒂克的、年少情怀式的幻想，他从不幻想能与一个相爱的人进行结合，那种憧憬是TJ才会有的，他不会有。

他想起了Rumlow，那个令他短暂情动的家伙。Rumlow的信息素并不算强烈，但易于分辨，Jack也记得Rumlow身上的气味，他能通过感官记忆回想起来，那像是皮革、机油、燃尽的烟头和剃须水的味道，他不知道为什么会有机油味，也许是因为Rumlow有辆摩托车，他也不知道为什么会有剃须水味，Rumlow看起来不像个勤于刮胡子的家伙。Jack摸了摸自己的下巴，Omega的体毛相比之下要淡些，但仍然会生长，他也有阵子没料理自己了，他从厕所水池上方的柜子里拿出肥皂和刀片，他没有剃须膏一类的东西，只能靠肥皂水贫乏的泡沫来润滑，那不可避免地在他下巴上弄出了几道细小的刮伤，他皱了皱眉，继续下去，他盯着狭窄镜面里的自己，苍白的脸，刮去胡茬后光洁的腮帮，深陷的眼窝，眼球上有血丝。他侧过身子，望向盘腿坐在床垫上看报纸的TJ——他偶尔能搞到几张战地报纸，那些不定期印刷的报纸大多散发在地下酒吧或集市上——TJ也瘦了很多，头发长长了，乱糟糟地堆在脑袋上。  
TJ小时候跟他有身高差，两个人还没有那么像，后来TJ也长大了、抽条了，迅速与他长成了一个漂亮模样，只要不说话、不动弹，就能让不熟悉他俩的人难以分辨。但国王家的小儿子从来不可能不说话、不动弹，他说很多的话，总是跑来跑去、动个不停，再后来他成了八卦新闻网站的常客，全国人都见识过他与小女星勾肩搭背钻进跑车，见识过他在夜店吸食迷幻药后的舞姿，再也没有人会把他和Jack弄混淆。

Jack望着TJ的侧影，TJ的脸颊还是有些肉的，给人婴儿肥的无害印象，他又想起TJ对他说的那些伤人的话，一遍遍在他耳边回放，他洗干净下巴，把刀片放回去，用袖子擦干了脸上的水。

“你该打针了。”他把柜子里那两小瓶抑制剂拿出来，还有塑料包装的一次性注射器。

他熟悉TJ身上的味道，他们是从小一起长大的兄弟，当然彼此都熟悉对方身上的味道，他能闻出来TJ上个月注射的抑制剂正在逐渐失效，如同沙漏里的沙子，他把抑制剂的瓶口敲断，撕开塑料纸，将注射器的针头戳了进去，抽取液体。

“你还是不打吗？”TJ突然问他。

他没有答话，走过去坐下来，把报纸从TJ腿上拿开。TJ盯着他，他把TJ的右胳膊掰过来，将袖子捋上去，露出肘窝，TJ没有推他，也没有甩开手，Jack以为他又要借打针闹一次脾气，但他没有。

“你还要去做那个吗？”得不到回应，TJ就换了个问题，好像完全没有意识到这个问题比上一个问题更不可能收获满意的答案。

“我听说这周四有个书市，贩子拉了不少旧书来卖。你如果闲着无聊，可以去看看。”Jack一手捉着他的手腕，一手往他的血管里推送抑制剂，“但不要买。”

“对不起。”

Jack停顿了一下，然后迅速将针头抽出来。针孔处流了点血，他不想浪费纱布，就让TJ把胳膊晾着，血一会儿就会凝固，他好像没听到TJ那句毫无预兆的道歉似的，把空药瓶和注射器收拾进袋子，扔进门口的旧水桶。

“对不起。”TJ坐在床上，一只胳膊还伸在胸前，肩膀和脊背都塌陷着，不太像他，“对不起，对不起。”

“Tommy。”

Jack喊了一声TJ的小名，希望这个话题到此为止，不要再有任何的继续了。他们是成人，成人间的处事是可以更灵活的，只有小孩子才会一板一眼地为自己所说的错话道歉，并请求原谅，而不管是听取道歉还是给予原谅，都是太过消耗情绪的事情，Jack不想为了TJ迟来的后悔而消耗情绪。他宁肯TJ把那天晚上的事忘了，或者像他一样，当做什么都没发生过。

“对不起，Jack。”TJ仰头盯着他，没有要停下的意思，“如果没有我拖累你，你……”

“如果没有你拖累我，我也会去挣那个钱的，你不要再想这个事了，TJ。停下来吧。”

TJ停了下来，来不及闭合的嘴唇僵着，半天都没有出声。

“没有你想得那么糟。”Jack走回来，隔着半米远的距离站在他面前，看着一旁的餐桌，眼神里空无一物，“不太费体力，也没什么危险。我在攒钱，我想我们能在冬天之前就搭船往北走，赶在河面冻上之前。”

北部是荒山和草原，村镇稀少，战火也更少。如果他们能登上收钱替人偷渡的渔船，混过有士兵驻扎的关卡，进入河对岸的平民区，日子会比现在更好过一点。

“我要回工厂干活。”TJ放下了胳膊，望着自己的手，“它们就快好了。等它们一好，我就能回工厂，我可以白班晚班一起上，他们很多人都那样干，中午睡觉就行。薪水要多一倍。”

“随便你吧。”Jack没发表意见。到时候再说吧，他不相信TJ能吃得下那个苦。

“等我回了工厂，你就不要去那儿了。你可以跟我一起去找份活干，只要干白班，我们俩把钱放到一起。我们不用急着走，或许能等到春天……”

“你确定我们还能活到春天？”Jack打断他，“那些该死的搜查队天天都在抓人，抓叛逃的，抓造反的，我们两个的脸就印在他们人手一份的小册子上，我不知道悬赏多少，应该不少。那些当兵的大多也认识我们，去年我们跟盖斯打仗时，他们的电视台上天天播放反对塞拉斯的宣传片，里面把你和我的底都翻了个遍，TJ，你现在走到大街上，都可能被人认出来，然后拽到行刑场枪决，而我还让你去逛书市因为我他妈的怕你在这个见鬼的地方憋出病来，你懂吗？”

TJ被他的话堵得说不出什么来，做了几个吞咽的动作后，把脸扭到了另一边，不再看他。Jack突然觉得疼，疼得他喘不过气那种，好像有人拿匕首在他心脏上挑烂了一块溃烂的肉，让他难以忍受，他的嗓子有点哑了，所以他想走过去把TJ抱住，离得近一点，好贴着TJ的耳朵继续骂他，让他搞清楚现实情况，但他没有这么做，他怕TJ缩回去，或者畏惧地瞪着他，他想问TJ很多事，他想把TJ那颗脑瓜给挖出来，看看那里面到底都在想些什么，是不是还恨他，讨厌他，觉得他下贱、肮脏、不择手段，和过去那个小Tommy嫉妒的兄长差了十万八千里。

“我怕你难受。”TJ终于又开了口，说的话却毫无关联，又好像回到了小时候，Jack教训他，左耳朵进右耳朵出，他全给当成耳旁风，“我怕你疼。我一想到你难受，你疼，我的脑袋里就像是有虫子在啃。不然我们换吧？这样才公平，我……”

Jack花了几秒钟才反应过来TJ在说什么，他把手扬起来，比那天晚上打得重得多，几乎把TJ扇倒在床垫上，TJ没法捂住脸，就只能直直地倒过去，头发也乱作一团。

“你敢再提一个字，TJ，我就打断你的腿。”他把TJ揪起来，摁到床角，他发起火来还是过去的习惯，嗓音压低、双眼不时眯成两道细线，“我发誓我会那么做的，你不要以为我跟你说着玩儿，你敢再提一个‘公平’试试！”

他气得手指颤抖，所以没能把TJ揪紧。TJ没像是被吓到，只是有点被打愣了，Jack威胁他的这几秒钟里他才回过神来，似乎在琢磨什么事情，又好像根本什么都没在想，他抬起脸来，用两边胳膊环住了Jack的脖子。

Jack立刻浑身绷紧，反应理解得如同被人捅了一刀，TJ搂住他，把脸贴到他的肩窝上，这才开始不出声地哭，Jack往后退了半步，被TJ搂得退不开，TJ的力气是很大的，挨打也只是因为不跟他还手，他想掰开TJ的胳膊也掰不动，只能被TJ搂着，感觉到TJ热乎乎、湿漉漉的脸埋在自己脖子里，有潮湿的鼻息。

“放开我。”他僵硬地站在床前，双手掐住TJ的胳膊，还在尝试掰开它们，“放开我，Tommy。别玩这种三岁小孩的把戏，把胳膊松开。”

事实是，他没有那么急于让TJ松开。他不知道自己有多少年没有这样被TJ拥抱过了，太久了，他一点印象都没有了。TJ还是喜欢那样，喜欢像抱玩具熊一样抱他，胳膊能收多紧就收多紧，好像他不是个活人，不是哥哥，而是肚子里塞满人造棉花的毛绒玩具，能把小傻瓜的眼泪全都吸光，然后陪他睡个好觉。

“我只有你了，Jack……”TJ搂着他，在他脖子里发出嗡嗡的哭腔，“我只有你了……”

Jack痛恨TJ的幼稚与情绪化，也痛恨自己这种轻易被TJ的情绪化所影响的软弱。他被TJ搂得气力尽失，连骂人的劲都没有，他没办法，只能抬起一只手，试着摸了摸TJ的脑门。

“Tommy。”

他把TJ乱糟糟的头发往后抹，露出TJ的额头，TJ被他抹得抬起头来，从下往上地望着他。

“我也只有你了。”

 

夜色降临前，Jack睡了一觉。TJ躺在他旁边，应该是醒着的，只是因为没什么事可做，所以躺在他旁边，望着墙上剥落的石灰，脸上有干涸的泪痕。

他醒来后，TJ睡着了，或者装作睡着了的样子。他轻手轻脚地爬起来换衣服，喝水，把早饭吃剩的边角料塞进嘴里，然后弯腰穿鞋。天气越来越冷，走在路上他计划着要想办法弄些布条回来，把漏风的门缝堵上，从空地拐进通往那栋楼的巷子，他看到几个人影靠在路边，手里夹着烟，像是在朝他身上打量。

他突然感觉到腹部一阵烧灼，背上和掌心都冒出了汗。这与他预想的时间不对，太快了，他不该这么早进入发情期，他眨了眨眼，试着冷静下来。初期不会太折磨人，只要他集中注意力，就不会受到太大影响，有人往他这边走过来，他站直身子，与来人的视线对上了。

有些不肯多花钱的alpha经常在这条巷子里招妓，私下沟通价格，买一个便宜的口活。外面很冷，但Jack愿意做，因为这不存在任何抽成，对方给的虽然少，但每个子儿都是他的。他跟着那人走到墙根底下，跪下来，伸出一直缩在袖口里的手，为对方拉开裤链，掏出裆部里面的器官，揉搓撸动了一阵，便把脸凑过去，张开嘴含住。对方一手搭在他肩膀上，一手捉着他的头发，他富有技巧性地舔弄那根肉柱的顶端，用舌头绕着圈打转，然后吞进去半截，用力吮吸，那人没过多久就射了，他迅速吐出来，但还是被射到了一点在脸上，他抬手擦脸，被那人猛地抓住了手腕。

“你在发情？”那人问他，嗓音带着无意的嘲弄，也有些赤裸裸的难耐，“要不要我帮帮你？或者你帮帮我？”

Jack没接茬，从对方手里接过零钱，擦着脸转身要走。那人从背后扯住他，把他拽回到墙边，掐着他的脖子逼他弯腰，Jack这才闻出来这也是个发情的alpha，之前或许因为寒冷的夜风他什么都没察觉到，他吃痛地骂了一声，两腿发软，那人开始用手摸他的屁股，又急不可耐地绕到前面，解开他裤腰的扣子，他想站直身体，但被钳制着，身后的人甚至想要掐着他往墙上撞，撞晕了才好办事，他咬了咬牙，放松抵抗，让对方的手顺利伸进他的裤子，并靠上来舔他的脸，嗅他的颈脖，他忍着，被那火热而黏腻的舌头舔得浑身发抖，他手里还攥着钱，不肯放松，借着那人在他身上抚摸的空当他把钱塞进口袋，用手肘猛击那人的腹部，然后转过身来，吃力地抓住对方的肩膀和上臂摔在地上，迅速翻滚到另一边，站起来就跑。那人被惹恼了，爬起来追他，他跑得跌跌撞撞，险些再次摔倒。

他被那个发情的alpha从后面抓住胳膊，而突然从对面传来一阵激烈的跑动声，惊扰了他背后的施暴者。路灯稀疏，Jack看不清那是一群什么人，那些人横冲直撞地跑过来，像是在逃命似的，Jack趁乱朝着那栋楼的方向狂奔，中途闪进一条岔道，躲在爬满苔藓的矮墙后，剧烈地喘息起来。又有几个人从远处跑过来，经过Jack眼前的那条路，借着昏暗的灯光他看到那些人的装束——破烂的军制服，军靴，有的背着枪有的没有，他不会认错，那是吉尔博的军装，是亡国的部队，他又看到几个人踉踉跄跄地跑过去，身上全是血污，他以为盖斯的部队早就把战俘杀光了，看来还没有，那些人形容枯槁，只吊着一口气在跑，Jack眼睁睁看着一具身躯倒在路上，然后再没爬起来，肢体被后面跟上来的脚步忙乱地踢到一边，打了半个滚。他不清楚这些战俘是怎么逃出来的，可能是周密的计划，可能有人领导，也可能只是钻了敌营的空子，但都没有意义，如果找不到庇护，这些目标明显的战俘在敌占区活不过黎明，而有了那个食人村的例子，这里已经没有任何门户胆敢收容战俘了。

等道路重归寂静，Jack才悄悄走出来，迅速跑向了那栋楼。一个散发着热潮信息素的Omega大半夜在路上闲逛可不是好事，他为自己捏了把汗，如果不是那帮突然蹿出来的战俘，他可能就要被那个家伙抓住了。几步踩上楼梯，他跟三五个迎面走下来的Omega打了招呼，对方也像是在讨论看到战俘的事，他留了个心眼，想要偷听几句对话，但没听到什么有用的信息。那些Omega大多是贫民窟出来的穷孩子，对战争对军人都没什么见解，他们只会聊哪国的士兵最敢来光顾，哪个从前的朋友被人贩子掳去卖作了军妓，Jack把那些话抛到脑后，走进长廊，很快找到了空着的隔间。他没急着进去，而是左右张望了半天，他看到了Rumlow，这个时间Rumlow通常都在，他走过去，让Rumlow看到他，然后给了Rumlow一个眼神，示意他跟自己过来。Rumlow跟两个结完帐的客人打了招呼，板着脸跟过来，Jack没有立刻跟他说话，只是转身进了隔间，让Rumlow也拍开帘子跨了进来。

“怎么搞到现在？”Rumlow一看清他脸上的脏污，表情就明了了一大半，“你他妈在底下接私活了？”

Jack没回答，他这才松懈下来。他差点被侵犯，又被一群属于自己国家的战俘搅动得心神不宁，脸色难看极了，而因为发情的缘故，他的嘴唇和眼窝都显露出一种病态的红，他坐到床上，脱掉自己脚上那双头尖已经磨破了的帆布鞋，脱掉袜子，然后开始脱去长裤，脱上衣外套。

“你帮帮我吧，我发情了。”

等脱了一大半，他才抬起头来看向Rumlow。Rumlow被他晾在一边，愤怒与困惑在脸上交替闪现，直到都变成了古怪的焦躁不安，Jack才放出一句略带痛苦的呻吟，态度顺从地躺下来，请求地望着他。

“我没时间跟你搞……”Rumlow突然几步冲过来，把他从床垫上揪起，紧张地下颚都在缓慢抽动，两眼紧盯着他潮红的脸，“听着，那帮军队的人要来查我这边，据说是搜战俘什么的，几分钟就到，上次你让我帮你挡走那个当兵的，到底怎么回事？”

Jack浑身发凉地拽开他的手，视线散乱在地上，一时没能收拾起来。底下又传来一阵隐隐的骚动，像是有一大拨人要上来，把老旧的楼梯踩得咯吱作响，Jack绝望地看回Rumlow的脸，像是用眼神抓住最后一棵救命稻草，“求你先别走。”

 

“不知道，你大概就是看他不顺眼，想把他弄走吧。”TJ耸耸肩，吸了吸鼻子，“后来我就醒了。”

“我的确没看他顺眼过。”

Jack看着TJ的眼睛，TJ也看向了他，从上往下，显示出一丝不敢在兄长面前造次的老实听话，这种老实里包含着另一丝沉默的消极抵抗，他不同意Jack的话，但又不敢贸然否定，所以只能瞪着Jack的脸，瞪得毫无气势。

“你看谁都不顺眼。”最终他憋出了一句反击，像是在维护他爱慕的Steve，又不全是在维护Steve。

“你还喜欢他吗？”Jack并不为弟弟那句有点幼稚的指控而气恼，转而开启了另一个话题，“你想他吗？”

“Nah…”TJ先摇头，又点头，把眼睛地垂下去，露出一点不好意思，但很快又抬了起来，看回Jack的脸，“无所谓，反正他喜欢的不是我。而且他大概也已经死了。”

Jack终于吃惊了一次，他没想到TJ会这么快就面对了这个十有八九的事实，他居然有些不忍起来。他又开始恨那个金头发的大家伙，他也不知道自己哪来那么多恨，小时候他恨父亲，因为他亲眼看到过父亲一手掐住母亲的脖子，让她跟她那个狗娘养的的哥哥小心一点，别打什么鬼算盘，后来他也恨过母亲，他为了母亲的生日而苦练一支钢琴乐曲，母亲在生日音乐会上当着近百观众的面拥抱他并且落泪，他激动极了，虽然只在脸上露出一点早熟的微笑，下到后台时他不小心听到母亲跟Thomasina抱怨，抱怨他弹得太长，让她不得不推迟鸡尾酒派对的开场时间，他这才回想起来，那拥抱和落泪是母亲的拿手好戏，他居然一时忘了。他当然也恨过弟弟，无忧无虑的小Tommy，好像这个家庭的纷争都与他无关，好像这世间的脏污都落不到他的头上，自出生就被赦免了追逐名利的苦痛与罪恶，只关心酒杯里的橄榄和饮料里的冰块，关心那些同他一样年轻帅气的男孩子的内裤裤腰上写着什么句子，不关心王位，不关心自己在舅舅那里的股份都被兄长吞掉了多少。再后来Jack恨Rogers，恨Rogers的正直和理想主义，他仍然记得那天下午他看着TJ倚在他的侍卫队长的肩上打盹，Rogers也有些昏睡，两个人坐在镶着繁复花纹的金边沙发上，阳光斜斜地擦着窗棱投进来，那一刻Jack觉得，Rogers才应该是TJ的哥哥。

“Jack。”

TJ又唤了他一声，他回过神来，伸舌头在干燥的嘴唇上舔了舔，转脸去看睡在他身旁的伤员，“嗯？”

“你到底在码头做什么样的工作？”

他在TJ灰蓝色的眼球上看到了自己的倒影。

“搬东西？帮人算账？”TJ盯着他，他没能撑太久，把自己的视线从TJ眼睛里挪了回来，TJ还在继续问，“你从来没跟我怎么说过。”

“又不是什么好工作，没什么可说的。”

“可是我都跟你说我在工厂里干活的事。”

“我从来没要求过你告诉我。”Jack坐直起来，像是想要下床了。

TJ没法拉住他的胳膊，只能探着上身朝他的方向凑，硬是把脸凑到了他面前，“你脸色看起来好差。你每天都半夜出去，白天才回来，要么就一两天都不回来。”

“你还打算睡你的觉吗？”

他果然掀开被子要下床，TJ拦不住他，只能也跟着跪立了起来，慌慌张张提高了嗓门，“每次都是这样，我从来都对你说实话，但你什么都不告诉我，你什么都不告诉我，还觉得我是蠢货，什么都不懂，我是你弟弟，我应该知道你在做什么样的……”

“停下！”

Jack气急败坏地吼了一声，立刻把TJ吼住了。他知道TJ没有表现出来的这么有底气，每次跟他大呼小叫，TJ都要暗地里给自己加油打气，半天才能鼓起胆子。TJ从小就怵他。他张开嘴，嘴唇有些颤抖，他其实还没想好要跟TJ说什么，他向来擅长编造和表述谎言，但面对TJ时他的这项本领很容易失效，他开始飞速地思考，酝酿词句，他要告诉Tommy，他负责在码头的汽船上看守船舱里的重要设备，船白天运货，夜晚停摆时才需要人看守，这是个合理的解释，而且他不怕TJ哪天真去码头找他，只要事后他解释自己在船上，TJ当然找不到他。考虑好所有细节后，他刚要出声，就被门外传来的动静打断了，他听到渐渐靠近的脚步声，什么东西与墙面摩擦的窸窣声，他警觉地几步跨向门口，并抬手示意TJ待在床上不要出声，他没有任何武器，只能弯腰拿起摆在门后的一根木棍，那是从一张散架了的椅子上卸下来的，木棍头尖还有一颗钉子，他屏住呼吸，听到那脚步声停下来，那人出了口气，Jack立刻僵在原地，他不会听错那个出气的声音，是Rumlow。

他放下举着木棍的手，比之前还要慌张了，听出那是Rumlow之前他还要镇定得多，而现在他开始反复舔舐嘴唇，无用地四处张望，他不知道Rumlow怎么找来的，要来做什么，他回头快速瞥了一眼TJ，TJ困惑而紧张地盯着他，盯着他背后的门，他不知道该怎么办了。像是挣扎了很久，外面的人终于在门板上敲了敲，操，Jack无助地低声骂了出来，操，他把木棍撂到地上，伸手打开了门。

Rumlow猛地抬起头，没料到这么快就能得到屋里人的回应似的。

Jack瞪着他，没等他说什么就跨了出来，一只手把门掩在身后，他看到Jack慌乱的神情，看到Jack从敞开的衣襟里露出来的锁骨，Jack又把他往楼道外拉了几步，急匆匆的，显得又紧张又气恼，牙齿在嘴唇上咬来咬去，咬出一片不正常的血色。

“你来干什么？”话一出口，他就意识到自己的口气不对，他和Rumlow还有得搞，不能现在就出错，“我……我以为你不知道我住在哪儿。”

“我是不知道，所以我跟着你走了一趟。警惕性不够啊，宝贝，被人跟了一路都没发现。”Rumlow勾起嘴角笑笑，挺得意的。

Jack心里一沉，他从Rumlow那里离开时的确有些昏昏沉沉的，一路上光顾着埋头往前走，什么都没感觉到。

“你有事吗？”他局促地看了看Rumlow的脸，为了掩饰不安，他习惯性地抬手把头发往耳朵后面捋，终于想到一个对方特地登门造访的理由，“啊，衣服和鞋子我换下来了，你等下……”

“留着它们吧，我懒得往回拿了。”

Rumlow摆了摆手，Jack这才注意到他另一只手里提着的东西，像是一兜杂物。Jack把目光移上来，疑惑地望着他。

“呃，嗯。”Rumlow把那不算沉的袋子往Jack脚边一扔，顿时散成一摊，还好没有什么从里面掉出来，“你看看有什么你能要的。”

Jack把袋子拿起来打开，看到里面装着一截晒干的香肠，几块干酪，除了食物之外还有两板四节电池，一卷绷带，一瓶双氧水，Jack伸手翻弄了几下，又看到一罐果酱，黑乎乎的颜色，不知道是什么口味的，Jack不知道这些都是Rumlow从哪弄来的，这附近没有任何正常营业的商店或杂货铺，只有不定期的集市，集市上的食物和药品也都很少，并且贵得出奇。他抬脸看向Rumlow，楼道里没有灯，只从他背后的门缝里漏出一点微弱的光照，Rumlow的眼眶十分凹陷，眼睛全藏到了高高的眉骨所投射下来的阴影里，他看不出Rumlow的眼神和表情，只能从Rumlow紧绷的嘴角推测出对方其实也有些紧张。

“谢谢……”他斟酌着，拿出几秒礼节性的犹豫，从兜里拿出那罐果酱，还有那卷绷带，“谢谢。”

“唔。”Rumlow把袋子接回去，又瞅了Jack两眼，最后干脆自己从里面再掏出干酪和香肠，塞到Jack怀里，“我认识从北边过来贩肉的一个伙计。他也搞得到罐头，但罐头太重了，我不爱要那个。”

“谢谢。”Jack捧着一臂弯的食物，竟然有些张口结舌。他应该高兴的，他原本并没有期待从Rumlow那里获得如此日常的、如此看得见摸得着的好处——这也说明Rumlow不是真的对他一点意思都没有，他不相信Rumlow对手下的每个人都这么慷慨——他又朝Rumlow笑了下，尽可能让自己笑出受宠若惊的一派纯真，“我……”

Rumlow把空了一大半的袋子拿回到手里，百无聊赖地掂量了两下，站在那儿，好像应该要走了，但又想不出什么潇洒的告别话。他用食指和拇指捏了把鼻子，看了看袋子，又看了看虚掩的门，就是没看Jack，Jack也回头看了下门，他好像听到TJ喊他了，他转过来，舔了舔嘴唇，Rumlow突然开口，“这些你拿着，算我送你的。但钱还是要还。”

“我知道。”Jack点头，表示自己并没有想太多，他清了清嗓子，试图用尽可能低的音量传达出足够的真诚，“我知道，我会还给你。”

“嗯。”Rumlow最后看了他一眼，然后收回目光，像是打算走了。Jack抱着东西站在门口，看着Rumlow转身离开，一直走到楼道口，而背后的门突然被打开，TJ钻了出来，盯着那个男人的背影，转头就问，“那个老家伙是谁？”

Rumlow停下了脚步，Jack心里一沉，想把TJ往里面赶，但怀里捧着那些东西，不方便用胳膊，只能低声催促弟弟进屋。TJ梗着脖子不肯回去，硬是等到跟转过身来的Rumlow打了个昏暗模糊的照面，Jack真的怕了，朝着TJ的小腿踹了一脚，TJ吃痛叫出声来，不甘心地往后缩了半步。

“你叫谁‘老家伙’呢，小鬼？”

“你是什么人！”TJ不甘示弱地顶撞了回去。

“他是我老板。”Jack恨不得用那块硬得像砖头一样的干酪堵住TJ的嘴，“走，回屋去。”

“听到了吗，崽子？我是你哥哥的老板。”Rumlow举高手里的袋子，对着那个轮廓和Jack十分相像的男孩轻佻地晃了晃。“我走了，Jack。”

 

Jack来不及跟Rumlow说再见，就被TJ连珠炮似的发问给吵昏了头，“他是谁？他是干什么的？他为什么给我们送东西？”

“闭嘴，TJ，我们回屋。”

“别让我闭嘴，我就不，你回答我的问题。”TJ挡在他和门之间，急得眼睛都红了，嘴角撇得委委屈屈又十分生气，一股打定主意要刨根问底的劲头，“他到底是什么人？”

“TJ，我们先进去再说，好吗？”Jack企图安抚他，TJ不难哄，只要有耐心，他从来都哄得好TJ，只要他想。

“Is he your pimp？”

Jack浑身一冷，差点把Rumlow给他的那些东西全部掉到地上。

“你不知道你在说些什么。”

他扭头走进屋子，把食物放到桌子上，他还算平静，而TJ紧跟在他身后，说话的语调让他越来越冷，“你以为我什么都感觉不到吗？那些气味，你以为我都闻不到？你以为我什么都不懂，Jack，从小你就以为我没你聪明，你说什么我都信，但我不是傻瓜！”

“坐下。”Jack唇齿颤抖地吩咐他，“坐下来，别对我大呼小叫。”

“别再用这种语气跟我说话……”TJ像是快要哭出来了，强烈的哽咽令他的嗓音听起来很不清晰，“别当我是个六岁小孩……”

“他只是个码头上的朋友，没别的，你在胡思乱想。”

Jack试图软化态度，走上前去，想要捧住TJ开始哭泣的脸，TJ的手推不开他，就一个劲儿往后躲，像是躲避瘟疫似的躲避他，“你在骗我！他看你的眼神像有病一样！你用什么换来这些的？你在他那过夜吗？”

Jack失手给了他一耳光，结结实实扇在他那张又是眼泪又是鼻涕的脸上。TJ被打得摇晃，脑袋歪向一边，半天才转过来，不再失态的大吵大闹，只剩偶尔几下抽噎。

“我恨你。”他一边抽噎，一边瞪着Jack逃避他眼光的双眼，“我恨你，我恨你。”

“这不是新闻。”Jack不看他，只把TJ那件工装制服从桌上拿了下来，给那些食物腾出地方，“难道你什么时候真的喜欢过我？你一直恨我。”

“没错！”

TJ的眼泪又开始往外淌，Jack很奇怪，他不知道TJ到底哪来的这么多的眼泪，从小就这么多眼泪，他被那些在床上像疯子一样的alpha操得半死不活时都流不出这么多来。

“你干了多久？”TJ低头，把眼窝凑到上臂的袖子上胡乱蹭了几下，蹭掉一大半泪水，又使劲吸了吸鼻子，好让自己听起来不那么像个无理取闹的六岁小孩，“一个月？两个月？为什么，为什么你要这么对我？”

“我对你怎么了？”Jack像是被刺了一针似的，他其实很累，他真的不想跟TJ吵架，TJ跟人吵架向来是不讲道理、没有逻辑的，是纯粹的情绪发泄和推卸责任，他早就受够了这种不成熟的沟通方式。

“你觉得我会高兴吗？我会安心地过这种日子，用你干那种事的钱买东西吃，买药涂？你知道我是什么心情吗？我想去死，我不想这么活着，这样不如让我去死……”

“那你就去死吧，TJ，去吧。”

Jack嗓音嘶哑，轻柔得像是催促TJ快点睡觉，或者快点去冲水洗脸，“你以为我是为了你？我根本没想那么多。什么来钱快，我就做什么，如果不是因为雇佣兵的身份限制，我就能去杀人了，那要轻松得多，但我做不了，你也不行。你觉得你每天在工厂挣的那几块钱够干什么？够我们每天吃两顿饭，一直吃到哪天仗在打起来，我们都被炸死，当然了，你不在乎，你想死，现在就去吧，我懒得跟你吵，你这幼稚的蠢货，TJ，让我一个人待着，你去死吧。”

TJ不哭了。他脸上的泪痕正在快速干涸，他眼眶里还有些泪水，但没有继续汇聚得更多。他望着Jack的侧脸，好像还在琢磨，琢磨Jack对他说的话有几分真心，几分假意，他脑子慢，所以要多花一点时间才能琢磨明白。他看到Jack的眼睛红得像他以前养过的一只小兔子，Jack很讨厌他的那只兔子，嫌它臭烘烘的，但他不觉得它臭，还总把小兔子抱到Jack的床上玩，最后Jack忍无可忍，吩咐仆人把它扔了出去，TJ再也没有找到过它。那次他们也大吵了一架，他骂Jack是个残忍的冷血杀手，哭着对Jack大吼“我恨你”，Jack被他吵得厌烦至极，翻了他一个白眼，告诉他兔子被埋在了花园的那颗大树下面，他这才停止了吵闹，抽抽搭搭地跑到树下面刨土，想把小兔子挖出来，埋到别的地方，离Jack远一点的地方，他最终没能把小兔子挖出来，什么都没能挖出来，连血迹和毛团都没有，等到他从地上站起来，脏兮兮地回到王宫里时，大家已经吃完了晚饭，没有人等他，只有Thomasina端着一盘布丁走过来，抹了抹他的脸蛋，把小勺子递给他，看着他狼吞虎咽地把心爱的巧克力布丁几口吃进了肚子里。


	6. Chapter 6

Jack拽着Rumlow的外套衣领，伸长颈脖，匆忙而慌乱地把嘴唇送上去，让Rumlow跟他接吻。最初的恐惧像潮水一样迅速褪去，只在他脑海的滩涂里留下淡淡的湿痕，那些人是要来搜战俘的，他不是目标群体的一员，只要尽力不引起任何注意，将自己小心遮掩到Rumlow身下，那些人根本不会去留意一个发情期的Omega。

“我待会跟你解释……”他睁开眼睛，离得太近，他的睫毛几乎要碰上Rumlow的眼底，“先帮帮我……挡住我。”

Rumlow被他拽着衣领，一条腿跪在床沿，弓着腰伏在他上方。脚步声越响越近，Rumlow回过头去望了一眼，又转回来，喉结在颈脖的皮肤下滚动，他把另一条腿也收到床上，整个人压上去，双手握住Jack的膝盖，往两侧掰。

“那你最好解释得清楚点儿，宝贝。”

Rumlow说得轻巧，表情还是紧张。他讨厌军队的人，那些大兵来搜查过不止一次，每次搜不出什么，还要影响他生意，要他赔笑脸；最可恨的是他们会记住这里，会被丰富浓郁的Omega信息素吸引，之后他们会趁短暂的解散时间找过来大干特干，个个挎着枪，不给或者少给钱，Rumlow当然没那个胆子一一问他们要。Jack过来之前他已经去各个隔间转了一趟，没有什么可疑的人物溜进来藏匿，他的那些孩子们也不可能收留什么非亲非故的穷战俘，他本来已经放下了半颗心，看到Jack的脸后，才忽然又想起Jack那次躲着大兵的事情。

Jack被他吻着，抚摸着，一只手握住Rumlow的上臂，一只手摸索着伸到床头，拉开抽屉，从里面摸出保险套。Rumlow摁住他的手，自己把保险套拿过来咬开包装，将卷起来的橡皮圈展成条状，戴到勃起的阴茎上。他能感觉到Jack在微微发颤，那两条腿就摆开在他的身侧，偶尔抖动着碰到他的腰，那颤抖的成分有紧张，有极力压抑的恐惧，还有热潮所造成的激烈情动，也许是被Jack这副样子影响了，Rumlow觉得脑子和下身一样在充血，他跟Jack亲热过几次，每次都是如此，他已经很多年都没有在性事上这么头晕目眩过了。把两根手指戳进Jack后穴，他那根翘起的阴茎贴着自己的腹部乱晃，简直胀得发疼，Jack被他用手弄得呜咽起来，嘴唇又闭不上了似的，两片唇肉露出被唾液浸湿的红润光泽，Rumlow贴下脸，Jack立刻把嘴送上去，跟他亲吻，配合默契得如同一对情侣。

“你难道真是个战俘……”Rumlow一面亲他，一面黏黏糊糊地在他耳朵边发问，“Omega也能当兵？”

Jack笑了，在这样令人不得放松的情景下笑了，好像没听到那冲进走廊的脚步声似的，Rumlow这一番轻视挑起了他回答的力气，带着点调情的意味，十分不合时宜，“我曾是个指挥官，你是个什么？征兵体检第一轮就被刷掉的小流氓？”

话音刚落他就绷紧了身体，他不该说这个的，发情期的作用几乎把他的脑袋烧成了一锅稀粥，思考的能力正在一层层褪去。他迟钝地转动眼珠，看向Rumlow的眼睛，离得太近了，反而只能看到Rumlow那双眼睛里的纹路和血丝，看不出眼神，他咬紧嘴唇，又被顶得一声闷哼。

“指挥官，哈？”Rumlow停止了与他接吻，握住阴茎的根部往Jack的股缝里戳，戳进了龟头，“尝尝流氓的老二在你屁股里是什么感觉，‘指挥官’。”

Jack领教过Rumlow在床上各式各样的下流话，所以已经懒于流露出被冒犯的神情。他浑身瘫软，发情期的作用几乎把他的脑袋烧成了一锅稀粥，所有的感官体验仿佛都汇聚到了下体，Rumlow插得缓慢而深入，他忍不住低声叫出来。快感在他的四肢百骸里疯狂流窜，久违而强烈，他搂着Rumlow的脖子，开始说不出话来。

“我没入过伍，没去参加什么过狗屁体检……”Rumlow抓着他的大腿，一下一下地耸动胯部，像是在喂食，“就算我去了，被刷下来，八成也是因为我有太多的纹身……”

Jack又笑了，笑Rumlow居然真的在为自己辩解。他不相信Rumlow若是没有纹身就能成功应招入伍，Rumlow不像个好士兵，更像个打手，或许能对帮派老大有合格的服从，但军队不是黑帮，需要的是更高级、更纯粹的服从。至于那些纹身，那些在皮肤里经年累月变得发散的青绿色墨点，它们爬在Rumlow的手臂上，有些已经看不出原本的图案和形状， Jack只认出一条绕着剑的恶龙。

“他们要过来了……”Rumlow压下去抱紧他，抽走他脑袋下的枕头，让他躺平，“你老实点别出声，如果有人进来，我负责说话……”

Jack点头，又伸手去抽屉里摸，摸出一条情趣眼罩，挣扎着给自己戴上。他只能遮挡到这份上了，再多的掩饰反而会吸引目光，他躺平下去，在Rumlow的撞击里摇晃着身体，感受到那条划在他体内的欲望的沟壑被一点点、一点点填满，就快要溢出来。他冒出一个奇怪的念头，更像是一个清醒的春梦，如果不是在这里，不是即将被一帮闯进来搜查战俘的盖斯士兵打搅，他应该会更舒服、更满足，他幻想着那样的可能性，宽敞而干净的房间里他坐在Rumlow的胯上，一切由他主导。他被这个念头激怒了，随即下意识地收缩了后穴，Rumlow被他夹得吼叫出来，用手掐住他的脖子。

有人大步走了进来。Jack只能听见靴底踏在地板上的声音，他一瞬间屏住呼吸，像是被浇了一桶冷水，Rumlow也在他体内软化了半截，只是没急着抽出去。

“起来，转过身。”来人命令道，公式化的口吻。

Rumlow懒洋洋地从Jack身上起来，阴茎吊在胯上，直撅撅地跟着他掉转了方向。

“长官，辛苦了。”他双手摊开站在原地，裤链还拉着，连半勃的老二都懒得先塞回去似的，“我是这儿的老板。”他耸了耸肩，摆出一副毫不在乎对方打搅了他的性致的宽容样子。

“见过这个人吗？”

对方拿出一张纸，上面印着个模糊的头像，仅能让人勉强分辨出发色以及大致轮廓。Rumlow在上面瞟了瞟，画像没能在他脸上激起任何特别的反应，他干脆地摇了头，“没印象。”

“名字是Steve Rogers，前Gilboa军队的高级军官，被俘后三番五次密谋出逃，最近我们看守不力 ，让他得逞了。”军人收回手，看都没看床上的Omega一眼，“如果在任何地方发现了这个人，或者是这个人的踪迹，立即来我们驻地汇报。听明白了吗，‘老板’？”

“有赏金吗，长官？”Rumlow歪着嘴笑了，像是真有了点兴趣，“你们要抓活的还是死的？”

“活的是最好。塞拉斯那两个儿子还没被找到，这家伙之前是两位王子的侍卫队长，如果还有什么人能供出那对兄弟的下落，也就只有他了。”军人走到隔间的门口，又拧着眉毛瞥了Rumlow一眼，他只是机械性地重复这些信息，完全没指望一个占领区的皮条客能弄明白目前的局势——这老流氓估计连塞拉斯是谁都不知道——“总之，有任何发现就记得汇报，没好处，但知道了不说就少不了倒霉，听明白了？”

“明白了，长官，我会让我手下的孩子们也睁大眼的。”

Rumlow退到床边，作势要扭回身去，继续他那桩还没完成的性交。Jack被他挡着，军人在他身后露出的那两截苍白的小腿和盖在情趣眼罩旁的深褐色的头发上望了几秒，转身走了出去。

“汇报他妈……”Rumlow痛骂着松了口气，“谁没事去给自己找不痛快，他又没抢我的钱，那个什么Rogers。”

他这才看回Jack的脸，那张脸上的表情似乎凝固了，凝固在不久前的某个时间点。他压回去，在Jack的嘴唇上啄了两口，Jack这才回过神来，拿掉眼罩，眼睛半天没能聚焦到面前人的脸上。

“怎么？”Rumlow伸手在他半边脸颊上拍了几拍，不轻不重地，发出几下清脆而微弱的声响。

“没什么。”Jack把脸扭向另一边，撇开自己的两腿。

Rumlow被他那副明显有点什么的样子弄得心烦，脸色立马不好看了。

“你见过那个人？”他皱着眉头问道，“什么时候？”

“没有。”

“你认识他？”

Rumlow的眉头越皱越紧，显出一点令人生畏的严肃，大概是环境使然，他连严肃都散发着阴冷气。Jack始终没有看他，把眼睛埋在阴影里，隔间里只有暗红色的光，他很容易能把自己的脸藏起来。

“我们继续吧。”他转过去，换成跪伏的姿势。烧了一半的热潮没能被平复，他的嗓音里是纯粹的、毫无感情色彩的空虚。

Rumlow彻底来火了。又是那种姿态，那种半死不活的、把周围人都当成狗的姿态，有求于人的明明是他，而他好像只要动动嘴唇，抬抬眼皮，就能让对方满足自己的请求。Jack拥有庞大的秘密，Rumlow可以确定，他拥有一整片森林那么多那么厚的秘密，并且无意于邀请任何人踏足进去，那片森林远在天边，而他现在陷在泥沼里，泥沼附近只有生性食腐的爬虫和疯狂繁殖的细菌，没有什么配得上他的森林。

被激怒可不是好兆头，Rumlow脑子里警铃大作。他最近的情绪起伏全绕着这个人，这个可恨而可疑的家伙，Rumlow摁住他的后脑，一把将那张背对自己的脸摁进了床单里，“你想继续，嗯？”

“我现在问你什么，你就老老实实告诉我，一句废话都不要有。”他摁着Jack，感受到那具身体在自己的钳制下痉挛、抖动，好像只有在床上，Rumlow才能借着体力的优势在他面前搞到一点主导权，一点占上风的错觉——凭借暴力获取安慰是下作的手法，Rumlow承认这个，他也承认自己从来不是什么好人，下作的手法和他最相配，“你听话，我就把你操到爽，你跟我犟，我就揍你，或者把你一个人撂这儿，让你今天半毛钱都别想挣。你听到我说的了？”

Jack艰难地把脸转过来，刚才那几秒窒息令他止不住剧烈地咳嗽，他把出汗的额头抵在床单上，一边喘一边开口，“我告诉你什么，你听得懂吗？你知不知道Gilboa被灭前的最后一任国王是谁？”

“我不知道，所以你来告诉我。”

“你用不着浪费时间，Rumlow。”Jack想要摇头，但也只是把脸在床单上蹭了几下，把鼻尖蹭红了而已，“也别浪费我的时间，‘老板’，我们没到那份上。”

犹如击溃堤坝的最后一道浪潮，他的尾音挤在嘴唇与布料之间，被强行摁灭了。Rumlow揪着他的头发，把他提起来跪好，被插入时Jack感觉到额头撞在墙壁上，撞得不重，但足以令他一瞬间意识消散，只能由嘴唇张开一条缝，发出干涩的闷哼。Rumlow操得他想要叫出声，肉体的欢愉让他几近麻木地落泪，他很久没有这种被填充着接近高潮的感觉了，他试着去抚摸自己被忽略的阴茎，仅靠后穴他已经硬了，而Rumlow拽住他的手腕，把他的胳膊扭到了后面，背在腰上，又发狠开始顶他，顶得他漏出几阵哀叫，像是痛，也像是爽的。

Jack也很久没有这种突然在全身蔓延的羞耻感了，这很奇怪，他居然还有羞耻感。Rumlow不让他扭头，不让他动手，他连臀部翘起的角度都被Rumlow固定住，他做不了主。他有那股渴望，那渴望撞得他胸口疼，他想说出来，把一切都说出来，他是谁，他经历了什么，他从哪逃到这里，他在计划什么、害怕什么、不确定什么……他想把这些统统告诉Rumlow，即使那个人听完后的反应无非是大笑或抬抬眉毛，甚至没注意他说了什么，亦或根本没听明白他说的那些是什么意思。

一个人能藏住的秘密是有限度的，它们像恶性肿瘤，长在Jack的五脏六腑里，他每天都能清晰地感觉到那些肿瘤从他体内吸收营养，盘根错节地越长越巨大，而他就快要被耗光，变成一具为了那些肿瘤提供养料的干枯躯壳。他还什么都没说，就开始想象Rumlow听到后的表情，羞耻感加重了，他觉得自己大概是被热潮弄昏了头脑，他被干得哽咽起来，Rumlow的胯部在他臀肉上拍打出声，Rumlow从背后抱住他，整个人覆盖住他，除了肠道和阴茎之外的感官都在钝化，唾液从嘴角淌出来，他闭不上嘴，也睁不开眼，只能偶尔睁开望见床头那堵墙，然后又被操得合上眼皮，一下一下地低声哭叫。

“还不够？”Rumlow的嗓音从他背后传来，带着浓厚的烟腔，“你想要更多？”

“要……”Jack立刻坦白，如同初生的婴儿坦白自己的所有需求，“要更多……”

“好，给你，宝贝，我给你……只要你想要……”Rumlow也像是喘不过气了，抱着他转了个方向，揽着他的膝盖窝让他面朝着隔间的门，两腿大开，坐在自己的胯上，“操得你舒服吗……舒服还是不舒服，你得告诉我……”

Jack抽泣着点头，顺从而诚实，此时此刻他没有秘密，在Rumlow面前没有任何秘密。几分钟前他或许还在想那个金发男人的脸，Rogers没有死，他不知道该不该告诉Tommy，他想Rogers现在变成了什么样子，大概也是那样，奄奄一息、苟延残喘，在某个肮脏而晦暗的巷子里靠着软绵绵的垃圾袋入睡，或者昏迷，他原本在想象着那样的画面，而现在他已经丧失了在脑海里描绘虚假情景的能力。他可能会后悔，他一定会后悔，无论找谁都不应该找上Rumlow，他找错了人，他被Rumlow操得昏昏沉沉，变成一只容器，盛着饱胀的快感和虚无的愉悦，他害怕结束，他忍受不了这很快就要结束的念头，Rumlow抱着他、控制着他，他终于能够心安理得地放弃自己必须控制一切的执念，像孩童似的听从、领受、接受给予，颠簸摇晃着悄声哭泣，什么想象，什么计划和盘算，全都感受不到了。

 

过了近半个月生活不能自理的日子，TJ终于自作主张地拆掉了手上的绷带。疤痕不可避免，但没伤到关节已是幸运，他畅快地用手给自己洗了把脸，把脸揉得发红，龙头还在哗哗地流水，他低下头，盯着手看了半天。

在地下室里当废人的这些天，他认认真真地思考过自己可以做什么——不靠Jack那张与国库挂钩的皇家信用卡，不靠母亲私房钱的投资，不靠狐朋狗友借用他的名字而提供的名誉股——结论是，他好像做不了什么。

他的双手没有什么擅长的事，除了弹钢琴，开酒瓶，以及把迷幻药的药粉剥到锡纸上。在和平年代的帝王家族里尚且一事无成，如今沦为亡国之人，他更是找不出多少生存下去的本领。他仔细想了，Jack即使没有他，也能活得下去，甚至活得少辛苦一些，而他如果没有Jack，大概早就饿死了。

这真是个十足奇怪的认识。TJ想起自己年少的时候，十八九岁，那时他从来想不到自己没了Jack会饿死，他只笃信自己没了Jack一定会活得更开心、更无拘无束，再也没人干涉他的饮酒习惯，没人去调查那些跟他上床的男孩们的医疗记录，没人再冷言冷语地嘲讽他的每一个决定，让他觉得自己没有多少存在下去的借口。他走出厕所，看到床垫上那张不平整的床单，被掀开的被子皱巴巴地堆成一窝，他仿佛还能回忆起Jack蜷缩在床垫上，没有浪费力气去拽动毯子的疲惫的轮廓，天快亮了，Jack已经走了。

Jack总是夜里出去，临近清晨才回来。之前TJ也问过他，他没给出完整而合理的解释，只说了什么码头，什么值班的，而现在TJ知道了，知道Jack为什么总是早上才能回来。他走过去，把皱作一团的毯子从床尾拽到手里，展开，重新铺平整。他转身走到餐桌旁，看到放在桌面上的那一沓薄薄的零钞，它们在昨夜被Jack从裤兜里掏出来，放到桌上，到现在还没有从浑身褶皱里舒展开，TJ抓住它们，攥得掌心生疼，有一瞬间他想要把那些油腻腻的纸张全部撕碎，但他也只是想而已。他知道这种念头就是Jack口中的“蠢货”的念头，他把钱数了一遍，只留了一张，然后从贮存食物的柜子里拿出一个锈迹斑斑的饼干桶，抠开盖子，把剩余的钱放了进去。

被TJ知道了之后，Jack也不需要再通过冲冷水澡或者裹紧衣服来掩藏自己身上的气味了。现在他每天一回来就睡觉，这样能省略早饭，也能避免与已经起床的TJ进行什么交谈。但他至少会换一身衣服睡觉，以免把性交、精液和alpha信息素的味道带到他们唯一的那张床垫上，Jack曾是个对整洁度苛刻到近乎洁癖的人，TJ清楚地记得，记得Jack把一位没有按照他的要求用蒸气熨斗打理西装长裤的仆人直接开除，而现在他只有冷水和廉价的洗衣粉，洗衣粉的柠檬香气是他所能追求的最干净的气味了。TJ坐在餐桌旁吃掉三分之一块压缩饼干，喝了一杯水，然后将剩下的饼干摆在桌上，Jack应该就快回来了，他想了一下，又从柜子里拿出那块只吃掉一小截的干酪，一起摆在桌上。离开餐桌，穿上那件勉强晾干的工装制服和那双帆布鞋——他和Jack有时会换着穿对方的鞋——他走出地下室，两步并作一步地登上楼梯，沉浸到破晓后仍然干冷的空气里。

他来到工厂，希望能继续上班，然而那次事故没有被鉴定为工伤， 他返回岗位的请求被不耐烦地拒绝了。车间经理甚至要求他归还工作服，他瞪着对方，骂了那人一句，扭头就跑了，我值得一百件工作服的赔偿，TJ想。

他漫无目的地在被铁丝网和顶端洒满碎玻璃的高墙所围起来的领地里游荡了将近半天，找不到什么能干活的地方。这里原本属于吉尔博西面的一个临海小国，盖斯的军队首先打到这里，然后一路往南，打下繁荣港，紧接着往东南踏进，风卷残云一般地直捣夏尔洛。战火横烧了整个吉尔博，士兵被俘，王室被灭，边境线被重划，这个原先并不富裕的边境城市也变成盖斯国为了进一步彻底掌管新领地而划出的戒备区，当初Jack带着他逃到这里，原本打算继续往北走，但因花光了钱，Jack又感染了一场风寒，致使两人被困下来，进退不得。戒备区的商贸受到严格限制，仅剩的一些商行、餐馆和酒吧也几乎全部被盖斯人和本地帮派把持在手，TJ没有平民证，身份又危险，能在军工厂找到那份临时工的工作实属不易，如今他走在空旷的路上，看着紧闭的门面而破败的街道，他想起Jack的那句话，如果他是alpha，他早就去当雇佣兵杀人挣钱了。

TJ不是alpha，也不会杀人。他没当过兵，没像Jack一样学过射击和搏斗，他有一身娇生惯养的懒肉和一双没有握过枪的修长的手，原本就该不劳而获、衣食无忧。

他经过一片工地，看到工人们站在已经被爆破拆除的烂尾楼废墟上。有些堆积建筑废料的空间太狭窄，入口被破碎的墙体遮掩着，刨土机开不进去，只能雇人用手推车搬运，招工启事上明确要求持有平民证的本地居民或盖斯人，TJ不敢太过靠近，只隔着两三米远的距离匆匆看了几遍，然后咬着嘴唇走开了。

直到夜幕降临，他仍然一无所获。他没有吃午饭，但饥饿感并不强烈，可能是因为他走了一天的路，劳累压过了饥饿。他找到一家医院，溜进去找到厕所，就着洗手池的水龙头接了一大捧水喝，再悄悄溜出来，他开始往回走，不知道Jack是不是又已经出门了。

天色越来越昏暗，他加快脚步，不希望撞上任何麻烦。地下室所在的居民楼已经没什么人住了，直有寥寥几扇窗户里还亮着灯，他循着那星星点点的灯光走，这才开始感到饿。人在饿的时候就不容易集中注意力，他的视线从远处那栋楼上飘走，落到脚下这条狭窄的道路两旁，废墟的高度参差不齐，有些只剩下一副钢筋架子，碎石头已被拉走，有些还是被轰炸后的样子，到处积满残瓦碎砖——

他猛地一停，浑身僵直地站在原地。离他不远的那堵烂墙后头，像是有个人影。

找回两条腿的知觉后，他的第一反应是跑。那会是正确的判断，他的确应该跑，或者离远点，到路的另一边走，而不是像他现在这样，一点一点地靠近了过去，喉咙艰难地吞咽着，他半蹲下来，探着脑袋去望，那具躯体掩藏在墙体的阴影里，只有一小片金色的头发暴露在微弱的日光里，让TJ瞅见了。

那影子察觉到了有人朝自己靠近，猛地动了一下，像是想撑着身体往后退，但碰到了伤处，痛得呻吟出声，连呼吸都是抖的。TJ不敢再走，但也没退开，那人费力地喘着气，从嗓子眼里憋出一句低沉的驱赶，“走开……我有枪……”

听到对方的声音，TJ愣住几秒，反而又开始靠近了。他难以置信地睁大双眼，几乎屏住呼吸，仿佛那蜷缩在墙后的并不是一个持枪的危险者，而是能救命的宝物，是流浪的弃犬，是他那只被Jack丢出去后再也没找回来的乖兔子。他在与那人不到半米的地方慢慢蹲下来，两只手放在自己的膝盖上，他歪着脑袋，从下往上地打量那人低垂的、满是血污的脸，他张开嘴，虽然在医院厕所里偷喝了一点水但他还是渴，喉咙火辣辣的，所以半天才发出声音——

“Steve？”

那具躯体猛颤一下，好像TJ不是唤了个名字，而是用匕首抵到了他的颈脖上。

TJ抓住他的袖管，那件军制服像是被火苗燎过，有一大片不完全的烧灼痕迹，抓了他一手的焦黑，“Steve？你是Steve……”

证实了自己的猜测后，TJ不管不顾地握住了对方的肩膀，毫不在意那些焦黑的布料和干涸的血污，前一分钟他还吓得脸色发白，此时此刻他又难看地笑了起来，眼眶迅速变得通红，随时都要哭，“我以为，我以为你死了……”

那人原本执意低着头，现在才抬起来，露出那张被血液和灰尘覆盖了大半的脸。额前的金发在血污里显得杂乱而黯淡，他眼睛里的蓝色却还没有完全褪掉，他盯着眼前又哭又笑的男孩儿，怔住好半天，才挣扎着露出了虚弱的笑容。

“TJ。”

TJ使劲点头，差点咬到自己的舌头。

“以为你也死了……”Steve望着他，勉强用气声说出不完整的句子，“你和Jack……”

“Jack带着我逃出来的，他还活着，我们住在一起……”TJ慌慌张张地解释，像是怕自己万一说慢了半拍，眼前的人就听不到了似的。最初的惊喜迅速消散，他转动着眼珠，这才注意到Steve伤痕累累、奄奄一息的样子，Steve的腿上和肩上都还有伤口在渗血，TJ不知道那是枪伤还是什么，他呆呆地看着，想用手去摸，刚抬起手又赶紧放下，嗓音一下子变抖了，“你在这待了多久了？我带你回去，我们有住的地方，有药和纱布，你不要怕，你不会死的，我前几天砸伤了手，流了好多血，但现在已经好了……”

Steve被他那副着急又认真的样子逗得扯了扯嘴角，但因为受伤和脱水，最终没能露出一个完整的笑脸。他试着坐直起来，TJ眼疾手快地凑过去，搂住他的脖子和背部，没让他因为失去重心而摇晃着再次倒下。

坐稳身体后，形容狼狈的金发男人缓缓抬起头，TJ也望着他，眼里积蓄的泪水开始往下掉。但他并没有哽咽或者抽噎，也许是因为眼泪来得太快，还没来得及带动相应的情绪，他吸了吸鼻子，用手背胡乱在眼睛上揩了一把。Steve伸出一只肮脏的手，颤颤巍巍地抬到他头上，小心翼翼地抚了抚，他破涕为笑，摸向自己的脑袋，把Steve的手掌揣到自己手里。

“你被砸了手？”Steve问他。

“被卸货车的车盖砸了一下。”TJ努努嘴，老实地回答。“不要说我了，你伤得好重……”

“是不轻……但别怕……”Steve气息微弱地安慰他，“要死的话，我早就死了，撑不到现在。”

“好，你不要死。”TJ显得安心了不少，又笑了一下，露出虎牙，“你起得来吗？我觉得你起不来，你别乱动，让我帮你。”

他把Steve的胳膊搭到自己肩上，一只手掖到Steve的另一边胳膊下，试着把他架起来。Steve太沉，他没法仅靠自己的力量支撑对方的体重，好在Steve还留存着最后一丝气力，用步枪枪杆当拐杖，抵住地面，总算摇晃着站了起来。

“抱歉，TJ……”Steve无力地低垂着脸，在努力驾着他往外走的TJ耳边说，“我现在对你们来说，可能只是个负担。”

“闭嘴，Rogers队长，我不准你再出声。”TJ高高兴兴地命令道，还像是刚认识时那样，为了欺负或捉弄这位帅气的侍卫而学着哥哥的口吻发号施令。

Steve当了他们三年的侍卫队长，而后就被老国王调去军队，半年内直升到上尉，TJ和Steve相处最亲密的时间是在自己二十岁之前，一只脚踩过成年的线，却还和成熟相差甚远。Steve大他五岁，心思单纯、心胸宽阔，除了偶尔会被他那带着挑逗意味的过分玩笑弄得面红耳赤外，从来不被他的幼稚行径激怒或惹恼。这种宽容某种程度上变成了助纣为虐的放任，让TJ一度对他无恶不作，但那些孩子气的捉弄与任性为之并没有持续太久，因为TJ发现自己喜欢上了他，然后立刻为自己在对方面前所展现的斑斑劣迹而后悔不已。再然后，TJ发现了他和自己兄长的纠葛，而现在想起来，那好像已经是几百年前的往事，所有细节都隔着一层磨砂玻璃，让人无法准确回溯。TJ架着他，几乎是半步半步地往前挪，天很快就全黑了，他们沉默着艰难行进，偶尔打个趔趄，两个人立刻抓紧对方，不至于跌到地上。

“TJ，”Steve突然出声，像是这才想起了什么，“TJ。”

“嗯？”TJ扭过脸看他，注意力还在脚下，小心不去踩到石子和碎砖块。

“你先走吧。”

他的胳膊还搭在TJ的肩上，但脚步已经停下来，TJ也只得跟着他停下。

“你说什么？”TJ的眼睛睁得圆圆的，根本没有接收到Steve那番话的讯息似的。

“盖斯军队的人还在搜战俘，搜我。如果被他们发现了，你和Jack也要遭殃……”

“所以呢？”TJ慌忙打断他，眼睛转向别处，抓着Steve的手丝毫不肯放松，“别啰嗦了，我们就快到了。”

Steve虽然虚弱，但如果坚持不肯走，TJ是弄不动他的。TJ这下急了，抱着他的胳膊就想往前拖，Steve被碰到了伤处，忍不住发出一声低沉的痛呼。

“对不起，但你必须跟我走，我不会放你在外面等死的……”TJ抓着他的手，又气又怕，眼睛红红地拿出了不讲理的架势，“你如果不走，我就把你打晕，然后拖着你回去。你觉得哪个省事一点？”

“TJ……”

“你不想见Jack一面吗？”TJ脱口而出，随后把嘴唇咬得泛白，知道自己的挽留没有说服力，所以他干干脆脆地拿出来自己的兄长，“他没跟我说过，但我知道他想你。如果我告诉他你没死，我遇到了你然后没有把你带回去，他会打断我的腿，他一定会。”

“如果我害你出了事，Jack会杀了我，TJ，你明白Jack心里谁是第一位。”

“那就让他到时候再杀了你！”TJ连强词夺理的劲头也没了，完全是在耍赖了，“我对上帝发誓，我绝对不可能把你一个人丢在外面等死，以后的事以后再说，现在就是不行！”

Steve叹了口气。他拗不过TJ的，他一直都不，即使是现在，他们变成了逃犯，闭上眼睛也不能确定自己是否还能看见第二天早晨的太阳，TJ还是那个TJ，任性、不讲道理、喜欢他喜欢得无可救药，只要能拖住他，就根本不去管什么后果。不等他回应，TJ又凑过来架住他，像是要用自己的胳膊把他给五花大绑了。Steve刚要配合地把脚拔起来，架住他的男孩却怔住了一下，眼睛直愣愣地望着远处，半天都没有焦距，Steve警觉地扫视前方，并没有发现异常，等他看回来的时候，TJ也已经回过神来，继续扶着他往前走了。

“TJ？”Steve出声问他，“是不是有事？”

“没有。”TJ飞速否认，“没事。”

他们挪进楼道，开始一级一级地往下走。TJ不知道Jack还在不在，是不是回来睡了一天，没等自己回去，就又走了。他的脑袋没办法一时运转太多问题，他想到Steve身上的伤，想到自己没办法回工厂工作，想到Jack的秘密，只是乱哄哄地想着，什么解决办法都得不出。他一面扶着Steve踩楼梯，一面想到Jack入睡时的样子，疲惫而安静，这场惊喜的重聚仿佛开始长出刺来，Jack已经被戳破过一次了，TJ摇了摇头，逼迫自己不要再去想象Jack被戳破第二次的样子。


	7. Chapter 7

发现Jack不在家的时候，TJ甚至小小地松了口气。他一手扶着Steve的背，一手从裤兜里掏出钥匙，地下室的门锁最初是损毁的，关不上，两人在里面过了没有门锁的胆战心惊的几夜后，Jack不知在哪找到了五金行，买了门锁回来，敲敲打打地装上了。

“Jack应该是已经走了。”他架着Steve往里进，低声嘟囔道，“也可能还没回来。我不知道。”

“Jack在做什么？”Steve被TJ放到餐桌旁的椅子上。

“唔……”

TJ呆站了一会儿，跑回去把门关上，然后才转回来，迟疑不定地看了看Steve，又看了看餐桌上剩着的食物，没有被碰过的痕迹。

“他说他在码头找了份活干，晚上的活。他没跟我细说过，我不知道。”TJ脑袋低垂着摇了摇，又把最后半句重复了一遍，“我不知道。”

Steve没有点头，但也没有继续问他，这让他又松了口气。他两步跨到柜子前面跪下来，把还没用完的纱布、双氧水和外伤用药一股脑全扒了出来，他不知道这些东西能不能对付Steve身上的伤，这就是他所能找到的一切了。

“你们还好吗，你和Jack？”

TJ把那些东西揣在大腿上，一手关上柜门，半天才抱稳站起来。

“我还好……”他没去看Steve那双充血的眼睛，只埋头走到Steve面前，揣着怀里的东西坐到了地上，“你呢？”

Steve惨淡地笑了一下，TJ也心虚地挠了挠头，但他明白，Steve对他这个不经大脑的傻问题没有任何嘲弄的意思，他伸过手去，捉住Steve那件军大衣的衣襟。那上面全是脏灰，有的缝合处已经破了，露出里面厚实的棉絮，这不像是这里的装扮，虽然已经是深秋了，但还不至于穿这么厚的大衣。

“起初，我们打到了Gath的最北边，然后就被困了下来。”Steve看出了他脸上愣愣的疑惑，开始缓慢而耐心地解释，“那里冷得可怕，我们捱了一个多月，才等到后勤补给送来这些衣物，再然后补给线被切断，什么都没有了。我闻起来是不是很糟？”

TJ把鼻子凑过去闻了闻，老实地点点头，替Steve不好意思似的一笑，露出了虎牙。Steve原本有些无奈的愁容，被TJ那笑容一照，竟觉得心里敞亮起来，便低下头，颇有自嘲精神地打量起自己的狼狈样子。

“我有这些，你看看。”TJ把怀里的东西摊开在地上，他知道在这方面Steve比他懂的多得多，他能搭把手就成，不添麻烦就不错了，“这里药很难买，这些最普通的，就花了好多钱。”

“花了多少？”

“Jack付的，我不知道……但肯定不少，当时我坐在诊所里，他说他回来拿钱，要我等他一会儿，他过了好长时间才来。”

说到这里，TJ意识到自己又说多了，赶紧闭上嘴，一声不吭地望着Steve把绷带散开。他仔细琢磨了一下自己还能做些什么，然后从地上爬起来，去厕所找出了自己的毛巾，又从柜子里拿出那把用来切食物的不够锋利的刀，重新坐到Steve面前。他用刀子柄的末尾戳了戳Steve，他脏兮兮的、伤痕累累的心上人，“你要把衣服脱掉。”

Steve脱下了外衣，小心叠到一边，避免抖落太多灰尘。TJ看清楚他腿上的几处伤，小心翼翼地用刀子把浸湿在血液里的那几小块布料划开，露出伤口，方便Steve接下来自己给自己处理。在过去与Steve的相处里，他很少是能提出有有用建议的那一方。通常都是他闯祸，Steve善后，Jack批评管教，现在他居然也能做出一些帮得上对方的、类似于照顾的事，他有点兴奋，有点甜丝丝的新鲜感，虽然知道这种建立在Steve受伤基础上的心情很不应该，但他还是忍不住有那么一丁点得意。

“你流了好多血……”等到他完全看清楚Steve究竟流掉多少血时，他又高兴不起来了，眼巴巴抬起头来瞅着伤口的主人，像是希望对方反过来说一点安慰他的话——他还是没从过去的身份中及时转换过来——“里面是不是还有子弹？”

“那个不是枪伤，这个才是。”Steve指了指左腿上那个乌黑黏腻的窟窿，仿佛那不是他自己被打穿的血肉，而是一杯既不含糖也不含酒精的饮料，难免把TJ给吓到，“我已经把子弹挖出来了。”

他露出安抚的微笑，但疼痛挥之不去，所以笑容仍是勉强。TJ眨了眨眼睛，显得很难受。

“嘿，我没事。别担心我，Tommy。”

Steve松开手里的药瓶，伸过去摸了摸TJ的头发，接着往下滑，握住他的颈脖，不带情欲地捏了一下，像大人对孩子。TJ不是孩子，也不是什么他认识多年的可以没大没小随意嬉闹的对象，TJ是王子，是他曾经保护的对象，是上级，但那都是从前了，即使在从前，Steve也经常忘了TJ是个王子。

“我只需要把这些血擦干净，消消毒，裹上厚厚的纱布，然后想办法去冲个澡，把我能沾水的地方都好好冲一冲，我看到厕所里有水龙头，它管用吗？”

“管用。”TJ忙不迭地点头，还是有点难受的样子。

Steve用手掌晃了晃他的脑袋，像是在给对方加油打气，“然后我大概会睡个很长的觉，我困得快要昏过去了，所以如果你一直叫不醒我，别怕，我不会死的。”

“好。”TJ点头，“我去把床铺好。我们没有枕头，Jack和我已经习惯没有枕头了，但我想我能用衣服给你叠一个出来。”

“我也不用枕头，我连床都不需要。”他转过头，望了一眼贴着墙角的那张窄窄的旧床垫，“我睡地上就行了。”

“你不睡地上，你睡床。Jack晚上不会回来……只有你和我，我们能挤一挤。”TJ从下往上地偷瞄Steve，眼珠子转了一下，又看向别处，支支吾吾地改了口，“我可以睡地上。”

“Jack晚上都不回来？”Steve蹙眉道。

“唔。”

TJ没怎么吭声，伸手帮着Steve把医用棉签从袋子里抓出来，蘸上双氧水。Steve的疑虑没有被打消，仍旧皱着眉头看他，他脑袋越埋越低，最后干脆捏着两根棉签玩了起来。

“你的手是怎么回事？你说被什么砸了？”

听到Steve不再追问Jack的事，TJ赶忙把脸抬起来，“卸货车的车盖。我之前在工厂干活，一小时挣三块钱，我干了快一个月呢。”

“那里不需要本地的居民证什么的吗？”

“正式工都需要，但他们缺人手，就招了点身份不明的无业游民进去。反正我们拿时薪，挣得少，还给他们省钱。”

“你该庆幸你没被人认出来……”Steve低声叹了口气，脸色仍旧凝重，“一个工厂那么大，谁都有可能在以前的报纸或者电视上看到过你。”

TJ不以为然地做了个鬼脸。

“Jack那边呢？也不需要证明？”

TJ收起鬼脸，又恢复了那种有点紧张的、不太知道应该怎么办的模样。Steve熟练地给自己清理伤口、消毒、包扎，偶尔漏出一丝吃痛的吸气声，但动作没有任何迟缓，根本没有他能帮得上忙的地方，他被Steve那间或抬起的询问眼神弄得没底气，又开始挠自己的耳朵和头发。

“你在瞒着我什么吗，Tommy？”

“别喊我Tommy，Jack才那么喊我。”TJ吐了吐舌头，过去那种随意支使人的小孩子心性还没完全消失殆尽，“你不准那么喊。”

“TJ，跟我说实话。”

转移不了Steve的注意力，TJ彻底没了主意，只好再次从地上爬起来，把Steve那件快要看不出本来颜色的大衣拖进了厕所。他知道Steve还很虚弱，没力气跟着他追进厕所继续发问，所以他放下心来，把脏大衣放进水池，衣服太大、太厚了，水池盛不下，他呆站着愣了几秒，把衣服拿出来扔在地上，开始用池子下面的水桶接水。厕所里有个浴缸，他和Jack从来不用，因为从那上方的接水口连下来的水管子从来不出水，浴缸形同虚设，积攒出了一层发黄的灰。他用水把浴缸勉强冲了个干净，起码肉眼看不见脏灰了，然后他用肥皂盒把出水口盖住，开始用桶往浴缸里注水，一桶接着一桶，好半天才填进半缸。他直起腰来，气喘吁吁地歇了一下，在工厂干活的那些天锻炼了他的力气，他现在比以前要强多了，他把那件大衣从地上抓起来，扔进浴缸里，接着往里倒了点洗衣粉，等待那些粉末在水面化开，吞噬掉灰扑扑的脏污。天气越来越冷，把手泡在冷水里也逐渐变成一件苦差事，他和Jack总是轮着洗衣服，他洗一次，Jack洗一次，有时候Jack会在燃气灶上烧一壶热水，帮他加进水池里，但Jack自己洗的时候就不许他也那么干，Jack告诉他，瓦斯罐随时会被用空，到时候他们就连烧热锅子的条件都没有了，TJ望着Jack被冷水泡的发红的手，很想往瓦斯罐上狠狠踢一脚，在这之前他从来没见过瓦斯罐长什么样，王宫里除了中央厨房之外还有个开放式厨房，就在小餐厅里，一整套厨具优雅而华贵，他只要在那张造价上万的精巧灶台上轻轻一扭，就能打出火来。

他蹲在浴缸边，哼哧哼哧地把那件吸饱了水后足有十几斤沉的军大衣拽出来，再浸进去，拽出来，浸下去，反复揉搓，拧出一股又一股脏水，水可真冷呀，没过几分钟他就偷懒，把手拿出来，放在嘴巴前面呵了半天，然后拿开肥皂盒，把脏水流光，再重新用桶从池子里的水龙头下面接水，倒进浴缸。折腾来折腾去的，他两手虽然泡得冰凉，额头上倒是渗出一层细汗，浴缸里那坨黑乎乎的衣物总算洗得差不多了，他喜滋滋地出了口气，琢磨着应该把这么大一件衣服挂到哪里晾干。拖着湿大衣走出厕所，他看到Steve坐在餐桌旁的侧影，Steve也抬起头来望他，他赶忙把脸扭开，装作在找地方晾衣服的样子。

“你这件大衣比一匹马还重，泡了水以后更重，累死我啦。”他费劲巴拉地把大衣展开，拦腰挂到那根铁丝上，把铁丝压弯下去不少，“早知道洗衣服这么讨厌，我以前就应该对Cathy好一点，不该欺负她。”

Cathy是他小时候的女仆，比他大上几岁，负责给他铺床，清扫台灯灯罩，把脏衣服抱去洗衣房再抱回来，TJ很喜欢她，喜欢她的方式就是闹她，拽她裙子的蕾丝花边，故意把脏袜子藏到床底下，然后自己钻进去，等穿着裙子的小姑娘涨红了脸跪到地毯上，俯身弯腰去找袜子，他就“哇”的一下把脑袋钻出来，吓得Cathy失声尖叫，而他趴在下面傻乐，只有脑袋和脚丫子露出床的两侧。后来Cathy去找Jack告了状，他就故意趴在床底下等，打算等Jack来的时候也吓哥哥一跳，但Jack没有被他吓一跳，而是走到他的卧室门口便停了下来，他从床底下望到Jack一尘不染的皮鞋和裤脚，刚要把脑袋探出去，Jack就走开了。

“不过她也只是把我的衣服塞到洗衣机里，不用亲手洗。”他这样回忆着，感觉到一点安慰。“你饿不饿？我给你拿吃的。”

不等Steve回答，他就跑到餐桌旁，把蹭到血污的刀子拿进厕所里冲洗，然后走回来，把干酪切成坑坑洼洼、厚薄不匀的几小片，塞进面包里，还有香肠，他想了一下，觉得应该把香肠烤热，香肠里有凝固的油脂，烤一下就变得油滋滋的，他刚要去开火，就被Steve拉住了。

“面包就足够了。”Steve拉住他的胳膊，带着温柔的歉疚，“谢谢你，Tommy。”

“你是该谢谢我，我还从来没洗过那么沉的衣服呢。”他咧开嘴，自豪地乐了起来，又有点不好意思，干脆拉出另一把椅子，坐了下来，不让自己的傻笑直接暴露在Steve眼前。Steve安静地咀嚼着面包，他坐在一旁，两腿晃悠来晃悠去，没过多久，他听到门外好像有下楼梯的脚步声传来，很轻，他听出那是Jack，赶忙从椅子上站起身来，有点紧张地看了Steve一眼，便扭头跑到门口。

他率先打开门，门把手被他抓得紧紧的，“Jack。”

Jack的脸色看起来糟糕极了，TJ咬住嘴唇，没有说什么，Jack每次回来的脸色都不好看。Jack抬起目光，落在TJ脸上，好一会儿才僵硬地挪开，落到TJ背后那个已经朝着他转过来的身影上。

“是Steve，我找到他了。”TJ还抓着门把手，他本该高高兴兴说出这句话的，但不知道为什么，他现在紧张得要命，但他没做错什么，“他还活着，Jack，是Steve，他没死……”

他挤出一个战战兢兢的笑脸，Jack却根本没顾得上把目光拽回来看他。他终于松开了门，侧过身子让Jack进来，Jack站在门口，像是忘了要迈动步子。

“Jack。”

Steve放下手中的硬面包，挣扎着站了起来。TJ看看门外的兄长，又望了望Steve，他想把Jack拉进来，但他不敢。

“Jack。”Steve又喊了他一声，嗓音是平静的，虽然他的手指有些隐约的颤抖，抖落了零星的面包屑。

隔着几米远的距离，Jack盯着他，半天都没有说话。像是在确认，首先确认那的确是他，那个蓄出了淡色胡子的、形容憔悴的高大男人的确是他，然后确认他还活着，尽管那双蓝眼睛里爬满血丝，脸上身上到处是伤，背部僵着，似乎费了很大力气才把脊柱抬成一条体面的直线。

 

“所以你没死。”Jack冒出一声促狭的陈述句，“你逃出来了。”

“我逃出来了。”

Jack收回目光，眼睛聚焦到最近的一面墙上。TJ不知道他在想什么，是高兴还是不高兴，Jack肯定是高兴的，也许比自己还高兴，但Jack从来不像他那样，高兴就会大笑或者跳起来，所以他看不出Jack到底有多高兴。Jack再次张开了嘴，但没有出声，嘴唇微张着抖动了几下，又闭上了，他艰难地做出一个吞咽的动作，似乎嗓子很干涩，瘦削的腮帮在脸颊下方动弹了几下，再没有其它反应。

“你还走不走得动？”过了几秒钟，他看回那个人的脸，“出来一下吧，我有话跟你说。”

Steve点头示意自己能走，抬腿跨出不大的步子。走到TJ面前，他望了TJ一眼，TJ也望着他，什么都没说。

“TJ，你去帮我接一桶水。”Jack也看向弟弟，冰凉的眼神这才开始恢复一点起码的生气。

TJ知道他是不想自己听到他们的谈话，放在以前他会生气，绝对不去接水，但这次他转过身去，按照Jack的意思，把自己弄进了厕所里。

“TJ帮了我。”Steve走到门口，跨出最后一步，“我躲在一栋废楼的墙里，他看到我，然后把我带到了这里。”

Jack没说什么，轻轻扬了扬下巴，示意他把门关上。他背过手去带上门，留下一道虚掩的缝，楼道里只剩那一条从门缝里漏出来的昏暗的光，打在渗水的地面上。

“我没想到你们也还活着。我们在Gath最北部被困了一个半月，士兵们冻死饿死了大半，Shiloh沦陷的消息过了十几天才传过来，我想，我不知道能不能再见到TJ，再见到你一面……”

“你应该死掉的，Rogers。”

Steve被这一句打断，很久都没有出声。他盯着Jack那张阴影里的脸，和他一样苍白，消瘦，他总是很难在Jack那双眼睛里找到什么情绪，现在也一样。他克制地呼吸着，吸进一口气，再缓缓地、颤抖地吐出来，他嘴唇表面的皮肤早已干燥至皲裂，只能徒劳地用唾液湿润，他用这种办法缓解自己颤抖的呼吸，而Jack仍旧没有望向他，只是睁着眼，连呼吸都轻得像蝉翼。

过了好久，Jack才重新开口，嘴唇是不变的鲜红色，那是唯一令Steve感到熟悉的地方。

“你还跟Tommy回来做什么？你应该已经是个死人了。”

他像一具面容精致的游魂，嗓音却并不令人毛骨悚然，甚至是令Steve毫不陌生的体贴、轻柔。

“你会把他害死的，你比我清楚。如果你被搜出来了……你迟早要被搜出来，我不会留你。”

“我不指望你留下我，我知道我现在处境危险，甚至会威胁道你和TJ，我清楚这一点。”Steve望着他的脸，颤抖的呼吸终于平息下来。

“只是，你不必非得这么对我，Jack。”

他摇摇头，连受伤的神情都很温和。

“我们刚见面，你不必急着这样对我。”

“我应该怎么对你？”久别重逢的故人令他又多恢复了一分往日的优雅，那些近来才养得格外茂盛的刻薄枝叶好像都收了起来，Jack轻声细语地，温柔地质问，“像Tommy一样放你进去，高兴得流泪然后不准你走？”

Steve没有回答，他本来就不打算从Steve那里听到回答。

“你应该死掉的……”他终于泄露出一点动摇，喉咙有些梗塞，“我以为你早就死了。”

“你希望我活着吗？”血丝令Steve的双眼变得浑浊，透不出原本的颜色，“你为我祈祷过吗？”

“祈祷？”

Jack缓慢地重复了一遍，像是难以相信眼前的人对他说出了这个词。

“我希望TJ不要被人认出来，我不要被认出来。我希望那条摆渡的船不会被浪掀翻，我希望集市上卖的面包不是过期的，希望抑制剂的价格不要再被继续炒高，否则我不知道Tommy能不能撑得过下一个他妈的发情期……”他开始有些语无伦次起来，嘴角的弧度接近哭泣，或者发怒，“这只是念头而已，算我运气好，目前都实现了。我没有为任何人祈祷过，上帝早就抛弃了我，看准我要烂在地狱里，而你，你……”

他允许自己停顿，咽下一口黏腻的唾液，好让梗塞的喉咙不那么刺痛。Steve自始至终都盯着他的眼，他憎恨Steve那种目不转睛的能力，早在很久以前他就出言教训过这个人，他不喜欢那种盯视。

“你从来都不在我能想到的世界里。相比这里，至少对你来说，死掉会更容易。”

“谢谢你的仁慈。”

Steve迅速回答他，不掩饰语气里的嘲弄，对他的，对竟然仍然活着自己的嘲弄。Jack没有流泪，Steve从来没见过Jack哭泣，那对他来说会是陌生，或者是一辈子都无法经历的体验。他往前半步，拖着僵硬麻木的病躯，抬起一只手，抚上Jack的脸。

“你希望我吻你吗？”Jack扯出一丝自嘲的笑意。

Steve摇头，继续用指腹轻抚他，带着与那动作毫不相配的虔诚的爱慕，“我现在是个战俘，不配得到赏赐。”

他补上那半步，略微低垂头颅，用缺乏水分的嘴唇亲吻Jack的面颊、嘴角、颈脖。那不像是什么开始，只类似某种仪式，等到分开的时候，Jack愣了几秒，才扭脸到一边，将屏住的呼吸放了出来。

“你身上有别人的味道。”

Steve疑惑地望着他，脱口而出。放在过去，这会是有失分寸的，而现在他是战俘，Jack是亡国的王子，所谓的分寸早就荡然无存了，他抓住Jack的手臂，把人扯向自己。

“发生了什么？”


	8. Chapter 8

Steve是个病号，要脱开他的控制并不难。Jack把手放到他的小臂上，缓慢地将Steve的胳膊拽下去，没有任何火药味。

“你想留下，就先学会别问我问题。”Jack转过身，面对着虚掩的房门，“但你要知道我并不欢迎你，如果你走，我不会拦你，我也不会允许Tommy拦你。”

他回头望了金发男人一眼，便扭脸推开门，走了进去。他脑海里仍旧残留着他们分别时Rogers的样子，军制服，肩章，修剪齐整的金色短发，没有胡茬，回忆会加深印象，他还需要时间来把门外那个人与Rogers联系起来。听到门被关上的声音，他坐到餐桌旁，Rogers出现在他的余光里，他没有再转脸去看。

他感到了饿，于是抓起Rogers没吃完的那块面包便咬。TJ瞅着他吞咽的样子，拿杯子去厕所给他倒了一杯水，他接过水杯，几口就喝光了，TJ又给他倒了一杯。

“你今天白天都没回来吗？”TJ问他。

“有点事，刚刚才办完。”Jack抬眼望他，整个人松懈出一点温和的模样来，“我今晚不出去了。”

TJ起初是惊讶，然后高兴地笑了，笑了两下就收住嘴角，看到Steve一瘸一拐地朝他们走过来，坐到了地上。餐桌旁只有两把椅子。

“你吃过了？”Jack目不转睛地问TJ，“你今天去哪了？”

“还没吃，本来有点饿的，找到Steve以后有点激动，感觉不到饿了。”

TJ瞄了坐在地上的男人一眼，成功把对方也逗出了一点短暂笑意，他看回兄长，知道这句话没办法把Jack也逗乐，所以收起笑脸，继续一五一十地说下去，“我去了工厂，但是他们不要我了。后来我又四处乱转，看有没有其它能干活的地方，有个建筑工地在招人，但也要居民证，我没敢去试。不过我想，我明天可以再去碰碰运气，说不定呢？也许他们只是在招工启事上那样写，但根本没那么严格……”

“别去。”“别去。”

TJ一愣，不知道该把那张小苦瓜脸摆给谁看才好。原来只有Jack一个人管他，现在到好了，Steve回来了，两个人一起管他，他不以为然地鼓了鼓腮帮子，不吭声了。Jack瞥了Steve一眼，Steve也望了坐在椅子上的Jack一眼，两人的眼神之间攒着一股奇怪的气氛，似乎谁都不想突然跟对方站到统一战线。

“Steve，你要去冲个澡吗？”TJ总算想到一件要紧事，“你的伤不能碰水，我想我可以帮你搭把手。放心，我不会骚扰你的，你现在臭得像雪球，我就算想对你做点什么也要等你洗干净了再说。”

Steve被这番话堵愣了几秒，半天才拎出一个最无关紧要的问题：“谁是‘雪球’？”

“他的兔子。”Jack嚼完最后一口硬面包，喝下最后一口水。

“我的兔子。”TJ幽怨地朝哥哥望过去，企图用谴责的眼光在Jack脸上钻出个洞来，“但是没养多久就被他杀掉了。”

“你根本不嫌它臭，你就差天天抱着他睡觉，跟它一起啃胡萝卜了。”

“我又没让你也抱它！”

“你是没让我抱它，你直接抱着它滚到我的床上去了。那几天家里到处都是被啃得破破烂烂的胡萝卜秧，还有它掉的毛，拉的屎尿，Thomasina接近崩溃，差点给它订了一箱帮宝适。”

Jack轻描淡写地翻箱倒柜，把毛茸茸的童年往事一股脑扯了出来，甚至一时忘了与第三人的恩怨，向Steve投去了一个「你根本无法想象」的眼神。

“那是什么时候的事？”Steve还有点状况外，没跟上这兄弟俩的节奏。

“我八岁，他十岁半。”TJ气呼呼地回答。

“……”Steve这才回应了Jack之前向他投来的眼神，类似于「我可以想象」的意思。

“你没给它安一个笼子什么的吗？”他扭过头去，疑惑地问TJ，“你让它到处跑？”

“我想它不会喜欢笼子。”

“它不会喜欢笼子，它也不会喜欢比它高十几倍的人类，不喜欢密闭的建筑物，不喜欢你那件牛仔背带裤上的奶香。兔子属于野草丛，属于野狼和猎狗的胃袋，你以为你那点喜欢能让它与众不同吗？”Jack看着他那张涨红了的脸，有点心软，只好又干巴巴地补了一句，“再说了，我没杀它，我只是叫人把它放走了。”

“真的？”TJ将信将疑地睁大眼睛，“可是你跟我说你把它埋在树底下了……”

“你把它挖出来了吗？”Jack抑制住翻白眼的冲动。

TJ摇摇脑袋。Steve忍不住笑了一会儿，望着TJ，TJ看起来似乎收获了一件很重要的事实，正沉浸在被刷新了的记忆里，半天都没能把自己的思绪拔出来。他不知道这兄弟俩怎么能把那么久远的旧账都翻出来算，那都是快二十年前的事了，Steve连自己十年前的事都无法记得牢固，或许是因为他年纪还小时就独自一人离了家，入伍，退伍，去到王宫里执勤，没有亲人或伴侣供他承载属于彼此的记忆。TJ走过来，拖着他的胳膊往厕所里撵，他没推拒，跟着走了进去。缓慢地脱去衣物，身上的伤痕与脏污一览无余，要说没有顾虑和羞耻是假的，但都是可以忍受的顾虑和羞耻，他曾近距离目睹死亡，并在死神身边走了一遭，更何况他童年时拥有比现在还要糟糕的身体状况，皮囊的受损从来不能够摧毁他、触痛他。TJ望了望他身上，又望了望他的脸，Steve觉得他那颗脑袋瓜里大概正在拼命思考什么玩笑话，能让自己放松的玩笑话，但TJ那双眼睛潮湿又诚实，谁都看得出他心里难受。

“我不介意你把我当成雪球，只是我确定我远不如它讨人喜欢。”Steve坐在抽水马桶上，略微抬头，望着TJ的脸。

“嗯，你没有毛。雪球浑身都是毛，我一用水泡它，它就瘪了。”TJ伸出手指，抹了抹他身上残留的血迹，“等我一下，我去拿点热水来，炉子上好像有点热水，如果不热了，我就重新烧一壶，你等等。”

“不用，这里的水就行。”Steve用眼神示意池子上的那个水龙头。

“不行，你要是得了伤风，我没有钱给你买感冒药吃。”TJ大喇喇地一口回绝他，满脸不赞同，“你等着。”

过了大概五分钟，TJ拎着水壶跑了进来。壶嘴直冒热气，水壶底部早已烧得发黑，TJ把壶放到地上，接了大半桶凉水，然后从壶里把滚烫的开水兑进去，腾起热烘烘的白气。少量水被洒出来，溅湿TJ的裤脚，他站直腰，有点毛躁地搔了搔肚子，然后三下五除二地脱光掉上衣和长裤，只剩下一条内裤。

“你不要紧张，我不会对你做什么的。”他把嘴一咧，露出那种久违的小色鬼似的调笑神情。

“哈哈，就算你做些什么，我也没办法……”Steve先是笑了，然后故意把眉毛挤到一块儿，好像真的认识到自己任人宰割的境地了似的，“你看，我现在连路都走不稳，基本上就是个没有力气的跛子。”

“跛脚的Rogers。”TJ撇着嘴角点了点头。

“谢谢你，Tommy。”Steve又毫无预兆地说出一句道谢。

“第一，不要跟我说谢谢！”TJ把自己的毛巾从水桶里拿出来，气急败坏地挥舞出一串热乎水珠，“第二，不要喊我Tommy!”

“Jack能喊，为什么我不能喊？”Steve不以为然。

“你又不是Jack。你不是我哥哥。”TJ嘴一撅，将蘸湿了的毛巾搭到Steve的肩膀上，绕开绑着绷带的地方，慢吞吞地擦拭。Steve握住他的手，拿走毛巾，“我自己来吧。”

TJ知道自己笨手笨脚，所以没有争执，放开毛巾给Steve自己擦，自己坐到了浴缸上。望着近乎裸体的Steve，他脸颊有点发热，但也只是一点而已，他那颗脑袋里本来是可以想到很多令人面红耳赤的画面的，但现在全都没有，他更多地陷入了一些与性幻想无关的回忆。他想起自己那次过量吸食迷幻药，被后来在包间外等了太久才发现不对劲的Steve冲进来抱住，他都能想象到自己当时那副样子——躺在地上，嘴角流出白沫，像每一个令人生厌的瘾君子那样意识昏沉、毫无生气。醒来时他第一眼看到Steve的西装袖口，紧接着是Jack的巴掌，虽然后来Steve告诉他，Jack在抢救室外哭了很久，但他还是觉得Jack打他的那一巴掌好疼。后来他被Jack监督着开始了强制戒断，他自己没有太大的决心，又天生缺乏意志力，那股劲儿上来的时候他就发冷、心慌、牙齿直打颤，他想偷溜出去，但房门被把守着，难受得厉害了他就用脑门一下一下地撞墙，撞得并不厉害，只是足以产生轻微的疼痛和晕眩，这种行为被发现了几次后，Steve找来一根柔软结实的尼龙绳，态度强硬地把他绑住，绑成坐着的姿势，绑好后便蹲下来，捧着他的脸跟他说话，软话硬话一起说，他情绪稳定的时候就乖乖被绑着、听着，不稳定的时候就大哭，抽噎着骂Jack，骂Jack是暴君、魔鬼、大坏蛋，跟小时候没什么两样。在清醒的时间里，强烈的自我厌弃感骑在他的肩上，他一刻不停地在脑子里刻画自己于Steve的形象，华而不实的二王子，私生活混乱的小毒鬼，长到二十多岁都没办法自立，难怪被父王和Jack当成累赘；不清醒的时刻，他偶尔反倒会感觉到轻飘飘的开心，看着Steve为了照顾自己而全神贯注、一丝不苟，他觉得开心。

 

“Steve，”他突然出了声，歪过脑袋望着那个正在为自己清洗身体的男人，“你还喜欢Jack吗？”

Steve停下动作，有些惊讶，但很快又恢复了平静，继续抬着胳膊，往后擦拭自己的脊背。

“怎么想起要问我这个？”

“就是突然想起来了。”TJ把一条腿抬起来，脚踩着浴缸的边缘，两只胳膊圈住弯曲的膝盖，把下巴搁到膝盖骨上。

“我喜欢过Jack。”

Steve慎重而轻柔地回答他，那种程度的坦诚令TJ回想起他几年前的样子。

“唔。我觉得Jack也喜欢过你。”他伸手挠了挠鼻子，表情一转，一下子加快了语速，“但是Jack最喜欢我。”

Steve噗嗤一声笑了，TJ瞪着他。

“Jack最喜欢我，然后才是你。然后才是……”

然后就没有人了，TJ想。他眼珠子转了一圈，愣是没想到第三个人。

“那你呢，你也最喜欢Jack吗？”Steve反问他。

“嗯。”TJ没有犹豫地点点头，想了想，终于又鼓足勇气补上一句，“但是也喜欢你。”

Steve望着他，一时没有回应，只是表情波动着，像是在酝酿什么情绪。

“你不要又跟我道谢！”TJ受够了似的大喊，“你再敢说谢谢，我现在就在这里上了你！*”

“你小声点……”Steve心里那点刚升起来的微妙情绪被他这没头没脑的威胁彻底毁光了，只能哭笑不得地晃了晃手里的毛巾，往厕所的门上一指，“我怕Jack进来盯着我洗完澡，以确保我不会对你做什么。”

“Jack进来就进来，反正他早就看过你不穿衣服的样子了。”TJ又扒了个鬼脸。

“Tommy。”

Steve摇摇头，像是大人告诫小孩不要再乱说话了似的。TJ这回不听他的，脸一埋，继续想到什么说什么，“你们明明知道我看到了，我也知道你们知道我看到了，那就不要再装作谁都不知道那件事了，太奇怪了。”

他抬起头，一双眼睛睁得圆溜溜的，在热水的雾气里显不出原本的颜色，直直望着Steve的脸。

“那是个意外。”

“随便你怎么说。”TJ把那条腿从浴缸边缘上放下来，站直身子，伸手到背后，揉了揉被浴缸硌疼的屁股，“我又没生气。如果你随便跟一个什么人上床，什么长得很难看，穿衣服也很没有品位的人，我大概会生气——我之前一直担心你会找个土包子当伴侣，因为你有点像那种不怎么挑的家伙，Steve，如果不穿上制服的话你也有点土包子，幸好你身材好，不然就完蛋了。”

又是这种颠三倒四、逻辑跳跃的话，Steve又好气又好笑地望着他那张自以为有理的脸，认输似的摇摇头，停下擦拭身体的手。半天都没想出应对的话来，他只好把毛巾浸泡回桶里，拧了一把，再重新拿到肩上。

“我应该早点知道你也喜欢他的，那样的话我就不会找他吵架了。”

额前有一绺被水珠打湿的头发，TJ抬起胳膊，伸出指头去绞，一副心不在焉的模样。

“你跟Jack吵了架？”

“我也不是故意的。我记不得了，好像也不是我找他吵的。我记得他无缘无故把我训了一顿，我不知道为什么，我都没招惹他，他就找借口训我，我气得要命，就说他……”他放开那绺无辜的湿头发，牙齿在嘴唇上咬来咬去，张了张嘴，又没顺利接出下面要讲的话，抬脸瞄了瞄Steve的表情，有点蔫蔫的，“我就说，‘回Steve床上跟他玩吧！不要来管我。’”

有那么几秒钟尴尬的沉默，TJ不是不后悔的，但已经说到了这里，只能硬着头皮继续下去。

“他气坏了，走过来盯着我不放，我怕他要打我，就赶紧回了我的房间，他跟在我后面，让我把刚才说的话再说一遍……”他盯着满是水迹的地面，水迹里有灰尘，有血，“他的样子很凶，但我也很气，我又没说错什么！那都是事实，你们就是上床了，还不关门，简直就是故意要让人看到，我只不过说了句事实，他就一副要打人的架势……我也不知道怎么了，就是想惹他生气，所以我对他说你根本不喜欢他，是他勾引你的。”

“Tommy……”Steve把毛巾扔进水桶，无奈至极地抬起头来，“我不知道你为什么要那么说，Tommy，你不该对Jack那样讲话。”

“我也不知道我为什么要那么说，因为我是个笨蛋吧。”TJ没有什么要为自己辩解的意思，老老实实地承认了自己的愚蠢，“我说完就后悔了，可是后悔也没用。Jack好长时间都不理我，当我不存在。”

那又是一次冷战，具体是怎么结束的，他已经记不清楚了。他记得清楚的，只有那个阳光灿烂的午后，仆人在餐厅里收拾桌子，他偷溜到冰箱边偷喝了半罐啤酒，然后想要回自己的书房，翻一翻Jack从欧洲给他订购过来的古典画册集，他并不懂绘画，但因为Steve喜欢画画，他就大张旗鼓地下定决心要学画。走廊被尽头窗子外的阳光照射着，通透又明亮，他经过Jack的书房，门没有合拢，他先是听到喘息，然后听到Steve的嗓音，他迟疑不安地停下来，往里面望了一眼，他看到Steve的背影，看到Jack坐在书桌上，两腿箍着Steve的胯部，脸靠在Steve的肩上，嘴唇红肿得像是被人咬过。他看到他们跟随着彼此前后摇晃，发出克制又急切的呼吸，不知羞耻的呻吟，他们都穿着衣服，甚至衣装齐整，只有交合的部位裸露着，发出肉体拍打的潮湿响声，他想往后躲，但又挪不动步子，像是被定在了原地似的看着，一直看着，等到Jack睁开迷蒙的双眼，透过门缝也看到了他，几秒钟的停滞后，Jack望着他，像是毫不在意似的，飘散的目光收到怀里那颗头颅上，嘴唇贴过去，跟Steve接吻。

“不过他应该早就不生我的气了。”他望着水桶里被泡开的毛巾，自己安慰自己，“那都过去好长时间了。”

他不是在找借口，他是真的这么想的。有些记忆的画面虽然历历在目，但仍像是隔着一层黄铜色的窗户，他能够直面它们，甚至自己描绘它们，没有什么其它过分的情绪，他还没有幼稚到那个地步。战争的爆发，家国的泯灭，至亲的惨死，一夜之间的逃亡，这些加起来，足以把过去二十几年或大或小的事情全部一笔勾销，变成太阳照进屋子里时飘散在光柱里的尘埃，微小地难以用肉眼察觉。他回想雪球，回想自己戒毒时那条绑在身上的尼龙绳，回想Steve西装袖子上的袖口，回想坐在书桌上与Steve做爱的Jack，他回想这些，就像回想小时候Thomasina端给他的食物，有没煮熟的花椰菜，有巧克力布丁，有生鱼，有浇了枫糖浆的平底锅薄饼，有的味道难忘，有的难以下咽，但对他来说已经没有意义了，他现在只有夹着干酪的硬面包。

“那你生我的气吗？”

Jack过来找他的时候，Rumlow正在叼着烟数钱。几千块的现金摞在桌子上，厚厚一叠，他还没数完第二遍就被那几下敲门声打断，简直让人火冒三丈。

“我告诉你让你早点来，你野到哪去了？”

Jack瞪着他走进来，他用脚尖把门板踢了回去，那股火倒是消了。他们并没有约定一个时间点，只是说好Jack上午来找他碰头，现在已经快中午了，Rumlow不信Jack是睡了个懒觉，他不像是会睡懒觉的人。

“你弄到钱了？”Jack直接问重点，“有多少？”

“没多少，大概能买几把PMR30，一些子弹，如果你找得到人的话。”

他把烟从嘴里拿走，摁灭在吃剩了的脏盘子里。这价格很操蛋，但黑市只会开得更高，如果不是当年混帮派的几个兄弟如今在码头站稳了脚跟，他这点钱在黑市连两把都买不到。钱是从一个姓Bianchi的家伙那里弄来的，那老头算他的老乡，比他早来这地方十几年，自己开了家酒吧，兼作地下钱庄，除了高利贷之外，也专给那些不信任银行或者银行不信任的人保管钱财。Rumlow把钱在他那儿存了这么些年，几乎只进不出，没提过半毛，昨夜被找上门时酒吧已经打烊了，Bianchi看着这个已经不是当年那副毛头小子模样的家伙，觉得他脸上的表情像是要坏事。Rumlow没有说突然要拿钱的理由，只说有急用，他扬着眉毛盯了他一会儿，当然，他没有阻挠客人用钱的权利，不管这家伙是要拿钱去吸毒、去玩大罗盘或者去跟什么只认识了不到三天的omega私奔。Rumlow吸过毒，但早就戒了，他也有过相当长一段时间的赌博史，但次次输得惨重，而他跟Jack认识了不止三天，更没打算跟Jack私奔，现在他跟Jack只是合作关系，而那句颇为暧昧的抵押宣言，也只是这段合作关系的一个副产品。

他看到Jack扯出一个不屑的轻笑，便抽出几张纸钞揉成团，往Jack身上一扔，眼睛瞪得像是个管不住学生的中学老师似的，“你笑什么？嫌少？”

“PMR30……给Tommy用他都嫌没劲。”

Jack把纸团展平，放回到他手里，眼睛一抬，那笑容就转得甜腻了不少。Rumlow斜斜地瞥他，他凑过去，在那片满是胡茬的皮肤上亲了一口。虽然是他看不上眼的枪型，但聊胜于无，他知道现在平民买枪比登天还难，如果不是Rumlow跟码头上那群搞走私的杂鱼有关系，他大概连一枚子弹都弄不到。Rumlow没显出被讨好了的神色，只伸出拇指在他嘴唇上揉了几下，他微张着嘴，配合地被揉动着，看着Rumlow眼里的情欲不紧不慢地烧了起来。

“我们到床上去？”

Jack双手搂住他的脖子，把说话时呵出的气细细喷上他的鬓角。Rumlow在这张近在眼前的脸上盯了几秒，他有种错觉，好像自己变成了Jack的客人，从老板到客人，他这怎么还算是降级了？

“手放开。”他一只手还抓着打火机，便用打火机扁平的屁股戳了戳Jack搂在他脖子上的胳膊，“你让我感觉我在嫖你，宝贝。”

Jack一愣，冷着脸放下了手臂。Rumlow跟他装什么装？什么身份，什么年纪，难道还要玩扮演情侣的游戏？他懒得去揣摩Rumlow阴晴不定的心情，便倒到椅子上坐着，从摆在桌面上的那包烟里抽出一根，叼在嘴上。Rumlow不给他递火，他自己从Rumlow手里抽走打火机，第三次才打出火来，点燃，长长地吸了一口，吐出烟雾。

“你跟Bob他们谈拢了？”他在一片烟气里望向Rumlow的侧影，Bob是在老Colin那里卖酒的伙计，“还有那几个看场子的，什么态度？”

“Bob不是问题，他那拨人都是有生意做就行，管他妈的谁是老板，只要少问他们要点场租费，他们半个屁都不会放。看场子的那几个全跑了，估计是被老Colin的死相搞怕了，怕自己也吃枪子，我得重新招人。”

“那几个人是一直跟着老Colin吃饭，还是混帮派的？如果混帮派，你小心他们自己找头目过来接盘。”Jack把手伸向那个脏盘子，动作轻巧地掸了掸烟灰。

“不知道，”Rumlow把数好的钱压到咖啡托碟下面，碟子里是一圈黑褐色的咖啡渍，“估计没什么来头，老Colin那边人乱得很，我查不清。”

Jack一看Rumlow那副无所谓的懒样就想翻白眼，“就你这态度，等着找人收尸吧。”

“那不怕，我不是有你吗？”Rumlow畅快地大笑了一声，把Jack那根还没吸光的烟头抽走，放到自己嘴里，“我要是给人弄死了，你就把我扔到那条河里，我剩多少钱都归你。开心了？”

“扔到河里？鱼都不会吃你的肉。”

Jack抬眼看他，挑衅的神色还没摆出来，就莫名化成了调情似的冷笑，又棱角分明，又甜，像是裹着面包糠的硬糖。Rumlow被他这幅毫不掩饰的轻视给逗得愈加畅快，简直又要大笑起来，觉得自己果然是贱，Jack越跟他肆无忌惮地摆架子，他越是觉得心情舒畅——反正他们现在是不一般的关系了，Jack嘴再硬，还是要跟着他，还是要给他操，当他的小情人，他不觉得自己是拿出了谈恋爱的心情，但情趣他还是有的。

“鱼不吃我的肉，你得吃。”他伸手便去摸Jack的脸，往下滑到脖子，捉着那白嫩细瘦的脖子往上抬，让Jack的鼻尖和嘴巴贴到他的裤裆上，“帮我吸出来，甜心，我想了你一整晚。”

Jack哼了一声，显然是在嘲讽他那连甜言蜜语都说得毫无说服力的懒散态度。他笑着又去揉那两片嘴唇，用粗糙的拇指把它们揉开，抵在牙齿上，抠开Jack的下颚，坐在椅子上的高度有些不方便这桩事的进行，Jack干脆跪下来，直接去拉Rumlow的裤链。

“我也想了你一整晚。”

他故意拖长嗓子，用甜腻到夸张的腔调，不怕Rumlow听出自己的嘲讽。他就是要笑话Rumlow，笑话Rumlow连做这档子事时都说不出好的调情话，他好奇Rumlow到底动没动过情，有没有为了取悦自己的心上人而搜肠刮肚，从他那颗没读过多少书的脑子里捞出几句不那么低廉的、浓情蜜意的好话。他想起Rogers，Rogers也是个不太擅长情话的人，但那种不擅长是性格使然，至于Rumlow，Rumlow的虚伪是种习惯，他相信Rumlow这辈子都与真正的罗曼蒂克无缘，只会在被人吸老二时吐出几句低劣的、哄那些未成年的Omega孩子开心的话。

“你想我个屁。”Rumlow知道他在讽刺自己，也不生气，只用那根被他握在手里的性器一下一下地戳他的脸，“你没在梦里诅咒我下地狱就不错了。”

“不用我诅咒你，你本来就……”

Rumlow一顶，把龟头捅进他嘴里，让他说不下去。他赶紧收住牙齿，用手拖住那两块囊袋和阴茎的根部，恨恨地抬眼瞪视Rumlow的脸，还不忘用嘴巴使劲吸了一口。Rumlow被他吸得立刻低喘出声，又像是痛又像是爽，半天才缓过劲来，用手在他后脑攥住一把头发，“你想弄死我？”

Jack继续瞪着他，像是稍微解了气，在他从自己嘴里拔出来的龟头上用力吐了一口唾沫，抬手帮他撸动起来。Rumlow越喘越急，攥头发的那只手也慢慢放开，移到Jack的脸颊和后脑上，用拇指摩挲起Jack的耳朵，Jack被摸得有些舒服，眼睛开始散神，Rumlow意识到耳朵是Jack的敏感部位，便干脆抽出阴茎，提起Jack，让他面朝自己坐到桌子上。

“你真好看。”Rumlow抱着他的腰，上身倾过去，一口含住他的耳朵，毫无缘由地又说起蹩脚的情话，“果然是王宫里长出来的。”

Jack被他含得一时说不出话，只能闭上眼，昂着脖子呻吟，耳垂那块软腻的肉被Rumlow又咬又吮，他甚至能感觉到Rumlow的唾液，Rumlow舌苔上极其细小的颗粒，他很少被人发现自己的敏感带，简直要惊慌失措起来，他宁愿Rumlow直接插进他身体里。

“停下……”他用手去推Rumlow贴住自己的胸膛，推Rumlow的下巴，“别含那里……”

Rumlow看他抖个不停，觉得他抖得十分可爱，便加重了舌头的力道，吮吸出响亮的水声。从耳朵，到耳朵后头那块鲜少见人的皮肤，到颈脖，到锁骨，他有种自己真的在吃Jack的错觉，Jack很好吃，好吃得他又硬了一圈。

“你第一次被人操的时候几岁？”Rumlow突然问他，“二十岁？十八岁？”

趁着Rumlow发问的空当，Jack找到自己的呼吸，喘匀了气，这才看回Rumlow的脸，“十七岁。”

“那人什么样？”Rumlow开始用手解他的裤子。

“我舅舅的一个政敌。”Jack尽量保持语调的平常，尽管Rumlow的手已经在他屁股缝里瞎弄起来，弄得他迅速分泌出体液，带着浓郁的信息素气息。

“那岂不是个老头子？”

“没那么老。”Jack皱起眉头，Rumlow忘记脱下他戴在中指上的金戒指了，“把你那个丑戒指摘下来，别把脏东西弄到我里面。”

Rumlow一顿，马上抽出了手，毛毛躁躁地把戒指从手指上脱下来，放到桌角。Jack两腿大张地坐着，一边手臂搭在他肩上，他拿住Jack的手亲了一口，转身走进卧室，搜出一包保险套回来，边走边往勃起的阴茎上戴。Jack躺平下去，两条腿弯折在半空中，Rumlow像是怕他累到似的，伸手就去捉他的脚腕。Rumlow把阴茎慢慢塞进他的洞口，挤出了一点保险套上的润滑剂，Jack自己把手伸过来，将那点流进臀缝后面的黏液重新涂回他和Rumlow的交合处。

“说给我听听，你干嘛跟那个人搞？”Rumlow开始抽插，压下去亲他，“跟他睡有好处？”

“我觉得他很有魅力。”Jack闭上眼，被Rumlow插得蜷起了脚尖，“我不想把第一次给什么毛都没长气的家伙。他有魅力，也有经验。”

“我敢打赌你那时是个小骚货。”Rumlow亲他的嘴，亲了一会儿，又补上后半句，“赌我那六千块钱。”

Jack被操弄得有了快感，便没有去理会Rumlow对他年少时期的无礼评价，更对那无辜的几千块钱没有兴趣，转而把话题引了回去，“他的确比我大很多……比我舅舅要年长……”

“我就知道，我们Jack是个恋父的小鬼。”

Rumlow拿出一副长辈的口吻，听起来亲切得让人起鸡皮疙瘩，透着诡异的背德感。

“但别跟我来那套，你要是敢把我当你老爹，我就用枪从你这里打穿……”

“你他妈才恋父。”Jack简直要气笑了，碍于Rumlow的阴茎还在他屁股里，随时可能把他往死里操，他没有朝Rumlow脸上吐唾沫，只是用小腿蹬了一把Rumlow的腰，结果没能使上劲，软绵绵地蹭过去，给Rumlow造成了他是在撒娇的误导。Rumlow从他穴口里滑出来，忙不迭地压下去又要亲他的嘴，他嘴巴紧闭，Rumlow只得用鼻尖在他鼻子上蹭了一会儿。

“那初恋情人呢？”Rumlow真跟他端起了父辈的阵势，“女孩还是男孩？大学里认识的？”

“你话真多。”Jack用手抵开他的鼻子。

“是你话太少了，宝贝，在床上就要多说话。”Rumlow一本正经地讲他那套歪理，他没告诉Jack，他只是想看Jack说话时一开一合的红嘴唇。Jack盯着他，灰蓝色的眼珠子在天花板的吊灯照射下显出失真的翠绿色，Rumlow的眼睛是淡褐色，让Jack想起琥珀，Rumlow又压下来抱住他，紧紧抱着，把湿滑的阴茎重新捅进他身体里，他觉得自己变成了被封在树脂里的那只死昆虫，动也动不了，只能直直望着Rumlow眼睛里的琥珀色。

“不算什么初恋情人……”他不知道自己为什么还要在这个话题上继续纠缠，只是茫茫然地小声说了起来，“是个意外……”

“意外？”Rumlow在他体内那条温热紧致的甬道里进进出出，爽得有些回不过神来。

“Tommy喜欢他，我觉得他……啊……”Jack呻吟着，浑身一颤，试图在快感的冲刷里抓住一丝理智，理清回忆的头绪，“我觉得他太可笑……”

“你看谁不可笑？”Rumlow嗤笑出声，带着一点粗喘。

“他爱正义，爱太多的正义，这个国家不需要他的正义……”Jack没听清Rumlow对他的嘲弄，自顾自模糊不清地说下去，“他应该死掉的……”

Rumlow又重重地撞了一把，顶到他的深处，逼得他叫了一声，随后睁开了眼。他闻到Rumlow身上的气味，Rumlow大概是洗过澡，身上一股肥皂气，Rumlow又含住了他的耳朵，但只是温柔地含在嘴里舔了一会儿，没有咬。

“你真狠心，”Rumlow在他耳边压低嗓音，“居然想让初恋情人去死。有谁是你不想他去死的？除了你弟弟。”

“你。”Jack笑得两眼无神，“你死了，谁给我钱？”

料到他要这么说了，Rumlow只是扯了扯嘴角，没有再跟他废话，终于全神贯注到了他那个被自己干得软软的小洞上。Jack的腿还箍着他的腰，真有劲，Rumlow心想，一般的Omega被操到这个份上早就浑身瘫软了，就他还死撑着，很能承受似的。

“都给你……给你……”Rumlow充满挫败感地胡乱说着，两眼半闭不闭的，“你要什么我都给你……”

他提着力气冲刺了好一阵，终于抖动着臀部射了出来，Jack也浑身发抖，用接近痉挛的身体裹紧他，榨出他最后几滴精液。他抽出那截软下去的器官，呆站了几秒，Jack用手肘撑着桌子，缓慢坐直上身，穿好裤子，Rumlow抓住他的手放到自己的阴茎上，替自己摘下保险套。

“你来我这里住。”他把那团灌着白浊的橡胶皮扔进纸篓里，口气听起来没得商量，“待会你回去收拾东西，今晚就过来。”

Jack没有同意，也没有异议，Rumlow就当他是听见了，答应了。

“我约了卖枪那人明天在酒吧见面，到时候你跟我一起。你应该认得真家伙，正好帮我长长眼，我不懂枪，怕被骗。”

Rumlow把香烟盒抓过来，抽出两根，分给Jack一根。Jack没有点，倒是把那根又瘦又短的纸烟塞进了裤兜里，Rumlow瞥他一眼，没说什么，自己打着了火。

“老Colin那片的巡警你认识么？”Jack问他。

“打过照面，不太熟，怎么了？”

“我们过去以后都是生面孔，他们要想找你麻烦，借口都不用找。你记得抽时间找他们一趟，给点好处。”

Rumlow哼了一声，算作回答，Jack抬头望着他，像是不太满意他那副态度，“这点钱不舍得花，你等着以后他们上门查你？”

“行了行了，知道了。”Rumlow不耐烦地吐了一口烟。

“我背了一条人命，你要让我背得值。”Jack嗓音平静，甚至有点过于低沉了，“只要你不少了该我的那一份钱，我不介意再多背几条。”

“我他妈还怕你直接端了我呢，那样钱不都是你的？”Rumlow眯着眼笑了。

“你以为我不想？”Jack也冲着他笑了回去，“你死了，没人替我撑着，我一晚上就被人拖出去打死了，还挣什么钱。”

Rumlow自讨没趣地摸了摸下巴，继续抽那根烟。Jack也不再说什么，一阵沉默后，他转过脸来，有些紧张地开了口，“你这还有什么药，抗生素一类的？”

“怎么了？”Rumlow随口问道。

他看到Jack舔了舔嘴唇，眼睛往别处眨动了一下，这才回答他，“Tommy的手还没好。”

“还没好？”Rumlow重复了一遍，再次把眼睛眯了起来，“好，我有，我跟你一起送回去，看看他的手怎么样了。”

“不用……算了。”Jack立刻改口，从桌子上站了下来，“不用了。我自己去买一点吧。”

“我说去就去。我去拿。”

Rumlow叼着烟走向房间，Jack猛地拉住他，眼里泛起了被压抑的惊慌。他把烟头夹到手里，吐出一口呛人的雾，Jack放开他的胳膊，试图整理出原先镇定的样子。

“你是打算自己告诉我，还是我跟你过去看看？”

Rumlow盯着他，冷冰的嗓音和之前那副懒洋洋的腔调大相径庭。

“你又在搞什么鬼？”


	9. Chapter 9

“那你生我的气吗？”

TJ睁大眼睛，好像Steve说了什么非常怪异的事情。他瞪了好一会儿，弄明白Steve大概是什么意思后，眼珠子转向一侧，没吭声，只用手抹了抹自己膝盖上被溅到的水滴。

“我有点不高兴，但不是生谁的气。”他一边埋头抹，一边慢吞吞地试图把自己的想法表达清楚，“那种感觉很奇怪，我喜欢的人和我爱的人上床了……”

Steve又是噗嗤一笑，这回笑得更加持久，肩膀耸动了半天都没停下，从毛巾里流出的水沿着他胸口的肌肉线条往下淌，因为他身体的摇动而晃成了连不成线的水珠。TJ被他笑得讪讪的，但也没有太尴尬，甚至也跟着挤了个极快速的鬼脸，眼睛眯成两条夸张的线。

“那是个意外，TJ。”

TJ恢复成原先那副表情，瞅着他眨了眨眼。

“我不是想辩解什么，它发生了，无可推卸，而我只是想说……那天你看到的，不是我的计划，不是我和Jack之中任何人的计划。”

Steve拧干毛巾，在脸上擦了一把。那天他进入发情期，身上没有带抑制剂，被热潮步步紧逼的他像是无头苍蝇一般，只能混混噩噩地去找Jack请假，希望能休息一天。走到Jack面前时，他几乎已经站不稳了，整个人摇晃着抵住书桌，眼眶都烧得滚烫，Jack身上散发出的omega气味爬上他的衣领，钻进他的肢体，还没能说出一句完整的话来，他转身想走，却被Jack抓住了肩膀。

他从没觉得那次的意外是Jack趁人之危，因为实际上，他并不是完全没有挣脱的能力。仔细想想，「意外」这个词本身就有推脱的意思，那并非什么不可抗力所引起的事故，他能推开Jack靠上来的身体，握住Jack拆解他领带和拉链的双手，但他最终没有那么做，他放下了所有抵抗。那已经是他进入皇家侍卫队的第五年，对这位王子的爱慕早已不像当初那样盲目而强烈，他见识过Jack铲除政敌的可怕手段，看到过Jack独处时的狂怒，看到狂怒后的Jack深吸一口气，重新在众人目光下露面，笑容毫无瑕疵，双唇水润而鲜红，仿佛是从心脏里扎根而出的玫瑰。他常常回想第一次与Jack见面的那天，Jack穿着军装，与年龄不符的军衔肩章在水晶吊灯的照耀下棱角分明、光泽闪烁，那时Jack不过二十岁，却悠然成熟得将在场所有同辈人——包括比他年长的人——都衬得畏手畏脚、呆头呆脑。Steve不记得自己那天表现得如何，只能回想起Jack略微眯起的双眼，远远隔着人群朝他打量过来，肆无忌惮地审视了一番，他尽量保持平静，在任何人物面前都不卑不亢，而当Jack穿过那些手捧酒杯的宾客径直朝他走过来，告诉他“腰带不是这么系的”，并摘下白手套，替他整理制服腰带的束紧程度时，他还是张口结舌，把困窘的眼神挪到了别处。他曾在心里为Jack虚构了一个飘在云端里的美丽王位，而后他才发现，Jack不属于云端，Jack甚至不属于他所能理解的世界，那座王位在他心里坠落、腐朽、崩塌成碎裂的白色砖石，上面爬满黑色的苔藓植物。

 

“如果重来一次，我希望它从来都没有发生过。”

后悔的心情是可笑的，无意义的，他可以想象得到Jack对此的反应，他有时竟然也会不由自主地用Jack的态度来考虑问题了。他曾渴望与Jack的亲密，而那次书房里的苟合苦涩而绝望得如同葬礼，祭奠他与Jack在彼此心中最后一片没有坏死的、飘在云端里的爱恋，祭奠他心里的那个为Jack打造的纯洁的王位，和Jack眼中那个永远不会忤逆自己的忠诚侍卫。

“好吧。”TJ挠了挠脑袋，Steve对事情的态度总是超出他理解范围的认真严肃，他反倒觉得自己有义务好好开导开导他的心上人，“哪有你说得那么严重？只是做了一次，被你说得好像结婚生孩子一样。”

Steve用弯曲的食指在他头上轻轻一敲，“你这家伙，自己把性爱当游戏，还觉得别人看得太重。”

TJ立马捂住脑袋，夸张地痛哼了一声，知道自己骗不到Steve，又傻呵呵着把手放下了。

“我主张的是灵肉分离，你才不懂。”他拧着脖子，振振有词，“性爱可以用来享受，就像甜食和酒一样。又不是每个人都一定能找到相亲相爱的伴侣，那难道就要空虚到憋死吗？”

Steve觉得他又在胡扯，但一时也想不出什么强有力的、能够驳倒这歪理的论证，好像只有Jack能压得倒TJ那套长不大的耍赖逻辑，否则谁都拿这家伙没办法。

“你就是太知道享受了，才把自己弄得一团糟。”他望着TJ，想起TJ成年后不久的那段荒唐生活。“吸毒也是享受吗？”

TJ咬住嘴唇瞪着他，如同被人在肚子上不轻不重地捅了一拳，整个人蔫下来，又不肯暴露出自己在这件事情上的沮丧与难过，只好继续瞪着Steve，等他把教训的话说完。Steve没有再说什么教训的话，Steve从来不是想教训TJ，他在意TJ，所以才对TJ那段出格到几乎丧命的人生尤其敏感。

“那个不是享受。那个是……我说不好。不知道。”TJ接过毛巾，帮着Steve把他自己够不到的部位擦干，“大概就好像，一个是难受，一个是特别难受，你选哪个？肯定选前面那个。”

“不吸那个鬼玩意就特别难受？”Steve永远无法理解。

“可是磕嗨的时候，你能忘记很多事情，忘掉现实中的自己，感觉轻飘飘的，什么都不怕，什么都觉得很棒……”TJ不是在给自己找借口，他还是那样，笨拙地搜寻语句，努力想要讲明白自己的想法，“一旦恢复正常，真实的世界压过来，还有那些想法，在你脑子里钻……或者就是空的，什么都是空荡荡的，空得发疼，想要往墙上撞。”

他停下来，又思考了一会儿，斟酌着自己的用词，接着把话说完，“嗑了药，我才能暂时忍受我自己。”

Steve从没听他说过这些。事实上，他怀疑连Jack也从来没听到过，这些话不像是TJ愿意说给自己哥哥听的，Steve能猜得到。

“为什么没办法忍受自己？”

“我，我不知道。”TJ从浴缸边缘上站起来，手里还抓着潮湿的毛巾，像是有点后悔自己为什么要开启这个让他束手无策的话题了，“也许就是我太没用了，别人能承受的，我受不了，所以表现得好像很痛苦似的，其实根本没有什么痛苦的，那些事情……你清楚的，我读书很差劲，别的也都做不好，只会玩，有时候媒体会写很多关于我的东西，全都莫名其妙，但是我又找不到什么人能来跟我吵，我总不能抓着一本杂志骂它吧，像个疯子似的。我也有过一些目标，一些计划，想让妈妈替我骄傲一下，但她一直不对我抱有期待，我连让她失望的机会都没有，还有Jack，那时候我还是觉得他很讨厌我，我从小就觉得他讨厌我……但这些都没有什么大不了的，我知道，很多人有比我这些痛苦一万倍的经历，也没弄得像我这样。我想我可能就是没用。”

Steve从始至终盯着他，听完后半天才错愕地摇了摇头，把手伸过去，握住他的一边肩膀。

“Tommy，你这傻瓜。”

TJ乖乖地叹了口气，承认自己确实不聪明。

“如果你早点把这些告诉我，告诉Jack，你会得到更好的帮助。你那时候永远不跟我们好好说话，不是嬉皮笑脸，就是跑得连人影都没有。”

“唔，因为我那时候脑子不清楚，现在我戒掉了，脑子清楚了，就能跟你好好说了。”TJ把手掌放到了自己的头顶上，煞有介事地摇了一摇，像是在摇他小时候的那个胖猪存钱罐，“对不起，那时候害你被Jack扣了好多钱。”

Steve哼笑一声，无可奈何地低头闭上眼，双臂交叉在胸前，像是真的要跟他算账了，“对不起没用，那可是我的薪水，是我的辛苦钱。”

他名义上是Jack的侍卫，但工作重心几乎都在TJ上。Jack让他跟着TJ一起去夜店，以防小祖宗又偷喝什么能让人亢奋一整晚的酒精饮料，让他盯着TJ的床伴，盯着TJ出入的酒店和私人公寓，TJ第一次尝试戒断是个彻头彻尾的失败，因为他总能想出匪夷所思的逃出王宫的方式，擅自偷溜出去鬼混，比如翻窗户，钻通风管道，打电话让狐朋狗友来引开Steve的注意，悄悄从后门跑掉，所有这些逃跑最终都反应在了TJ卧室那个小冰箱里的空荡程度和Steve被累积扣除的奖金上——对待自己不成器的弟弟和自己另眼相待的侍卫，Jack向来毫不手软。

“那你要我怎么还？我丢了工作，现在没有钱。”TJ也坏笑起来，放在别人身上，他肯定不屑于开启这种这种老掉牙的调情套路，但既然对象是Steve，是他喜欢的人，他就算对自己的成功率心知肚明，也要抱着有便宜不占是笨蛋的无赖态度试一试——不，事到如今，他知道自己只是想逗Steve开心而已，他还没蠢到脑子这么拎不清的地步——“我如果说要肉偿，你肯定又要敲我脑袋，还是算了吧。”

“知道你还说？”Steve如他所愿地伸手敲了一把，轻轻的，简直有点暧昧了。

“反正你是个大圣人，苦行僧，哪天你到发情期了，我就搬个椅子坐到你面前跳脱衣舞，憋死你。”

“你会跳脱……脱衣舞？”

Steve难以置信地张大了嘴。如果是别人这么说，他还会觉得对方是在开玩笑，但如果说这话的是TJ，那TJ八成就真的会跳。

“以前我常去的那家夜店里有个艳舞男郎，超辣，为了找他玩我就开始学，好不容易学会一点，他就不在那家店干了，我白学了。”TJ撅着嘴耸耸肩，“怎么跳的我都忘光了，但反正是脱衣舞，能有多难？脱光了扭一扭就是了。”

“你跳给什么人看过吗？”Steve拧起半边眉毛。

“后来认识过一个家伙，他是个大学助教，上个床都磨磨唧唧的，我想，与其听你啰嗦什么现代派，不如让我先热热身，我就跳了一次给他看。”TJ继续无所谓地耸肩，显然对这个话题的兴趣也开始消减。“你出来，我找衣服给你穿。”

他屁股一抬就推了门出去，没看到Steve脸上怏怏的神色。Steve把TJ的毛巾围在腰间，犹豫地跟着走出去，Jack已经在床上睡着了，令他的尴尬减去不少。

“大家伙，”TJ跑过来，手里抓着一件短袖衫和一条长裤，为了不吵醒哥哥，他小心翼翼地用气声说着，“如果你想裸睡，我其实很乐意，但如果你不怕绷得难受，你就穿吧。”

Steve当然不会选择裸睡，把衣服接过来就往身上套。穿是穿上了，只是的确不合身，但他疲惫不堪，能穿着一身干净衣服在一片坚固的天花板下睡觉就已足够奢侈，他抬起头来笑笑，不在乎自己被布料绷紧的胸肌和从裤腿里露出来的脚踝。

“Jack已经睡着了，我们不要吵醒他。”TJ凑近他，小声地认真对他说，“还有一床被子，本来是过冬的时候盖的，我把它找出来铺在地上，我们就能在地上睡。但是我们只能用脏衣服当被子了。”

Steve对他点点头，络腮胡碰到他的脸颊，他把脑袋往后一拽，摸了摸被蹭痒的脸。把那条被子从柜子里抱出来后，Steve已经在床边理出了一块空地，TJ将被子铺上去，用手往不平整的地方使劲拍了拍，动静太大，他赶忙停下动作，生怕把Jack吵醒。他去飞速洗了把脸，又马马虎虎地刷了牙，然后走回来，干脆利落地躺到Steve的身边，他这才想起来自己没吃东西，肚子正在叫，但他已经没有饿感了，所以两眼一闭，开开心心地睡觉了。第二天醒来时，床上空空的，Jack又悄无声息地先走了，他坐直身体，不知道什么时候盖到自己身上的被子还有Jack的味道，他扭头看了看还在昏睡中的Steve，胡子颜色是那么淡，阴影中几乎看不出来。

他觉得Steve这样看起来很像是一只大而无害的金毛犬，他不是想把Steve比作狗，只是那个随着呼吸一起一伏的轮或让他想起了某种毛绒绒的温柔。他只养过雪球，没有养过狗，他想，等从这里逃走以后，等他们在什么安全的地方安家了，他就想养一只狗，不知道Jack同不同意，他潜意识里觉得他好像会一辈子都和Jack住在一起似的。Steve是那样的温柔，即使伤痕累累、形容狼狈，也不给人一丝可怕或古怪的印象，他挪了挪膝盖，把被子盖到Steve身上，然后轻手轻脚地从地上站起来，去给自己找吃的。Jack很少在白天这么早就出门，他有些不安，但随即意识到自己的不安是多余的，Jack总是很谨慎，比他谨慎小心一百倍，他把撕下来的一小块面包往嘴巴里塞，就着凉水嚼了起来，他想起那个有着黑头发黑胡茬的男人，眼睛的颜色像鳄鱼眼睛，有股不舒服的感觉在胃里发酵，他摸了摸肚子，一口气把剩下的水全喝了下去。

 

“我说了，Tommy的手还没好。”

Jack后退几步，转过身去，留给Rumlow一个掩在阴影里的侧面。

“我走了，给他买完药我就收拾东西过来。”

Rumlow踱过去，一把揪住他的胳膊，拖着他大步跨向门口。他虽然有些心虚，但不相信Rumlow真能猜出什么，愣了半秒就开始反抗，猛地甩开男人的手。

“别跟我疑神疑鬼的！”他拿出并不存在的底气，惊愕又厌恶地瞪着Rumlow，“我说什么就是什么，你不信那随便你，让我一个人清净点。”

“我说你什么了吗？”笑意又在Rumlow的嘴边被拉扯出来，“你是我的宝贝，我去看一眼你受伤的弟弟，有问题？”

“别装作你很关心他的样子，他是死是活跟你没关系。”

Jack莫名有些激动，陡然提高的嗓音暴露出他的颤抖。Rumlow举起双手，看不出他是想请求和解还是表示认输，Jack知道他在装模作样，他的眼神根本还是冰的，和先前他们俩纠缠在一起时的完全不同。

“你滚吧。”他把手掌放下，朝Jack挥了一把。

Jack扭头就走，逃离一般地跑出那间公寓。跨出楼道时他才让自己畅快地颤抖起来，他一直刻意阻止自己去预想那种可能性，让Rogers发现他所做的这一切的可能性，如今他发现自己的恐惧远不止于此，他惧怕在Rogers面前被撕开，惧怕Tommy承受更多的愧恨，惧怕Rumlow看到他半个身子还陷在昔日的世界里，这些可能性像溃堤后的洪水一样朝他涌来，他只能摸索着去抓岸边柔嫩纤弱的芦苇，自欺欺人地被越冲越远。他好不容易在Rumlow面前摧毁了自己赖以生存的所有东西，身份、骄傲、尊严，换上如今这套刀枪不入的皮囊，裹住他溃烂流脓的血肉，他宁愿在Rumlow心里就是这幅堕落到底的样子，怎么都不在乎，怎么都不留恋，谁都不必高看彼此，也没有资格看低对方。

他偏离了原先的方向，漫无目的地低头行走。他掏出口袋里的零钞，无论是在诊所还是在黑市，这些钱都不足以买到医用酒精或者阿司匹林。他折回通往地下室的那条路，逐渐冷静下来，他要回去拿钱，然后趁诊所关门前去看看还能买到什么，现在药品稀缺，他只能指望那里还有些基础的抗菌药，他上过战场，见识过各式各样的伤员，Rogers虽然没有生命危险，但那些只作了简单处理的伤口个个都是定时炸弹，可能随时就会感染、恶化，变成触发致命炎症的损伤。他看到过最刚强英勇的军人因为断肢截面的严重感染而流泪惨叫，看到过那些死得毫无自尊而言的年轻士兵来不及阖上的眼，如果Rogers不幸要经历那些，他宁愿让Rogers在枪声中痛快地死去。他不是没有想象过Rogers死去时的模样，他也许会流泪，Jack承认，他会为了这个人流泪，即使他的泪水在Rogers眼里或许只是趋利避害的分泌物，好让他自己好受些。他曾经大声嘲笑Rogers，嘲笑Rogers对他的不服从，他只是让Rogers带人去处理掉一个买官上任、口无遮拦的部长而已，如果那部长不死，他在国王背后私自操纵新闻台的行为就可能曝光，他不知道Rogers到底是什么毛病，竟然为了一个毫无价值的外人而顶撞他，他也不知道自己到底是什么毛病，竟然让这样一个只适合生存在十三岁男孩所幻想的世界里的男人留在自己身边，他或许是想做个有趣的实验，看Rogers的正直到底能在王宫这座污水池里抵抗多久。Rogers的骄傲在于他身体里毫无可以供骄傲生长的土壤，他时刻都有怀疑和迷茫，不确定自己所做的是否正确，不确定自己是否背离了原本要守护的准则，他不知不觉把这种警醒扩成了一个密不透风的玻璃罩，仿佛要把身边的人都吸纳进去似的，Jack永远不会被吸进去，但也敲不碎那层玻璃，充其量只能凿出一些裂缝，再与它保持距离。某种程度上Rogers和Tommy是一样的，他们是两面镜子，让Jack看清自己投射在里面的模样，他小时候恨Tommy，后来发现自己的恨意软弱无力，轻易就动摇了，再后来他恨Rogers，他爱上Rogers，上帝认准了要他一辈子不得安宁，必须天天活在自己那幅不光彩的镜像里。

空气很冷，他加快脚步，用手心贴到脸上，摩擦被风吹得麻木的两颊。他这才慢慢想明白，无论Rogers是否发现了他做的事，都不会对他在Rogers心目中的印象造成什么难以挽回的损毁——他在Rogers心里早已是一滩淤泥，滋养着腐朽的气息，再投进什么脏污，也无法变成更令人难以忍受的颜色。

这个事实让他平静了不少，至少他感觉不到自己的颤抖了。转过一个路口，距离那栋楼的楼道只有几米远时，他猛地停下步子，有人跟着他。

Jack还没来得及惊恐地转身，就被Rumlow从背后用手臂夹住，连拖带拽地弄进楼道里。他拼命挣扎，Rumlow两手抓住他的肩膀和头发，恶狠狠地将他摁到墙上，揪得那么紧，几乎让他的后脑撞到了坚硬而肮脏的墙面上。

“啊……”Jack抑制住已经冲到嗓子眼里的叫喊，这离地下室不过一层楼板的距离，他不能叫。

“买到你要买的了吗？”Rumlow把额头抵在他的额头上，嘶嘶地低声问他，“我人都站在这了，你现在还打不打算让我进门看看？”

“你这疯子，Rumlow……”

Jack动弹不得，Rumlow过近的气息让他感受到深入骨髓的威胁。

“你还不打算跟我老实讲，嗯？”Rumlow一手掐住他的下颚，“你那支烟留着给谁的？”

他浑身一冷，没等他回答，Rumlow就把手伸进他的裤兜，掏出那根皱巴巴的香烟，“你是不是想告诉我你自己留着抽？”

“Rumlow，放开我……”

Jack没有办法了，他知道自己的脸色已经暴露得一干二净，他把瞪视换成示弱的目光，低声祈求Rumlow，“放开我，求你……我们不必在这……”

“你怕谁听到？”

“没有人……”

“走。”Rumlow不等他说完，就拽着他的胳膊，推搡向通往下一层的楼梯，“走，带我进去坐坐，我看看Tommy的手到底怎么样了。走！”

Jack不敢大叫，不敢跟男人爆发会弄出响动的肢体冲突，他只能死死收住自己的胳膊，尽量拖延Rumlow抓着他往下走的速度。他知道自己没有更多抵抗的办法了，Rumlow的忍耐仿佛已经到达了底线，他不知道Rumlow为什么会因为那一点蛛丝马迹而勃然大怒，他彻底陷入了恐慌。

“你想闯就闯，你是强盗？”他口不择言起来，低沉的嗓音被咬得紧紧的，“你以为我卖给你了？”

“你就是卖给我了，否则你以为我当你是什么，心上人？我他妈还得捧着你？”Rumlow再次掐住他的脖子，另一只手还钳制着他的手臂，拖着他往下走，“你觉得我在乎？我在乎你还跟多少人扯不清？你别把自己看得那么高，宝贝，我管你以前是王子还是婊子！你现在跟着我，就别想在我背后搞七搞八的……”

Jack忍受不了Rumlow的这些用力羞辱他的话，掐着Rumlow胳膊使劲挣脱开来，却步伐不稳地倒在背后的墙上，重重跌坐了下去。致使他摔倒的男人愣了一秒，原先笼罩在头顶的熊熊怒火也好像瞬间被浇灭，迟疑着想要把手伸过去提起Jack，却被Jack猛地拍开了。

半分多钟的时间里，Rumlow只能听到Jack和自己逐渐减弱的喘息声。他们两个很少一起经历这种古怪的沉默，Rumlow望着Jack略微发抖的肩膀，不清楚心里涨起来的那股酸痛的情绪到底是什么来由。

“是Steve Rogers……”

Jack突然开了口，带着一如既往的克制和平静，如果Rumlow看不到他肩膀抖动的幅度，根本察觉不到他的恐慌。

“我过去的侍卫，他们在搜的那个人……”Jack低头望着别处，胸口缓慢地一起一伏，“他逃出来，在路上被Tommy捡到，Tommy把他带回来，我不能赶他走……他留下。”

Rumlow盯着他，后退几步，一手抚上自己的头顶，眼睛望向两旁，半天都没有说什么。他眼底的阴影加深了，Jack看不清他的脸，他过了一会儿才重新靠近过来，蹲下来，蹲在Jack面前，让两个人平视。

“你不想活了？”Rumlow捏着他的下巴，“那家伙已经是半个死人了，你想怎么，给他陪葬？你他妈脑子坏了？”

“Tommy……”

“别跟我‘Tommy’，你要是不想留他，一百个Tommy都搞不过你，你少再来糊我。”

Rumlow猛地站起身来，甚至立刻转了过去，好像如果他再继续被Jack那双眼睛望下去，就也要失去思考的能力了。他捏了捏自己的鼻子，又双手放在腰上，原地踱了几步，Jack挣扎着靠住墙面站直，想去触摸Rumlow，手臂抬到一半，又落下了。

“让他滚。”

Rumlow背对着他，缓慢地说出自己认定了的解决办法。

“或者我就先替那帮大兵把他结果了。让他马上就滚。”

Rumlow转回身来，看见Jack眼神空荡地摇头。

“你那个小混蛋弟弟，你也不管他死活了？你还嫌你们哥俩的目标不够显眼？”Rumlow差点要指着他鼻子骂，“两个王子，一个头号战俘，你这下倒是替那帮人凑齐了！”

Jack忍无可忍地冲过去捂住他的嘴，不想让他继续叫嚷，他拽开Jack的手腕，按捺住一个耳光抽过去的渴望。

“他就是你那个初恋情人，那个Rogers？”

他看到Jack的表情凝滞成一种空茫，夹杂着震惊和困惑，好像刚刚听到了一件极其怪异，但又无法求证的事情。

“你说他应该死掉的……哈，他的确是死了才好。”他眼里毫无笑意，“你是怕我发现他，还是怕他看到你和我在一起？怕他知道你躺在床上撇开两条腿，为挣一点零花钱？”

Rumlow希望Jack别再用那种眼神看自己了，那种眼神，好像他真的会受伤、会被刺痛似的，不会，Rumlow坚信Jack不会，他的小情人坚硬得像是一颗上等的坚果，即便里面早已被蛀空，外表依旧坚硬——不，Jack更像是一颗橡木塞，柔软又坚韧，哪怕用启瓶器的螺旋尖把他整个贯穿，从外表也看不出来。

“你以为他会在乎这个吗？我过去干过的事，你根本想象不到，Rumlow，你不知道我还干过什么样的事。”

Jack倚靠着背后的墙，好像如果不那样做，他就没办法近凭靠自己而支撑住自己了。

“他第一次违背我的口令，不肯把原定的任务目标杀了，事后我将他那次任务的队友全部流放至边境，除了他一个不留，他低声下气地恳求我，我把烟头碾灭在他的皮鞋上。国王住院时我去看望，一个胆大而愚蠢的护工偷听了我们的对话，我按惯例办事，他非要护着那人，甚至打伤了我派过去灭口的自己人，好，我找人查出那个护工非法移民的底细，遣送回那个除了大麻和罂粟花以外什么都种不出来的穷地方，并让他亲自送那人回国，我让他亲眼看看他心目中比死更好的选项是什么。噢对了，你知道吗，Gilboa最声名狼藉也最有钱的军火商是我母亲的大学同学，我十六岁生日时他送了我一支比跑车还昂贵的水晶手表，但因为我讨厌他，所以当着他的面把表蘸进了番茄浓汤的盘子里。我没想到几年后我会有求于他，那阵子我和我舅舅闹得很不愉快，我父亲也冻结了我所有的信用卡，那阵子我在私自扩充武装力量，急需用钱，我找到那个人，跟他上床，他给了我一笔钱，Rogers看着他把那张支票交到我手里……你知不知道为什么我讨厌那个人？因为他是个该死的恋童癖，小时候我看见过他在Tommy的钢琴生日会结束后去后台和Tommy独处，摸Tommy的身体，我看到但是我不能说，因为连舅舅都惹不起他……很久以后他家族内斗，被他表姐的私生子用他自己设计出来的限量版手枪一枪打死在浴缸里，那个年轻人知道我和他的事情，暗中联系到我，出了个价格，我半毛钱都没还，直接把那家伙的尸体买来，派人将它开膛破肚，扔给了郊外的野狗，我坐在车里看着它被狗吃得零零散散，我让Rogers开车，我只能让他开车，因为那时候除了他，我已经找不到第二个没有恨我恨到想把我撞死的人。”

Jack好像还打算继续说下去的，他脑子里还盘旋着太多画面和细节，能够用来佐证自己的观点，但这些已经足够了，足够让他没办法再说下去，他重新滑坐下去，手掌捂住脸，大口呼吸着，不知是抽噎还是什么，但他并没有哭。他以为自己早已经把那些记忆给烧成灰了，但连灰烬也都聚集成一根焦黑的枯枝，搅起他心里那滩飘满了枯死水草的沼泽地，翻滚出一连串浓重而湿黏的泡沫，每个泡沫破裂，就喷出一段新的、冒着酸腐气的画面。Rumlow没有回应，他也不指望Rumlow做出什么回应，他放下手，胳膊分开搭在膝盖上，一阵停顿后，他重新抬起头，“你还觉得，他会在乎我为了挣钱而被多少人操过？”

他盯着Rumlow那张因为震惊而缺失了表情的脸，在昏暗的楼道里看不清眉眼。他的呼吸开始变得均匀，胸口也不再剧烈起伏，他低头舔了舔嘴唇，像是刚刚摆脱一个又沉闷又缓慢的噩梦。

“你不是在跟我开玩笑？”

Jack抿嘴一笑，抬起脸来，Rumlow这才看清他眼里的确没有泪水，什么都没有。

“我不是在跟你开玩笑，Brock。”他从下往上地望向Rumlow，嗓音飘忽不定，“我没有跟你开玩笑。”


	10. Chapter 10

靠过去亲吻Jack时，Rumlow脑子里什么都没有。他已经到了一个做什么事都有特定理由的年纪，不再靠愚蠢的直觉和蠢笨的冲动行事，但这个吻，他什么理由都没有。

Jack还靠墙坐在地上，他本想把Jack提起来，但最后他蹲下去，两只手托住Jack脖子和下巴，拇指从Jack鼻梁旁那一块潮湿的皮肤向后滑，捏住耳垂。Rumlow清楚地听到自己的心脏跳快了，隔着他那一层硬梆梆的、好像用刀子戳进去都流不出多少血液的胸膛，他不觉得自己是在心动或者什么，就算他有过为眼前这个人心动的时候，也绝对不是此刻。

Jack望着他，湿润的瞳孔里反着光。偶尔从嘴里发出一声抽噎，又收住，然后逐渐平息下去。

他也没有感到心疼之类的，不，他不觉得Jack有什么值得别人为他鼻腔发酸的地方，Jack自找的，他可不是个天使，Jack是个自作自受的坏胚子，是个会在别人亲吻他时把牙齿刺进对方颈脖动脉里的婊子，Rumlow甚至有些发冷，当他不由自主地在脑海里描绘如果自己当年是Jack眼中的“障碍”之一，会有什么下场——也不用说什么当年，如果就是现在？如果现在的Jack无法再从他手里捞好处，他早就被一脚踢开了。他摸着Jack的耳垂，柔软而冰凉，比Jack的嘴唇还要凉，Jack的嘴微微张开，或许是之前的那一大段告白让他有些脱力，忘记了要把嘴巴牢牢闭上，所以才能让Rumlow含住他，把舌头伸进去。

Rumlow记得自己警告过他，警告Jack不要把自己当成什么能把他的罪恶泡进圣水里涤荡的家伙，他充其量是个流氓，不是手捧圣经的神职人员，他恨一切形式的告解，只有那些妄想自己还有救的人才会告解。

可是他觉得Jack并不是在忏悔。Rumlow自己就是个不怀抱希望的家伙，他能嗅出同类的气味，能嗅出同样不怀抱希望的人身上那股连上帝也不信任的气味，还有自我厌恶的气味。他还是像习惯的那样，吮吸Jack的唇肉，只是幅度轻柔了很多，他享受Jack这短暂的顺从，人们在情绪剧烈波动又平息之后都会流露出的茫然与顺从。Rumlow擅长趁人之危，他觉得很好，这很好，毕竟他没有什么可心疼的，他希望Jack多崩溃一点，睁大双眼、颤抖、控制不住地流泪，这说明他还会被戳痛，Rumlow宁愿他被戳痛，而别再幻想自己是一颗滚满青苔的石块，幻想自己是用湖水淹不死、用藤蔓也勒不碎的坚硬的无机物，Jack很擅长这样幻想，Rumlow看得出来，他要Jack停止幻想。

“你没得选择，宝贝……”他停住嘴，咽了口唾液，在两个人黏在一起的鼻息里口齿不清地说着，“你没得选择……”

“我……”

“你没有……”Rumlow堵住他的嘴角，然后把亲吻移回双唇中央，让他连呜咽声也发不出，“就算你有，你以为你会做出不一样的决定吗……”

他不知道Jack是不是还想反驳他，用什么来反驳他，他不想知道，所以他持续让Jack和自己接吻。这亲吻本该给人感觉情色极了，考虑到它的深度，它的潮湿，它发出的声音，可Rumlow没有想到任何别的，他只是想让Jack好好听自己告诉他一些事实。

“你以为我也有得选择吗，嗯？你觉得我是自己想变成这样，想过这种一眼就能看得到头的，或者根本连个头都没有的狗屎生活，是我想变成这种烂人？”他一只手从Jack的耳朵移到后头，随便攥住一把头发，Jack好像有些愣神，他要确保Jack看清楚他的眼睛，“你还能跟我发发牢骚，甜心，你还会哭，还能从你那漂亮眼睛里流出点什么东西，而我，我甚至不想跟你废话，我不想告诉你我的小时候有多么操蛋，我的家庭，我的老爸老妈，他们是什么样的人，我曾经想变成什么样的人，我他妈根本不想跟你谈这些屁用没有的事情。你在乎吗？你感兴趣吗？你不会的，你也不会懂，Jack，就像我根本不懂你们那些生活在有花园有仆人有好几层楼的房子里的人为什么还会得他妈的抑郁症，然后花钱吃开心药片，如果你们尝试过饿得想要杀人的滋味，你们就不需要那些药片了……如果没有那场仗，没有沦落到现在这样，你还会为了那些事而痛苦吗，让我告诉你，宝贝，你还会痛苦的，就算你依然每天在十几种花样不同的早餐里醒来，你还是要痛苦，痛苦权力不够大，痛苦你恨的人怎么还不去死，痛苦你的心上人是个活在上世纪三十年代的小说里的蠢蛋，你会痛苦，好像那痛苦严重到丝毫不比现在更好忍受，然后你会陶醉在那种由特权堆起来的痛苦里，痛苦地过完你那每天都造价上万的人生。”

就像他说的那样，他根本不想跟Jack说这些东西，这些都是人往胃袋里灌了太多劣酒后才会一不小心倾倒出来的心情垃圾，他认识到自己并非纯粹为了Jack而说这些，他也有欲望，有说些什么的欲望，只因为这些东西在他心脏里淤积了太多、太多年，他要把它们从生锈发霉的角落里抠出来，没时间清理打磨，好在他不怕Jack看低他，至少不怕Jack表露出对他的看低，他和Jack现在都是半斤八两，彼此握有对方的不堪经历作筹码。

“就算你现在落到这个境地，就算你和你弟弟明天就被人打死了，我也愿意跟你们换，换你们那前二十几年的从来没有被人用鞋底踩在脸上、没有因为饿肚子就去跟赌鬼抢钱的人生，只有十年也可以，我愿意换，你换吗，宝贝？你跟我换吗？”

他能感受到Jack的身体重新开始颤抖，Jack刚刚略微平稳下去的呼吸又被他弄得粗重起来，他知道Jack被吓到了，他有些成就感，他居然能让这个从前干过太多坏事的心狠手辣的小王子被吓倒，Rumlow不否认自己得到一丝伴随着抽痛的快感，那不全是他的错，Rumlow心安理得地为自己辩解，Jack并没有推开他，他允许他的。

“不跟我换，没关系，不跟我换才是聪明的，你本来就比我能设想的要聪明得多，宝贝，你那么聪明，别跟我换……就算重头来一遍，我也还是会走到今天这里，变成我现在这幅德性，重来十遍也是一样，还有你，Jack，别告诉我你后悔过，后悔你做过的那些事？”

Jack睁大眼睛望着紧紧捧住他脸颊的男人，不是出于愤怒，不是被威胁过后的恐惧或什么，他被拽入这一系列听起来前言不搭后语的粗暴质问，劈头盖脸且毫无逻辑，而他半个词都说不出来，Rumlow紧盯着他，他花了好半天的时间才转动眼球，毫无焦距地看向下方，嘴唇抽动着想要张合，回答点什么。

“我不……”

Rumlow立刻呛出低哑的笑声，“对，好样的，不后悔才是对的，Jack，你没得选择。”

他看到Jack脸上闪过一丝犹豫，那犹豫稍纵即逝，但也被他逮住了。

“你想重来一遍吗？我跟你赌，宝贝，你尽管重来，重来十遍，一百遍，只要你还是你，还是出生在那个地方，我赌你还是会恨Tommy，会爱上那个什么Rogers，还是会做那些我只了解了十分之一的混账事，还是会变成如今这副你自己都不想在镜子里看到的鬼样子。”

说完这些，Rumlow终于不打算继续了。他开始感到累，说话是件比打架和做爱还要耗费精力的事情，尤其是需要动脑子的说话，他痛恨动脑子，也痛恨说话。而Jack的嘴唇还在他面前，距离他不过一根指头的距离，泛着一层被他吮吸出来的唾液，在昏暗的楼道里闪出难得的光亮，所以他又把脸压下去，用自己的薄嘴唇贴住Jack的，他受够了自己，他半句话都不想再讲了。

“你的意思是，我注定要遇到你这个混蛋？”

他愣住了片刻，才缓缓把脸挪开，拉出一段间隔，足以让他看清楚Jack掩埋在阴影里的眼睛。

“我就是那么倒霉，你是想说这个？”Jack盯着Rumlow，语气并不是一贯的冷淡，不是一贯的带着挑逗意味的轻飘飘的傲慢，他的嗓音里有足够让人察觉到的颤抖，像是在赌博，“就算重新来过，我也要去找你，欠你的钱，被你操，被你拽到这坐着，听你跟我胡扯这些狗屎废话，你是这个意思吗，老板？重来一百遍我也要摊上你这种人？”

“是你半死不活地来缠上我的，甜心，你记性不太好，我可以提醒你。”

“别再喊我‘宝贝’或者‘甜心’，你得把你手里的钱乘以十亿倍才有资格幻想你是我的sugar daddy，穷鬼。”

Rumlow又勾起嘴角，Jack这番明晃晃的挑衅完全没能激怒他似的。他拍了拍Jack的半边脸颊，又在那上面亲了一口，“就算我一毛钱都不给你，你也要喊我daddy，只要我想听。”

Jack想要咬他，或者重新和Rumlow接吻，但没等他作出什么动作，楼道的地面上就由远及近地打过来一道细长的光。他瞬间浑身僵硬，下意识一只手抓紧Rumlow的胳膊，猛地从地上站起来，那道门被轻轻推开，即使只打开了一条缝，Jack也看到了TJ夹在那道缝之间的不完整的轮廓，TJ望着他，眼神有些停滞，好半天才适应了门外的昏暗似的，他往后退了半步，把手从Rumlow胳膊上松开，TJ已经看见了他，就算他想躲，想跑，都没有意义了。

“Tommy……”他呢喃着出声，还没想好自己要说些什么，“我……”

他现在没有别的愿望，只希望自己和Rumlow那些刻意压低嗓音的荒唐对话没有被门后的任何一个人听到。从TJ吃惊的眼神来看，他觉得上帝对自己还算仁慈，弟弟应该没听清他们在外面的说话声，或许只以为是个进来睡觉的醉汉弄出了一点动静，他迅速整理好表情，咳嗽着清了清喉咙，抬起头来，朝TJ走进几步，“我刚回来，正打算进去。”

TJ打开门，漏出更多的光线，但也只是在地面上划出一片暗淡的扇形，没能彻底打亮Jack，和站在Jack身后的Rumlow的脸。Rumlow冲门缝里那张与Jack极其相似的脸上瞥了一眼，没说什么，伸手在Jack腰后拍了一下，“你收拾东西去，我在外面等你，五分钟。”

他没去看Jack的表情，便转身去上楼梯。Jack含糊不清地应了一声，从Rumlow的背影上扫回来的视线落到了墙面，久久没有足够的勇气望回TJ，而TJ脸上的表情已经从意外的吃惊变成了明显的生气，他光着脚跨出来，一手抓着门框，半个身子朝向楼梯，胸口迅速起伏起来。

“他为什么跟你过来？”

“Tommy……”

“你想干什么？”TJ对着空荡荡的楼梯大声提问，确定那个还没完全走出去的男人能够听见回荡在楼道里的回音，“你从我哥哥身上挣的钱还不够多？你为什么跟踪他？”

“Tommy，闭嘴……”

“你要跟他去哪？”TJ猛地看回他，眼睛不知道什么时候变红了，红得厉害，“他要你收拾什么东西？你要走？”

Jack本来能说出点什么搪塞的话来的，如果他没看到Steve被这边的声音吸引过来，步伐缓慢地出现在TJ身后，他本来没有那么慌张。而Steve站到了TJ旁边，逆光的脸上是全然困惑的神情，他看到Steve往前探了探身子，像是要去搜寻那个被TJ质问的陌生人的背影，但什么都没看到，只能把目光重新投到Jack脸上。

“出什么事了，Jack？”

“我不走，我只是不在这里住了。”他闪躲着TJ的眼神，看向一旁仍旧状况外的Steve，“我不指望你照顾好他，你也别指望他照顾你，他甚至照顾不好自己。呆在屋子里，别出去，我会定时回来给你们送些吃的，吃的和药品，如果可能的话我还会弄两把枪……”

“你怎么弄到那些东西？”Steve没有耐心听他把这番叮嘱说完，神色已经变得严肃起来，“你在跟什么样的人来往？”

“如果你们两个不打算饿死在这里，就别再跟我提半个字的问题。”他把门彻底拉开，侧着身子挤进去，径直走向床边，把叠在五斗橱上的几件单衣夹进腋窝，又伸手去把晾在那截铁丝上的外套和裤子扯下来，随便揉成一团抓在手里，“记住我的话，待在这儿，别随便出门，我保证我会及时回来。”

“我不会让你走的！”

TJ扯住自己的哥哥，像是要哭了，而他极力忍耐着，打定主意不会让自己的挽留泄露任何秘密，“求你了，Jack，别离开，别跟那个人走。”

“我们已经进行过类似的交谈了，Tommy，别再这样。”

“你知道我宁愿饿死也不想再让你……”TJ已经开始哽咽，说不出流畅完整的句子来，而他还在努力斟酌着自己的用词，牙齿在嘴唇上不停地咬，“我不想……你别跟那个家伙走……”

大概是认识到了自己不可能留得住Jack，TJ慌忙中抓住Jack的肩膀，而Steve没预料到这样有些失控的场面，他能察觉出空气中流动着他无法解读的某种信息，只有他一个人不懂的信息，让他幸运地成为了眼下最冷静的那个人。他拉住TJ的手腕，让TJ把Jack放开，Jack迅速转身跨出门，似乎稍慢一步就会酿成大祸了。

“Jack！”

Steve出声叫住他，看着他僵在第一级阶梯上。

“Tommy说的那个人是谁？”

“我怎么相信你还能平安的回来？”TJ压制不住越来越强烈的哽咽，只好自暴自弃地任由自己的声音变得断断续续、难以听辨，“在你跟那个人走了之后？你确定你还能回来吗？”

Jack根本不想听那两个人继续跟他纠缠，但他脚下好像被吸住了，两腿如同灌铅，先前那股被Rumlow的话强行压制下去的恐惧又升了上来，他有些头晕，他想继续往上走，而上方传来的急促的脚步声让他像是被浇了一桶冷水，Rumlow重新出现在上方的台阶，毫无停顿地往下跨步子，Jack走过去揽住他，衣服被扔在地上，而Rumlow根本没要跟他进行对话，只气冲冲又直挺挺地出现在TJ面前，下颚张动着，Jack知道那是他要发怒的前兆，他见过太多次Rumlow发怒的样子。

“你觉得我会弄死你哥哥吗，Tommy Boy？”他一手扯住Jack企图拉开自己的胳膊，一手抬起来，伸出指头，“你知道如果有一天你哥哥死了，最大的可能性也是因为你，他的宝贝蠢蛋弟弟，不是我，不是Brock Rumlow，你最好记住我的名字。”

TJ咬牙切齿地回敬他，“我知道你是什么人，我知道你……”

“噢，你知道我是什么人？”Rumlow大声打断他，用食指指着他，“你知道我是什么人，知道Jack为什么找我，很好，那为什么是你哥哥来，不是你来？你和他是怎么决定谁来找我的，扔骰子，还是当哥哥的就是那么倒霉，必须为了你这个废物把自己卖了？”

Jack脸色惨白，半天都没反应过来要厉声喝止Rumlow把这个话题继续，而TJ更像是被人浇了一桶冷水，之前那点积攒的火气、质疑、惊慌和恐惧，全消失了，只剩下巨大的空白撑在他的眼里。

“我从来……我不可能，如果我知道的话，我一开始就……”

Rumlow把手一扬，懒得听他磕磕巴巴解释什么，“你觉得我不是什么好东西，没问题，你知道那点治你的手的钱是谁出的吗？是我出的，虽然我觉得一点不值，你那双手有什么用，除了小时候搂着你哥哥睡觉之外？你不想让他跟我走，那你打算怎么办，搂着他和你一起饿死在这个地下室里，让野猫去啃你们的尸体？对了，还有你……”

他这才把眼神撇到那个金发男人的脸上，Rogers比他高，他不得不抬高视线，他没想象过这个男人具体会是什么样，但当他亲眼看到的时候，即使Rogers的憔悴显而易见，他仍旧感到一股更加强烈的无名火从胃里蹿上来，燎在他的胸口和喉管里。

“Rumlow。”

他回头去看Jack，Jack两眼发红，像是如果他敢再胡扯一个字他就会动手，或者出声哀求，Rumlow不知怎么了，他也没想弄成现在这样，他原本只想在楼外抽完一根烟，等Jack出来，而他听到那个小家伙傻头傻脑不知好歹的质问，好像他是个会把Jack强暴一顿再卖到军营里的变态混账，好像Jack留下来就会皆大欢喜似的，他从来都不是个沉得住气的人，如果他沉得住气，他早就能干成大事了，Brock Rumlow的一生因为冲动而搞砸过太多时刻，他早就放弃对自己的脾性还抱有什么改造的希望，更何况，那股无名火正烧得他脑袋都在发烫，他盯着那个金发男人的眼睛，无尽嘲弄地笑了一下。

“我告诉过Jack应该让你滚，他不肯，我也没办法。但你知道如果我是你，我会怎么办吗，大个子？”他还在笑，嗓音也沉静下来，显出一副有事好商量的大度模样，“我现在就从这爬出去，想办法把自己弄死，弄死在有人看得到的地方，那些搜查队的混球看得到的地方。”

“他是谁？”Steve略过他脸上嘲弄的笑容，面容紧绷地转向Jack，“他是谁，Jack？”

“你不必知道我是谁，反正我不指望你能还我的钱，金毛犬。”

Rumlow收起笑容，直直地盯着这个战俘的脸。

“你接下来要用到的药，要吃的面包和黄油，都是Jack从我这赚来的，我不能干涉Jack怎么花他自己赚到手的钱，那是他的自由，但你最好记住我的脸，Rogers，下次见到我时对我敬个礼什么的，反正你在什么侍卫队还是军队里呆了那么多年，你很擅长敬礼，不是吗？”

“你说完了吗？”Jack强装镇定地问他，“你想跟他们聊一整天？”

“宝贝，他是你的家人和朋友，我还不能跟他们说几句话？”

他还没把手完全落到Jack腰上，就被突然跨上来的战俘揪住了衣领，双脚险些提离地面。他这才看清楚Rogers眼睛的颜色，和他截然不同的晶蓝色。

“你最好对他放尊重点。”

被那双义正言辞的蓝眼睛狠狠瞪着，Rumlow举起手掌，扭着脸看向一旁，毫不在意地扯了扯嘴角。

“这是说话习惯，年轻人，等你快五十岁的时候你也改不了。我倒不是不可以对他‘放尊重点’，在……”

Jack只看到Rumlow嘴角扯动的幅度就知道这家伙下一句想要说什么，他把Rumlow的衣领从Rogers的拳头里拽出来，扯着Rumlow走上几级阶梯，而Rumlow还拧着脖子没回过头来，用食指在Rogers和TJ的脸上交替着指点。

“不用太伤心，金毛犬，你还有那个小废物。反正是一张差不多的脸，你试试看，祝愿你能硬得起来。”

话音未落他便转回身，嘲弄而冰冷的笑意还没完全褪去，Jack就放开了他，把一个还没攥足力气的耳光急急地抽到了他脸上。他被打得有些摇晃，差点踩空，用掌根撑住墙面才没摔下去，只是后退了一级台阶，从齿缝里发出一声低沉而嘶哑的痛呼。

 

 

番外一

数年前

 

Jack Benjamin并不记得距离他和Paul Lash上一次见面过去了多久，一个月，两个月，或者半年，他没有什么概念。天色渐晚，树林在落日的衰弱光照下泛着不健康的灰绿色，他坐在车子后座，紧靠着车窗，望着那具不成形的躯体在野狗的嘴里颤来颤去——不是生理性的颤动，只因野狗的撕咬带动起一连串不可避免的摇晃。仍然不断有血沁出来，虽然那层包裹在躯体外面的衣料早已经被染透了，但Jack仍然能看到那种被不断补充的新鲜色泽，盖过快要凝结的紫黑色。他感到难以忍受的干呕欲望，但强行把它们都堵在了食道以下，他也不允许自己挪开眼，他盯着那片暴露在视野范围内的干草地，看着Paul Lash的躯体逐渐变得不完整。

那到底是什么时候？Jack想起来了，那应该是四个月前，他记得那是最冷的时节，他乘车在酒店门前的台阶口停下，Paul Lash不辞大驾地亲自为他打开车门，他迈下车，寒风吹卷起他的大衣领口，五十多岁的男人笑容可掬地望着他，夸赞他的灰色围巾将他的肤色衬得红润了不少，而不再像是个年轻的吸血鬼。他笑笑，抬手将围巾摘下，放进身后的Rogers的手里，跟着中年男人走进酒店，早就迎上来的门童试图为他们引路，但被男人的随行保镖请走，房间在最高的那一楼层，有弧形的、长长的落地窗，但Jack并没有透过玻璃张望这座城市的夜景，他只是挣扎着把手摸向一边，拉上了垂着厚重流苏的镶边窗帘，即使他身处三十五层的高度，不可能有谁看到他衣不蔽体地被中年男人抵在落地窗上操干，摇摇晃晃，神情恍然。

现在已是春天，郊外的树林子早已摆脱光秃秃的惨状，地里杂草丛生，有些甚至没过了野狗们的四条腿，遮住它们跳来跳去的步伐。他偶尔移回目光，无声地深吸上一口气，而Rogers那双浅蓝色的眼睛从后视镜盯进他的眼里，他缓慢地回望过去，久久没有再看向Paul Lash的尸体。

“你觉得不适？”

他开口问，问那个坐在驾驶位上的金发男人。

“是。”Rogers按照必须的礼节回答王子的问题，嗓音有些动摇，“你享受这个？”

Jack兴趣缺缺地转开目光，看往在车子另一侧向远处无限延展的公路。野狗的低吠和躯体在草地上的摩擦声接连不断地传来，他盯着公路的尽头，过了一会儿，又转过脸，胸口的起伏没能控制住似的，突然有些明显了，他抬起手，抹掉车窗内侧上一个若有似乎的污点。

“你并不享受这个，Jack，为什么要做？”

像是还不满足于自己的提问，金发男人干脆将双手从方向盘上拿走，打开车门跨了下去，大步走到车头前，一手颤抖地放在腰上，一手无措地抬起来，抚捏自己的后脑和额头，艰难地做了几个深呼吸。透过加装了特殊隔膜的防弹车窗，Jack斜过头来望他，望着他宽阔的臂膀和不再像往常那样挺拔的脊背，Rogers很高大，高大又健壮，但从来不给人一种壮硕凶猛的印象。他像个在篮球场上都不会用冲撞的恶意狠劲带球过人的大男孩儿。

“你想走？”Jack摁下手边的按键，车窗缓缓收起。

“如果你现在敢走，我就让你去和Lash先生一起。回到车里。”

“他已经死了，你没必要做这个……没必要对你自己做这个，Jack。”

“注意你的称呼，队长。我不是你的朋友。”

年轻的侍卫队长咬紧牙关，少见地没有低头改口。Jack将车窗重新升起，Rogers继续站在车外，站在车子不远处的还有几名侍卫，但无一对举止可疑的Rogers举起枪，他的逾矩不是第一次了，他总能获得王子大度的原谅。

Jack隔着挡风玻璃望着他，望着Rogers的脸。他知道他正在折磨Rogers，即使这并非他来到此地、做出此事的目的，但他清楚地知道Rogers正在经受折磨，可怜的Rogers，既不晕血，也不会因为骇人的尸体而两腿发软，他只是痛恨这毫无意义的一切。

而意义，恰巧是Jack不怎么在乎的东西。名利是重要的，复仇是重要的，酒店早餐是否提供他偏爱的那种口味的柑橘酱也是重要的，而意义，意义不重要。他看着金发男人松开拳头，迈步绕回驾驶座车门，拉开，坐进来，他看着Rogers被制服衣领紧紧箍着的雪白的颈脖，突然想凑上去咬一口，咬出血，他猜测Rogers的血一定是鲜红的、滚烫的，像是所有战争片里从濒死的爱国士兵身体里喷溅出来的那样，即使流光了，也久久未能发黑。

“你觉得我为什么要这么做？”

“我不知道。”

“你不知道？”Jack扬起尾音，“因为我讨厌他，我觉得他不配体面地去死。这答案足够说服你吗？”

“不。”Rogers摇摇头，“你想要报复。”

“我不可以？”

Jack猛地直起身，一手抓住驾驶座的靠垫边缘，一手伸到前面，揪住Rogers的领口，强行将他半个身子都拽转过来，面朝着自己。他并没有被吓到，他像是正在逐渐习惯Jack Benjamin美丽脸孔下的喜怒无常，Jack揪着他，恶狠狠地盯着他，Rogers知道Jack身上配了枪，只要他想，他就能把这位临时被抓过来兼任司机的侍卫队长打死。

“那是你提起的。”Rogers张开双唇，一个词一个词地吐露出来，“他没有强迫你。你先联系了他。”

“我不需要你来提醒我我都做过什么，Rogers，你以为我真的会无条件容忍你？谁给你在我面前摆脸色、提问题的资格？”

只有在发怒的时候，Jack才会显露出一个二十几岁男孩该有的脆弱与不堪一击。他迅速松开金发男人前胸的衣料，制服料子很硬挺，用力的抓握让他的指节泛白，半天才恢复血色，他重重靠坐回去，将自己的背部摔向后座那张昂贵皮垫，他又看望车窗外，那些拴着项圈的野狗已经各自分得了满意的部分，剧烈的撕咬变成有条不紊的咀嚼，他突然扣住自己的喉咙，挣扎着用空闲的那只手打开车门，趔趄着弯腰钻出去，止不住地干呕。他上一次进食是在十五个小时前，在Lash那个没有名分的外甥给他打了电话后他就什么都没吃，他不关心电话另一头那个跟他年纪相仿的年轻人到底为何开枪，他只是出了价，联系手下与对方接应，将尸体装在黑色塑料垃圾袋里运往郊外，再找来塞拉斯国王常去的那个猎场的经理人，借来几条最凶猛的猎狗。他干呕着，感觉到胃酸几近翻涌上来，灼烧他的食道和口腔，他没能呕出什么东西，只能撑着车门弯下腰，把涌进口腔里的液体吐干净，一只手掌覆到他的背上，他猛地挥开对方，喘息着抬起上身，用掌根在嘴角上揩了一把。

“如果不是TJ迷你迷得发疯，我早就让你滚蛋了，Rogers，在你被派到我身边的第一天……”他突然笑了，笑着继续喘气，从大衣内侧掏出手帕，把掌根上沾到的那一点并不明显的脏污擦拭干净，“我想你适合回你老家的社区当个躲避球老师，但恐怕你每年都要愤怒地给州议员写信，因为学校的体育场年久失修却永远得不到拨款。你知道去年那项‘给Pella区每所中学提供低价健康午餐’的提案是怎么解决的吗？那位新官上任的小部长在塞拉斯面前做了三次提案报告，最成功的一次只翻到了幻灯片的第四页，最终他托人联系到一家大报社，匿名用自己爱人的花边八卦换到了一笔不尴不尬的数目，他对外说那是由某位不愿意透露姓名的慈善人士提供的资金，当然了，他可不想之后跟丑闻缠身的爱人离婚时连两台锄草机的钱都分不到。”

他说着说着便没了声音，痉挛的胃袋令他疼痛，一旁的男人怔怔地望着他，好半天才回过神来，不由分说地抓住他胳膊，推他坐回车里。Jack本想开口斥责，斥责他没有资格与自己一同坐进后座，但Rogers抓着他的胳膊和后颈，像是怕他因为一时失控而被车顶撞到脑门似的，他松开拳头，将那条灰格子丝质手帕扔到了座位另一头，几名侍卫从另一侧车窗外靠近，他挥挥手，示意他们退下。

“你脸色很差。”Rogers强硬地指出，“你至少应该喝点水。”

他将备在车门槽里的矿泉水瓶拿出来拧开，递到Jack面前。Jack的脸色苍白极了，嘴唇却因先前的干呕与擦拭而异常发红，他接过水大咽了几口，如同一棵干渴的、永远不记得及时汲取水分的植株——他的叶片本来纤细而柔嫩，却逐渐长成了干硬的刺，没有阳光和雨水，没有人会精心浇灌他，他只能不断往下、往下，把根系伸进更深的地下。Rogers记得几个月前那天的Jack是如何摘下围巾递给自己，如何陪Paul Lash踱进酒店电梯，他记得在大床上看到揉皱的床单，Lash一面整理袖口一面离开房间，浴室里是哗哗的水声，Jack走出来，望着他愣了半秒，然后取下大衣，赤脚走回书桌旁，将摆在上面的支票掖进大衣口袋里，接着躺回床上，用力昏睡过去。

“如果他不是个可悲的变态，我不会手下留情，但我会在那次性爱里更享受些。”Jack像是看穿了他脑子里盘旋的画面，“对于一个五十岁的男性Alpha来说，他足够英俊。”

Rogers难以置信地盯着他。

“噢，你觉得他丑吗？不，他不丑，他显然有一张英俊的脸。我第一次想杀他是十六岁的时候，我的生日宴会，他当着众人的面送了我一块价值一百四十万的手表，当着我父母的面，我应该收下的，但我把它蘸进了番茄汤里。”

他又喝了一口水，这回换成了小口的吞咽，那种优雅而从容的姿态又恢复到了他的身上，他看回金发男人的脸。

“我不该那么做的，宴会结束后我父亲就打了我一耳光，甚至等不及收拾餐盘的仆人退下。我一直不知道为什么那家伙对我有兴趣，我以为他对着腰围超过四十公分的身体都硬不起来，他是个恋童癖。他摸过Tommy。”

“他……什么？”

Jack看着Rogers惊愕到近乎扭曲的脸庞，那双晶蓝色的眼睛依旧美丽，即使眉头紧皱，微张的嘴唇没有任何弧度，Jack发现自己能够在任何情境下欣赏Rogers的外貌，这或许才是他一直没有真的让这个金发男人滚蛋的理由。

“我不记得那年TJ几岁，七岁或者八岁。我看到了，但是我没告诉任何人，没告诉塞拉斯或者母亲，不是因为他们不会相信，而是因为即使他们相信，他们也不会采取什么行动，他们还等着Paul Lash在下一次的例行拜访里带来更多慷慨的商谈与馈赠。”

那时候的TJ只比钢琴凳高一点点，演奏会前五分钟他偷偷脱掉了王后吩咐仆人给他套上的可笑的儿童燕尾服，换上了自己心爱的骑马装，让台下的母亲绷紧笑容，涂了深红色甲油的指尖深深嵌进掌心里。Jack还能想起他被Thomasina监督着练琴的样子，他是个天生的小懒蛋，他总能想出一大堆令人应接不暇的偷懒借口，眼睛疼看不清琴谱，节拍器被雪球撞坏了，有一次他甚至把自己关进了衣橱，装作睡着了，听不到Thomasina四处找他的呼喊声。Jack不知道当时的小Tommy是怎样的心情，害怕或者难受或者因为年纪太小而没觉得受到侵害，

他只记得看到PaulLash把Tommy抱在大腿上，夸奖他是个小天才，然后用手把那件白衬衣的下摆从扎得紧紧的裤腰里拽出来，伸进去，抚摸Tommy没有多宽的腰腹和屁股。

“你可以说我是为了报复，Rogers，有什么不可以的呢？他碰Tommy，他和我上床，我当然厌恶他，但这些都不算是理由。不需要什么理由，你只要记住我做任何事都不需要给出理由。”

他持续望着Rogers，他享受Rogers受折磨时的神情，像是一尊雕塑，像悲天悯人的古神话的英雄，可这雕塑太过活生生了，令他不敢细看，他只想用锥子在金发男人的额头上钻一个不流血的孔洞，这样他就能证实，证实Rogers不是真的。

“那持续了多久？他对TJ？”

“就那一次。后来每当他想要靠近Tommy的房间，我就会找机会把他弄走。”Jack把矿泉水瓶放回去，“他小女儿养了一条又老又丑的雪纳瑞，曾经被她跟着她父亲带到王宫里玩耍，我本想用剪刀割断那条老狗的喉咙，但TJ也跟它玩到了一起，抱着它打滚，甚至要拿雪球的胡萝卜喂它。小蠢货。”他停顿了片刻，望着Rogers略微变化的眼神，万分嘲弄地挤出一丝笑容，“你总不会现在还要告诉我，那种计划是错的，因为那条狗很无辜？”

“TJ记得当年的事吗？”Rogers问他。

“我不知道。”他连头都懒得摇，只漫无目的地撇开目光，低声絮语道，“谁知道他那颗大脑袋里都记得些什么。他大概能记得毕业舞会上跟他眉来眼去的曲棍球队队长，或者上个礼拜跟穿什么颜色胸衣的女孩上过床。”

“他记得很多事，Jack，别以为他真的像你以为的那样。”

Jack扬起脸来，若有所思地盯着Rogers的眼。Rogers的神情很认真，像他一贯表现出来的态度，如果不是知道Rogers并不擅长虚张声势，他或许会大笑出声。

“他跟我说过你小时候的事，你不过十岁的时候。那时他才几岁？”

“噢？你们才认识了多久，他就开始把几百年前的事情都说给你听了？”Jack把嘴唇抿成一道细线，略显僵硬的弧度给人以他在微笑的错觉，“告诉我他都记得些什么？”

Rogers并没有立刻听从命令。他低头愣住两秒，像是刚要开口，又在嗓子眼里踩了个急刹车，不得不重做思索，然后他笑了，那笑容有轻微的尴尬、被逗乐，甚至还有点无可奈何，只有在露出这种笑容时他才像是两个人之中更年长的那一位，他要护好Jack的自尊心，更要护好这对兄弟本就如履薄冰的亲情。

“不是些好事，对吗？”Jack抢先答了出来，他痛恨金发男人脸上那丝看似温柔的笑意，“他用了哪些词形容我，‘暴君’？‘冷血动物’？总不会还是什么‘大坏蛋’吧，别太让我失望。”

“他的确说了‘暴君’。”

Jack笑着哼了一声。

“他说你一直都不喜欢他，但你好像谁都不喜欢，所以他后来也没有太难过。”Rogers摇着头继续说下去，“他说你是小动物的噩梦——我想这点他说的没错，鉴于你曾经想要给一只无辜的雪纳瑞割喉。”

“看在上帝的份上，他还忘不了他那只臭烘烘的兔子？”Jack难以忍受似的眯起眼睛，额头上挤出纹路。

“你真的把它杀掉埋了？”Rogers的表情没有那么严肃，像是认准了这件「惨案」背后一定有什么不为TJ所知的隐情。

“我让人赶走了它，我讨厌它在地毯上掉毛。”

“那你为什么不直接告诉TJ你只是把它放跑了？”

“他只会觉得我在糊弄他而已。更何况，或许那只兔子没跑多远就被卡车轧死了呢？赶走它，埋了它，对TJ来说都没有太大区别，事实就是，我弄走了它的宝贝小雪球，他怎样都要恨我。”

“这里有很明显的区别。”Rogers不以为然地扬了扬眉毛，“并且，TJ不恨你。”

“噢，所以我现在还要从你这听取‘如何与我的傻瓜弟弟真心相处’意见了，我的队长？”Jack又恢复了有些发怒的神色，只不过嗓音被压得低低的，极力营造出不屑的语调，“不，他当然不恨我。没有我，谁给他的信用卡作担保？你以为塞拉斯会容许他在他眼皮底下胡闹？”

“他很在乎你。”

“他在乎好自己就够了。我已经受够了一次又一次听到Thomasina告诉我，‘有人在TJ卧室的鞋柜里发现了小包装的锡纸和粉末’，我真的恨透了这个。他最近老实吗？”

他总算抛出了一个能够让Rogers收起那副跟人推心置腹的表情的问题。他看着Rogers略微发愣，蓝眼珠转动着滑向一旁，显示出几分心虚，他早有预料地笑了，但他开始感到烦躁。

“如果你愿意陪他玩一玩恋爱游戏，他的情况可能会好转些。他没多少自制力，倒是能为了心上人使使劲，他上一次戒断期坚持了足足三个多月，为那个可笑的Reeves……”

Jack没有再说下去。他像恨Paul Lash一样恨Sean Reeves，他不爱与人谈论他恨的人，与Rogers讲述Lash就已经是个例外，他靠向后座，后知后觉地长出了一口气。

“你知道他现在喜欢你，不是吗？”他眨眨眼睛，瞥向Rogers的侧脸，“但他不是你喜欢的类型。要我说，你的口味真的过于单调了，Rogers——你和那位英格兰女军官还有联系吗？我觉得她比情报局那位特工小姐要漂亮得多，可惜也是个Alpha。”

Rogers坐直脊背，一手抓紧了前座的肩部，“你调查我？”

“你感到惊讶？”

“为你工作的人是我，而不是别人，你没必要把他们的档案一一揪出来。”Rogers松开手指，试着平静下来，“我已经没有家人了，我不希望我的朋友再因为我而受到任何牵连。”

“Peggy Carter……”

Jack像是根本没听到他的答话，只忽然间抬起手，伸过去触摸金发男人的脸颊。

“我看了她的完整资料，她很棒，我想我也可以爱上她。”

他屈起小腿，缓慢而灵活跪坐到了后座的皮垫上，他用双手攀住Rogers的肩膀，说是偷袭并不准确，他的动作甚至算得上轻柔而充满预兆，他半跪着凑过去，用双唇黏住Rogers的嘴角，然后滑到脖子上。

“你和她怎么做爱……”他放开半厘米的距离，在Rogers的颈脖皮肤上呵出热气，“当你们的信息素无法相容的时候？”

“Jack，”Rogers惊慌失措地抓紧他，“Jack，停下。”

“还是你其实享受被支配？”他拽开男人的手，跨坐到对方的腿上，“你喜欢我的气味吗？”

他没给Rogers回答的空隙，就继续亲吻了下去。他感到自己像是在亲吻一块火热却难以融化的雕塑，Rogers浑身紧绷、纹丝不动，他在男人头顶上攥住一小撮短短的金发，让他管好脑袋，别再往后躲藏。

“我告诉你……”他将嘴唇贴在Rogers的耳后，细碎地磨蹭、亲吻，不像上级对下级，不像雇主对雇员，但也不像突破暧昧期坚冰的情侣，他更像个真正的暴君，像个天资聪颖的专制者，“如果你敢回应TJ任何一个荒唐的要求，你敢对他说半句不清不楚的话，我就把你的两位前女友浑身绑满砖块，扔进海里。Carter所在的那个小岛国四面都是海，会很容易，至于那位十三号特工，她的顶头上司直接向我汇报……”

“TJ是你的弟弟，不是你的宠物，你有什么权力决定谁能够靠近他，谁不能？”即使是在这种时刻，金发男人也要气息不稳地同他作对，“你把无辜的人都当成什么，供你谈判的砝码？”

“你跟我谈权力？”Jack几乎失笑，“好，我不告诉你我都有什么权力，我给你一个理由。为什么不让你靠近他？因为那家伙相信真爱能战胜一切这种鬼道理，因为我知道你这种人最会让他心碎，让他变成比现在比过去都更糟糕的鬼样子，所以我警告你，Rogers，你最好管好你的阴茎，你的手指，你的汗毛，即使他脱光了衣服挂在你的胸口上，你也要屏住呼吸，闭上毛孔，不许散发出你那可恶的味道。”

“我不会那样对他。”Rogers像是听到了什么极尽荒谬的事情，只顾着负隅顽抗地摇着头，“我的职责是确保他的人身安全，我不可能……”

“是的，你不会。”攀在他身上的王子满意地笑了，狡黠又温柔，“我对你有信心，圣人Rogers，我只是对那个小蠢货没有。”

斜斜擦过Rogers的金色鬓角，Jack的视线穿过车窗，又落到那摊血肉模糊的残骸上。笑容迅速褪去，他被他倾身覆盖住的男人推开，险些从坐垫上跌落。

“Peggy从来没和我在一起过。Sharon只是同事。”

Jack愣住片刻，长久地注视着对方。不知过了多久，他倒回坐垫，伸直一条小腿，猛地踹开Rogers背后那扇始终没有被关严的车门。

“滚到前面，把车开回去。”

他捡起刮蹭被扔在车座底下的手帕，展出内侧干净的那一面，擦掉刮蹭在皮鞋鞋尖上的灰尘，重新坐直了身子。


	11. Chapter 11

Rumlow这些年来没少挨过打，但距离他上一次被人扇耳光，的确是已经过去很久了。他低着头，撑在墙面上的手摸回了自己火辣辣的脸颊，Jack这一巴掌抽得太过匆忙，其实没攥上力气，他咧着嘴动了动下颚，像是在笑似的。他看了Jack一眼，Jack也看着他，表情里慌乱大于愤怒，更有一丝警告，Rumlow这下真的想笑了，所以说，现在他才是混蛋了？

“你是怕他上来揍我，所以先替他动个手？”他冲台阶上吐了一口唾沫，换了个站立的姿势，“还是你觉得我说的不对？你觉得我说的不对吗？”

“别装作你很了解我，”Jack冷静地回答，颤抖的齿尖轻轻陷在嘴唇上，“你是个局外人，Rumlow，你不属于这里。”

噢，所以他现在不只是最混蛋的那个，还是唯一的局外人了？Rumlow不耐烦地摆了摆手，他想笑，因为这一切无疑都很可笑，他比谁都清楚，他是这四个人里头脑最清楚的一个。他以为自己爱上了一朵浑身带刺的玫瑰，带头来这些刺都不是为了它自己而生长的，他不知道Jack所做的这一切有什么意义，Jack爱扎自己，也爱扎他，为了TJ扎他，为了Rogers扎他，TJ和Rogers能为他做什么？

“Tommy，你过来……”

他走过去几步，想要扯住TJ，被Steve一手挡开，胳膊自讨没趣地弹了回来。

“Come on，Tommy！”

他锲而不舍地重新靠近TJ，近乎无耻地抓住男孩的手腕，男孩委屈而凶巴巴地瞪着黄褐色眼睛的男人，嘴巴抿得紧紧的，Steve还想挡过来，但他跟着Rumlow往前走了两步，然后自己甩开了手。Rumlow把一旁的Jack也扯过来，出乎意料地是那居然没费太大力气，Jack好像已经精疲力竭，只剩下一具空壳，僵硬又挺直地杵在那里。

“你看，Tommy，你看，你觉得你哥哥和你谁长得更好看？”

“Rumlow……”

“你闭嘴！”Rumlow放在Jack肩头上的手猛然收紧，几乎随着他的警告声而摇晃起来，“我在问Tommy问题。你最好也别靠近，大个子，别把我当成疯子，我只是要问几个问题，如果我不介意你站在那儿监视，你最好也别介意我借用你的小甜心问几句话，有点合作精神。”

Steve盯着他，绷成一座随时会粉碎的、棱角分明的雕像。他并不害怕Rumlow，Rumlow那股装腔作势的凶狠唬不住任何人，但他听得出来Rumlow不是在威胁他，Rumlow是在跟他做个交易——你别插手，让我问完问题，你就会知道你想要知道的秘密。

“想好了吗，Tommy？”Rumlow重新把手放到TJ另一边的肘弯上，像铐子一样收紧了，“你，还是Jack？”

“你是个疯子。”

Tommy哑着嗓子冒出一句，声音不大，但足够在空旷狭小的楼道里回荡，清晰可闻。

“我不是个疯子，我是个皮条客，Tommy，要我说，你可不比Jack难看，如果你来为我工作，我一定不会赶你走的，当然了，Jack会杀了我，所以我们要说清楚……”他这才把脸抬起来，看向金发男人的方向，“我不管他以前是什么王子还是公主还是大主教，他现在是我的人，挣我的钱，睡我的床，他没有弟弟也没有初恋情人，他只有我，听明白了吗？从今天起，Jack跟你们两个没有他妈的半点关系，别跟我来‘你不能替他决定他的人生’的那套，如果我不能，你们就等着跟他一起饿死，或者被人拖出去打死，我连眼睛都不会眨一下。”

Rumlow能看出来Rogers想要冲上来揍他，他知道正常状态下的Rogers一定有能耐把他揍到说不出话来，但有趣的就在于，现在的Rogers连每迈一步都呼吸粗重。Rumlow也能感觉到TJ在发抖，TJ像是一条愤怒而无助的小狗，他享受TJ的难受，又唾弃那点难受，如果这个小废物真的为此而感到难过的话，他应该试着去品尝一下跪在床垫上被人从背后揪着头发插入的滋味，那才是真材实料的难受。Rumlow把手挪到TJ的背后，推了他一把，他被推得往前倒了半步，Rogers拉住他，Rumlow看到他开始哭了。

那真是种很奇怪的感觉，奇怪到Rumlow甚至有半秒钟的晕眩，昏暗的楼道变得更昏暗，他仿佛看到了Jack的脸。

“你最好忍住你的眼泪，Tommy，你没什么好哭的，”Rumlow伸出手指，表情狰狞得近乎怪异，又因为提出的要求过于荒谬而显得好笑，“你没资格哭。”

“你也没资格冲我喊。”

TJ抬起手背，在脸颊上胡乱一抹，抽噎的幅度不大，但足够让他两边的肩膀轻微耸动。

“你说了，Jack挣你的钱，所以他得听你的，但是我不用听你的。能教训我的人只有我外婆，但是她早就去世了。”他又换手心擦了擦眼睛，挪下来，把鼻头揉得通红，“是的，我是废物，但我是Jack的弟弟，他甩不掉我，而你，你什么都不是，你就是个吸他血的老家伙。”

不等Rumlow反驳，他转过身来，望着Jack，眼底的阴影托着红肿的眼睛，跟小时候打翻了Jack刚完成不到两分钟的油画后的神情如出一辙，只是这回他不能再缩在哪个角落里不出来，企图用自己分量过多的委屈来平息哥哥的怒火，他已经二十四岁了，他都二十四岁了。

“你要跟他走吗？”

Jack望着他，他觉得Jack身体里有个小人正在摇摇欲坠。Jack点了点头。

“你知道我一直都想当哥哥的，但是我又选不了。”

TJ站在那儿，眼神没有焦距，但也不再哽咽或者抽噎，如同被当年还年轻的黑人女管家抱在怀里仔细哄过了一番，告诉他不用害怕，Jack绝对不会因为他打翻了他的一幅油画就恨透他。

“不过就算我是哥哥，大概也是很烂的那一种，你会更倒霉的。”他盯着Steve攥紧的拳头，想要握过去，想了想还是没有伸手，“对不起。”

他知道如果Jack打定了主意，那么谁都没办法改变，他不放心的是Jack好像被这个黄褐色眼睛的男人抓住了什么弱点，Jack是没有弱点的，他不记得Jack有什么会被人轻易抓住的弱点，所以他重新瞪向Rumlow，他想扑上去咬这男人一顿，咬得他大叫，让他把从Jack脖子里吸过的血都吐出来。

“你觉得Jack有我这样的弟弟很倒霉吗？对，他一直都运气超差，不然他也不会遇到你这种人，如果是在以前，你连为他挂大衣都配不上。”TJ的嗓音有了少见的苛刻，虽然略显稚嫩，但仍旧与他的哥哥相似极了，“随便你现在怎么想他，他都是你高攀不上的人，你站在他身边就是个笑话。”

像是为了回敬这番评语，Rumlow揽过身边那个高攀不上的王室男孩，在他嘴唇上印了一口。Jack想要转开脸，但最终没能躲开，Rumlow看回TJ，“当笑话的感觉很不错，你要来试试吗？”

Jack无法再忍受下去，他拽着Rumlow走上阶梯，落荒而逃一般地快速消失在楼道里。TJ一直站在原地，等到那两个人的脚步落在地面上的声音也消失殆尽，他才反应过来，两颗灰绿色眼珠往旁边颤动了一下，瞳孔大得出奇。他看了看Steve，又赶紧把眼睛挪开，他犹豫着要不要扶住Steve回到屋子里，但他不确定Steve想要他扶。

“我们要回去吗？外面有点冷。”他吸了吸鼻子。

Steve把手掌贴到他的脸颊上，用拇指抹掉黏糊糊的泪迹，他抓住Steve的手腕，换自己的手背重新抹了上去。

“对不起。”他又开始道歉，不太确定自己在为了什么道歉，这大概是他自从吸毒开始养成的坏习惯，“对不起，Jack去做那种事，我不知道……不是，我不是完全不知道，后来我就觉得他有什么事瞒着我，但是我不敢问，我怕那是真的……”

“‘那种事’。”Steve艰难地重复了一句。

他记得那个叫Rumlow的男人说Jack“把自己卖了”，他再迟钝，现在也该想到是哪个行当了，他发现一旦自己领会到这个事实，大脑就很难继续顺着这一件事往下推测，或者想象，他怎么做到？Jack是个王子，除了那副穿着制服的高傲样子，他想不到任何别的模样的Jack。

“这不是你的错。”过了好半天，他终于试着开口，“Jack是个成年人，他为自己做决定，哪怕那是……不好的决定。”

但他能想象出Jack下定决心时的神情。他了解Jack，了解Jack的心脏摸起来是什么感觉，尤其是当他作出了一项处置自己的决定时，他的心脏就像吸饱了滚烫的柏油，很快冷却下来，谁都掐不碎。

“我不相信那个Rumlow，”TJ还抓着Steve的手腕，他没意识到，他只是抓着，半点都没松开，“我不相信他，我以前在夜店见过像他那样的家伙，赚别人的皮肉钱，还会动手打人……”

而就像那些在旋转灯光下绕着钢管伸展身体的脱衣女郎一样，男妓也好，皮条客也好，对于曾经的TJ来说，都是和他生存在两个世界里的存在。没错，他们可以靠得很近，他可以喝得醉醺醺的凑到台前，冲着漂亮舞娘的高跟鞋防水台乱扔钞票，但他小时候还亲手给笼子里的小鹿喂洋葱奶酪味的薯片呢，他和动物园里的生灵们生活在同一个世界里吗？

“Jack为什么要跟他走？”

他真的不知道，他也不觉得Steve会知道。

“Jack挨过他的打吗？”

“我不知道。”TJ毫无头绪，但又茫然地点了点头，“我不知道是不是他打的，我在Jack身上看到过伤痕，但我不知道……”

他立刻闭了嘴。他想到了一些事情，然后停止想象，他希望Steve也停下来，不要顺着他的思绪往下想。外面真的很冷，他拉着Steve回到屋子里，把门关上，密闭的空间却无法提供他们所需要的任何一点点慰藉，TJ贴着墙坐下来，抱住自己的膝盖。Steve站在他旁边，背对着他，他望着Steve掩映在黑暗里的轮廓，望着那模糊不清的轮廓随着呼吸而起伏，如同一涨一落的夜幕下的海潮。

“我其实不记得过去多久了，我们没有日历，我都快算不清时间了……那阵子他每天很晚才回来，有时候已经快天亮了，我睡得迷迷糊糊，也不知道是做梦，还是真的，我觉得他搂着我，搂着我小声的哭，我习惯面朝着墙睡，我只能听到他用嘴巴吸气的声音……”他两臂交叠在膝盖上，把下巴磕进胳膊肉里，带着浓重的鼻音自言自语，“那时我觉得很奇怪，因为他总是穿着衣服就钻进被子里睡觉了，我睁不开眼睛，但能闻到他身上的味道，那不是Jack的味道……”

Steve缓慢转回身，贴墙坐到了他身边，他抖抖嗦嗦地把脸侧过去，看往Steve眼睛的方向。

“你觉得，那些晚上，他有没有一瞬间恨过我？他一直在攒钱，他说他要带我坐船去北边，但是他连一张船票多少钱都不告诉我……我想，也许根本就没有船票，也许摆渡人随口开个价，就是那个价了，所以他就要攒钱，攒钱，攒钱，他也不知道究竟多少钱才够带着我逃走。”

进屋时Steve把灯关上了，所以现在漆黑一片，他能理解Steve为什么要关灯，他的确也感到了一丝薄弱的安全感。

“但是我知道，你不会看低他的。”他突然破涕而笑，自顾自地拍了拍身旁男人的臂膀，“如果你敢看低他，我就拧断你的脖子，但是你不会的，你永远迷恋他。”

十几秒的沉默，Steve什么都没说。或许因为无光的缘故，这沉默也并不显得突兀，反而与漆黑的空气融为一体，温柔地笼罩在TJ的身上。

“你明白我像你爱Jack一样爱他，Tommy。”

“不一样，”TJ使劲晃了晃脑袋，“我可不迷恋他，虽然他长得比我好看一点儿。”

他感觉到Steve的手伸了过来，他没躲，老老实实让Steve揉了揉他的脑袋。可揉完以后，那只手掌没有立刻拿走，而是放到了他的背上，他有点紧张地弓起背，不敢动弹，Steve觉得自己像在摸一只聪明又胆小的猫，指腹隔着热烘烘的柔软毛皮触碰到了脊椎，那或许是致命的部位，但TJ对他从来不设防。他的胸口被一块石头压着，至今难以呼吸，他能察觉到TJ在试图撬动那块石头，试图为他争取一口不那么痛苦的喘息，之前那些虚构的画面开始在他脑海里消散，关于Jack，关于Jack身上的伤痕，他比自己想象得更早平静下来，他想到另外一件事情。当他酝酿着开口时，他才意识到石头从何而来，他再次变得紧绷，不安的情绪在身体里流窜，那个浑身烟草味的男人的黄褐色眼睛仿佛又在黑暗的空气里闪出了光，他捉紧TJ背部的布料，又沉默着过了好几分钟，才重新发出声音。

“你觉得我会把你当成别人吗？”

“你说Jack？”TJ立刻反应过来，听起来出奇地坦然，“不会吧，我想你不会。只有那些只在电视和报纸上看过我和Jack几眼的人才会把我们俩弄混。而且Jack穿衣服也跟我不一样，当然啦，现在没得挑了，他经常也穿我的衣服，我们互相换着穿。而且我比他胖。”

他耸耸肩，又吐了吐舌头，只不过Steve都看不见，所以他更坦然了。他好像听到Steve笑了，不是笑出声，是牵动嘴唇的声音，他相信他听到Steve咧嘴笑了。

“你知道我不是问这个，Tommy，不是这方面。”

“噢，那方面……”TJ没有继续装傻，他搔了搔脑门，又把手抱回膝盖，“也不会吧，虽然我没跟Jack上过床，但我确定他在床上跟我风格不一样……”

他不是故意要开这样拙劣的玩笑，他只是不知道除此之外还能怎么回答，可现下这种玩笑又无可避免地令他联想到Jack在那个黄眼睛男人手下所遭遇的处境，他愣愣地闭上了嘴。好在Steve没有说他什么，他把脸埋进胳膊，希望自己消失在这黑暗里，Steve没让他消失，他被拉着抬起了脸。

“对不起，我不该开这种玩笑。”他赶在Steve发话之前道歉。

“你今晚说了太多的对不起，而且有一大半都是多余的。”Steve听起来没有生气，“我只是想让你知道，我不会把你当成其他任何人。”

“因为我曾经把你捉弄得太惨吗？‘烧成灰我都认得你’的那种？”TJ歪着头问他。

“唔，差不多吧。”Steve不置可否。

 

Jack一路上都没有跟Rumlow讲话。Rumlow也没有找他说话，他保持着被Jack抓住一条胳膊的姿势往前走，并没有落后，直到他用余光打量Jack的侧脸，发现那两片嘴唇翘起的弧度居然还是一点都松懈，他们已经走了十几分钟了。

“你可以放开我了，宝贝，我不大可能再跑回去了。”

Jack停了一下，狠狠甩开他，他任凭自己的胳膊被一猛子扔回到肚皮前，继续盯着Jack那张冷若冰山又不够平静的脸。他其实不太在意Jack有没有消气，他自己还有一股无名火没处发呢，谁来哄他？不是说他Rumlow还要谁来哄着他，只是他也不习惯上赶着去哄别人，除非那是他的宝贝女儿，Jack又不是他女儿——废话，他根本没有女儿。

“别拿那副脸摆给我看，我不会道歉的，除非你让那个小废物先跟我说对不起。”Rumlow不耐烦地叉着腰，用拇指撇了一下鼻子，呼了口气，又呛出一声随随便便的笑，“或者你让他给我来个口活，我就当他没跟我说过那些混账话，否则我记仇的。”

“你不怕他给你咬掉？”Jack冷笑一声，或许是已经懒得再生气了，“让他含你的老二，你等着受罪吧。”

“怎么，你试过？”Rumlow把眉毛皱作一团，随便又下流的笑容变得有些歪歪扭扭，看不出他是被自己的想象给逗乐了还是恶心着了，“好了，别告诉我你们都干过什么，我不想听。”

Jack对准男人的膝盖踹了一脚，踹得Rumlow大叫。

“你他妈——”Rumlow弯腰捂着膝盖，龇牙咧嘴地抬头瞪他，“我开个玩笑，你心虚什么！”

Jack不理他，两手往口袋里一揣，扭头继续走了。Rumlow几步跟上去，把手搂到他腰上，他用手肘往外顶，没能把Rumlow给顶走。

“老实说，甜心，你跟那个小东西真没点什么？”Rumlow在他耳朵边直呵热气，笑得诚恳又下流，“我也读过书，他们都说皇室子女乱搞是传统，弟弟爬上亲姐姐的床什么的……”

“我是TJ的哥哥，而且我们都是Omega……”Jack忍无可忍地打断他，白眼快要翻到额头上去，“你读的都是些什么书？”

“忘了，什么历史书吧。都是Omega怎么了，我又没怀疑你们要给对方生孩子……”

“你还看历史书？”Jack装作饶有兴致地看向他，从下巴的胡茬一路盯到那双黄褐色的眼睛，“还是什么把故事背景设置在十七世纪的成人文学？”

“你管我看的什么书？”Rumlow捏了捏他的脸蛋，“少转移话题，我问你话呢。我看那小子对你这个哥哥热乎得很，一听我上过你，就一副要打要杀的样子。”

“不，他只是单纯地讨厌你而已。”Jack摇摇头，笑得格外舒心。

“不，他就是看不爽我上了你。”Rumlow非常确定，“他还怕我把你卖了。你怕我把你卖了么？”

“那不是你一直在做的事情吗？”

Jack看着眼前的路，因为Rumlow的脸贴得他太近了，他知道Rumlow没有看路，所以他要直视前方，否则他们两个人很可能踩在什么断裂的废木板或坑洼的石块上，一起跌倒。他用调笑的语气漫不经心地说着，甚至又补了一声“老板”，故意拖长嗓子，显示出一股自甘堕落的风尘，他没有去看Rumlow的表情，他只是开玩笑而已，他和Rumlow的相处好像就是这样，做爱，争吵，剩下的就都是玩笑，只是玩笑，他没想到再次看回Rumlow的脸上，男人面无表情地盯着他，然后舔了舔嘴唇，放在他腰上的手猛然松开，什么都不说了。

接下来的那段路，Rumlow没有再跟他发生肢体接触。这很可笑，不是说Jack想要被搂着，不是因为这种僵硬的保持距离让他觉得可笑，而是Rumlow在赌气，Jack感觉到了，Rumlow居然在赌气，或者说委屈，这太……太不可思议了，Jack甚至不知道自己是不是应该笑。Rumlow的确卖过他，不然呢，Rumlow以为他们是怎么认识的，转角的相遇？他们沉默着行走着，Rumlow逐渐超过了他半米，一米，三米，Jack开始意识到另一种令人紧张的变化，他不知道具体是什么，那个老男人似乎突然想要甩掉他。

“Rumlow，”他喊了一声，“别走那么快。”

男人没理他，脚步更赶了。他小跑追了上去。

“Brock？”

他还没碰到Rumlow的袖子，就被挥开了。黑发男人喘着不正常的粗气，这点行走的强度根本不足以造成那种喘息，Jack终于嗅到一点气味，他松了口气，瞬间有点想笑，天哪，他简直不敢相信一个四十好几的Alpha居然还会因为这种事情惊慌到闹脾气。

“你发情了。”他终于抓住Rumlow的胳膊，“你慌什么？我跟你回去。”

“我有我自己的解决办法，宝贝，你少管我的事情。”

Jack莫名其妙地松开了他，没再说什么。他们回到Rumlow的住处，沉默地吃了晚饭，睡觉，Rumlow让他睡在地上，夜里房间一片漆黑，连从窗外透进的光都是孱弱到难以用肉眼分辨的，他裹在那条Rumlow的被子里，被男人身上散发出的并不算强烈的热潮信息素搅得心烦意乱，破晓时才昏昏入睡。被Rumlow用脚踢醒时他痛苦地呻吟了一声，他觉得自己才刚刚闭上眼，而Rumlow没有给他赖床的机会，他被掀开被子拽起来，直接拎进了厕所。

他们依然沉默地洗澡，换衣服，随便咬了几口面包算作早餐，Jack没能成功地把自己的衣物从地下室带过来，所以只能继续穿昨天那身脏衣服。他们一起去了酒吧，对方如约出现，把他们领到吧台后面的一个工作间，从破背包里掏出几把光秃秃的手枪，几盒子弹和几把长弹夹，Jack接到手里检查一番，没说好也没说不好，Rumlow付了钱，带着他离开酒吧。

Jack惊讶于Rumlow能忍耐的程度。他开始意识到自己并不够了解这个黑头发的老男人，比如他一点都不清楚Rumlow可以在发情期里抵抗多久，Rumlow看起来并没有太糟，除了变得少言寡语、下颚总是绷得紧紧的之外，他几乎看不出什么别的征兆。他也不知道Rumlow为什么不干脆直接找自己开搞，他们之前已经做过不少次，不在乎这一次，他被Rumlow那身味道弄得有些脚下发软，而男人一点都没有要跟他性交的意思，这可真够羞耻的。离开酒吧前Jack找侍应生给自己弄了一杯加了很多冰块的威士忌，算是为了庆祝吧，庆祝他终于成功弄到了枪，庆祝他从今天起变成了剥削者而不是被剥削的那一个，他把劣质的烈酒灌进口腔，将冰块咬得咯咯作响，Rumlow什么都没喝，只是站在他身旁数钱，他们还剩了一些现金，Rumlow在数，他把酒全喝光了，他本来想给Rumlow留一口的，但他摸着腰间的枪套，酒吧里烟雾缭绕，他喝下最后一口，像是咬断Rumlow的喉咙那样咬碎最后一颗冰块。

“还剩多少？”他从高脚椅上下来，对着Rumlow伸出手。

“为什么要给你？”

Rumlow又掏出烟开始抽，薄薄一叠纸钞夹在中指和食指之间。Jack放下手，把身子凑过去，有意无意抬高颈脖，靠到距离男人不足半个拳头的位置。

“我帮你解决你的，问题。”他用手包住Rumlow拿打火机的那只手，“把钱给我。”

出乎意料的是，Rumlow把钱塞给了他，但没有搂住他，没有把脸埋到他的脖子里吮吸。似乎根本没听到Jack的提议，Rumlow把薄嘴唇抿得紧紧的，目光在Jack身后吧台的那一排调酒杯和糖浆瓶上闪烁着停留，叼着烟头猛吸了一口。

“把钱和枪拿好，滚回公寓。”Rumlow从鼻子里喷出烟雾，嗓音粗哑，“别跟着我。”

Jack听从了他的前半句，违背了后半句。他拿好钱和枪，在目送Rumlow走出酒吧后，迅速跟了上去。Rumlow去了老Colin的，也就是现在他自己的第二个地盘，天还没黑，不是做生意的时间，没有住处的Omega们大多躺在自己的隔间里补觉，或者三五个围坐在走廊里打扑克，即使是白天这里也打着暧昧又低沉的灯光，Rumlow消失在某个拐角后面，Jack险些被一个Omega放在脚边的空酒瓶绊倒，恨恨地骂了一句，再抬头时就看到了Bob，在这里买酒的家伙，他认出了Jack，捏着一串钥匙的手停在半空中，Jack走过去，对那个瘦高的秃头Beta挤出一个友好的笑。

“Jack？”男人不确定地问了一声。

“是我。”Jack看着男人手里的钥匙，“刚搬完货？”

瘦男人哼了一声，“老板换了人，不代表我不能继续干了。”

“当然，否则Rumlow从哪找第二个像你这样的人去帮他弄便宜的假酒？”Jack继续笑，“别忘了再配一把储存室的钥匙给他，他可不想去扒老Colin的裤腰——对了，你们怎么处理他的？”

Bob怀疑地盯着这个不久前还被老Colin扔给难缠客人瞎折腾的漂亮男孩，嘴角抽动了两下，“你……你跟Rumlow？”

“好吧，我希望你们把那老胖子给埋严实了。”Jack耸耸肩，“我和Rumlow？我们住在一起。”

瘦男人眯起眼睛看他，他收起客气的笑脸，绕过男人走开了。拐角后又是一条狭窄的走廊，从尽头传来不寻常的响动，他循着声音走过去，在这种地方还能听到什么声音？女人高亢的叫声听上去充满虚假而敷衍的热情，连捏着嗓子的变调都是乏味而有规律可循的，间或冒出一两下男人的粗喘，Jack哑然失笑，尽管眼里毫无笑意，那是Rumlow，他不用看就知道那是Rumlow的喘气声。

他继续往前走，隔间的帘子甚至还都是被拴起来的，他不用特意探过头去就能直接看进去，女性Omega浑圆的臀部压在Rumlow的大腿上，Rumlow的裤子褪到膝弯，发黑的囊袋抵在女人的股缝下面，女人两腿分开撑着床垫，一手握着新老板的肩，一手贴在墙上，Jack能清楚看到Rumlow被挡在那对乳房后面的脸，那张脸紧贴着女人的胸部，尽情地啃咬、吮吸，偶尔放开饱满的深色乳头也只是为了换一口气，Jack还能看到Rumlow的手臂，原本软在旁边，现在抬起来箍住女人的脖子，像是要勒死她似的，Rumlow爽得不停吼叫，用手捏她的腰上的肉，捏她的乳房，女性Omega脸上的浓妆让Jack难以估计她的年龄，三十岁或者四十岁或者更年长，他扭过头又笑了一下，看起来就好像那副笑容僵在了脸上，他不清楚自己在笑什么，那是一种类似“果然如此”的心情，虽然他没想象过招妓的Rumlow会是什么口味，但他现在知道了。他看回去，看着Rumlow发情的脸，女人抬起大腿，胀直的阴茎从她肥厚又湿滑的肉穴里钻出来，她换成背对Rumlow的姿势，彻底挡住了Jack视野里的那个黑发男人。

等到女人再次扶着Rumlow的阴茎插进体内，一上一下地摆动腰部时，Jack终于看够了。他转身往回走，把交叠着的粗喘和叫声扔在脑后，思绪却不肯放过他，不听使唤地组织出不真实的画面，他想象年轻时的Rumlow，身材还不够精壮，胡茬被刮得东一块西一块，穿着和现在没什么两样的低俗皮裤、皮夹克，只是脸上缺少了褶皱，眼神还不够浑浊，他想象那时的Rumlow发情期是什么样子，大概也和现在没什么两样，招妓，和身材饱满的女性Omega抱在一起，双手猴急地乱抓，不管抓到哪里都立刻掐紧，他可以想象出来。他慢慢往回走，被颜色浓稠的灯光泡得昏头涨脑，有打扑克打输了的Omega男孩认出了他，他停下脚步，男孩从地上站起来，打量他那张在灯光下也显得惨白的脸。

“Jack~”男孩把嘴里的泡泡糖吐到烟灰缸里，重新抬头笑了，“好久不见，我们还以为你死掉了。”

“老Colin死掉了，不是我。”Jack也弯曲眼角，温和地笑了笑。

“听说你跟新老板走得挺近。”另一个光脚坐在地上的女孩挠了挠后背，对Jack挤了挤眼睛，“你能不能帮忙跟他说说，给我们把抽成提一提？”

剩下的Omega立刻随声附和，甚至随之激发出一阵颇为强烈的抱怨，接着是兴奋的议论，Jack笑着闭眼摇了摇头，“恐怕我没办法说什么。”

“那我们只好自己想办法喽。”男孩变了脸色，露出玩闹似的戾气，“总不能随便来一个人就能骑到我们头上撒尿，想挣钱？那就给一点好处出来。”

Jack没说什么，缓缓弯下腰，从地上捡起一个空酒瓶。Bob也走了过来，靠着墙，从旁边的Omega手里接过香烟，聊起了他跟几个兄弟商量好要跟Rumlow“再谈谈”的事情，那张瘦骨嶙峋的脸庞现在开始变得眉飞色舞了，直到Jack手中的酒瓶瓶底被砸碎，他才猛地看过来，还没看清楚发生了什么，就被那个漂亮男孩揪过去扔在地上，Jack骑在他腰上，手里的碎酒瓶距离他的鼻子只剩一指头的距离，四下顷刻间没了动静，Jack抬起头，望向刚才跟他搭话的那个男孩，又低下头，看回Bob那张吓到扭曲的脸。

“你还想跟Rumlow谈什么？”他捡起一块酒瓶渣，摆在瘦男人的脸上，“让你继续在这儿卖你的假酒，你还有意见？”

“你、你他妈以为你是谁？”Bob虚弱地吐了一口吐沫，吐到了自己的衣领。

Jack把那块酒瓶渣重新拿起，尖锐的棱角划破男人的脸皮，男人大叫起来，Jack停下手，略微起身，留着膝盖骨抵住男人的胸口。

“我是Rumlow的情人，他现在听我的。”Jack捏着空酒瓶，拖长了嗓音，“你听我的吗？”

坐在地上的女孩从惊愕中缓过神来，颤颤巍巍地大笑了一声，把尖利的嗓音扔到Jack耳朵里，“你是Rumlow的情人？那Rumlow怎么不干你，跑去搞Bunty？”

Jack看向她，轻轻皱起眉。女孩立刻噤声，蚂蚁腿一般的假睫毛盖在眼珠上乱抖，眼皮不停眨动，Jack走近她，居高临下地望着她涂成深褐色的眼眶，一手抓住她枯草一样的金头发，提到脚边的空地，重重摔了下去。他把那半个不像样的酒瓶掼地粉碎，掏出手枪，枪管塞进女孩的嘴里，周围再次有人尖叫，他扣开保险，抽出来对着头顶猛开一枪。

“谁还想讨论抽成的事，现在就告诉我，我们可以聊。”他还攥着女孩的头发，枪口对着地面，“还有谁？”

被Rumlow拽起来时他差点又放了一枪，他没注意到男人是什么时候走过来的，他眼睛发红，脑袋里嗡嗡作响，从背后手掌上传来的香水味让他觉得一阵反胃，他甩开Rumlow，差点失去平衡倒在地上。

“你发什么疯，嗯？”Rumlow抓稳他，在他耳边咬牙切齿地问，“谁允许你开枪了？”

“我再不开枪，这些人就要合起伙来踩在你脸上撒尿了，老板。”

他笑着瞥了一眼黑发男人的眼睛，那股陌生的女性Omega信息素还在他鼻子前乱飘，他后退半步，把满脸是血的Bob踢到一边。

“你去搞你的Bunty，我干我分内的事情。你还想挣这里的钱么？那你就别管我怎么替你挣。”


	12. Chapter 12

如果不是因为Jack手上还抓着枪，Rumlow大概就要过去揪他的头发了。他喘着气，刚才那一番发狠显然消耗了他的精神，但他仍然瞪着Rumlow，眼睛周围的一圈皮肤都在发红，不像是纯粹的发怒，更不像是哭，Rumlow跟他对峙着，发情期的干扰令黑发男人懒得组织语句，只剩下Bob的痛呼在空气中飘荡，Jack又踹了他一脚。

“你跟我过来。”

Rumlow喊住他，视线压得低低的。Jack其实比他高出那么一点，但这好像丝毫不妨碍他居高临下地压制男孩。

“干什么？”Jack动了动嘴唇，又伸出舌头舔了一下，“我没心情跟你玩双飞。”

这下Rumlow真的去揪他的头发了。他伸手过去，没扯着对方走过来几步就被Jack挣开，发出痛恨的吸气声，凶狠的样子像是差点要还手，Rumlow没有迟疑地抽了他一耳光。他不该在众人面前这样对待Jack的，如果他还想让Jack在那些人面前说得上话的话，他知道这个，但他更不能显露出通情达理的样子，那么多人都看着，而Jack仅仅是他的……情人，像Jack威胁时说的那样，这个词有些过于好听了。

“我也没心情跟你废话。”他扯着男孩走远了几米，随便指向一处门框，里面没亮灯，显然是空的，“进去！”

Jack盯着他，然后一言不发地走进去，甚至还顺手拉亮了天花板上的灯管，配合到简直诡异。Rumlow就该知道他不会无缘无故那么配合，他简直像一条只等着用头上的角往猎人身上顶的野鹿，两个人刚进到隔间里，他就转身扑到Rumlow身上，猝不及防地把Rumlow压倒在床上，Rumlow勉强伸出手来抓住他的胳膊，他以为Jack要挥拳头揍他，但Jack只是用膝盖盯着他的肚皮，然后一口咬进了他的肩膀，Rumlow发出一声吼叫然后猛地推开他，把他摔到地上，下次再从什么妓女身上下来后一定要记得把衣领扣好，Rumlow恨恨地想，以防几分钟后被一个发疯的男孩咬破脖子，他在肩上被咬的部位抹了一把，出了一点点血，而Jack居然又不知死活地压了过来，两手压在他的手腕上，Rumlow懒得跟他打了，大发慈悲地让他压在自己身上，看着他两眼通红地喘着气，使劲盯着自己。

“你当着那些人的面打我，你有病？”Jack嗓音颤抖，舌头在嘴唇上舔得飞快，舔完后也没有立刻闭上，“噢，我忘了你本来就热衷这个，你这暴力狂……”

“我不介意再打你一顿，宝贝，你别跟我得寸进尺。”

Rumlow盯着他的嘴唇，希望有人能把它们咬烂，淌出凉丝丝的血，滴在自己的脸上也可以，他不介意。他介意的是Jack离他太近了，那股味道在他鼻子底下乱飘，Jack的味道，而女人身上那股混合了劣等香水和指甲油的信息素气味还在他的感官里流窜，Rumlow转了转脸，像是意识清晰的人并不急于将自己从一场糟糕的入眠中唤醒。

“你是个可悲的蠢货，Rumlow，你的脑子大概就像你的肺一样，被烟给熏烂了……”Jack贴得他那么近，他又不适地把脸转向另一边，而Jack还在靠近他。

“你是故意的？你打给他们看，好让那帮人放心，我跟他们的处境没什么两样，我说什么都不算，只有你才是拿主意的老板？你这混蛋……”

“从我身上下去。”Rumlow挣开一边的手，捏住他的下巴，“下去。”

“你知道我能干什么吗？”Jack突然笑了一下，把之前进屋后被他丢在一旁的枪重新捞到手里，抵到Rumlow的腹部，“你拿我不当回事，好。”他的手在抖，枪口也在抖，但他显得很冷静，只因为Rumlow一动不动地躺在他身下，由着他把枪口往下挪到了两腿之间，抵上裤裆，“谢谢你给我买枪，老板，你想不想当第二个老Colin？”

噢，上帝啊。如果不是被Jack压在身上，Rumlow肯定要用两只手掌的掌根揉一揉眼眶，他已经脑子不清楚了，托发情期的福，而现在他还要对付一个脑子不清楚的Jack，他甚至不知道Jack为什么突然如此犯浑，Jack不至于这样。他翻了一个疲惫而无奈的白眼，感觉到自己处于半勃状态的老二又有了鼓胀起来的迹象，他不是不怕的，那把枪的保险还开着，如果Jack一个手抖，他的下身就要开花了。

“宝贝，你脑子不清楚。”他好声好气地发出劝慰，一把沙哑的烟腔很没力度，八成是因为他正被人拿枪抵着裤裆，“我跟你道歉，我刚才不该打你，我道歉，对不起。”

他能感觉到Jack犹豫了半秒，他抓住那半秒，握紧Jack的手，把枪口移走，扔到地上。他还想把Jack也一起扔到地上，但Jack反应过来，重新钳住他，他做了个认输的表情，继续老老实实地被压着。

“那么，我想你是不打算跟我道歉了。”

“什么？”

Jack瞪得那么近，Rumlow几乎能在那双眼睛里看到一脸衰样的自己。

“你把我咬出了血，你是狗吗？”Rumlow终于也开始有点发怒了，一个劲儿用下巴往旁边戳自己的肩膀，“还是我也把你打出血了？你告诉我我那一巴掌用劲了吗？疯婊子……”

话音未落，Rumlow就紧接着发出一声嚎叫，因为Jack又咬上来了。他还得庆幸Jack避开了原先那道被咬出血的地方，换了个部位重新咬，或许Jack只是希望他换个地方疼，谁知道呢，反正他受不了了，他挣开Jack的手，扯开对方那颗埋在自己颈脖边上的褐色脑袋，险些被Jack不得不猛然抬起的嘴唇擦到了下巴，Rumlow愣住片刻，Jack也被扯得有些发怔，他抓住那把瘦肩膀猛地翻身，终于顺畅地往胸腔里吸进一口空气。

“别那样看着我，我可不咬人。”他其实没看Jack的眼睛，他看着Jack随着呼吸而轻微开合的嘴唇。

“你再用那个词说我，Rumlow，我向上帝发誓我一枪毙了你。”  
“那你再骂我呢，嗯？”Rumlow再次掐住他的下巴，把拇指塞进他的嘴里，像是要给他好好洗一洗似的，“你都骂过我什么，蠢货？混蛋？这还只是当着我的面说的，谁知道你背后换过多少种词骂我了，我找你算账了吗，宝贝？”

Jack吐出他的拇指，狠狠吸了一口气，“别叫我‘宝贝’！”

这一声喊得有点大了，Rumlow可没料到。他扭头看了一眼背后，门外并没有人影，但这不能说明什么，这里的隔音并不好，他像个生怕被外人发现自己与配偶大吵大闹的中年人似的，从Jack身上起来，在Jack搭在床沿外的小腿上踹了一脚，Jack立刻回踹他，还没来得及从床上撑着坐直，Rumlow转身走开几步，从裤兜里掏香烟，他警觉地听着身后的动静，以防自己再次被偷袭，被咬断脖子。

Jack没有再扑上来，他也没有再转回去。说实话，他有点受伤。

“对不起，宝……小鬼。”他还是道歉了，一个劲儿把烟灰往地上掸。

“我的名字对你来说太复杂了吗？”

Jack的声音在Rumlow听起来还是有点欠收拾，他没听出什么别的，他只听出了欠收拾。

“对不起，Jack。”

Jack不吭声了。他也不说话了，用力抽他的烟，他又想起Jack那个恶毒的比喻，想象自己的大脑是不是真的像一块干瘪的熏肉一样，也许是吧，但他也不打算戒烟。这不公平，他当然知道不公平，但谁要跟一个比自己小了快二十岁的漂亮男孩计较对错呢？男人把烟头扔到地上，使劲用鞋尖踩灭了。

“听着，我不知道你为什么突然……”他停顿了一秒，把“发疯”两个字咽回肚子，“发火，无论是什么原因，今天到此为止。我知道你是想给那帮人一个教训，但你得学着不要随便放枪，宝……”

他又尴尬地停顿下来，被Jack那么一喊，他觉得自己习惯了的这种称呼好像突然变得暧昧了一百倍。

“我不开枪，他们怎么知道我真的有子弹？老Colin也有枪，我见过，但那是把假家伙，所有人都知道他没有子弹，只不过他的打手都擅长把人的脑门往墙上砸。”Jack望着左侧的墙壁，颓丧地坐在那儿，一手抬起来捋了捋头发，浑身散发着难以接近的低气压，“你觉得我做得过分？我曾经因为多问了一句话被扔在地上踩，那个年轻人还没我大，只是因为老Colin临时让他看一天的场，他踩了我，紧接着一天都很平静，没有人敢溜出去接私活，没有人敢在保险套的问题上讨价还价。你不是说要雇人来吗？人呢？”

“明天来。”Rumlow低声答道。

Jack没点头，也没再问，只是坐直起来，把脚重新落到地上。

“给我一根。”

Rumlow转过去，把打开的烟盒盒口递过去，Jack抽出一根，指头夹着叼到嘴上，等着Rumlow给他点火。过了好几秒钟都没等来，他抬起脸，看到Rumlow直直望着他，没有要把打火机伸过来的意思。

Rumlow把烟从他嘴里拿走，塞回烟盒。Jack立刻烦躁地伸手去抢，被抓住胳膊，黑发男人一手抓着他，一手把烟盒塞回裤兜，他失去耐心，把Rumlow钳住自己的手掌狠狠甩了回去。

“你今年多大？”男人突然问他。

“二十六。二十七，”Jack干巴巴地回答，“二十七。”

“你几岁学会抽烟的？”

“学会上床那年。”Jack嗤笑一声，等着看Rumlow还记不记得那年他几岁。

“你要是不想也有一块熏肉一样的肺，就不要再抽了。”Rumlow也笑，又拿出一根放到嘴里，点燃，缓缓喷出烟雾，挡住他高耸的眉眼，“不过你也活不到要得肺癌的岁数。”

“你活得到，”Jack尖牙利齿地回击，“你告诉我那是什么滋味。”

Rumlow把烟拿开，放声大笑，走过去把烟放进Jack嘴里，一边看着他叼住，一边拍了拍他的脸，帮他拿走烟头，看着他把烟气从嘴唇里往外吐。

“你知道吗，我老爹从前是个烟鬼，但后来他把烟戒了，因为他还要喝酒，但后来他没钱了，如果他想喝个烂醉，就没钱再抽个痛快。他觉得自己做了很大的牺牲。”Rumlow突然低低地回忆起来，带着事不关己的嘲笑，“但其实那没什么用，因为他把烟瘾转移到了酒瘾上，喝得比原先两倍还要多，每天都头脑不清楚，以为盖在面条上的番茄酱是谁的血，就把盘子往我妈头上扔，因为是我妈做的晚餐。如果我去抢他的酒瓶，他在打我之前，还要先把里面剩下的全喝光，再把酒瓶往我头上砸，我都让他砸，不然他又要转回去砸她。”

Jack两手撑在身后，从下往上望着男人的脸，烟气消散后，那股味道又缠上来，Rumlow退后几步，重新对着墙抽起了烟。他听到一阵衣料与床单磨蹭的细微声响，是Jack在动弹，他没有转头，继续面朝墙壁吞云吐雾，任由那声音犹犹豫豫地响了一阵，又没有下文地消失了。

“你认识那个女人？”他听到Jack问他，“那个Bunty？”

他点点头，懒得开口回答。

“什么时候？”

“老早以前了。干吗？”

他转过头去，眉头皱着，把不耐烦摆在脸上。Jack盯着他，眼神尖锐，半躺在床上的姿势倒是软绵绵的，好像只是在跟他闲聊。

“你每次都找她？”

他看到Jack又把脸歪了十几度，暴露出颈脖。

“什么每次？”

“你当我闻不到？”Jack眯起眼，咯咯笑了起来，“你的发情期。”

Rumlow把手一挥，扔了烟就要走，Jack从床上跳下来扯住他，又将他的另一只手也握住，把人拉回床边，拉回自己面前，坐下来，Rumlow的指节被他柔软的掌心包着，他没去看Jack，但他知道Jack一动不动地盯着他，他能用余光瞥见Jack抬起的那张脸，渐渐的，这变得有些难以忍受了。

“你可以上我。”

Jack把他的双手拉得低低的，好让自己直起背，一颗脑袋贴近到他的肚皮前，差点碰到皮夹克上那道冰凉的拉链。

“你怎么不上我？”Jack的手指掰开他握得松松垮垮的拳头，若有似乎地挠他的手心，“你喜欢那个女的？”

Rumlow笑了，“我喜欢她的奶子。”

Jack也露出一个鄙夷的微笑，嘴角上翘，停止了对他手心的骚扰。Rumlow把手抽出来，想去摸Jack的脸，男孩像是能看穿他的心思似的，把脸颊凑到他的指头边上。

“你这个恋母的老变态。”Jack用脸蹭他的指腹，轻轻地来回蹭，“你吸她胸口的样子像是一辈子没吃过奶。”

Rumlow手一僵，拍开了他的脸，动作不像是故意的，但那力度有些伤人。Jack的牙齿在下唇上迅速咬了一遍，最后撅起嘴，不跟他一般计较似的重新抓住Rumlow，不让他往后走。

“你跟踪我？”Rumlow反握住他的手腕，“我就知道，你怎么会突然冒出来……”

“我怕你半路上忍不了，随便抓一个Omega强奸了。”

Jack老老实实给他握着，语气倒是一点都不乖巧。Rumlow气极反笑，扔开他的细胳膊，挫败又焦躁地出了口气，笑容没绷住几秒，又变成了一脸阴沉。把小腿弯折到屁股底下，Jack在床沿上跪起来，再次大着胆子朝男人贴过去，一手去摸他的腰带扣，一手捏住被裤裆包住的有些凸显出来的柱状物。

“你真的犯不着跟我这样，甜心。我说了要带你一起挣钱，就带你一起挣钱，你不用怕我半路改主意。”

Jack的手僵在原处，显出一种怪异的情色感。

“你也不用想方设法讨我喜欢，怕我不管你，我挺喜欢你的。”

Rumlow带着一种自暴自弃似的坦诚，但或许是那深陷的眼眶和眼角的皱纹把他武装了起来，让他显出游刃有余的老练，简直算是轻松了。

“别问我为什么挺喜欢你，大概是你年轻吧，而且曾经还算个人物，不像这里的孩子，全是贫民窟混出来的，我都能闻到他们身上那股垃圾食品的油炸味。”黑发男人突然笑了两下，像是把硬币扔进空罐头里，脆生生的，“你能在我身上闻到什么？也是那种腻腻的味道？”

Jack捏住那枚垂在他夹克下摆的拉链，往上拉到中间，又猛地拉下去，发出刺啦刺啦的无意义的响声。他略微皱起眉，像是陷入了深思，他感到一阵晕眩，这不奇怪，他被一个Alpha发情的味道包围着，浸泡着，但他冷静极了，就像Rumlow表现出来的一样。

“烟味。”他深思熟虑着，“皮革味。还有洗发水便宜的柠檬味。”

Rumlow笑着抓住他的手，“怎么，你以前都用什么洗头，金子？”

“挺喜欢是多喜欢？”Jack又把脸贴到他的皮夹克上，只露出两只眼睛来，睁得大大的望他，“我没被穷人喜欢过。Paul Lash也说过他挺喜欢我，他送过我一条手表，那手表值五百条你的命，如果杀了你能换到两万多块钱的话。”

“谁？”Rumlow低声问他。

“不记得了。”Jack把脸挪走，接着先前的动作把那条腰带拆开。

“Rogers呢？”Rumlow这次没有阻止他，呼吸起伏有些紊乱了，“他说没说过喜欢你？”

“哈，他说过他爱我。”用力拉开有些干涩的裤链，Jack掏出黑发男人的阴茎，含进嘴里舔了几口，又拿出来，补了一句，“他爱全人类，我是其中之一。他大概还爱你呢。”

“操他的。”Rumlow干脆利落地用脏话回答。

“操过了。”男孩用卷成甬道状的手掌在他的阴茎上来回撸动，动作相当熟练，“可悲的处男，没有你操起来爽。”

“噢，我是不是要谢谢夸奖？”

“我呢，和你光顾过的那些女士们相比？”

Rumlow想骂他，但被他含进嘴巴里卖力地吮吸起来，只能瞬间绷紧胯部和脊柱，抓着他的肩膀直喘粗气。

“你可没有胸部，宝贝。”趁着Jack松开嘴唇休息，Rumlow把手伸进他的领口，摸到那片平坦的胸脯，“你不能跟她们竞争这个。”

Jack故意装作被他逗笑，笑得干哑又夸张，干脆把手也松开，抓着男人转身压到床上。他刚要把脑袋埋到对方的腿间，被热烘烘的手掌推开了脸，Rumlow拽着他的头发，像个虔诚的教徒似的，“算了。”

Jack一愣，把手伸下去脱掉鞋子，又爬到他胸口，不让他坐起来。

“你也犯不着跟我这样，Rumlow，你以为我是大学刚毕业的小姑娘，那么容易胡思乱想？”

他捧住黑发男人的脸，指腹贴着男人粗糙的鬓角，刚舔过对方阴茎的舌头在自己嘴唇上扫了一下，舔出晶莹剔透的水色。

“我不在乎我们是怎么认识的，你听到了吗？我根本不去想那些。”

他亲Rumlow的下巴，亲Rumlow的耳廓，亲Rumlow凸出来的眉骨，Rumlow的皮肤紧绷又坚硬，让他想起老国王皮鞋下的那张木地板，那张地板造价不菲，永远被佣人擦得一尘不染，他估计Rumlow的命甚至不值那种地板每平方米的均价，他抬起脸，盯着男人那双埋在阴影里的眼睛。他想象Rumlow年幼的岁月，想象他被那个窝囊废父亲揪着打的模样，他想笑，但觉得呼吸困难，他听到自己的鼻息喷在Rumlow的脸颊上，发出呼呼的声音。

“我也不是真的讨厌你用那些词喊我。”他叼住Rumlow的上嘴唇，轻轻啃咬，“你懂不懂？”

 

事实上，Jack并没有他说起来的那么坦荡。

他从来都没有万全的把握，他只有天生便游刃有余的姿态，只是姿态而已。他把那些会让他原形毕露的情绪在眨眼间吞回心脏里，好像只是片刻走神，还有那些不堪的记忆，楼道里潮湿的气味和Rumlow瞥过来的视线，这种时候Jack便想象自己变成猎人，站在丛林里，他把这些缠在他靴子上的黏糊糊的藤蔓全部割断，淹进沼泽地，他有一片沼泽地，幽深又平静，有时他淹死自己，有时淹死别的东西。他咬着Rumlow的嘴唇，觉得那片肉薄得几乎叼不住，他把舌头伸进去，并没有尝到更加浓郁的烟草味，Rumlow的手掌掀开他身上的牛仔短夹克，伸进黑背心里急促抚摸，像是要搓疼他似的，他立刻呻吟出声，甚至不自觉地捏起了嗓子。

 

他搂着Rumlow的脖子往旁边倒，翻躺在自己的背上。视野在变模糊，脑海里的画面越晃动越真实，他闭上眼睛，抬高下巴，让Rumlow的胡茬在他颈间四处摩擦，让Rumlow亲吻他，亲吻他的耳朵和脸颊。他很快又将眼睛睁开，看到Rumlow头顶又短又硬的黑发，看到那个长得有点奇怪的发旋，Rumlow的头颅埋在他的颈脖上，幅度不大地四处挪动，他被亲吻地哽咽起来，像是太舒服了，又像是要哭，似乎他才是发情的那一个。

Rumlow又开始宝贝宝贝地喊他。他盯着不远处的天花板，听着Rumlow用那把像是被锉刀磨过的烟嗓在他耳边不清不楚地发声，像是入梦而来的温柔诅咒，他把腿蜷曲起来，用膝弯架住男人的胯。

“Look at me…”他听起来像是边说边笑，笑着把下巴收了回来，抵住男人的腮帮，让对方不得不抬起脸，“Look at me.”

“I am looking at you.” Rumlow用气声回答他。

“How much do you like me? You said you kinda like me.”

他这下没有笑了，连风淡云轻的姿态都没能拿出来，但他依旧平静，他恳求的态度向来如此，像是即使被饥饿折磨得气若游丝、难以站立，站到了教堂的施粥棚前也不会做出比此刻更急切的表情了，而Rumlow只是闭眼笑了一声，然后重新望着他，他舔舔嘴唇，又问了一遍，”You were not kidding, were you?”

“Don’t give me questions now, I can’t think about anything except fucking you, babe...” Rumlow痛苦地拉长了腔调，一五一十地老实交代，“it’s gonna explode, my cock… it burns…”

Jack无声地大笑起来，又张嘴咬了Rumlow一口，咬Rumlow左侧的下巴。他收回膝盖，用掌根抵住床面，好让自己坐起来一点，把外套和裤子脱掉，Rumlow两肘撑在他旁边，花费了几秒钟的耐心等他脱衣服，到最后他身上只剩一件黑背心，Rumlow去床头找保险套和润滑剂，他躺回去，两腿分开，歪着头看Rumlow用手把那薄薄一圈橡胶皮展开，套到硬梆梆的阴茎上，然后去抓那管干瘪的润滑剂，动作粗暴地往手心里挤。

“Brock…”他把头扭过来，一边催促，一边把手指伸到下体的入口前打转。

Rumlow干脆利落地扔掉那截管子，转回身抓住他的脚踝。他被拖下去几寸，后脑勺离开了枕头，Rumlow压回到他身上，他忍不住开始出声地喘气，感觉到抵在他穴口上的肉柱顶端又硬又烫，他梗着脖子偷瞄了一眼男人的脸，Rumlow忙着把那截器官往他身体里挤，他伸手抓住Rumlow的胳膊，确保对方能看到自己舔嘴唇的舌头。

Rumlow立刻把脸也压下来，压到他鼻尖上，”You wanna kiss?”

他迅速点头，觉得Rumlow用气声说话真是性感得可怕，他愿意听Rumlow一辈子这样对他说话。Rumlow的脑子已经开始不清楚了，从Rumlow亲吻他的力道上他就知道，他往下摸，摸到Rumlow扶住自己阴茎根部的手指，他把那几根手指赶开，换成自己的，把那大半截还在外面滑来滑去的肉棍往自己那柔软的入口里推，很快推到了底。他听到Rumlow嘶嘶吸气，发出那种Alpha被爽到时都会发出的疲软吼声，还夹杂着气息从齿缝间往外漏的声音，窸窸窣窣的，他摸着Rumlow和自己相连的部位，摸到Rumlow的阴毛和自己的混到了一起，Rumlow抽出来一点，又缓缓捅回去，他张开嘴，缓慢地叫了起来。

“Do you want me?” Rumlow继续用那种头脑不清楚的气声骚扰他，但中途改了主意，改换成粗俗的字眼往他耳朵里贴，“ You want my cock? ”

他点点头，甚至可以说得上乖巧了。他点头，Rumlow又不满地顶了他一下，他决定不跟一个发情的老Alpha计较，所以他张开嘴，顺从地答了一句“I want it”，又亲了一口Rumlow的下巴。

“You’re pretty, babe…”

“What? ” Jack不确定地笑了起来。

“You're so pretty, you have no idea…”

他不知道Rumlow到底哪来的头绪突然跟他说这种东西，这种质量堪忧的床头情话，Rumlow甚至根本没用眼睛看他，而他觉得胸口像是给人猛灌了一杯滚烫的热水，差点涨得他呻吟出声，酸麻感一窝蜂往他的下体里钻，他蜷起脚趾，搂紧Rumlow的脖子，随着对方的动作一摇一晃，如同在狂暴又温柔的海面上飘荡。他把嘴唇凑到Rumlow的耳边，软绵无力、断断续续地告知，”And you got really huge cock…”

他最后又重复了一句，这次加了个脏字作为语气词——“so fucking huge”——他这样拉长了调子对Rumlow说，带着点兴奋的哭腔，嗓音出奇轻柔。他感到Rumlow放缓了两秒，大概是放缓下来听他说什么，然后抓着他的腰加重力道，撞得他没法继续睁开眼睛。

“I love your…”他几乎每说出一个词就要吸一口气，”I love your cock…”

他睁开眼睛，两颗眼珠被不知道什么时候溢出的泪水刷得亮晶晶的，这样的对话令他感到兴奋与安全，他打算一直说下去，像是享受滥交的派对动物，他不恐惧说这些。他还想听Rumlow夸奖他，说他漂亮或者什么的，他想听得要命但是他不能表露得太迫切，过去他从不把这些话放在心上，那些精致华丽的溢美之词像是装点在纸杯蛋糕上的裱花，他不爱吃甜食，他用轻微皱起的眼角和随意上翘的嘴唇作为回应，而他现在渴望那些，他想听Rumlow一直说下去，听Rumlow赞美他，用宠爱的语气哄他，只要Rumlow继续说下去他愿意再把大腿分开一点，他愿意用那些自降身价的廉价恭维去交换，他什么都说得出口。

“That’s all you love huh? ” Rumlow掐住他的头发，笑得满足又恼火，“What else? ”

“What else could it be? ”

还没等Rumlow反应，Jack就闭上眼，重新发出他应该发出的黏腻呻吟。他也有些恼火了，他只是想听Rumlow继续对他说那些可笑的好听话而已，难道他要用“我爱你”换一句“你真美”，这是哪门子生意？他忘了Rumlow是个精打细算的吝啬鬼。他使劲扭开脸，企图逃开男人抓住他头发的手掌，那根东西开始插入得过深了，他咬紧嘴唇，抬手捂住了下半张脸。

“What? ” Rumlow意识到不对劲，艰难地放缓速度，抱起他的腰，在他那瘦得可怜的胸口上亲，亲他的乳头，然后往下移，他放开自己的嘴，把手臂伸过去挡住腹部，抓着被掀开的背心往下扯，他最近瘦得有点过分，这样平躺的姿势能让肋骨在绷紧的皮肤下凸显出来，他熟悉自己的身体，他用手推开Rumlow的脸。Rumlow抓住他的手，继续亲下去，他弓起背，用手肘撑着往后挪动，阴茎从他穴口里滑出来，他停下来，想了一下，换成趴跪的姿势。

Rumlow从背后覆上来，抓着他的手腕让他扶住床头的栏杆。他还没扶稳，就被Rumlow撞得险些往一侧摔倒，他哭叫了一声，然后重新被Rumlow抓起手腕。他有些后悔自己换成了这个姿势，这样他看不到Rumlow的脸，不是说他有多想看着Rumlow的脸做爱，但至少那样他就不用面对自己脑海里的画面。他睁开眼，眼前只有一片墙壁和几根栏杆，他熟悉这个角度，这个体位，这股从床头传来的潮湿又陈旧的味道，他总是抓不稳，所以被弄得额头也擦上栏杆或者墙壁，甚至是一旁的桌角，他被掐着胯部两侧的肉，小腿和脚跟也被压着，他想喘一口气，但是喘不上来。颤颤悠悠的快感开始被痛觉压制下去，他想听Rumlow跟他说话，但背后只传来传来紊乱的粗吼，他松开一只手往后乱摸，被Rumlow抓住，拿到嘴边胡乱亲吻，他冷静了一点，开始集中精力让自己不要再乱晃。Rumlow贴近他，用脸颊触碰他的背部，过了好一阵他才听到Rumlow在问他，问他那个人都踩过他哪儿，他说不出话来，Rumlow就从脊椎尾部一路往上，吻到他的肩胛骨。

“Turn around…” Rumlow突然在他耳边吩咐，”I want to see your face. ”

他转过来，但低着头，额前的碎发挡住眼，他让Rumlow抱住他，眼睛看向别处。没有什么别的可看的，令人晕眩的灯光，鲜少被打扫的地面，墙上的白漆大块大块剥落，露出内部的墙皮，他把脸转回来，埋进Rumlow的脖子里。Rumlow直起颈脖，让怀里的人无处躲藏，看他像是被强行拉出洞穴的喜阴动物一样难受地闭上眼，在他终于没被睫毛挡住的眼窝上亲了一亲。

“You good? ”

“Yeah.” Jack睁开眼看他。

Rumlow重新在他体内抽插起来，很快达到高潮。软下后他退出来，侧卧着抱住Jack，他觉得血液开始从阴茎回到脑子里，他开始思考那个问题。Jack面朝他睡着，他知道Jack毫无睡意，他一面思考，一面把手指伸到Jack敞开的腿间，揉弄臀缝里那个刚刚被自己使用得柔软湿滑的地方，Jack依旧静静地躺着，任由他用手指代替自己尚处不应期的阴茎。他其实没注意到Jack有没有高潮，他望了望Jack的阴茎，半勃着，不像是射过的样子，他把手指从后穴里抽出，握住前面那根软趴趴的肉物。

“I hate you.”

他愣了一下，确定自己听到Jack在对他说话。

“I’m not supposed to meet you at all, Rumlow. ” Jack掐住他的上臂的肉，好像不这样掐就会被自己身体里翻涌的情绪给勒死似的，“I went to Old Colin. ”

“And you came to me.” Rumlow提醒他，”Thank God, I didn’t ask for that.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PS: 我知道，我知道中英文夹杂真的很逊，但你们能体会那种亲手打出“我想要你的大鸡巴”然后又一个字一个字删回去然后又打出来然后又删回去的纠结吗？……


	13. Chapter 13

过了不到两天，Jack开始担心TJ是不是已经没有东西吃了。Rumlow给他弄了一部手机，用的是私人运营商的卡，假身份假信息，像Rumlow自己的一样，他很高兴，高兴到对着Rumlow笑了一会儿，他决定把手机加到那个装着食物和饮用水的塑料袋里，一起送到地下室。

“操，你知道现在搞一部能用的手机有多麻烦吗？”Rumlow翘着二郎腿坐在床边，看他收拾袋子，“我警告你，别把它给你弟弟，给他焗豆罐头就够了。”

“注射器……”Jack像是根本没听到背后的人在说话，或者听到了，但没过脑子，自顾自搜寻着什么，“你看到注射器了吗？我昨天晚上才买回来的，明明就放在……”

“你买那个干什么？”

Rumlow把腿放下，前倾身子，小臂撑着腿面，眯起眼睛盯紧了在他面前转来转去的男人。

“Tommy的抑制剂，”Jack把垂下的头发捋到耳后，没工夫回过头来，“我买不到口服的。我昨天放在抽屉里的那盒，你没看到？”

他再次打开床头的抽屉，然后泄气地推回去。Rumlow琢磨了两秒，重新看回Jack低垂的侧脸，然后离开卧室，走到鞋柜旁，拎起放在那上面的一袋东西。他喊那个还在房间里打转的男孩出来，看着Jack愣在门边，然后小跑到他面前，抓住他手里的袋子，松了一口气。他摇摇头，Jack对着他笑了，他皱起眉毛，把袋子从Jack手里拿出来，放回原处，“那你到底在抽屉里放过什么？还是你晚上瞎做梦？”

“我想我只是脑子一时不太清楚。”Jack继续勾着嘴角，有点疲惫似的揉了揉额头。

Rumlow歪着脸，视线在他脸上停留片刻，又懒得保持似的，滑向一旁的角落里。Rumlow记得自己昨晚半夜起来尿尿，尿完回来后看到床里的人睁开的眼睛，不像是刚刚被自己弄醒了，他怀疑Jack上次睡了一场好觉是几百年前的事情，在那个潮乎乎的地下室里睡不好他还能理解，但这是他的房子，他的卧室，他的床，有什么睡不着的？

“你把东西送过去，然后就给我回来，不要跟那个小东西讲来讲去的舍不得走。”

他抱起胳膊，拿出不近人情的冷硬态度，又一派轻松自然。他不怕Jack不回来，只是不想让Jack跟TJ待在一起太久，那个小东西是Jack心口上的一窝软肉，好像谁都不能戳似的，而且那窝软肉旁边还守着个高大病弱的金毛犬，Jack的初恋情人，又是一小抔柔软的组织，想到这里Rumlow把胳膊抱得更紧了，他知道Jack的心脏很狭窄，没有多少空间，如果他拿出凿子，也不知道还能不能再在那上面凿出一个洞穴来。

“他不会找我讲话的，他吃都来不及了。”Jack笑着耸耸肩，“在他那里，我可没法跟食物比。”

“那你那个侍卫呢？”Rumlow突然觉得自己像个尖酸又哀怨的弃妇，好在他脸皮厚，还颇为享受这种新奇的体验，“我看你要比吃的有吸引力多了，对那家伙来说。”

“我对你不是吗？”

Jack搂住他的脖子，把嘴唇送到他面前，略微嘟起来，又伸舌头舔了舔。他低头一笑，眼睛多眨了几下，Jack干脆亲住他的鼻尖，不打算让他吸气了似的。

“你要么现在就走，要么陪我去床上爽，我他妈不陪你玩亲来亲去的这一套。”Rumlow把他的下巴捏出一道浅浅的缝隙，像蜜桃表面的沟，让人想咬，“给你两小时，滚吧。”

他转身打算回卧室补觉，临走不忘拍拍男孩的屁股，男孩突然跳到他的背上，把他压弯了腰。

“操！”Rumlow勉强转过脸来，心有余悸地大叫，“操，我是个老年人！”

Jack俩胳膊勒住他，不致于使自己摇摇晃晃地掉下去，好半天才松开一只手，摸到他的头上，“等下，我发现了什么——”

“什么？”

“——白头发！”Jack用手指拨弄他那层没被剃干净的鬓角，“我帮你找找……一根，两根，三根……”

“滚下来。”Rumlow保持着那个快要折了他的老腰的痛苦姿势，凄凄惨惨地发怒，“滚下来，不然我把你摔到地上。”

“不要担心——”

“我担心个屁……”

“——等我回来，我就让Papa Rumlow重新找回三十岁的感觉……”Jack在黑发男人的背上悄悄耳语，“等我回来，别担心。”

他赶在Rumlow真的要把他往地板上摔前跳了下来，看着Rumlow千辛万苦地直起腰，像是被压断了三节脊椎骨。他走进卧室里拿装食物的袋子，把一叠钞票从裤兜里掏出来清点，又塞回去，最后把桌上的手枪插进裤腰，再将放注射器和其它药品的袋子塞进那个大袋子里。食物是Rumlow买的，没一样是TJ会爱吃的，不过即使是他自己去买，也买不到任何TJ爱吃的东西，他把脚踩进鞋子，蹲下去系鞋带，听到Rumlow的塑料大拖鞋啪嗒啪嗒踩在地上朝自己靠近

“你刚才喊我什么？”

Rumlow胳膊上的肌肉硬得像熏羊腿，从背后把他抱直起来。

“你还能站得直？”Jack意识到这开始朝着过于幼稚的方向驶去了，但他忍不住不笑，他头一次沉浸于这种成年人的幼稚游戏里，简直乐此不疲，忍不住自编自唱起来，“‘Papa Rumlow有他那健壮的腰肌，Papa Rumlow有他那坚硬的手臂……’”

好吧，他明显是在得寸进尺了。Rumlow扔掉他抓在手里的沉甸甸的袋子，脱掉他脚上的球鞋，两臂勒着他的腹部把他往卧室里抱，听他迟到的求饶，看他悬空乱蹬的小腿，Rumlow知道他还在笑，这太让人恼火了。

“放下我！”Jack笑着大喊，“疯老头……”

还没骂完，他就被Rumlow摔在床上，脸颊陷进被面，听到床垫下的弹簧发出可怜的呻吟。他麻溜地爬坐起来，脚趾还没碰到地面，就被男人扯回床上，他背朝后退到床角，Rumlow踹掉拖鞋便挤了过去，他抬起小腿，企图去踩Rumlow的胸口，结果被Rumlow一手抓住脚踝，傻乎乎的笑声变成兴奋过头的惊叫，他像个还没上过学的小男孩一样乱蹬起来，把自己的脑门倒在了背后的墙上。

“我错了！”他一边痛得吸气，一边笑嘻嘻地求起了饶，“放开我……你这幼稚的老家伙，我不玩了！”

“我幼稚？”Rumlow用膝盖紧紧抵住他的腿，两手摁住他的胳膊，摁到他脸侧，“你他妈是当自己三岁半吧，那个老国王以前没陪你玩过，你他妈就惹我？你是不是还打算要我陪你玩抛高高？”

“操你！”

他不乱动了，乖乖被男人抓住手腕压着，气焰被浇灭不少，但眼睛依旧瞪得大大的，歇了口气又骂一句，“操你”，抑扬顿挫的，骂完了就盯着Rumlow的脸，好像在等对方评价他骂得怎么样。

“是我操你。”Rumlow纠正他，掐着他的下巴晃了晃，“Papa Rumlow要操我们的小Jack，因为小Jack是个讨人厌的坏孩子。”

“那是你，我用脚趾头都能想象出来你小时候有多不讨人喜欢，那感觉一定很可怕，但我不清楚，因为我一直很讨人喜欢。”

“唔，是吗？”Rumlow开始脱他的裤子，摸他屁股上的肉，“举个例子？”

“操你。”

Jack又开始小声骂人，像条教养一向很好的小狼狗突然喝醉了酒，满脸笑嘻嘻的孩子气。

“如果倒回十年，我就可以告你性侵了，我会让人砍掉你的手，还有你的老二，所有你碰过我的部位都会砍掉，和其余的部分一起扔进河里，扔到运煤的火车车厢里。或者我留你一条命，让你当我的秘密情人，等到我父亲发现了，我会告诉他是你强迫我的，你逼我拍了不堪入目的照片，他会找人把你绑到野林子里，让你死得连一根头发都找不到，就好像从来都没有存在过一样。”

“你十六七岁的时候就天天在想怎么杀人？”Rumlow把手换到了前面，摸他的肚子，摸他胃部和胸口的皮肤。

“嗯，天天在想。”Jack的脸上保持着那种很不像他的傻笑，“天天在想。”

“不想别的？”Rumlow也笑了，像是笑一个偷穿母亲的长裙和高跟鞋的小丫头，“不想想海滩或者跑车之类的？”

“那是你们穷人才会想的东西。”

Jack昂起脑袋，撅嘴去亲男人的下巴，亲完又把脸歪到一边，让Rumlow亲他的脖子。

“你现在也是个小穷鬼，宝贝。”Rumlow像一头温驯的海豹，探着上身去亲男孩的颈脖和耳朵，“你现在吃我的食物，穿我的衣服，住我的房子……”

“‘Papa Rumlow什么都有~’”男人不知道Jack到底和着什么调子，大概是从前一首什么电视广告歌，他就那么自顾自地哼着，“‘Papa Rumlow不会离开我~’”

Rumlow火冒三丈地大笑起来，Jack适时地闭上嘴，也闭上了眼睛。重新睁开时，那两颗蓝绿色的眼睛里毫无笑意，眼角的细纹也都展平，Rumlow慢慢收起笑容，放开他，躺到他另一旁。

“要做吗？我想Tommy还可以再等十分钟。”Jack问他，“或者五分钟。”

他懒洋洋地伸过手，拧了拧Jack的鼻子，Jack面朝他转过来，他收回手，什么都没说。

“好吧，你不止五分钟，我承认。”Jack往前挪了挪，几乎要靠到他怀里。“我闻得出来，你还没过呢，发情期。”

“老年人都比较有自控力，不像你们，一发情就要干，干不成就要死要活的。”Rumlow把手掌抬到半空中，胡乱摆了一下，又突然伸直了胳膊，把五指并拢、弯曲，卷出一个洞，“Papa Rumlow有他亲爱的左手。”

“‘Papa Rumlow有他亲爱的左手~’”Jack立刻哼起刚才那个调子。

“停下，难听死了。”

Jack听话住嘴，两手捏住Rumlow的左胳膊，把那只粗糙的手掌拽下来，揣到自己面前把玩。他掰开Rumlow的拇指，又掰开食指，中指，无名指和小指，小指指节上有一道发白的伤痕，看样子年代久远，他研究了几秒，痕迹已经很淡了，他没研究出个名堂。

“被小刀砍的。”

Rumlow抽回手，拿到自己眼前，他也很久没去关注那个小伤疤了。

“谢谢这只手，不然那刀就砍在我脑门上了。很小一把折叠刀……”他比了个长度，“这么小。”

Jack捧住他的脑门，用手指戳他的抬头纹，戳他高高的眉骨和松软的眼眶，他攥住Jack的手腕，塞回到胸前。有半分多钟的时间，他们谁都没再吭声，Jack闭上眼睛，好像就这么睡着了，就在Rumlow以为他真的要睡着的时候，他睁开眼，望着Rumlow那张由于靠得过近而无法被看清的脸。

“我去找Tommy了。”

“去吧。”Rumlow轻微动了动嘴唇。

他从床上爬起来，两腿挪到床沿，光脚踩上地板，穿好裤子，重新走回到外面，穿鞋，拎起塑料袋，拿钥匙开门，关门。Rumlow躺在那儿，保持先前的侧卧姿势，听着外面那扇门板被Jack轻轻带上，陷入门框，发出咔哒一阵声响。他坐直身子，一手挠了挠被压得横七竖八的黑色短发，半天都没有再动弹。不知过了多久，突然传来刺耳而单调的铃声，他从挂在椅子上的外套口袋里掏出手机，那条崭新的号码在屏幕上跳动，他接通，首先听到了Jack在喘气。

“怎么了，宝贝？”他从床边站起来，一手叉着腰，下意识走到桌子旁。

“他们不在……”

Jack听起来出奇的克制，没有叫喊，没有哭腔，只间或发出一段难以察觉的颤抖，像是重感冒的人止不住要咳嗽。

“门没有锁，屋子里是空的，我找不到他们。”Rumlow能听出他还在走动，幅度不大地走动，“我找不到他们。”

 

挂了电话后，Rumlow竟然感觉到有些手抖。他不在乎那个和Jack长得一样的男孩，更不在乎那个浑身是伤的大个子，但Jack的嗓音里的恐惧令他浑身发冷，好像有什么物质隔着电波传输过来，让他体会到Jack的感觉，被裹住，被淹没，冰凉又浓稠的液体压迫住胸口，令人难以挪动。赶到地下室之前，他先找人把自己那辆破摩托搞了回来，车子被替他看场的一个年轻人借出去骑了十天半月，后轮的挡泥板断了半截，油箱也几乎空了，他没顾得上发火，不要命一样地加速开走。

到了那栋楼下，Jack从楼道里跑出来，他跨下车，把头盔的带子绕在手上，Jack站在车子旁边，迟迟没有去看他的脸。

“他们没有带走多少东西……”Jack还在望着他背后的方向，Rumlow知道他根本不知道应该往哪里看，“但少了几件衣服，装药的袋子也带走了，所以应该是有准备的，不是……”

Rumlow盯着他突然停住的嘴唇，明白他想要说的是什么。

“不是被人抓走了，不然他们可没时间打包东西。”他把头盔戴到Jack的脑袋上，把带子抻到Jack柔软的下巴底下，“别担心，别担心，我们找得到他们。”

Jack手里还抓着那兜沉甸甸的食物，Rumlow把那兜东西拿过来，系在车把上。他抬头望了一眼这栋楼，大部分露台都空了，只有寥寥几户的窗玻璃里还偶有人影走动，他看回Jack的脸，Jack也看向他，连习惯性的舔嘴唇也忘了，唇上干薄皮干燥皲裂得厉害，显出缺乏水分的暗哑。

“我去楼上敲门，我没敢问他们看没看见地下室的人，只问这附近是不是出了什么事，他们说最近有部队的人来搜过。”

“搜谁？”Rumlow一只手捏紧摩托的前把，“那些人让他们认照片了吗？”

“我没问，他们疑神疑鬼的。”Jack脸色惨白，但保持着平静的语调和呼吸，“应该是Steve，我觉得那些人是在搜Steve。”

“好，”Rumlow应了一声，抓着他的胳膊往后座上拖，“好得很，收留那家伙，你弟弟大概觉得这种躲藏的日子很刺激……”

“他没那么笨。”

Jack抱住男人的腰，使劲把脸颊贴在那层凉丝丝的夹克布面上，清晰感觉到Rumlow的躯体随着呼吸而涨落。摩托车引擎发动的巨响在他耳后腾起，他闭上眼，两手在Rumlow的腰前勾住，掌根抵着Rumlow坚硬的腹部。

Rumlow把他载回了公寓。

“我不待在这儿，”他拒绝下车，像是要把Rumlow勒断气一样地继续勾着手，“我不可能一边想着Tommy在外面下落不明一边自己待着，你带我去找。”

“你跟我去干什么？绕着马路让别人知道王子就藏在我Rumlow身边？”

“我们小心点，不会被发现的，求你。”Jack开始央求他，姿态放得很低，低到不容置疑，“求你。”

“别求我。”

Rumlow踩稳地面，把他从车上拽下来，拿走头盔，一手抓着头盔一手抓着他，不由分说地往楼道里拖。他挣扎，发出愤恨而委屈的低沉哭腔，Rumlow的手掌紧得像铐子，扯也扯不开，他忍不住痛呼，濒临崩溃似的咒骂，一点点冷静和从容都没有了，他翻来覆去重复那一句脏话，再也想不到别的什么足够恶毒的词语可以用来攻击Rumlow，他被拽到Rumlow那间屋子的门口，Rumlow把头盔扔到地上，腾开手去开门，他看到自己的眼泪砸在水泥地面上，迅速晕出一片湿迹。Rumlow攥住他胸口的衣服，把他往里头扔，他险些后退着跌倒，又立刻摇晃着站直身子冲回来，四指卡住门缝，两眼发红地瞪着Rumlow，Rumlow也瞪着他，一脸凶狠。

“进去呆着，别以为我不敢夹你的手。”Rumlow威胁他，把门板边缘压在他的指节上，“进去。”

“让我出去找……”Jack恢复了一点理智，虽然眼泪还没流光，但嗓音的颤动已经平息下来了，“让我出去，Brock，我不会被发现的，你找不到他们，你找不到Tommy，就算你找到了他也不跟你走，我是他哥哥……”

Rumlow恨恨地暗自吼了一声，打开了门，自己挤了进去，又把门在背后摔上。Jack想绕过他出去，被他抓住手腕扔到地上，他知道又要开始了，他和Jack的争吵，自从认识以来他们好像就一直在争吵，冷战似的或者发疯似的，好像不久前的甜蜜和温存都是异常，只有争吵才是维系他们两个人关系的核心途径。他并不享受这个，没有人会享受这个，他知道Jack也不享受，他们只是谁都控制不了。

“那些人正在外面到处搜战俘，大概顺带也搜搜你，你现在要出去满大街跑？你脑子有毛病？”他指着Jack的鼻子大吼，唾沫飞溅出来，“我倒是想知道你和那个小废物的脑袋值几个钱，还有你的前男友，我正好缺钱，我他妈把你们全举报了算了！操！”

骂完还不解恨，虽然Rumlow也不清楚自己哪来的恨，他把手收回来，叉着腰转过身，又使劲骂了一声“操”，看到墙角摆着一堆空矿泉水瓶，不知道在那摆了多久了，他一脚踹过去，把无辜的塑料瓶踹得滑出去老远。

Jack突然冷笑一声，“Gath部队的那帮蠢材要是能搜到我，早在Shiloh沦陷的时候就搜到我了，还能让我带着TJ跑掉？”

“噢？你现在开始玩赌运气这一套了？”Rumlow猛地转回来，差点要像踹水瓶那样踹到男孩的身上，“你是个什么狗屁王子，上帝就得庇护你一辈子？那你怎么没被一袋钱砸中脑袋，还他妈来找我卖，去给人操？”

最后一句话音刚落，Rumlow就知道自己说重了。他气不打一处来，气Jack，也气自己，歉意像是密度极低的酸性气体在胸腔里淤积，上涌，腐蚀他的喉咙，他瞪着Jack的眼睛，像是穷凶极恶的愤怒罪犯，等待审判，等待从那双蓝绿色的眼睛里看到任何一丝受伤的讯息。

“你不用这么说我。”

Jack望着他，没有冷笑，没有愤怒，连最初环绕在他上空的恐惧也褪去了。

“你不要再这么说我了。”他直直地望着Rumlow，像是有点委屈的孩童，又像是认真叮嘱的家长，“你一发火就像个混账。”

“我本来就是。”Rumlow也觉得有点委屈，粗声粗气地，“你他妈非当我是圣人。”

“带我去找Tommy。”

Rumlow难以置信地盯回他的脸，看着他认认真真地把车轱辘话来回说，“你带我去找，求你，让我去找他们。”

“你如果害怕，就让我一个人去，我有枪，没事，你不要关着我……”Jack站起来，后退了半步，和Rumlow拉开距离，一手摸住自己腰间的枪套，“我们什么都不是，你没资格管我，你让我出去。”

“你总有一天会被你弟弟害死，Jack，总有一天，别说你不相信，我告诉你实话。”

“他是唯一一个不会害我的人，不像你……”Jack摇摇头，甚至笑了一下，“我不知道哪天你觉得我看着碍眼了，大概就把我弄走或者卖了，或者让我还你的钱。”

“你以为你值几个钱？”Rumlow点着头嗤笑起来，“还让你还钱，还个屁，我能防住你不把我口袋掏空就够了。”

有那么一两秒，他怀疑Jack想要冲过来打他，或者再次对着他哭叫，咬他，把枪抽出来恐吓他，但没有，什么都没有发生，Jack望向低处的墙壁，像是没听到他说话似的。他开始意识到，对于Jack来说，在那个小废物的事情面前，什么都是狗屁，自己的命是狗屁，老板是狗屁，Rogers大概也是狗屁——想到这里，Rumlow心里得到了一点惨淡的慰藉——他警告也好，恨得牙痒痒也罢，都不能撬动他的宝贝在他心里半寸的位置。

“好，我带你出去找。只找到天黑，到时候无论什么结果，你都给我滚回来。”

Jack眼睛一亮，朝着他迅速点头。他还是觉得心里窝火，又发不出去，塑料水瓶子也都被踹远了，他气得手痒，干脆在男孩的脑袋上攒着劲儿拍了一巴掌，Jack被他拍得，身子一歪，但什么都没说，好像只是被苍蝇围着鼻子撞了一下，忙着找回重心站直身体，等Rumlow开门。

他骑车带着Jack四处转，毫无方向可言。不知道TJ和Rogers到底是在赶路，还是已经找到了暂时的藏身之处，他只能在每一条街道和巷子里穿行，凭视线搜寻，有时候Jack会突然拍他，让他停下，还没等他停稳就跳下车子，冲向某处废弃的房屋或者某道坍塌的砖墙，空落落地查看一圈，再走回来，跨到他身后，两手环住他的腰。正午的日光白晃晃的，打在后视镜上，Rumlow被晒得有些发昏，颓败的街景在视野两旁掠成发灰的线条，他能感觉到Jack的脸颊贴在自己背上，偶尔抬起来，又贴上去，Jack的手在他肚子前面勾着，抠来抠去，他骑得不快，但仍有风在耳边扑簌作响，他突然想起自己十几岁的时候，偷骑父亲那辆破破烂烂的摩托车——那正是他父亲赌博生涯崩溃前的最高峰，得以在二手市场买一辆还没散架的哈雷——出去兜风，他其实不会骑车，只知道一个手柄可以加速一个手柄可以刹车，他不停加速，加速，加速，听着风声像刀尖一样越割越狠，看着眼前的道路在极远处汇聚成模糊的黑点。他从来没设想过用载另一个人坐在自己身后的状况，他不是没载过人，他载过身材丰满的老姐，被姐姐那过早发育的胸脯顶得不得不压弯了腰，他也载过身材瘦小的雏妓，那穿着暴露的小鬼咬着棒棒糖拦住他，说如果能搭个顺风车就给亲爱的司机先生一个“棒极了的”免费口活，他答应了，最后抢走小鬼的棒棒糖塞进自己嘴里，他情愿吃一个涂满小孩子口水的糖果而不是让小孩子吃自己的老二，他似乎也载过那个女的，那个他迷恋过的人，那个女人喜欢侧着身子坐在他前面，而不是在他背后，她会从前面搂住他的腰背，用头顶贴住他的下巴，他能嗅到那长发的香气，能感觉到女性柔软的身体被自己还不够精壮的干瘦胸膛圈在怀里，下回要让Jack也坐到前面来，Rumlow突然想，坐到前面来，被自己环绕着，可以用胡茬去蹭他的脖子，他这样想着。

“TJ的发情期快到了。”

Jack毫无缘由地出声，像是在自言自语，夹杂着风声，Rumlow勉强听清了，但没什么可以回答的。

“正好，他有借口找Steve亲热了。”他听到Jack似乎是笑了，那种他很熟悉的笑，带着一点疏离的嘲弄与克制的茫然，“他以前从来不需要抑制剂。别人发情都是如临大敌，只有他兴奋得像是过生日，和那些只会让他买最贵的酒的女孩或者男孩抱在一起、接吻、玩脱衣扑克，恨不得三天三夜都在外面鬼混。”

“你把他说得像是个小荡货。”Rumlow头也不回地笑道。

“他不是，他只是爱玩而已。性交是游戏，嗑药也是游戏，他只要能玩，玩得忘记现实，不用听我教训他，不用看报纸杂志笑话他，他就开心。”

Rumlow能感觉到Jack轻轻摇了摇头，因为脸颊从他背上移开，有发丝隔着衣料拂蹭的触感。

“Rogers到底喜欢你俩哪个？”他懒洋洋地发问，没有表露出对这个话题的太大兴趣，“如果只上床，不谈恋爱，应该没有太大差别，那小废物的脸蛋跟你真是一模一样，除了肉多点。”

“差别大了。”

他不用回头看也知道Jack翻了个白眼。

“他们俩如果搞在一起了，你更生谁的气？”他像个精神世界格外贫瘠所以极度热衷八卦的无聊中年人一样，把脸歪过来半边问，“恨Rogers上了你的宝贝弟弟，还是恨小废物搞定了你的初恋情人？”

“只要他们记得戴保险套，我就没什么好说的。”Jack把他那半张老脸推回去，让他看路，“我可不要去想象TJ怀孕的样子，上帝啊，他最好一辈子都不要生孩子，那绝对是灾难，我会把Rogers推进河里。”

“然后你要怎么告诉你的小侄子？”Rumlow大笑起来，快速拐过一个路口，“‘嗨小宝贝，我是你的Jack叔叔，我把你的老爸给淹死了？’”

“我不要什么小侄子。”他听到Jack咬牙切齿地宣告，“谁都别想搞大TJ的肚子，他最好孤独一生，除了我没人能管他。”

Rumlow摇摇脑袋，不再跟这个可怕的兄长就弟弟的问题交谈下去。经过几栋挤挨在一起的低矮出租屋，Jack拍拍他，他转动手刹，让Jack跨下去，短暂消失在楼房里，然后重新出现，一言不发地走回来，坐回他身后。他们就这样搜遍了大半片街区，一无所获，天色渐暗，他开始感觉到Jack的手指在自己的腰间抓得越来越紧，他想说些什么安慰的话，但最终什么都没说，Rumlow了解自己在哄人这回事上有几斤几两，他不打算白费力气。他清楚，Jack从来都不是个需要他哄才能留存希望的人，Jack不需要任何人，Jack是一株自给自足、自生自灭的藤蔓，从凛冽的冷风和贫瘠的沼泽里就能汲取养分，而他，他就像一条皮糙肉厚的蜥蜴，被缓缓缠绕住，被腾空拴起，暴晒在日光里，远离了曾经湿热又安全的雨林，一旦被放开，摔下去，陷进石头缝隙或者深不见底的沼泽地，就只能睁着眼等死，再也活不下去。

 

这样下去不是办法。已经是凌晨了，他们所在的这一片区域有严格的宵禁，如果被巡警发现，后果不堪设想，Rumlow开始把车子往回开，Jack没有就此抗议，一无所获的挫败与焦虑反而让他回归了理智，他要确保自己和Rumlow还是安全的，才能继续找下去。Rumlow把他载回公寓楼下，叮嘱他先上去早点睡觉，Jack问他还要去哪，他说得去老地盘看看，否则一天没人去收账，那些卖酒的人就敢伪造一天的出货单。

跨进那条走廊时Rumlow就察觉到哪里不对。那些还没生意的omega倚在隔间门外，若有似乎地瞟着他，像是有话要讲，又想是等着老板开口问话，Rumlow警醒地停下脚步，一眼望尽走廊最深处，又缓缓望回来，并没有什么异常的动静，他把目光落回最近的一个穿了唇环的女孩子身上。

“看我干吗？”女孩一手缠绕着自己那几绺干草似的发梢，有点紧张，“跟我一点关系都没有。”

“什么？”Rumlow用不耐烦的低沉语气迅速叱问。

女孩干脆一转头钻进了隔间，他狠狠皱起眉头，瞪了女孩的背影一眼便调转视线，望向一直站在她对面的那个小青年，小青年本来环抱着双臂，这下又摊开双手，表示自己也是无辜的。

“你们他妈地打什么狗屁哑谜？”他抬起双臂，环顾周围那几个稀稀拉拉靠在走廊上的年轻人，差点要破口大骂了，“一个个跟我装傻充愣？我又没拿刀把你们的舌头割出……”

“Jack刚刚来过了。”

小青年畏畏缩缩地打断了他，被他睁眼一瞪，鼓起的单薄胸膛立马瘪了下去，剩下的半句像蚊子哼似的，“没人找他的麻烦，是他自己跟Joe过不去。两个人打了一架。”

“你胡扯什么？”Rumlow放下刚才还在两边挥舞的胳膊，大步跨到那个畏缩的omega男孩面前，一巴掌推到他的脑袋上，“哪个Jack？”

没等男孩回答，他就抻直了脖子，对着几米外的某个隔间大吼出声，“Joe！滚出来！Joe！”

刚才钻回屋子的女孩这下又从帘子里探出一个脑袋，“看到耶稣的份上，他有客人！你吵死了。”

“你看起来倒明白得很啊？你没客人，你跟我解释清楚。”

Rumlow把她从帘子里揪出来，她痛得夸张大叫，弯着腰把自己的头发从黑发男人的手掌里拔出来，尖声骂了几句粗口。

“还能是哪个Jack！”她甩开那条青筋暴凸的强壮胳膊，又气急败坏，又显露出对于放弃凑热闹的不甘，“就是那个爬到你头上的骚货……”

Rumlow嗤笑一声，“你没当着他的面说这话吧？他现在可有枪，虽然他不用枪也能撕烂你的那张嘴。”

“他有点怪。”女孩还在用指头梳理自己打结的头发，显得兴致缺缺，但难以掩藏对不久前那场闹剧的新鲜回忆，“说话也变样了。”

“好像你以前跟Jack说过几句话似的。”对面的小青年笑着翻了个白眼。

“操你！”女孩对小青年比了个中指，“他请我喝过一罐可乐，因为我帮他敷衍走了一个臭气熏天的大兵。他说我有一双美丽的绿眼睛。”

“他只不过是有礼貌而已，你说过的，Jack就像个‘他妈的有钱人家出来的男孩儿’。”

女孩礼貌地把中指抬高半米。

“等等……”Rumlow的脑袋简直要被这两个年轻人搞昏了，“你们在吵什么鬼？”

刚刚喊Jack骚货的人是谁？现在这又算是争风吃醋吗？他真是参不透小女孩子的心理。

“要我说，那个人根本不是Jack，只是长得像而已。”

“长得像？明明是一模一样，我不会看错的。”女孩看回自己的老板，“不过发型确实变了，变短了，但那身衣服我记得，就是他自己的衣服。他一进来就嚷嚷着要找你，我告诉他说你不在……”

“你明明先骂了他一堆脏话……”

“闭嘴！”女孩走过去踹了小青年一脚，脸色有点发白，但勉强保持冷静地看回Rumlow，“我说你不在，他不相信，非要找你，整个人莽莽撞撞的，Joe当时喝了点酒——好像是客人灌他喝的吧，我不知道——就不知道怎么的，跟Jack吵了几句，然后Jack就动手了，简直一点也不像他。”

Rumlow开始搞明白这到底是怎么一回事了。他在脑门上摸了一把，不知道该松一口气还是该怒火攻心，无论如何，这是个好消息，至少那个小废物还没死。

“他人呢？”他抬起头来，仍旧皱着眉。

“早走了。”小青年一面揉着被女孩踹疼的膝盖，一面耸肩，“他留了张字条……”

“用我的眼线笔和便利贴……”

“重点不在于你，蠢货。”他终于找到一个反击女孩的机会，成功地堵上了女孩的嘴，“他留了张字条，但没人想要帮他转交，所以他就把纸条扔到厕所里了。”

Rumlow勃然大怒，“扔到哪了？！”

“她后来去找了，”不顾对面的omega女孩对他慌忙地摆手，小青年伸出手指，“……你问她。”

“我没有。”

“你有，你去翻了纸篓。”

Rumlow拽住女孩的胳膊，“上面写了什么？”

“我没偷看！”女孩试图维持最后一丝脆弱的骄傲，很快变投降了，相比起骄傲来她更害怕Rumlow揍他，“就算看了，我也记不清楚了！他废了我一整根眼线笔，字写得七扭八歪，好像就是什么，‘告诉我哥哥*，我和Steve一切都好’……谁是Steve？Jack还有个兄弟？”

“然后他就跑了？”Rumlow懒得解释，继续发问，“他看起来有什么异常吗？有没有受伤之类的？”

“都能跟Joe打起来，还有什么不好的？”女孩难以置信地盯着自己的老板，“不过他变胖了，他以前屁股没那么大的。”

“你还知道他以前屁股有多大？”Rumlow眯着眼笑了一下。

“她对Jack有感觉，老板，她恨不得自己有根鸡巴就能把Jack上了……”

“你闭嘴！”Rumlow扭头呵斥那个多嘴又八卦的男孩，转回来又问，“他没说什么别的？他有说他现在住在哪吗？你们有没有谁看到他往哪个方向走了？”

女孩把胳膊抽回来，自顾自生起了闷气，“不知道，他把纸条扔了就跑了，我骂他他也不回头。不过他闻起来有点……”

“闻起来有点什么？”

“有点像大麻。我都把那浪费钱的玩意戒掉好几年了，他差点呛死我。浑身都是……”女孩挤眉弄眼地描述道，“浑身都是，我以前从来不知道他也好这口。”

“好吧，大麻。”

Rumlow笑着摇了摇头，笑得有几分狰狞，又有几分无奈、嘲弄，那个小废物死定了，如果被Jack知道他又复吸了的话，他会被Jack活活打死。但这倒给了Rumlow一丝线索——这一片的大麻贩子他都叫得上名字，也许他能从那些人的嘴里撬出点什么来。他迅速收了帐，找买酒的家伙匆匆要了出货单，叮嘱了几句话，便从走廊尽头返回来，多嘴多舌的小青年已经钻回隔间里，女孩子也有了客人，正要拉着那个浓妆艳抹的alpha进屋，又转过来问了Rumlow一句，“他不会出事吧？”

“他不会出事。”Rumlow瞄了她背后的那个女客一眼，又看回她，不明白Jack有什么值得这个小丫头念念不忘的——谁能猜透omega女孩的心思呢——“他不是Jack，小蠢货，他是Jack的弟弟。”

“Jack有个弟弟？”女孩瞪大眼睛。

Rumlow意识到自己多嘴了，赶忙拿出威胁的嘴脸，“把你的嘴看紧了，这事别跟人说，听明白了吗？”

女孩点点头。

“喂，甜心，你就打算把我晾着？”

站在后面的女人毫无耐心地抱怨起来，女孩嬉皮笑脸地转过去跟她接吻，Rumlow走下阶梯，快速冲进夜晚的冷空气里。

他用手机联系了那几个他叫得上名字的大麻贩子，拐弯抹角地打听TJ的下落。他不敢问得太直白，在这张满是污垢的关系网里，每个人都是孤立的点，谁都没有理由突然关心起另一个人来，除非是大家都认识的这个人的伴侣或血亲，但Rumlow从来没有任何伴侣或血亲，如同一条离群的野狗。他满口脏话地寒暄，打听别人的买卖赚不赚钱，好像真的只关心对方到底是不是发了大财，然后顺便问起一个男孩，至于男孩是谁，他说他也不熟，只是他手里某个熟客的侄子，偷了叔叔的钱出去喝酒嗑药，然后人间蒸发了。打听了一圈，毫无成果，甚至连个疑似的对象也没能找到，Rumlow摁掉最后一条通话，把手机塞回裤兜，对着摩托车的排气管踢了一脚。他把这事想得太简单了，又能有多难呢，他一直没觉得会有多难，他只想象了自己最终把那个只会对着他干瞪眼的小废物从某个垃圾堆里揪出来，拎到Jack面前，Jack会愤怒又欣喜，会在把小废物打发走以后与他黏黏糊糊地拥吻，用那种惯常的不屑与挑衅跟他乖乖地调情，亲他的胡茬，说他原来还有点本领。一想到这种美妙的可能性正在离他远去，Rumlow就变得烦躁不堪，他搔弄着头发，蹬上那辆被他虐待已久的破摩托，只剩最后一个法子了，他认识这附近几个瘾君子聚集的地方，找到人的概率很低，但他只能去撞撞运气。踩足油门的那一刻他为自己感到微妙的可悲，只不过是图着Jack那番幼稚而甜蜜的主动亲热，他居然冒起了被巡警抓进号子里的危险——四五十岁的人了，Rumlow在心里敲打自己，四五十岁的人了。他想起不久前Jack被他抓住大叫的样子，兴奋地、幼稚不堪地大叫，他想起颈脖后头那点搔痒，是Jack的发梢蹭在他的皮肤上，他的腰部好像还有些隐隐的抽痛，Jack瘦但是结实，猛地整个压在他背上时他可装不出一副轻松的姿态，他不是大力士，他被压得够呛，他记得Jack的那两条胳膊是如何从背后环绕到前面来，搂住他的脖子，Jack胆大包天地拨弄他的鬓角，拔他的白头发——虽然他至今不承认那是白头发——他的乐感一直奇差，但他居然记住了那个调调，Jack哼的那支荒唐的歌，他记得那从Jack的嘴唇里呵出的热气，距离那段短暂的胡闹只过去了几个小时，但他已经开始怀念了。

第一处是个台球吧，由于宵禁的原因，外部的灯箱和一楼的照明全部关闭了，大门紧锁。Rumlow曾被人领进来找过乐子，他熟门熟路地摸到另一个通往地下室的入口，被烟雾缭绕的浑浊空气弄得心烦意乱，狭小的空间里躺满了烟头、易拉罐和肮脏瘫软、呼吸缓慢的躯干，Rumlow要小心脚下，在不踩到人的同时四处打量，没有小废物，也没有金毛犬。下一处是个废弃停车场，更大、更宽敞，Rumlow走进去很久才瞥见水泥地上不足二十平米的那一块地面，面黄肌瘦地年轻人歪歪扭扭地靠着墙，一眼扫过去就能看尽，TJ不在其中。接下来就更远了，Rumlow不得不把摩托车又骑出了好几公里，城市轻轨早已停运，那段高架轨道下有几个老旧的公共厕所，他一个隔间一个隔间地推开门，忍着令人作呕的臭气，那里面的下水系统早就出了问题，而且因为空间太小，几乎没法过夜，这么晚还在里面吞云吐雾的家伙并不多，走出来时Rumlow狠狠揉了一把鼻子，这几乎就是他所知道的所有地方了，只剩最后一处，一栋高层烂尾楼，通往那边的全是大路，骑摩托太容易引来注意，他把车子丢到公厕旁的干枯的绿化带上，开始抄小道步行。

迎面撞上那个高大的男人时Rumlow根本没抬头去看，直到那人出口喊住他，他才回头瞥了一眼。他立刻认出了那是谁，但也立刻明白了自己几秒钟前为什么毫无察觉，Rogers的金发不见了，取而代之的是深褐色的板寸，颜色很不均匀，像是被劣质的染发膏折磨过，他看起来没那么病怏怏了，至少不再一瘸一拐，Rumlow缓缓后退两步，他不喜欢昂着头看人。

他望了望Rogers背后不远处的那栋烂尾楼，又警惕地看回对方的脸，“那个小废物呢？没跟你一起？”

“你怎么知道我们在这？”Rogers的神情紧张到近乎凶狠，那种凶狠跟他很不相配，但他嘴唇绷得紧紧的，如果不是剧烈起伏的胸口透露出他的恐慌——那种早在撞上Rumlow之前就折磨他的恐慌——那种凶狠几乎就要能够吓得住人了，“他去找你了？你把他弄到哪儿去了？”

“放屁！”Rumlow今天一天已经听够别人跟他胡扯了，“你们到底怎么回事？”

“他有没有去找你和Jack？”

“他去找我了。”Rumlow被Rogers的上前一步弄得有点心里发虚，“干什么，我又没看到他！我也在找他！妈的……他给我的人留了张字条，说让我们不要担心什么的，狗屁……”

Rogers打断他的脏话，“字条呢？”

“我没看到字条，我手底下的人看了，说是被他扔到马桶里了。”

Rumlow自己都觉得这话听起来是在胡扯，他已经过了足够混乱而异常的一天，他没功夫再去解释这些混乱和异常是怎么回事，他只希望面前这个形容狼狈的大个子快点告诉他事情的经过，但Rogers居然盯着他看了几秒，便扭头要走。

“你他妈认真的？”Rumlow眯着眼喊出了声，“你建议你，金毛犬——好吧，你这新发型看着够不顺眼的——你最好先讲清楚你跟TJ到底是怎么搞的，为什么跑，发生了什么事……”

“我没时间跟你啰嗦，Rumlow，我在找他。”

他盯着不远处男人那双爬满血丝的蓝眼睛，心中蹿出一股无名火。谁他妈想要跟他啰嗦了？原来他热脸贴Jack的冷屁股就够了，现在他还要贴每一个跟Jack有关的蠢货的？TJ就算死了又跟他有屁大的关系，如果不是怕Jack哭，怕Jack不跟他上床，他才懒得拼着老命骑着破车白跑这十几个小时，而这个蠢货还在不知死活地浪费时间，他简直也想扭头就走了，谁不会啊？

“好，好，你去找，找到他你替我带句话，他最好提前给Jack写一封遗书出来，讲清楚他不想活了，他想消失，想抽大麻，抽随便什么他想抽的，讲清楚他想跟你一起找死，什么事都提前摊开讲好，省得他哥哥每次还要心不安，搞得我也满头包。”Rumlow抬起胳膊，用食指直直地指着他，指着Rogers的鼻子，又指向旁边某处，好像TJ真的躲在一旁偷听似的，“你觉得我他妈真的关心？要不是Jack……”

“别表现的好像你是全天下唯一一个在意Jack的人，你不是，你连假装那么做的资格都没有。”

Rogers把半个扭过去的身子又转回来，站定在原地，远远盯着Rumlow的眼睛。Rumlow愣住半秒，促狭地笑了一声，笑完后他抬起头，流里流气地吸了吸鼻子，板板正正地对着Rogers做了个“操、你”的口型。

“在他还是王子的时候……”

“在他还是王子的时候，我连给他提鞋都不配，我就不配让他的眼睛看到我。”Rumlow兴致缺缺地摆了摆手，嘲弄地哼笑一声，“你还有什么新词吗，侍卫先生？他都不提那些事了，你一个被人追着逮的家伙还帮他做什么梦？”

Rogers抿着嘴，过了半天，直到Rumlow以为他自讨没趣地又要走了，他突然平静下来，冷冷掷过来一句话，“无论他沦落到什么境地，都不该遇上你这种人。”

“我哪种人？”Rumlow懒洋洋地反问，“相信我，大个子，他就配我这种人，一点不委屈他。”

“趁人之危。”

“那叫各取所需。”

Rumlow口干舌燥，从裤子后面的口袋里摸出香烟和火机，掩饰着手部的抖动，“你觉得我跟他过去搞过的那些人有什么区别？我告诉你，没什么区别，充其量就是我没那些人有钱，但他现在能找到我已经算他走运了，Rogers，别用那种眼神看我。”

他把点燃的烟从嘴里捏开，冲着男人的方向无所谓地扬了扬，像是在赶苍蝇。他从心底里厌恶Rogers，他不肯承认那种情绪叫嫉妒，厌恶要更正当些，因为Brock Rumlow是个很容易被人厌恶，也很容易厌恶别人的家伙，他不需要给自己什么特别的理由去讨厌对方，他也试着不去在自己那颗居然还没被锈住的脑袋里构想Rogers和Jack年轻时的模样，操，他们现在看起来就够年轻了。

“我告诉你……”他往下方的空气里吐出一口浓烟，夹着烟头的两根指节弯曲成弓形，又抬起来，指向Rogers的脸，“不是嫌他在我这挣的钱脏吗？有本事你们别去花他的一毛钱，别吃他买的东西，别用他买的药。我们打个赌，赌五千，你让你那个小废物去试试，让他去给人含几口，他要是能坚持一晚上都不呕吐出来……”

他看出Rogers已经到极限了，他也看出Rogers突然靠近是为了往他的脸上挥拳头，他料到了这些，但还是退得不够远。那一拳擦过Rumlow的头顶，还没等他站稳，就被Rogers抬脚蹬到了地上，他打了个滚爬起来，怒不可遏地攥紧拳头往Rogers那张伤痕累累的脸上挥，他有种错觉，好像Rogers根本没打算躲，Rogers被他打得脸偏过去，然后转过来抓住他，把他摔下去，结结实实给了他两拳。他伸长了手去摸索，摸到一块石头，在Rogers把他打晕之前狠狠砸上去，趁Rogers痛呼的空隙挣扎着爬起来，一脚将他踹翻在地。他知道这不是Rogers的实力，这家伙前几天还是一副快要咽气的样子，刚才攥出的拳头就已经够硬、够快了，Rumlow气喘吁吁地后退着，大口吸着气，他扔开那块石头，用掌心在流血的鼻子下抹了一把。

“嫌我畜生？你去挣点不畜生的钱给我看看。”


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 警告：有兄弟乱伦情节  
> 算是TJ斜线Jack吧，虽然我觉得这个攻受问题不重要，两个Omega什么的……这里的设定是omega只有在alpha信息素的影响下或者发情期时才会勃起，虽然不如与alpha的结合更有效，但射精也能一定程度上缓解热潮造成的影响；Omega之间的性交无法互相标记，也无法使对方受孕

Jack穿鞋下楼，脚步轻得像猫。他已经独自走过太多夜路，知道怎样的行走能够在避免发出响动的同时不影响前进速度，拐出楼道口后他快速过了马路，紧贴街边的石墙，惨白的灯光下他看到自己被拉长的影子，那是他唯一无法掌控的东西。

或许不是唯一，他无法掌控的还有Rumlow。收账应该是一件简单粗暴的事情，他以为Rumlow去去就回，但两个钟头过去了，连个电话都没有，打过去也是关机，Jack尽量不去想什么别的可能性。他其实不必为Rumlow担心，就算Rumlow遇到了什么紧急情况，那个老家伙也有办法能够应对，他的担心是多余而无用的，但他至少能够去看一眼，问问那里的人，他需要知道发生了什么事情。

深秋的夜里气温很低，好在无风，只有纯粹的冷意需要抵抗，Jack把两手从牛仔外套的口袋里拿出来随便搓了搓，又放回去，吝啬于让自己的脸颊也暖和一点。他走得很快，这曾是他日夜都要经过的一条路，他熟悉每一个转向，熟悉每一片路面两旁的脏灰和枯草，熟悉那几盏灯泡被打碎的路灯，这条路很窄，几乎没有什么机动车，深夜更加安静，撞见流浪汉和醉鬼的几率比撞上巡警的几率要高得多，他谨慎地低垂着脸快速行走，不与任何一个迎面走来的行人对上目光。

隐约听到不远处传来一阵争执声的片刻，Jack条件反射地要绕道离开，他是那么快速地做出了决定，以致于当TJ的声音传进他耳朵里时，他已经转过身走出好几米远了。

TJ说话的嗓音跟他是很像的，如果没有机会面对面，也没法仔细分辨那其中的语气、音调和咬字，有时他也会有瞬间的迷茫，像是突然听到了自己在说话。他僵硬地停下步子，往后退了几米，他不会听错TJ的声音，不会听错那从小到大都没怎么变化过的慌张的孩子气。

“放开我！”

他跑回去，看到TJ坐在地上，被什么人踩住小腿、抓着胳膊，看起来没有足够的力气能挣脱，但仍然不依不饶地抵抗着，“滚远点，丑八怪，不要碰我！”

那个丑八怪是个醉汉，好在他喝得够醉的，即使TJ软绵绵使不上劲，他也半天都没能得逞，只能勉强抓着那个把他骂得头昏脑胀的omega男孩往墙边拖，踉踉跄跄，好几次险些绊倒。Jack冲过去扯开他，把他重重摔在地上，那已经足够解除危险，但他大口喘着气，从路边捡起一块碎裂的砖块，对着醉汉的脸狠狠摔过去，立刻把那个酒气熏天的家伙砸出满鼻子的血，一动都不动弹了。

“Jack！”

还瘫坐在地上的男孩瞪大了眼睛，嘴角刚要咧开，眼里的惊喜马上转成一丝畏缩。Jack熟悉TJ那种眼神，从小到大，每当他以大救星的姿态出现——比如赶去精品店给那个把不是自己的信用卡刷爆了的小祖宗付钱——TJ都会先兴奋地喊一嗓子，再迅速瘪住嘴，装作真的很害怕他生气似的望着他，装作自己知道错了，只等着他开口发火，再黏糊糊地粘上来，说“不会有下次了”，Jack信他才有鬼。

这次Jack没有发火。他走过去，抱着TJ站起来，TJ很乖，或者说没有多少力气能够支持自己不乖，Jack用两手捧住TJ的脸，看那双和自己相似的眼睛，看那一脑袋变短了的头发，然后他闻到了什么，毫不意外，TJ进入了发情期，这正是他之前在担心的，但不止是发情期信息素，还有些别的什么——

“你抽大麻了？”他攥紧TJ后脑勺的头发，暴怒又惊恐地压低嗓音，“还有什么别的？谁给你的？”

“我没有！”

TJ慌慌张张地握住兄长的手腕，比记忆里的细瘦了许多，变得没那么有力了，他怕自己要把Jack攥疼了，只好又松开手，他的头发被Jack抓得有点疼，但是他不敢使劲把脑袋挪开，只好哭丧着脸小声辩解，“我什么都没磕，你不要生气，我和Steve躲在那个地方，一群毒虫也住在那边，天天呛得要命，我都忍住没去问他们要……”

“真的？”Jack不敢松手，怕一松手TJ就跑了。

“真的！”

TJ使劲点头，看到Jack脸上的表情有不小的松动，他又要咧开嘴笑了，干脆趁热打铁地把两条胳膊环上去，搂住兄长的脖子。

“你不知道，Jack，你不知道那天有多惊险！那些人突然就出现了，像是要把隔壁那栋楼给拆了似的，一层一层踹开门地搜，我吓死了，还好Steve反应快，让我去收拾东西……”他颠三倒四地说了一大通，嘴里呵出的热气在Jack脖子而耳根后面凝成一层潮湿的触感，“我们跑了好长时间，我觉得我上次跑得那么厉害还是你带我逃走的那次呢，我以为我真的要死了……”

“Tommy——”

“我们一直跑，跑到太阳都下山了，Steve带着腿伤都比我能跑，我一直要停下来歇气，我都怕他把我甩掉了……”他没听清Jack企图打断他的尝试，把脸埋在兄长的脖子里，憋着一股鼻音，连珠炮似的不断出声，“还好后来找到那里，那个地方很隐蔽，都没有什么别的人靠近，只有些嗑药的家伙成宿聚在那里，你知道那些人的德行嘛，嗨起来根本不管周围有什么人，我和Steve就躲在那边，那栋楼很高，有一层是储水间，还能用到水，不过没有电，所以晚上几乎……”

“Tommy，我们不在这说，”Jack提高嗓音，把TJ的脑袋从自己肩膀上抓起来，“你现在整个人都在散发味道，我带你回去，回去我再听你说，走。”

“好。”TJ忙不迭地点点头，又吸了吸鼻子，“我走得动路，你不用架着我。”

Jack放开他，但抓住了他的手。他的确还走得动，只是歪歪扭扭的，时不时撞到Jack的胳膊上，Jack走得很快，他要用劲跟上。那种熟悉的热潮感正在肢体各处悄悄发酵着，他难受，又无法疏解那种难受，但他已经不是过去那个一进入发情期就能胡来的年纪了，他忍着那种难受，并为了自己这样的表现感觉到有一点点骄傲，他能掌控住自己，他不必给Jack找麻烦，Jack后脑和头顶的头发被路灯灯光打得发黄，他盯着那一片摇摇摆摆的黄色，又差点浑身无力地撞了上去。

“我没事。”

他趁自己撞到Jack身上之前站稳脚跟，抬手挠了挠自己的头发。Jack回头看了看他，看向他摸着自己脑袋的手。

“你剪头发了？”

“Steve帮我弄的，怎么样？”TJ有点害羞也有点得意，手心在头顶上摩来摩去，“我们躲的那个地方，有个家伙以前在理发店打工，他背包里什么都有，我翻到一个剃刀，里面电池还有电，我就让Steve帮我把头发剃短一点。”

Jack望着他，轻轻笑了一下，转过身拉着他继续走。TJ从来没留过这么短的头发，近似于板寸了，那让他像是个不到二十岁的、快要入伍了的男孩儿，显得更小了。TJ向来是很在意他的头发的，毕竟除了衣服和鞋子之外，那个热衷于打扮自己的家伙只能在头发上玩花样了，他曾笑话过Jack那总是用啫喱梳得一丝不苟的头发，甚至试着挠乱它们，当然后果是被踹了屁股，只能乖乖折腾自己的一头乱毛去了。

“我也给Steve剃了头发，我还帮他染了，你猜是什么颜色？”

“红色？”

“黑色！”TJ又变得兴奋了，Jack回头盯了他一眼，他才意识到自己应该小点声，“但是不知道那个染发剂是不是过期了，总之是那个家伙背包里的，我就拿出来用了，你知道，Steve那头金发很容易暴露他，不过染得不太成功，顶多是深褐色，还夹杂着一点金色，没有太黑……”

“Tommy。”

“嗯？”TJ终于停下来，警觉地把嗓音压成气声，“我太吵了吗？”

“你是不是难受？”Jack放慢了步伐，开始和身后的弟弟并排行走，但仍旧抓着他的手，“你不用一直跟我说话，我知道你现在不舒服。”

“也不是太……不舒服……”TJ弯曲手指，用指尖抠了抠Jack的手背，“Steve应该在找我……”

“让他找。我们先回家。”

TJ偷瞄了他一眼，惊异于那个“家”的用词。

进入到公寓楼内时TJ已经快走不动了，Jack抱住他，用手摸他的脸颊，哄他站直，努把力好好上楼，他哼哼唧唧地答应着，有点茫然，身上散发出的成熟omega信息素已经盖过那些围绕他太久的大麻味道，他靠在Jack身上，觉得兄长的肩头有一点硌。终于站到那道门前，Jack掏出钥匙，走进去时他没能架稳TJ，让那个比他还结实些的弟弟重重跌倒在地上，他转身把门锁好，才回来抱住TJ往卧室的床上赶，发情的TJ像一条没骨头的小狗，抱着他不肯撒手。

“Tommy，Tommy，放开我，”他不舍得使劲，只随便在TJ抓住自己的手上拍了几下，“我去给你拿抑制剂。”

“不要抑制剂……”TJ摇头，“不想要那个……”

Jack不听他头脑发昏地撒娇，拽开手就去找那袋东西，撕开注射器的塑料包装装，敲碎那支玻璃瓶的瓶颈，戳进去抽取，随后扔掉空瓶和塑料纸，走回到床边。他不知道现在注射还有没有用，以前从来没有发生过这种情况，他去抓TJ的胳膊，TJ难受地翻身往里面缩，他舔了舔嘴唇，硬是把TJ的小臂拽过来，捋开袖子，TJ发出难受的鼻音，发出更响的哭腔，胳膊乱动个不停，Jack怎么都没法让他抻直。

“TJ！”

Jack也只是强装镇定而已，这声警告终于泄露出一丝慌乱，他干脆脱鞋踩到了床上，跨开腿压住TJ的腰，以便重新抓住那条胳膊。也许根本没用，他被TJ的委屈和抗拒弄得心慌又动摇，也许只要进入发情期，抑制剂就起不到什么效果了，何必要逼TJ做他不愿意做的事，他已经当够了恶人，他真的不想再板着脸恐吓、训斥或者吓唬TJ，他把注射器扔到地上，发出一阵滚动声，TJ也像是听到了，稍微老实了几分，两腿倒还是蜷曲着，不停在被面上乱蹭。

“Jack……”他眼睛发红，嘴唇微张着，涂满了自己的口水，全是被他胡乱用舌头咬的，“我难受……”

“我知道，我知道你难受，Tommy……”

TJ的手在乱摸，摸Jack的胸口和腹部，摸了一会儿又回到自己肚子上，像是想脱衣服，但是脱不好。Jack摁住他的手，让他把两边胳膊抬高，帮他把身上那件卫衣脱掉，然后脱掉裤子，他知道发情的时候是什么感觉，像是毒瘾发作的可怜虫，也像是渴望肌肤之亲的婴儿，他脱掉自己的牛仔外套，再脱掉黑背心，贴着TJ的胸口压下去，TJ赶紧搂住他的脖子，好像慢一秒钟就搂不到了，他身上很凉，弟弟相比起来就要热得多，又软又热，他用手肘撑住床，不至于整个人压下去，而TJ用两腿的膝盖夹住了他的腰，他打了TJ一下，TJ才放开腿.TJ可怜巴巴地望着他的眼睛，胸口一起一伏的，嘴巴微张着，像是馋得厉害，他知道TJ像亲他，或者被他亲吻，他僵硬地看了看一旁的地板，看到那根针管，而TJ的嘴巴已经贴上来，在他的脖子上乱亲一气。

Jack没有动，让TJ贴着他亲了几口。亲了几口还不够，TJ搂紧他的脖子，挣扎着要翻身，Jack让他翻身，让他迷迷糊糊地压到自己身上。

“Tommy，我们打一针好不好？”

他摸着TJ的头发，那层深褐色的头发又软又短，一点也不扎手。

“不……”TJ用自己的脸颊蹭他的脸颊，湿漉漉的嘴唇亲到了胸口，“打针难受……”

“你这样也难受，我没法帮你。”Jack平躺着，下巴碰在TJ的耳朵边，好像只有在TJ这样脑袋不清楚的时候，他才拿出了罕见的温柔，“Steve在哪？你们走散了？”

“Steve……”TJ无意识地重复了一句，又不安地扭动起来，更难受了似的，“Steve……他要去当雇佣兵，我不让他去……”

Jack心里咯噔一下，半天才接下去问，“然后呢？你怎么一个人乱跑？”

“我，我想去找你……但是我不知道你在哪，我去找Rumlow，我打听到了他那个地方……”TJ一手捉着兄长的腰，像是怕他要推开自己，一手伸进了自己的内裤，抚摸自己勃起的器官和湿润的臀缝，“可是他不在那儿……我跟人打了一架……”

“什么？你受伤了吗？”Jack紧张地蹙眉，但很快冷静下来，如果真受了伤，这小子哪还有力气趴在他身上蹭来蹭去，“和谁打了一架？”

“不知道是谁……他骂你，骂你很难听的话……”

说完这句，TJ呜咽了一声，不肯再对话了。Jack顺着他那条胳膊一路摸下去，摸进他的内裤，那根东西挺直着，被绷在内裤里得不到释放，后穴也分泌出体液，摸起来又湿又软。Jack看回TJ的脸，那张脸泛红着，连同底下的脖子和肩膀都在发红，像是喝醉了酒，他宁愿把TJ的难受分一半到自己身上，那对现在的他俩都会好受很多，TJ的信息素无法对他造成什么影响，他保持着绝对的清醒，又心焦地说不出话来。他脑子里一团混乱，又提炼不出任何有用的片段，只有一些模糊的记忆在闪回，他很久都没有跟TJ靠得这么近了，他们上一次亲吻是几岁的时候？TJ小时候还算可爱，越长大越让他头疼和心烦，现在长得这么大了，甚至比他还要高出一丁点，他被压得有些喘不过气来，只得推了推TJ胸口的软肉，TJ摇晃着用膝盖跪稳，给两人腾出一点空间，Jack没有抽出那只手，而是放在里面，不带情欲意味地、温柔地抚摸弟弟的下体。

“Jack……”

TJ好像突然清醒了一点，睁开红通通的眼睛，盯着身下哥哥的眼睛直看。

“你跟Steve做了吗？”Jack轻声问他。

TJ摇摇头。Jack笑了一下，看着他垂下脑袋，没有继续乱蹭或者乱摸，而是集中精力在那只手上，自己伸指头戳进小洞。Jack知道那是杯水车薪，他叹了口气，把手拿到前面，扶住TJ的阴茎，开始轻柔地撸动。

“啊……”短头发男孩低低地叫了一声，加快自慰的速度，同时往兄长的手指里送胯，加大性器与握成甬道状的掌心的摩擦，“Jack……”

他眨了眨眼睛，像是要哭出来了，胡乱抓住Jack的手，让Jack的手指摸到自己的屁股后面。Jack立刻把中指和无名指并拢伸进去，快速抽插起来，TJ嗯嗯啊啊地吸着气，抽出一边胳膊按到哥哥身边，挺着两腿间的勃起往哥哥身上瞎蹭，像个十足无助的小流氓，Jack僵住几秒，手指的动作也停下了，TJ立刻难受得扭动起来，急促地喘个不停，自己把手摸回去，百般折磨地绕着入口处揉弄，然后伸进去戳捣。

“好，好……”Jack方寸大乱，慌慌张张地重新握住男孩勃起的阴茎。他试着加快撸动的速度，甚至往手心里吐了口唾液，再重新继续，除了让那根肉红色的器官翘直地更可怜以外，没有任何帮助射精的迹象。他跪起来，让TJ躺平，自己弯下腰去含住TJ的阴茎，这样的姿势令男孩没办法再用手指安慰自己的后穴，呼吸声更加紊乱，Jack吸了几口便放弃了，彻底没辙，跪坐在皱巴巴的被面上，对着墙发了几秒钟的呆，才看回弟弟那张像是要哭的脸。

TJ凑过来，重新长手长脚地压住他、搂着他，自暴自弃地哽咽起来。

“你让开一下，Tommy。”Jack突然回过神来，像是想到了什么，但不太有把握，只能目光躲闪着低声哄他，“你让开……”

TJ不肯让，或者是根本没听清他在说什么，他只能一手抵着TJ的肩膀，一手伸到下面去。他解开自己裤腰前的纽扣，拉开裤链，费劲地把裤子从腿上褪下，最后扯下内裤，把那块可怜的白色布料直接拉到了脚踝处。TJ呆呆地跪在他一旁，眼眶红肿着，每次吸气时嘴唇都颤抖一下，望着躺倒在床尾的兄长。

“过来。”

Jack摸到他的手背，拉住他，他爬过去，软软地倒在Jack身上。

“今天晚上的事，不告诉别人，知道吗？”他听到Jack在他耳朵边小声地说着什么，他一个劲口齿不清地答应着，Jack像是不放心，重复了一遍，“跟谁都不要说，不跟Steve说，也不跟Rumlow说。”

“我讨厌Rumlow……”TJ突然牛头不对马嘴地来了一句，大概根本没听懂Jack在跟他叮嘱些什么，只是听到了那个名字，就大喇喇地冒出了真心话，“讨厌他……”

他一边嘟囔着，一边迟钝地抬起头，看着Jack裸露着的两条腿。Jack的腿碰起来凉凉的，分开在两边，他贴近下去，感觉到自己的阴茎胀得酸酸的，抵在Jack的屁股上。Jack往下挪动了两公分，用手指伸进他同样酸麻的后穴里，他嗓子眼里咕噜一声，舒服地上下挺动，龟头挤在Jack的臀缝里，他睁大眼睛看了一下，但那副画面久久不能在他的脑袋里形成什么信息，他只是干看着，觉得嘴里发渴，那里软软的，Jack那里软软的。

“Tommy。”Jack把手放在他的后颈上，轻轻按着他贴下去，胯部也跟着贴下去，他毛毛躁躁地用手握住自己阴茎的根部，像是或许能够把那根胀直起来的器官给捂小回去，但越是摸越是难受，他想射但是射不出，好在Jack把另一只手拿过来了，Jack总有办法，Jack甚至能把他不小心扔进了书柜最底下的玻璃弹珠给弄出来。他看着哥哥握住他那里，抵在自己股间那道柔软的入口上，他愣了一会儿，又突然精神起来，眼睛睁得大大的，挺腰一顶，慢慢把龟头挤了进去。

Jack没有发出声音，只是深深地吸了口气。他觉得阴茎被软软得包裹着、吞吐着，Jack的手指也还在身后轻柔地戳弄他，前后夹击的刺激令他舒服了很多，不再那么难受了，他把额头抵到Jack的腮帮底下，快活地又亲又舔，紧接着加快了抽动的速度，听到Jack轻微的闷哼。Jack的手指越来越无力，他干脆拍开Jack的手，自己胡乱抚慰着后穴，跟随着他在兄长身体里插入的节奏，发出半是满足半是迷惑的呜呜声。Jack略微昂起头来，在他的脸蛋上亲了几小口，有点像鼓励，也类似安慰，他被亲得乖乖的，继续小幅度地在Jack身上前后顶弄，软绵绵的身体几乎整个贴到Jack的身上，不想留一丝空隙。

“快点，Tommy…”Jack无奈地笑起来，抬起手掌抚摸他的脑门，“我这样不太舒服……”

TJ唔了一声，加快了插入和抽出的动作，放在自己后穴里的手指也黏腻地加重了力道，浑身汗津津的，还不忘把脸凑过去，让兄长再亲亲自己。Jack搂住他的脖子，摸着他后脑勺上那层短短的头发，被顶得摇摇晃晃，忍不住闭上了眼睛。

“你抱起来……”一句话也说不完整，TJ带着浓重的鼻音，在他耳朵边模糊不清地嘟囔，“你变小了……”

“什么变小……”Jack哭笑不得地睁开眼，“我只是瘦了一点……”

TJ摸他胸口下面的肋骨，重复着刚才听到的话，“瘦了一点……”

“你也瘦了一点。”Jack摸了摸他的腰。

“Jack……”TJ突然开始呻吟起来，嗓音乱七八糟的，撞得深深浅浅、毫无章法，半个单词也说不好了，只会喊哥哥的名字，“Jack，Jack……”

Jack不再说话，去亲吻TJ的脖子和胸口，甚至舔了舔他的乳头，那令他浑身绷紧地颤抖了好几下。他战战兢兢地睁开眼，似乎恢复了一丝神智，但送胯的动作丝毫没有放缓，他快要射精了。

“Jack……”他颠来倒去只会说这个音节了，“Jack……”

“没关系，Tommy……”Jack抚摸他的脸颊，两腿屈折着夹起来，搂紧他的脖子，“没关系……”

他委屈又惊慌地作出最后几下冲刺，喉咙里翻滚着意味不明的呜咽，射出来的时候他低低地叫了一声，全身僵直几秒，然后便瘫软下去，一下一下地喘气。Jack也在喘息，眼神恍惚不定，天花板上的灯泡映照在他的瞳孔上，他转动眼珠，瞥见TJ头顶那道发旋，和小时候他经常看到的一样，只是变大了一点。

 

Rumlow冲地上吐了口唾沫，混了点血。Steve还坐在地上喘气，他也在喘气，一束强光直直朝他打过来，他愣住两秒，强逼自己闭上嘴，不能再喘了。光束快速移动到Steve脸上，坐在地上的男人一只手挡在脸前，挣扎着站起身子，Rumlow走过去拽住他，拉他跪下。

“你……”

“听我的，别再动了！”Rumlow暴躁地低吼，在Steve身边一同跪下，双手举过头顶，“跑不了的，都已经被那帮人照到了……”

“我不能……”

“闭嘴，没事，听我的……”Rumlow舔舔嘴唇，谨慎地抬头望了望正在向他们靠近的穿制服的家伙，又迅速垂下头，“我以前进去过，他们对违反宵禁的家伙抓得严，放得也快，根本没人去看你的脸，老实点别多嘴就够了……”

Steve瞥他一眼，点了点头，没再说什么。

“如果他们问话，你装听不懂，装醉也行，让我来对付……”Rumlow不断压低嗓音，“你头发搞成这样，他们也不大可能认出你，那辆车子里肯定不止关我们俩……”

没等他说完，几个巡警已经跑过来，满不耐烦地随口骂了两句，给他俩上了铐子，便扯着他们往路的另一头走，塞进一辆警车的后备厢。里面已经快坐满了，大多是年轻人和醉汉，Steve跟着Rumlow挤到角落里，勉强找了块空地。车厢门被合上，狭窄的空间内顿时陷入一片黑暗，只剩下刺鼻难闻的酒气和脏字连天的嘟囔，Rumlow能感觉到旁边的大家伙把自己绷得紧紧的，像是一尊随时都要迸裂的雕像。

“第一次，哈？”

“什么？”

“第一次被穿制服的杂种们抓。”Rumlow放松着往后仰，靠到背后那块冰冷坚硬的铁板上，压低到极点的嗓音微不可闻，“你最好别那么紧张，容易露馅。你露馅了，连我一起拖累死，你那个小废物和他哥哥就都没人养了。”

他觉得Rogers应当是对此生了气的，但因为早就听自己说过不少类似的话，眼下又是这种状况，已经没了表示愤怒或反驳的必要，更多的思绪还是放在了担忧之上，他能听到，能听到Rogers脑子里疯狂担忧的声响。警车开得并不快，不一会儿的工夫又拉上来几个人，大概是拉满了当夜的份额，车速立刻上去了。

“Jack怎么样？”

“什么怎么样？”

Rumlow勉强换了个坐姿，后背不断被颠簸的铁板震得生疼，疼得他在一片黑暗里龇牙咧嘴，“担心得要死，还能怎么样……你真应该把TJ看好，否则我怕他被他哥哥找到的时候要挨一顿打。”

他听到男人从鼻子里出了一声，像是笑了，他可没有要逗笑Rogers的意思，他也着急着呢，谁来逗笑他啊。车子缓缓停下，后备厢的两道门被拉开，他们被赶畜生一样赶下来，挤挤挨挨地低着头走往前走，走进警局，拐弯经过一条长廊，进了临时关押房。换了两位警官走进来，跟他们说了一通关于违反宵禁的处罚规定，Rumlow心不在焉地听着，攒着腿部和屁股的力气悄悄往前挪，把Steve挡在身后，有还没醒酒的蠢货突然大喊出声，故意顶撞警官，Rumlow暗自窃喜，希望今晚喝醉了的兄弟们都再疯狂些、勇敢些，这样就能衬托出他和Rogers有多么配合了。

警官走后，房门后的栅栏被上锁，只留一盏不足二十瓦的顶灯照在他们头上，发出电流不稳的白光。Rumlow瞅了一眼周围，确定没有人在往他这边看，这才用手肘往Steve身上一捣，“左边裤兜。”

Steve抬头投去犹疑的一瞥，最终还是把手伸过去，尽量小幅度地动作，不让四周的家伙注意到他从同伙的裤子后头的口袋里掏出了什么。那是个手机，Rumlow两手转过去接住，迅速搁到腿中央那块被遮住的地板上，用手摁亮屏幕，几个未接来电全是Jack打来的，意料之中，还有几条未读消息，他一一点开。

“他找到TJ了。”他一面盯着手机屏幕，一面低声通知身边的人，“应该是活的，他没多说。”

Steve重重地松了口气，难掩惊讶困惑的神色。

“你觉得我该告诉他我也找着你了吗？”Rumlow的手指已经在键盘上戳了，他要么就是正在一个字母一个字母的扯谎，要么就真的是在思考，“算了，我就告诉他我喝大了，在Bob家睡一晚，明早再回去。”

Steve点点头，难得对Rumlow的言论表示一回赞同。违反宵禁的拘留时间是十六小时，等他们被放出去时估计已经是当天傍晚了，但这总好过让Jack为他们担心。

“不得不说，你这头发虽然染得挺失败，但还是管用的。”Rumlow发完短信，费力地把手机塞回裤子一侧的口袋里，“那些人瞧都没瞧你一眼。哪来的钱？”

男人摇头，“TJ帮我弄的。搜查队来搜了我们附近后，我跟他逃出去，找到那栋楼，在里面暂时躲了两天。有很多吸毒的年轻人在那过夜，TJ问一个以前是理发师的家伙借了剃刀和染发剂什么的。”

“他倒是跟什么人都能说上话。”

Rumlow笑了一声，习惯性地想去摸烟，两手刚挪开，镣铐内侧的金属触感让他回过神来，他不满地动了动嘴角，只能作罢。屋子里到处是人，大多数都驼背坐着，也有些躺着，歪着，倚靠着墙壁，每张脸孔都充满戾气，或者毫无生气，都和他相似，属于在这个地方苟且偷生、得过且过着的烂命中的一条，他不想看他们，就像他不想在镜子里多看自己几眼一样，他抬起眼皮，打量起了紧靠着他盘腿而坐的男人。他不知道Rogers多大，应该和Jack差不多，二十几或者三十出头，正应该是人生充满了无数可能性的时候，但那又怎样呢，对于他来说，那些可能性已经全部关闭，只剩下一条容许他苟延残喘地匍匐的路，不知前方延伸向何处——想到这里，Rumlow并没有感到他应当感到的愉悦，他向来乐见于那些不知天高地厚的鲜活生命被上帝开成了一个残忍且粗鲁的玩笑，好像那样的生命越多，他自己的人生就越能得到借口，而Rogers此时的落魄并不能提供给他类似的愉悦，他打量着Rogers晶蓝色的眼睛和根部还是浅浅金色的发际，觉得心情更差了。这个高大英俊的年轻男人身上有种让Rumlow不舒服的东西，好像某种过敏原，会在类似他这样的人身上发生排异反应，Rogers靠墙坐着，即使是在疲惫而松弛的状态下，那道脊背依然保持挺直，他不知道这家伙以前给Jack当侍卫的时候是不是还兼职皇家仪仗队之类的，至少在部队里曾是个什么优秀士兵，Rumlow猜想。

Steve的目光落在远处，越过了屋子里那些还在小声嘟囔着脏话或者把手指头掰得咔嚓响的人的头顶，望向房门后的那排铁栅栏，他看起来沉静而充满忧虑，而那些忧虑统统与他自己无关。他的眼睛缓慢眨动着，浓密的睫毛是唯一能够暴露出他原本发色的部位，过了很久，他垂下眼睛，看向自己的手，他动了动胳膊，让手腕能够从袖口中露出来。他凝视了一会儿自己的手腕，接着抬起头，突然开口低声问道，“你认识的人里，有跟着这个F•Jacob做事的么？”

“Francis Jacob？”Rumlow的眉头皱作一团，“你怎么知道这个名字的？”

没等对方回答，他立刻搞明白了是怎么一回事，黄褐色的眼睛双双眯起来，盯着年轻男人的脸看。

“你？别想了。”他轻蔑地笑了一下，“你是碰到了那个Jacob手下的猎头，还是什么以前为他卖过命的傻逼北非人？”

Steve固执地沉默着，似乎有些惊异于眼前这个老男人的锐利。躲进那栋烂尾楼里的第二天，他去储水间取水，碰到一个缩在里面往自己发黑的肘窝上扎针的家伙，那家伙醉生梦死了几秒钟，又睁开眼看看他，毫无预兆地跟他攀谈起来，说他看起来有副好身手，应该不至于落到这种境地，他转身想走，却被对方一句“我可以给你找个挣钱的活干”给拉住了。

“我不可能一直靠Jack。”

“你就能去杀人了？”Rumlow抬手一挥，又停在半空中，将手掌前端的几根指尖竖直戳向年轻男人的胸口，“我说你背后那个男孩，我要他死，你拎得动枪去抵他后脑勺吗？不仅他，还有他老爹老妈，我要他全家都死，因为他老爹跟我手下买酒的兄弟抢生意——对了，他妈妈可以留着，我让你开完枪再把他妈妈绑来，一整套搞定我付给你五百，你干不干？”

Steve死死盯着他，他知道他不是在盯自己，而是在与脑海中的那个选择较劲。Rumlow隐去脸上的笑容，板直了腰看看身后，有个家伙似乎在冲他们这边瞧，他把手指过去，粗声粗嗓地骂了句“再乱看我就用勺子把你眼珠挖出来”，那家伙迅速扭开脑袋，他才气呼呼地转回来。

“你不会想去干那一行的，兄弟。”他用手背拍了拍Steve的胸口，拿出一副不计前嫌的长辈口气，“别想错了，我不在乎你良心过不过得去，我只是怕到时候那个小废物又去找他哥哥哭，他哥再来找我麻烦。雇佣兵不是闲差，不是赌场和夜店门口那些连个枪都拔不好的饭桶，你要是真的去干了，天南地北都要跟着跑，说不准哪天就缺胳膊少腿地死在什么鸟不拉屎的地方。”

他嘲弄又惨淡地笑了一声，懒洋洋压低嗓音，“你千万别死那么快，否则Jack要把那个小废物拴裤腰上带一辈子，我还玩个蛋去。”

“你对Jack是什么企图？”Steve恢复了平静的神色，低沉的嗓音不比Rumlow的嘶哑，只带着一股端正的压迫力，“你喜欢他？”

“怎么，就你能，我不能？”Rumlow语速极快，像是希望这个愚蠢的话题快点揭过去，“少管我跟他的事，你把你那条烂命保住就行了。”

看到年轻男人脸上那副怀疑表情，他受够了似的转过脸，习惯性地做了个牙齿咬合的动作，下颚处的皮肤鼓胀又瘪进去，显得胡茬又多又硬。他懒得再跟那人讲话，自己找了个不那么难受的姿势闭上眼，打算把这难熬的十几个小时睡过去，天花板投下来的单调灯光在他的眼皮上笼罩出一片不稳定的白雾，他抬起一只胳膊盖住脸，依然全无睡意，只得睁开眼，烦闷地长出了一口气。

“不是第一次。”

他瞟了一眼突然开口说话的人，Steve倒没有看他，很清楚他能听见自己似的。

“什么？”他没什么兴趣地蹙眉。

“在车上的时候你问我，这是不是我第一次被穿制服的人抓起来。不是。”Steve把目光挪到了唯一的倾听者脸上，嗓音平静，听不出什么起伏和情绪，“参军前我体弱多病，又是单亲，经常莫名其妙挨打，或者因为多管闲事而被揍。”

Rumlow没搭话，也没让他闭嘴。他说了下去。

“街上的警察不会多问你，只会把挥拳头的人全部送到警局。我母亲没有钱给我做保释，只能站在外面一直求人，帮我解释，说我不可能闹事，我是无辜的。后来她一直不同意我当兵，觉得我在军营里也会受欺负，甚至撕了我的一张入伍申请表，我不得不再去征兵处领一张，被笑话了很久。”

他停顿了一下，也不太明白自己为什么会想起这些遥远的、不值一提的往事。如果Rumlow打断他，或者用鼻子哼一声，嗤笑一下，他大概也就笑笑过去了，但老男人沉默着，似乎容忍了他突如其来的倾吐欲，他只能漫无目的地在记忆里挖掘下去，像是在深海里无法辨别方向的鱼。

“你猜如果没有入伍后的那个强化实验项目，我才多高？”他嘴角扯动一下，严肃的神色被记忆中的画面逗得柔和下来，“我记得我体检前还不到一百一十磅，愁得整夜睡不着，体检前拼命喝水，结果被尿憋得难受了很久，还被体检官骂了个狗血淋头。”

Rumlow露出有点难以置信的表情，他想象了一下那个画面，伸着脖子低声狂笑起来，Steve也跟着笑，但很快便停了下来。

“什么‘项目’？ 你还动过手术？”Rumlow毫无概念地问他，“像是女人隆胸那种，把你的肌肉变大还是怎么？把腿骨敲断然后往里面加钉子？”

Steve忍不住继续笑着摇头，“不是，不是那样。是一种血清，军方医院负责的一个项目，他们找了几个愿意无条件接受实验的新兵，让我们签了免责同意书，然后就是注射了。我是唯一活下来的那个。”

“操……”Rumlow愣了半天才慢吞吞地骂出声，“操。你够走运的。”

“我够走运的。”Steve自嘲地重复了一句。

提到那个残酷的实验，他又想起很多片段。其实他认识Jack和TJ的时间比兄弟俩以为的要早得多——那年他二十几岁，瘦弱得像是高中还没念完，躺在实验室里时他想到小时候吞下的那些药片，想到母亲那件永远充满消毒液气味的护士服，想到他那个用了很多年的哮喘吸入器，而更多时候他想到自己看过的那些电影，英雄们总有与人格相匹配的强健体魄，也许不久后他就会成为其中一员，或者迅速死去。他没注意到那两个穿着体面的男孩是什么时候走进实验室的，他在想自己的事，那个神情倨傲的高个子男孩只是站在门口，不太有热情地听着白大褂们向他介绍军方最新实验的进展，而另一个男孩在实验室里乱跑，从第一把躺椅旁边跑到最后一把旁边，他就躺在最后一把椅子上。男孩在他身边停留得最久，大概是因为他最为瘦小，看起来弱不禁风，好像随时会被那些粘在他胸口的电极片给弄死，而男孩目不转睛地瞅着他，在他身边那架测量仪旁转来转去，研究那些跳动的参数和动态的曲线，没一会儿就失去了兴趣，开始研究起他来。

“Jack有没有跟你说过，他接下来有什么打算？”他低下头，抚摸右手手腕上那一排已经不存在了的牙印。

“还没在我这弄够钱，他能有什么打算。”

就算有，他也不会跟自己讲，Rumlow心里有数。

“你想过带他离开这里么？”

“离开？然后去哪？”他转过头看Steve，“我房子和生意都在这儿，为了他都不要了？我还不至于。”

“你那也能叫生意。”Steve摇头，忍住不去想Jack在这人手里干过的事情。  
“有买有卖，正经得很。”沉默了几秒，他又开口为自己辩解起来，“就算我想带他走，他大概还要嫌我不够格。他舍得那个小废物吗？我是不可能帮他养弟弟的……”

“你能不能别总是那么喊他？”

“怎么，不高兴我那么喊？他还一口一个‘老东西’地喊我，我都没抽他，骂他两句废物倒不行了。”

Rumlow用手背上的骨节蹭了蹭鼻梁，不以为然地瞥了瞥年轻男人的脸。

“别以为我对他们哥俩不熟，TJ以前那点窝囊事Jack都告诉我了，喊他废物也不冤枉他。”

“什么事？”Steve扬起眉毛。

“就那些有钱有势人家出来的小孩都会干的事，酗酒，嗑药，自杀……我看他是没饿过肚子，没自己挣过饭吃，饿两顿什么毛病都好了。”

想到TJ曾经暗下决心要减肥结果惨败的经历，Steve笑出声来，“那真不一定。”

天花板的灯光突然熄灭，一阵不满的骚动后，屋子里最终归于沉寂，只剩下粗重的呼吸和偶尔起伏不定的鼾声，Steve知道Rumlow没有睡着，但他不打算再聊天了。他摸着手腕，总觉得那圈牙印还在，不然不会总是痒痒的，让他忍不住想去摸。跟TJ说了雇佣兵的事情后，TJ跟他吵了一架，最后看他好像真是下定了主意，自己好说歹说都没用，干脆扑到他身上耍无赖，又吵又闹地不讲理，埋头撒嘴就咬了他一口，在他手腕上咬出一圈深深的印子，像个没有指针的大表盘。他想也许就是因为这个，TJ才趁他昏睡过去的时候偷偷跑了，想去找Jack，让Jack劝劝他，TJ觉得只有Jack才能劝得动他，事实上谁都劝不动Steve Rogers，除了他自己，他想他还要感谢那个黑头发的老男人，帮助他动摇了那个荒唐的想法。

屋子里的黑暗在他眼前无尽延展，他终于闭上眼睛，放任自己坠入记忆的深海，他又看到实验室里那些穿着白大褂四处走动的医生，那些连接线和电极片，TJ站没站相地趴到他的躺椅边，问他害不害怕，他点了头，TJ就咯咯笑了。

“你为什么这么瘦？”TJ用他那修剪得光滑干净的指头戳他的胸口，不理解这个躺椅上的新兵为什么甘愿冒着送死的危险，“我听Jack说这个实验死过人的。”

“谁是Jack？”

TJ头也不回地抬起胳膊，往背后胡乱一指，“那个。”

他顺着TJ不准确的指向望了过去，看到一个隐约的身影。年少的Jack修长但不够结实，静静站在实验室入口的阶梯上，居高临下地望着那些裸露上身的小白鼠士兵，看到TJ跑到那么角落的地方，他远远喊了一句什么，似乎是让TJ站回去，别乱碰东西。

“我想碰什么就碰什么！”TJ突然扭过脑袋吼了回去，把躺椅上的Steve吓了一跳，“不用你管我。”

为了证实自己的话不是开玩笑，他又拿出手指，重新在Steve瘦得可怜的胸膛上戳戳捣捣。

“他是我哥哥。”TJ赌着气告诉他，“也是这世界上最可怕的人。”

“可怕？”

男孩点点头，抬眼望望他的蓝色眼睛，泄气地收回手指头，“跟你说你也不懂，算了。”

“TJ，你不应该打扰实验者。”

一句警告再次传来，Steve觉得那嗓音很好听，和眼前男孩的声音是相似的，但有微妙的区别。

“我不是在打扰他！”男孩又委屈又恼怒，“我在跟他聊天。你只是站在那里随便看看，为什么还要管我做什么？”

话音刚落，他把脸转回来，不耐烦的神情换成了更深的委屈，“你看，他就是看我不顺眼。我被人绑架，然后送到医院，出院那天所有人都来了，就他没有来。”

“你被人绑架过？”Steve惊讶地皱起了眉。

“嗯，不过Jack救了我。他已经当兵了。”男孩不情不愿地承认道。

“你哥哥一定很厉害。”

“如果你这个实验成功了，他就没你厉害了。”TJ把胳膊交叠在躺椅的靠背上，下巴磕了上去，从上往下看着他的蓝眼睛，“到时候你可以去最精锐的部队，去最危险的地方，等你回来以后你可以报名去皇家侍卫队，当我的贴身保镖。”

叫Jack的男孩往他们的方向走过来，TJ把下巴和胳膊齐齐从躺椅靠背上拿开，一溜烟跑掉了。他躺在那儿，望着TJ的背影，和旁边那位兄长的背影。机器开始自动向他体内注射镇定剂，他昏沉了几秒，再次睁开眼睛时，实验室的门被推开，那对小王子的轮廓逆光陷入一片白色，只有个子稍矮的那个匆匆转回头来，冲他做了个难看的鬼脸。


	15. Chapter 15

第二天刚过中午，房门就被打开，一位警官模样的女士拿钥匙捅开了铁栅栏的锁，示意他们可以滚了。这比Rumlow预想得要早，大概是外面犯事的人太多，警局没有足够的空间把每一拨违反宵禁的社会渣滓都结结实实关足十六个小时。

他其实不太熟悉这一带，又懒得再去找自己那辆破摩托，干脆带着Steve搭电车回到离他的公寓最近的一站。电车开得也慢，窗外天色阴沉，车厢里摇晃着把人脸照得苍白的灯光，Rumlow抓住头顶一侧的把手，一路上没有再跟Steve说些什么。外面不一会儿下起了雨，有气无力地拍打着边缘发黄的窗玻璃，他的视线越过一整列车厢的乘客的头顶，找不到固定的落点，把手上陈旧的漆皮有一大半已经剥落了，源源不断地散发出铁锈味，他转过脸来，想起Steve对他提及的那个问题。

到站时雨还在落，等他们又缩着脖子走了一段路，跨进公寓楼的楼道，身后的雨声就慢慢停了。Rumlow，难以置信地转头张望，一边骂了句“搞什么鬼”，一边催促着Steve跟上自己，不要发出什么动静，他转身踩上台阶，刚上到第二层楼的半截，突然听见上方某间屋子的房门被打开，又合上，有人跑了下来。是Jack。

“你……”Rumlow停在那儿，抬头瞪着站在他斜上方两米之外的人，“你跑出来干什么？”

“在Bob家喝酒？”

Rumlow心虚地把脸扭开，Steve就站在他背后，他是不打算再瞒什么了。他看回Jack的脸，目光不由下移，Jack里面穿着背心，外面随便披了一件软塌塌的长袖开衫，他定睛看了几秒才想起来那开衫是自己的，难怪套在那人肩上就像挂不住似的。Jack一手搭着楼梯的长扶手，一手缩在过长的袖口里，确定眼前这两人都还站得稳，没有什么受伤的迹象，他难以察觉地松了口气，放开扶手，两臂交握到胸前，一步一步朝他们走下来，Rumlow这才发现他光着脚。

“你鞋子呢？”

“TJ在里面。”Jack像是根本没看到他，对着他身后的Steve做了个手势，指向楼上，“他没事，刚刚睡着了。你们两个怎么回事？”

“说来话长。”Steve疲惫一笑，带着明显的歉意。

“你上去。”Rumlow对着他把手一指，指着楼上自家房门的方向，语气里全是蛮不讲理的专制，“我让你出来了吗？你也不管上来的是什么人就跑下来看？”

Steve上前一步，压下他那只差点挥到Jack脸上的手臂，他不耐烦地甩开，往地上吐了一口唾沫。激怒他的也许还有些别的，比如Jack大面积露在外面的颈脖和胸口，那件背心的领口开的太低了。套在外面的开衫是他自己平时在家才穿的，早就洗得脱形了，一排五个扣子掉了三个，既盖不住Jack上身裸露的皮肤，也没挡住Jack被背心裹紧的腰部。

“我没那么不小心，我听得出来是你。”Jack没跟他吵，站在那儿抬眼望着他，拿出了难得的包容和耐心，“你还上不上来？”

“那是我的地方，我不上去还留给你？”

看他又是一副要吵架的嘴脸，Jack瞪了瞪他，不知道这家伙什么时候又吃错药了。从一开始直到现在，他都很少能猜中Rumlow到底在想什么，从来就没搞清楚过，有时候他以为自己早就把Rumlow看透了，但比如眼下这种时刻，他毫无头绪，只能私自翻个白眼，绕过那家伙的臂膀，对Steve扬了扬下巴，“上来吧。”

“我什么时候说我让他上去了？”Rumlow伸手捏住他的下巴，把他的脸转回来，对着他看。

“Brock。”

Jack握住他钳着自己的那只手，慢慢把下巴挪开。Rumlow从他的两手里甩开腕子，回头往那个高大的年轻男人脸上扔去一瞥，便转身踩上阶梯，一级一级重重地踏在脚底。门是虚掩着的，他自顾自又骂了Jack一句，骂他出来也不知道把门关好，Jack没说什么，等到Steve也跟着他来到了门口，弯下腰脱鞋，他才走过来，握了握Rumlow垂在裤兜旁的手。

“干吗？”Rumlow眉头一皱，倒是没把他的手给甩开。

“你又去找他们了？”

“滚，别粘着我。”

“你可以告诉我的。”Jack把嗓音压得极轻，不比蚊子哼更响亮一点，“你要是真的喝酒了，我会闻不出来吗？”

“你是狗？”Rumlow被自己恶劣的玩笑给逗乐了，没乐两秒，那副油腻的笑容又凝固在脸上，“你身上什么味道……你又？”

“是TJ。”

“噢。”他略显尴尬地松开眉毛，“我就说怎么闻起来不太对。”

“你是狗？”

他瞪大眼睛看着Jack弯弯的眼角，有点想打人，也有点想做爱。门板发出轻微的吱呀声，是Steve把门带上了，Jack在他身旁退开半步，抬手将散乱到眼前的一缕头发捋到耳后。

“那个小废物睡在哪了……”Rumlow环视自己的住处，视线定格在卧室的门上，“我床上？”

Jack一手摸了摸自己的另一边胳膊，没有出声。被Rumlow瞪得有点不自在，他转身往厨房走，倒了杯水出来，递给还站在门口的Steve。

“那你让我睡哪？睡地上？”Rumlow快被气笑了，没真笑出来，盯着Steve手里那杯水，张嘴又骂，“我他妈干脆让你们俩一起睡我床上吧？”

“你说够了吗？”Jack脸上有点挂不住了，“过一会儿我把他喊起来，让他睡外面。”

他舔了舔嘴唇，抬头看向身边有些变了样的男人，变深的发色令他的轮廓看起来硬朗了许多，在楼道里刚碰上时，Jack差点没认出是他。

“没有多余的床单和被子，我找了些旧衣服出来，晚上你得跟Tommy将就一下。”

“你拿我的衣服？”

“你那几件破外套破毛衣都快在柜子里发霉了，也不知道多少年没穿过，我帮你翻出来洗了。”Jack懒得去看那家伙，低着头说完，又看回Steve的双眼，“今天早上才晾起来，晚上应该能干。到时候你们把毛衣垫在下面，外套用来盖，我还有几件衣服，可以都拿出来。”

“谢谢。”

Steve不知道还能说些什么，只好笑了笑，Jack也回了他一个微笑，这其实有点奇怪。他们认识了这么多年，从来没有类似的对话，没有这样互相体谅地交换过笑容，像是刚刚认识的陌生人，也像一对前嫌尽释的老友。

“宝贝，以防你忘了——我也很渴。”Rumlow没头没脑地扔过来一句。

Jack转过脸来，像是在甄别那家伙是真渴还是假渴。等再次去厨房倒了杯水走出来，他把杯子放到桌上，自己拉开椅子坐下，抬头望向Rumlow，没有要送过去的意思。

Rumlow恨不得把眼珠子瞪出来，瞪不出来，只能攒着满肚子窝囊气走了过去。

“你渴？我以为你喝了一晚上酒。”

他握住杯子，咕咚几口灌进嘴里，“我喝个屁酒。”

“那你到底怎么回事？大半天就一条短信，我差点要去Bob家找你。”Jack终于露出一丝藏不住的担忧，看他干坐在那儿，光喝水不搭腔，又无奈地看向Steve，“你们两个是怎么碰上的？还有你和TJ，我遇到他的时候他……他回来就睡下了，没说清楚是怎么回事，我……”

“他自己跑到我店里去了。”Rumlow突然插嘴，“老的那个。我不知道他从哪打听到地址的，我去的时候他已经跑了，Kira以为他是你，估计跟他骂了几句。他还跟Joe打了一架，简直莫名其妙。”

“他跟我说了，但没说清楚……”

“后来他给我留了张什么字条，但没人愿意帮他转交给我，他就把字条扔厕所里了，蠢东西，他怎么想的……”Rumlow把杯子里的水喝光，发出重重的吞咽声，咽完接着说，“Kira跟我说他一身都是大麻味，我觉得说不定能根据这个找着他，就给认识的贩子打了电话，但都说没印象，没见过那么个男孩，我没办法，想起来有那么几个年轻人经常聚在一起嗑药的地方，就去找了。剩下的你来讲。”

他对着Steve抬了抬杯子。

“三天前，搜查队的人来地下室所在的那片区域清查，我醒得早，听到了外面的动静。”Steve看向Jack，“幸好我们发现得早，匆匆忙忙收拾了剩下的食物和药物，就跑出去了。我们跑了很多地方，最后找到那栋烂尾楼，位置很偏僻，里面有一层还有电用，而且有储水间，不少瘾君子也住在那里，大多昏昏沉沉的，没劲去干涉别人，我们就在那里过了两晚。”

“所以他没有碰任何东西，对吗？”Jack着急地追问，“他身上的味道，只是被那里的人抽大麻熏到的？”

“他没有。”Steve摇头，并没有显露出犹豫，话头却突然停顿，“至少在我身边的时候他……”

“那得多浓的烟气才能熏成那样？”Rumlow一手搭着Jack身后的椅背，满脸怀疑，“他也在那呆了两晚上，我可没闻到他身上有。”

“你是什么时候发现他不见的？”

“昨天下午我一醒过来，就找不到他了。”

Steve捏紧拳头，脊背僵硬地挺直了起来。他回头看了一眼卧室的门，很快转回来，没什么表情，让人判断不出他是生气还是什么其它心情。

“下午？”Jack疑惑地盯着他，“你晚上都去哪？”

“哪也不去，晚上我不睡觉，担心会有人来查，或者有醉汉来找麻烦。一般天亮后等他醒了，会换我睡一会儿，但那天上午我出去了一趟，下午才回去，很累，回去后我就睡着了。醒来后他不见了，我四处找他，怎么也找不到，直到在那附近遇到他。”

他用眼神指示坐在对面的Rumlow，Jack点点头。

“TJ他……”他不知道该怎么去形容，形容他当时的反应，他知道这些话都是多余的，但如果不说出来，如果他像一直以来习惯的那样，把所有情绪都淤积在自己的心脏里，那真的太难受了，“我真的吓坏了。我不敢去想象最坏的结果……谢谢你找到他。”

“他是我弟弟，我当然得找到他，你不必因为这个而对我说谢谢。”

Jack直视他的眼睛。他了解Steve，他知道如果有什么能够压垮面前这个坚韧到近乎顽固的男人，那一定是责任感，对他，对TJ，尤其是对TJ，Steve背了太多的责任感。

“况且，我只是恰好撞见他了，不知道是他运气好，还是我运气好。应该由我来说一声谢谢，Steve，你并没有照看他的义务，他已经是个成年人了，而你也不再是我的侍卫，我没办法要求你为了我去保护他。你了解他，你知道他总是那样，动不动就跑得远远的，谁都找不到，或者把自己搞得一团糟，根本想不到别人可能会为了他担心成什么样。他已经对我做了太多次了。”

Rumlow拉开椅子站起来，走到门前去穿鞋。Jack探出上身问他，“你去哪？”

“车子还扔在外面，我去搞回来。”他用手拢紧夹克的两襟，从裤子后侧的兜里掏出皮夹，数出几张零钞，塞到裤兜里，皮夹被撂到了鞋柜上，“烟也没了。冰箱里还有东西吗？”

他又跨进来半步，鞋也没脱，踩着本来就不干净的地砖走向厨房。蹲下来打开冰箱，寥寥几眼扫过去，他站直身子，把冰箱门推回去，重新走到鞋柜旁，又从皮夹里多抽了点钱。

“你想不想喝啤酒？”

他从另一边裤兜里掏出被挤扁了的烟盒，抽出最后一根，叼到嘴里。Jack望着他，点点头，他没再说什么，转身带上门走了。

有一分多钟的时间，Jack没有再开口，Steve也没有说什么。沉默里有几分尴尬，也有几分默契和尊重，Jack明白，Steve的教养和善良足以让他克制住提问或者发表评论的冲动。

“你们俩动手了？”

Steve一愣，立刻低下头，用手指抚摸脸上的伤口。

“他是不是说了什么？他每天都要说很多混账话，你根本不用放在心上。”Jack离开餐桌，去找放在窗台下的抽屉里的药棉，Rumlow右手的指节上也有伤痕，他站在楼道台阶上的时候就注意到了。

“他对你怎么样？”

“你看他对我怎么样？”他把药棉拿过来，歪着头问对方。

Steve哼笑起来，好像Jack对他提了个荒唐的问题，但很快收住了笑意和声音，Jack走到他面前来，把散发着酒精气的棉球沾在他的额头上，细细涂抹。

“你觉得他讨厌我吗？”Jack一边顾着手上轻柔的动作，一边俯视那双蓝眼睛，没有注意到自己嗓音中隐含的抖动，“他不讨厌我。他挺喜欢我的。而且你猜什么？我也没那么讨厌他。”

“你知道，我从来都猜不准你的想法。”

“噢，别低估了你自己，Rogers……”他说着说着也笑了起来，又学着自己以前的样子，慵懒地称呼对方的姓氏，“你经常猜中，我只是装作你没有罢了。”

他把手里那颗沾了血迹的棉球从Steve头上拿开，从另一只手里换了颗新的，侧身坐回到椅子上。他看着对方的面孔，仍有些不习惯Steve的新发色，那其实不太适合Steve，Steve是个柔软的人，Jack觉得他最好永远都留着柔软的金色短发，穿着笔直齐整的制服，有些人天生应该为了荣耀、正义、光明，为了所有那些高高在上的好事物而活着，Steve就是其中一员。他从来没设想过自己和这个人会有这样一天，各有各的落魄与狼狈，各有各的绝望和羞耻，这些东西从他们身上撕下几层硬壳，让他们终于能够像两个正常的年轻人一样面对面坐着，理智、平静、信任，不带任何言不由衷的讥讽或针针见血的刺探，而这全都需要代价，他们付出了太多代价。

“TJ跟我说，你想要去当雇佣兵。”

“不止是为了钱。”Steve坦白地望着他，“我可以得到武器和弹药，那些在黑市买不到的型号。”

“你做不到的，Steve。”Jack微微摇头，声音不大，一丝劝慰或鄙夷的意思都没有，仿佛只是在陈述一项平淡的事实，“你不可能去干那种事。”

“Rumlow也说我不行。”

Steve笑了，并不掩饰自己的毫无信心。他们这样平静地谈论着，好像不是在说一项几乎会杀死一个人全部尊严与自我的决定。

“你知道Tommy有多生气吗？他使劲咬了我一口。”

Jack一点也不吃惊，“你应该庆幸他只是咬了你一口，而没干出更出格的。他哭没哭？”

Steve笑着回答“差点吧”，Jack眨眼摇了摇头，“他肯定忍得很辛苦。”

他们对视着笑了一会儿，最后又回归了那种沉默。Jack把用过的药棉丢进桌子底下的纸篓里，扯下一小段医用胶布，当成简易创可贴，Steve抓住他的手腕，从他手中捏过那段胶布，自己贴住额前那道细小的伤口。

“其实你不应该那么说他。”

“说他什么？”

“你说，他想不到别人可能会为了他担心成什么样子。这样说不太公平，Jack，他知道，但也只是最近才慢慢弄明白这一点，以前呢？以前他从来不知道，他根本不觉得有人会为了他而担心。”

Steve一手搭在桌面上，拇指和食指周而复始地互相环绕着，像是某种不自觉的、机械性的动作，半天才停下来，“他早就习惯那个念头了，很难改回来。”

Jack说不出话来，嘴唇却张开着，时不时抖动一下，像是想要辩驳，只是无法找到证据。

“你说他脑袋笨也好，说他不长心也罢，他就是那样想了很多年，没有人告诉过他他想错了。你记得他一氧化碳中毒那次吗？”他停下来咳了一声，眉头紧蹙地回忆起来，“他发动车子之前给我发了条短信，问我，如果他死了，你会不会把责任算到我头上，害我被扣钱或者被解雇，他让我把那条短信存下来当证据，万一你要那样做，短信可以证明不是我的疏忽，是他自己的错。”

“你从来没跟我说过……”Jack脸色变得难看，嗓音嘶哑得厉害，“你后来为什么不告诉我？”

“你知道我当时的第一反应是什么吗？我想不通。我不知道你们两个到底算哪门子兄弟，不知道你是怎么长大的，他又是怎么长大的，我更不知道他为什么想不到我也会为了他伤害自己的行为而难受，但他就是想不到那些，他只怕你会发火，怕我因为丢了工作而怪罪他。为什么不告诉你……”

他看向他苍白的脸，终于露出一丝难堪的坦然，“也许是因为，如果你不对他心软，就更能对比出我的好吧。”

Jack抬高下巴，紧紧抿着嘴唇，灰蓝色的眼球颤动着看向别处。他只是有些吃惊，并没有难受太久，他很快看回Steve，颇为惨淡地露出了一丝笑容。

“你从一开始就知道他喜欢你。你享受那种感觉吗？被TJ那样的人一门心思喜欢着、全身心依赖着的感觉，你一定很享受，别告诉我你也很无奈或者很困扰，我们已经说到这里了，你可以更诚实一点。”

“我……我不能否认那个。”男人靠到椅背上，盯着桌面角落的烟灰缸，“我不知道我有什么让他喜欢的，我以为他只是因为我的……外形，身高，因为这些而喜欢我，就像他喜欢俱乐部里任何一个人一样。他不知道我从前是什么样子的，但你知道，你看过我完整的档案，所以面对你，我更有底气，你了解我的过去，我没有任何伪装的必要和嫌疑，但在他面前……我怕他喜欢上的，只是他所渴望的投射面。我比不上那个投射面。”

“你当然比不上。”Jack否定他，仓促得有些偏执，“那个傻瓜能够为爱的人所付出的程度，没有人能配得上，那个混蛋议员不能，你也不能，谁都不能。每次他有了新的心上人，他都像是要把自己弄死一遍，我搞不懂他，Steve，任何一个成年人都不应该像他那样爱人，他就像是永远停留在九年级，愿意为了什么狗屁罗曼蒂克而放弃一切。”

“你是在吃醋吗？”

Steve换了一种蹙眉的方式，他极力使自己听起来没有想要发笑，但他显然已经把自己逗乐了，Jack瞪大眼睛，竟然没能立刻说出反击的话来。

“别误解我的意思，但是真的，Jack，你宁愿世界上除了你以外没有任何人喜欢你的弟弟，宁愿他除了你以外不爱任何人。你质问我享不享受被他依赖的感觉……”

他终于弯起眼角，那笑容不带任何奚落或嘲弄，他知道Jack必须承认这个，这是个有点扭曲但也十足可爱的事实——

“你呢？你不是已经享受了二十几年吗？”

 

睁开眼睛之前，TJ动了动手指，确定自己真的睡在一条床单上，而不是水泥地面或者Steve的大腿上。那摸起来软软的，有一点点潮湿感，像是很久没有晾晒过，但总比坚硬而冰凉的水泥地要好——可能没有Steve的大腿好，但无论如何，他终于又睡在一张床上了。

这意味着一切都是真的。床是真的，被子是真的，脑袋底下的枕头是真的……Jack的身体也是真的。

他彻底被吓坏了。

他花了几分钟鼓起勇气，偷偷睁开一边眼睛，看到被他蒙在头上的被面。又花了几分钟的时间，他把被子从脸上移开，盯着上方不远处的天花板，不敢去瞥床边有没有别人在。没有，他猜应该是没有，他慢慢把脑袋歪过来，眼珠子开始转来转去，打量这个乱糟糟的小房间，他立马就认出了这是Rumlow的屋子，因为墙角那个衣柜的一侧柜门大开着，柜门把手上挂着一件驼色的短皮夹克，那不是他的也不是Jack的衣服，但夹克里面还挂了一条高领黑色长袖衫，他认出了那件，那是Jack的。

Rumlow和Jack的模样在他脑海中浮现出来，他扭回脑袋，不敢去想如果Rumlow发现了这个的话会是什么反应——他甚至没发现自己对那个老家伙有几分严重的畏惧感——他觉得Rumlow会打死他的，字面意思上的那种打死。

他没有仔细去思考这其中的不合理性，也忘了自己之前如何控诉Rumlow只是个讨厌的外人，就算他把自己的哥哥给上了那家伙也没什么资格揍他，但他就是怕。他被巨大的惊吓感包围住，一时间忘了自己已经醒了，应该掀开被子坐起来，他就只是躺着，缩在被子里，好像还在做梦似的，他梦到Jack瘦削的身体和熟悉的气味，抱起来没有以前厚实和柔软，Jack亲他的脸，摸他的头发，他不停地亲Jack的脖子，并且一个劲儿地哼哼唧唧，用来告诉Jack他有多难受、多委屈。他猛地坐直身体，两只手伸到脸上使劲地揉，揉得鼻子和眼睛都红红的，他突然听到紧闭的房门外有人在说话。

那是Jack和Steve，他听出来了。但是听不清楚对话的内容，只有模模糊糊的嗓音零星透进来，被门板隔得很低沉，他抓紧被子，不确定自己应不应该钻回去继续装睡，还是坐着，甚至下床去推开门，跟哥哥和Steve打声招呼。

他一骨碌钻了回去。

他把自己蜷成一团，鼻子几乎要贴上膝盖。他不知道Jack为什么会允许他做那种事，他觉得自己还是去死好了。他胡思乱想着，后悔又自责地哼哼了一会儿，其实他不是完全的后悔，他能够清晰地回忆起那种温暖、舒适、被人呵护的感觉，那感觉太舒服了，他的确觉得自己做的不对，但不像是以前他图一时快活而磕了药，醒过来后又恨不得捅死昨夜的自己时的那种后悔；他也不是完全的自责——他最擅长推卸责任了——Jack为什么不把他踹下床，不把他打一顿然后关在屋子里自生自灭呢？他可没忘了那部分，没忘了Jack是怎么搂着他的背，不停哄他、亲他的脸的。都怪Jack！

这个念头刚冒出来，他就像是个总算找到了主犯的从犯，忙不迭地躲到角落里，不管要面对怎样的审判和拷问，他心里都有底了，Jack一定会挡着他的，Jack会帮他开脱。他稍微放松了一点，不再用鼻头贴着膝盖，他慢慢蹬直了腿，拉开被子，把嘴巴以上的脸部露了出来。但是他也不能把罪责全部推给Jack，他虽然一贯胆子小、没有半点担当，但如果替他承担责任的人变成了哥哥，他还是忐忑不安极了。其实这也没有那么严重，他想，他和Jack是从一个子宫里出来的，他们本来就应该亲亲密密的，他们小时候还在一个浴缸里洗过澡呢，当然了，那是好多好多年前的事情了，自从Jack开始嘲笑他过了青春期还没褪去的婴儿肥以后，他就再也不在Jack面前把自己脱光了。

他再次坐起身，慢吞吞地把两条腿挪到床沿，光着脚踩上地板，两手放在大腿上，半天没有站起来。站起来就意味着要推门走出去，他还没想好自己要不要走出去。如果走出去，他要跟Jack说什么呢？Jack会不会已经告诉Steve了？应该不会，他记得Jack悄悄叮嘱他，今天晚上的事谁都不要告诉，不告诉任何人，他也是这样打算的，打死他都不说。

他坐在床边发着呆，又像是陷入了白日梦里。他才是发情期里到处散发气味的那一个，但他闻不到自己，只能闻到Jack，他觉得Jack很好闻，肯定比自己要好闻得多。他以前经常幻想，幻想Jack在床上是什么样的，他恨透了Jack总是拿那种看小毛孩的眼神看他，Jack自己又能有多成熟、多洒脱、多迷人呢？他永远忍不住不去想象自己的兄长与情欲联系到一起时的画面，可除了在书房的那一瞥，除了那一次瞥见Jack与Steve的肌肤之亲，他从来没见到Jack和其他人亲热过。他垂着脑袋，两只手的手指头缠在一起，抠来抠去，他不觉得Jack昨天和自己在这张床上的胡闹可以被称为那种层面上的亲热。他记得当时的自己是什么感觉，他觉得自己像是又回到了六七岁的时候，妈妈不再把他抱到自己的双腿上坐着，因为他长高长大了，会蹭乱她被熨烫得一尘不染、一丝褶皱都没有的套装裙子，他就只好去找Jack，Jack会用和他一样细瘦无力的小胳膊牵着他，把他歪歪扭扭地牵回自己的卧室，或者琴房，有时候Jack会帮他整一整系在脖子前的小领结，或者拍掉他吃洒在胸口的曲奇饼干渣，可Jack也没耐心陪他一整天，Jack有自己的事要做，他不想让Jack把自己一个人丢下，就从背后抱住Jack的腰，耍无赖，不让Jack走，Jack心情不好的时候会把他扒在自己肚子前的手指头一根一根抠开，头也不回地走掉，而心情好的时候，就会叹一口气，转过身来，摸摸他脸蛋上的肉，问他想玩什么。

他觉得昨天晚上的Jack，就像是小时候心情好的时候。Jack虽然嫌弃他，烦他，看不上他，但偶尔也有那种心情很好的片刻，会拉着他的手跑出去玩儿，或者把舅舅为自己买的全套航母模型送给他，甚至笑眯眯地看着他偷穿自己的衣服，难得没有尖牙利齿地用尖锐的话取笑他肚子上的肉，让他觉得Jack一定特别喜欢他这个弟弟，甚至算得上纵容了，所以他才有底气对Steve说，Jack全世界最喜欢的人就是他了。有时候，他的确是那么觉得的。他虽然脑子不灵光，但从小学会了察言观色，能快速辨认出Jack什么时候心情好，什么时候心情糟糕，而大多数人都做不到，包括Steve，因为Jack从来都喜怒不形于色。他会挑选Jack心情好的时候坦白自己零花钱花光了，或者第二天要和新认识不过三天的男朋友约会，想要借Jack那块造价超过八位数的表戴，而当Jack心情不好的时候他会第一时间躲得远远的，其实当他也躲远了的时候，Jack身边就没几个人了，顶多有个还会问问他要不要让佣人把晚餐送到他房间里的Thomasina，和一个爱岗敬业的Steve，可他不会对Thomasina发火更不会对Steve诉苦，这种时候，只要让他抓到一丝TJ犯浑的马脚，TJ就死定了。

他搔了搔后脑勺，希望Jack的心情能一直好下去。他不是想把昨晚的事再多来几次，他还没那么大的胆子，但他喜欢Jack轻声细语地跟他说话，喜欢Jack抱着他，摸他的脸和头发，Jack好久都没有那样做过了，他喜欢那样，让他觉得Jack全世界最疼爱的人就是他了。他低下头来，嗅了嗅自己的肩头和胸口，他闻不到自己身上的味道，可身体里那股热烘烘的麻痒还是没有完全消散，他无精打采的，依旧觉得困倦，突然传来的开门声吓了他一跳，他噌一下站起来，屁股撞到了床头柜，这才反应过来那是外面的门，不是这间屋子的门。

“那个小废物还在睡？！”他听到那个男人的声音在外面响起来，怒气冲冲的，“快把他给我弄出来！”

男人关上了门，又弄出了很多动静，像是拖鞋底的踩踏和塑料袋的摩擦，TJ慌张地望了望自己光着的脚，略作犹豫，又一头钻回了床上的被窝里。外面不断传来人们对话的声音，他已经听不清楚了，他把脸蒙住，自己给自己催眠，只要重新睡着就好了，睡着了就没有那个讨厌的老家伙，没有很可能正在生他气的Jack，没有一样很可能正在生他气的Steve，什么都没有。发情期的难受之外，他还感到喉咙一阵干哑，脑子昏沉得像是灌进了过期的果冻，他不敢去仔细回忆，回忆自己从那栋烂尾楼跑出来时接受了坐在楼梯口的一个瘾君子递上来的大麻烟，当时他又混乱又恐惧又急切，唯一的安慰出现在眼前，他没有办法拒绝。好吧，只是大麻而已，比那更过分的东西他都抽过，他就是这么没有自控力、这么不值得人相信，一直都是，过去的安稳日子里他都能把自己搞得一塌糊涂，更别提现在了。他突然有点庆幸自己发情了，否则大麻的味道一定非常明显，他收拢手里的被子，攥成皱巴巴的两团，脸朝着墙壁的方向，装作没有听到敲门声。

“Tommy？”是Jack的声音，“你醒了吗？”

他把被子攥得更紧了。

“TJ？”

敲门声没有持续太久，他稍微放松下来一点，刚想从被子里露出脑袋，吸一口新鲜空气，门却突然被打开了。

“TJ。”

他僵在被子里，脑袋缩回去不是，冒出来也不是，只能保持着那个蠢蠢的姿势，装作什么都没听到。

“TJ，Jack叫你起来。”Steve走过来，站在床边，“你醒了。”

“我没醒。”他弱弱地反驳道，“我还在睡。”

他听到Steve好像是笑了，他能分辨出那种声音，Steve笑起来的声音，哪怕并没有笑出声来。

“就算还要睡，你也可以起来吃点东西再接着睡。”

“有什么吃的？”

他把半个身子扭了过来，问完才发觉自己原形毕露得有点太快了，赶忙垂下脸，一副并不是很关心的样子。

“我不知道，是Rumlow买的食物。”Steve又靠近了一步，弯腰去拽裹在那个把自己当成鼹鼠一样的家伙腰上的被子，“好了，快起来，我……”

温柔的催促突然停下来，他松开手，直着腰后退了半步，和床沿留出一截古怪的距离。TJ被这瞬间降临的安静弄得有点心虚，偷偷摸摸转过脸，看到Steve站在一边地望着他，手足无措。

“噢，对，我在发情。”

他又把被子往上提了一提，蠕动着缩进了床角，“你以前又不是没闻到过，别弄得好像是我在骚扰你似的。”

“不是……”Steve无可奈何地笑了。

“我不吃东西了，我要睡觉。”

TJ把被子拉到脸上，只露出两颗亮晶晶的蓝眼珠子，盯着站在床边的Steve。

“你不要站在那儿看着我了，你知道你就像什么吗？”他提高嗓门，还带着一点没完全清醒的鼻音，和一点胡搅蛮缠式的责怪，“你就像一盘刚出烤箱的千层面，而我是加菲猫，你热气腾腾的，我只能看，吃不着，太难受了。”

……这都是什么比喻啊？

“你如果想吃东西，就起床出去吃，我是不会拿进来喂你的。”

Steve觉得他是真的饿了。他眨巴着眼睛，一声不吭。Steve知道他不止是肚子饿。

“如果你想要我帮你度过……那个，你也可以自己告诉我。”

“我说了你就同意吗？”

Steve难得笑得又狡黠又欠扁，“那倒不一定。”

TJ也笑了，居然像是松了口气似的，眼角眯成弯弯的两道线，又恢复了他久违的小流氓的神态，“那你跳脱衣舞给我看！”

Steve哭笑不得地瞪他一眼，他在自己脑袋里演绎起了心上人穿了条金闪闪的紧身内裤坐在他大腿上跳艳舞的场景，马上哈哈大笑起来，两腿夹着被子滚来滚去——只可惜他现在没有厚厚的皮夹了，不能够往想象中的Steve的内裤里大塞钞票，但他还是保持着那样的想象，甚至又往那个Steve的肩膀上加了一条花哨的皮草——看他是真不打算起来了，Steve走过去，单膝跪到床上，伸长了胳膊去抓那家伙的胳膊，试图把他从被子里挖出来，笑声立刻变成大叫声，他徒劳地反抗着，另一只手还没抓住被角，就一并被Steve攥住，他没办法，伸着脖子凑到Steve的胳膊上又是一口，Steve疼得猛一皱眉，他的上肢终于被松开，整个人跌回到床上。

“又来？”Steve瞅了一眼胳膊上的牙印，难以置信地望向他，“你咬上瘾了？”

“我没穿内裤！”TJ瞪着他喊，“你让我把裤子穿上！”

Steve尴尴尬尬地喔了一声，往后退了半步，又侧过身去，不说什么了。

“我不介意被你看我光屁股的样子，我只怕你又觉得被骚扰了，哼……”TJ一个人自言自语着跪起来找内裤，两只手毛毛躁躁地在被子里翻来翻去，“见鬼，裹到哪儿去了……”

看他半天都没找着，Steve忍不住把身子转回去，有意无意地往他身上瞟了一眼，冲击太大，赶忙把目光移到他背后那堵白墙上，又用手挡着嘴干咳了几声，为自己争取时间，消化刚才看到的场景。他不是没见过TJ衣衫不整的样子，从过去到现在，TJ从来不惮于在他面前暴露自己的身体，但像这样光着屁股跪在床上爬来爬去的还是头一回，而且屋子里到处是那股发情的气味，Steve面朝着另一堵墙，觉得有点心烦。房门再次被推开，Jack拿着一袋什么东西探进身子，TJ一无所获地坐回到自己的小腿上，抬头望见哥哥逆光地站在门口。

“还没起来？”Jack看看他，又看看一旁的Steve，“Rumlow在冲麦片，你们俩要不要吃一点？”

TJ眼睛直直地盯着他，半天都没有开口，像是赌气又像是心虚，最后憋出一句“我不饿”，把脸扭了回去。Steve和Jack交换了一个眼神，示意Jack让他来解决，Jack点点头，转身刚要把门关上，Rumlow几步走过来，两手端着两个麦片碗，一脚蹬开了虚掩的门，“到底吃还是不吃？那是我的床，赶紧滚起来！”

他一脸烦躁地看向在里面干站着的Steve，Steve看向TJ，TJ瘪着嘴看向Jack，Jack拿走Rumlow手里的碗，硬拉着他走远了。过了一会儿，Jack又走进来，手里拿着一条白色棉内裤，“你的我帮你洗了，先穿我的吧。”

TJ把内裤接过来，在嘴里小声咕噜了一句谢谢。Jack把另只手里的麦片碗递给Steve，碗里躺了两根勺子，Steve对他道谢，他没说什么，转身走出卧室，把门掩上了。

“我要吃。”

Steve扔给他有力的一瞥，“先把你的裤子穿好。”

TJ盯着他手里的碗，心不在焉地把内裤穿上，接着便爬到床边坐好，示意Steve自己可以用餐了。Steve坐到他身边，把碗塞到他手里，他捏住勺把，满满舀了一口送进嘴里，浓浓的奶香一瞬间充斥了口腔，柔滑的谷物开始抚慰胃袋，他抬起眼，被这纯粹的饱足感哄得开心不已，一边吞咽着，一边握住另一根勺子，舀出满满一大勺，戳到Steve嘴边。

“你舍得给我吃？”Steve玩笑似的皱眉道，“我想Rumlow不会再给你添的，就这一碗。”

“对不起。”

他没头没尾地突然来了这么两句道歉，“对不起。”

“对不起什么？”Steve低下头来看他。

“我不该不跟你说一声就跑走。”他还把勺子戳在空中，艰苦万分地避免手抖，“你再不吃我就要握不住了，要掉到你裤子上了。”

Steve张开嘴，把那勺软烂的麦片全部吞下去。TJ忘了换勺子，就着刚才被Steve吞过的那支就自己继续吃了起来，吃了一小半，就把碗推到Steve手里，“我吃饱了。”

“你吃饱了？”Steve勾起嘴角，全然的不相信，“你确定？”

“我在发情，色欲会影响食欲的。”

“……”

他被TJ这句歪理给弄得心服口服，便夸张地点了点头，抓起勺子，开始解决碗里剩下的食物。TJ盯着他上下滚动的喉结和沾上了奶液的双唇，不安分地坐在床上扭了几扭，又抬手挠自己的脖子，不知道该把视线放在哪里了。


End file.
